


A Miraculous Musical

by Bettiephotography



Series: A Miraculous Musical [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Multi, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettiephotography/pseuds/Bettiephotography
Summary: Marinette replaces Rose as the lead singer of Kitty Section after Rose loses her voice the day before an Akuma victim charity concert. These are their adventures after. There are lots of songs and dance numbers which we can just pretend they are singing! Check out EllaXV on Deviantart for a pg13  version and extra scenes.
Series: A Miraculous Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836181
Kudos: 3





	1. The Audition

Main Concert Hall: Fri

[Mari walks into the main hall,]

Marinette: Hey guys, [sees everyone's faces] What's wrong?

Juleka: Rose has lost her voice and none of us can sing like her.

Ivan: We won't be able to do the concert if we can't find someone to replace her.

Luka: We don't have time to teach someone else her blocking and her songs.

Alya: Marinette could do it!

Marinette: No...No I couldn't.

Alya: She is so good and she has been at all of the rehearsals and knows all of her songs.

Luka, Juleka, Ivan: YES!!!

Luka: Please Marinette, it would be so cool.

Marinette: stuttering O...Ok...Ok I will do it. [Everyone surrounds her in a big hug,]

Ivan: We need to do a run-through before tomorrow.

Luka: I'm done setting up so we can do it now. Marinette are you okay with that?

Marinette: O...Ok [Marinette puts down her Backpack and approaches the microphone at the front of the stage. Alya makes her way to the seats in front of the stage. Marinette takes a deep breath and gives the thumbs up to the rest of the band before turning back to the front.]

Juleka: Let's start with Bleeding Love... or whatever. [Marinette looks back and nods. Luka counts down and they begin to play.

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it, you're frozen...

[They all come to a staggering stop and turn to stare at Marinette.]

Marinette: [Realises that they have stopped playing and turns around to see everyone staring open-mouthed at her.] What?

Luka: You never told us you could sing like that Marinette!

Ivan: You are awesome Marinette.

Alya: [shouting from the audience.] I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOOD!!

Mari: blushing profusely. Come on guys I'm not that good... Stop looking at me like that! Let's keep going.[Marinette looks back to the audience and everyone prepares to resume the song as it fades to black.]

2\. Adrien's Room

[Opens on Adrien and Gabriel in Adrien's room.]

Gabriel: The event tomorrow will start at 5:00 sharp. You will be there to help Nathalie collect the donations and you may stay for the concert as well if you want as I know these are your friends.

Adrien: Thank you father.

Gabriel: If that is all I will be leaving now.

Adrien: Actually Father could I please join my friends on stage, I have practiced my Chinese, Piano and I have done all of my schoolwork.

Gabriel: No. You will be going as a representative of the Agreste brand and you may not play with your friends. They are not a good influence and are the opposite of what we are trying to achieve. You should be grateful that I am even letting you go to the event.

Adrien: I appreciate that father but their lead singer is sick and I really don't want to let them down by not being there.

Gabriel: I understand that but you have recorded your part of the songs and they can play them at the same time as they sing. I see no reason for you to play.

Adrien: Ok Father I will tell them and send them my tracks. May I go slightly early to help them set up?

Gabriel: That shouldn't be a problem.

Adrien: thank you so much Father.

[Gabriel exits and Adrien sits on his bed.]

Plagg: Well at least you can go to the concert.

[Adrien's phone chimes. He picks it up.]

Luka [through phone.] Hey dude,

Adrien: Hey, did you find someone to replace Rose yet?

Luka: Yeah Marinette is doing it. She is unbelievably good. I have never heard anything like it.

Adrien: Wow I never realised she could sing.

Luka: Me neither, She is like a different person when she is singing.

Adrien: Cool, Sorry that I won't be able to play with you guys.

Luka: Oh dear. That's fine we have your recordings. Are you able to come early to help set up?

Adrien: Yeah no problem. [pause] Hey look I got to go; I will see you tomorrow at about 3?

Luka: yeah Cool see you then. Bye

Adrien: bye.

[Adrien hangs up and puts his phone down.]

Adrien: Let's go visit Marinette. Plagg, CLAWS OUT.

[Cut to black. Adrien change into Chat Noir.]

Marinettes Balcony, night

Marinette: [shouting down the hatch] Ok Mum will do. Ughhh Tiki how will I do this? [Leans on railing]

Tiki: You are going on right after the interval so you will be able to run to the bathroom and transform there then transform back after. Just tell Luka that you forgot something in the bathroom right before you go on again.

Marinette: But won't they expect ladybug to be there the whole time?

Tiki: I don't think so, they will understand that you cannot stay the whole time and be grateful that you even turned up. I think they forget that you guys have lives outside of being superheroes.

Marinette: I'm sure I will slip up and do something stupid.

Tiki: you will be fine Marinette. You need to sleep soon you will be dead tired in the morning.

Marinette: You go down I will be down in a minute.

Tiki: Okay Marinette, don't be too long.

[Marinette sits on her chair as chat noir lands on her balcony.]

Chat Noir: Hey Princess.

Marinette: Hey Chat, what are you doing here?

Chat Noir: Just wanted to see my Princess. I heard you were Singing at the Akuma charity event tomorrow.

Marinette: How do you know that?

Chat Noir: I have my sources. That's so cool, I never knew you could sing.

Marinette: Yeah, I took singing lessons when I was little and went to a drama school. I hated it though because as I got older they put more and more pressure on me. I quit just before I was 10.

Chat Noir: Wow, can you sing me something princess? Please.

Marinette: No, you will hear me tomorrow at the concert.

Chat noir: Yes but I want a preview. Please, princess.

Marinette: Okay, what do you want to hear?

Chat Noir: erm... do you know any of the songs from Steven Universe?

Marinette: yeah I love that show, [pause to think] how about love like you? I love that song.

Chat Noir: Oh yes yes I love that song too.

Marinette: I have the backing on my phone hold on.

[Marinette stands up and walks to the table, picks up her phone and scrolls for the song as she returns to the chair where chat noir is already sitting. He curls up beside her.]

Love like you (end credits), Rebecca Sugar

[Thought the song Chat Noir looks at Marinette as she strokes his hair.]

Chat Noir: Oh my God, Princess that was amazing!. [sits up]

Marinette: [blushing], thank you Chat. I better go back inside I still have some finishing touches on my costume. I am just piecing together spare bits and pieces from other projects.

Chat Noir: I'm sure you will look beautiful Princess. But don't stay up too late as you will be tired tomorrow.

Marinette: See you tomorrow Chat. [exits into hatch]

Chat Noir: Bye Princess. 

The main stage, curtains closed

[Kitty Section is already there setting up their instruments, Adrien walks in.]

Adrien: Hey guys.

Luka: Hey dude, You made it.

Adrien: Yeah I have to help with the donations when the doors open at 4:30. Have you seen Marinette yet?

Ivan: Alya says that they are almost here but they are going into the shop for drinks, does anyone want anything?

Juleka: Herbal tea please,

Luka: I'm good. Adrien?

Adrien: Nah I'm fine I have my own. I brought you guys some stuff. [Adrien opens his backpack and pulls out a bunch of pins. Everyone crowds around as Adrien hands out bottle caps attached to safety pins.]

Everyone: Thank you, Thanks, etc

Luka: What's that? [Pointing into Adrien's Bag.]

Adrien: Oh, just something I made something for Marinette. [Pulls out a bracelet.] She gave me one for good luck before the gaming tournament and I thought as this is her first live performance in a while and she is such a good friend I would make her one.

[Everyone surrounds Adrien in a hug as Marinette and Alya walk in.]

Alya: Ooh hug party! [Everyone breaks away with red faces.]

Marinette: I have your Tea Jules.

Juleka: Thanks Marinette you are the best. [Hugs Marinette.]

Luka: You look amazing Marinette.

Marinette: [turns red.] Thanks Luka I found it in the attic and I made some adjustments to it.

Adrien: [stepping forwards.] I...I made you something Marinette. [Holds out the bracelet.] You made me a lucky charm and I thought you might need one today.

Marinette: Thank you so much Adrien it's lovely. [She kisses Adrien on the cheek then puts it on.]

Adrien: N...No Problem Marinette.

Ivan: We are already back here can we run through something?

Luka: Yeah good idea. You wanna play Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah sure.

Marinette: Cool let me just dump my bag somewhere and I will be right back out. [Exits]

Alya: I'm off to go find Nino, he said he was already here. [Whispers to Juleka.] You better tell me Adrien's reaction to Mari singing. [Juleka nods. To everyone:] Bye,

Adrien: Bye Alya, see you later. [Marinette returns and everyone gets into position.]

Marinette: How about we do "me and you"?

Luka: Yeah sure. Ready everyone? [Everyone thumbs up. Luka counts in.]

When there was me and you, Vanessa Hudgens

[At the start Adrien trips on his playing.]

Adrien: oh my god, Marinette that was amazing.

Marinette: Thank you Adrien. [As she walks over to them she trips over a loose cord.]

Luka: [swoops in and catches her]. Are you okay? We can't have you breaking your arm before the show.

Marinette: I'm fine thank you Luka. [She gives his hand a squeeze.]

Nathalie: You guys have half an hour until the doors open.

Marinette: [standing on a crate back to the closed curtains.] Rose usually does this but I suppose it's my turn. I am so proud of you all and I am so honoured to be able to get this opportunity to perform with my best friends. I love you all. Just give it your all. LET'S DO THIS!!!!

Luka: Well put Mari.

Juleka: I'm going back to the dressing room for my water.

Mari: Me too, I need to go to the bathroom.

[Everyone leaves stage at different exits.]

Bathroom

Marinette: Okay so the plan. I am on right after the interval so I will go to the bathroom right after the end of the song and then hang around backstage, go on, talk and then introduce the next speaker. Then I will run back here de-transform and run to the dressing room.

Tiki: Yes Exactly, I will be right here waiting on you. It will be fine Marinette.

Alya: [from another side of door] Come on Girl You have 5 minutes.

Marinette: Coming now.

Tikki: Break a Leg.

[Goes black]

Main stage, curtains closed.

Mayor Bourgeois voice: ... We have a very special band tonight from right here in Paris. Please put your hands together for Kitty section.

[Curtains open]

Marinette: Thank you Mayor Bourgeois. As many of you who follow Kitty Section can see I am not Rose our lead singer. I am Marinette, Rose is unwell and cannot sing so I am filling in for her. We love you Rose, get better soon. As you also may see we are one more band member down, our piano player was unavailable as well.

Almost all of the song's tonight are written by our own lovely Ivan, the music is composed by the best brother-sister duo that is Luka and Juleka, And our costumes are Made by yours truly, most of our songs tonight are from akuma victims and are all about their stories. Thank you to everyone who participated and we hope that these songs do you justice.

The first song is about Rainbow Respektr who was Akumatised after a having her views dismissed and was shunned for being Gay during a Debate with an anti-LGBT supporter whist campaigning for LGBT rights.

[To band, Ready? All put thumbs up.]

Speechless, Naomi Scott

Applause.

Luka: Thank you, The next song is about The Prophecy who was Akumatised after he had a breakdown after he found out that his parents had planned his entire future for him. He got revenge by placing everyone into different careers and families against their will. [Starts to play everyone else follows.]

Scream, Zach Efron

Applause

Marinette: Thank you, The next song is about a girl who found out that her fiancé had another wife. She was Akumatised into The Heart Hunter who went around Paris stealing the hearts of people and turning them into heartless monsters.

Jar of hearts, Christiana Perri

Applause

Ivan: this song is about Foul Fairy. She was Akumatised after she ran away from home after her father humiliated her for not being what he wanted of her.

Ugly in this ugly world, everybody's talking about Jamie

Applause

Marinette: Thank you. We will now have a little break before we have some speakers on to talk about AVSI but we will be back after. [Curtains close and everyone silently celebrates. Rest of scene in hushed tones.]

Luka: that was awesome.

Juleka: that's the best performance we have ever done.

Marinette: I was so scared doing the bit at the start.

Luka: you did amazing well done. [Luka surrounds her in a hug and everyone else follows.]

Nathalie: Guys we need you off the stage, you can go sit in the dressing room until you are back on or sit stage side for the speeches. They will probably last half an hour or so.

Ivan: Okay cool let's all go down together.

Marinette: I will meet you all there I need to go to the bathroom.

Juleka: See you down there.

Bathroom.

Marinette: runs into the bathroom, Tiki we are late, [rushes into a stall.] SPOTS ON. [Flash of red light]

Alya: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!

Ladybug: uh oh.

Alya: Marinette Dupain-Cheng get out here right now.

Ladybug: [exits the stall]. Ummmm hi?

Alya: don't Um hi me, you were ladybug this whole time and you never told me.

Ladybug: sh sh sh sh. Be quiet someone could hear you. Where did you come from? no one was in here when I came in.

Alya: I was on my way to find you and I saw you running into the bathroom so I followed you.

Ladybug: you cannot tell anyone. Please.

Alya: I won't I promise. You need to get back to the stage though you are on soon.

Ladybug: ok come on then let's go. [Goes to leave]

Alya: Wait [Ladybug stops]

Ladybug: what?

Alya: when did you change your suit?

Ladybug: [looks down,] What I didn't do this. [Looks in the mirror.] Oh dear chat is going to go crazy.

Alya: we don't have time to stress about it now let's go!

Main stage, curtains closed.

[Nathalie & Chat Noir standing on the stage.

Ladybug runs onto the stage with a bunch of papers in her hand.]

Nathalie: Ah here she is. We were just about to send Chat to find you.

Ladybug: I am so sorry I was held up at work.

Chat Noir: What happened? [Ladybug shoots him a death stare, Chat Noir Shrinks back.] Sorry bugaboo.

Nathalie: well you are here now. I will introduce you and then you will come out in front of the curtain and give your speech then you are free to watch the rest or If you need to run off you can. 

Ladybug: thank you but I will have to run off again my friend is covering for me so I need to get back.

Chat Noir: yeah I will need to go as well.

Nathalie: okay I will leave you here. I will introduce you in about 2 minutes. [Leaves]

Chat Noir: You look Amazing bugaboo.

Ladybug: you don't look so bad yourself chaton.

Chat Noir: I like your hair down, it's very pretty.

Ladybug: My Kwami didn't tell me she was doing this.

Chat Noir: Mine neither.

Ladybug; it feels like I could dance in it.

Chat noir: how about I take you out?

Ladybug: I might take you up on that offer Kitty.

Chat noir: It looks like we have an audience. [Both look at the wings where Kitty Section is standing.]

Ladybug: [waves,] hey you guys are Kitty Section. I love your stuff. I'm sorry I can't stick around for the rest of the show.

Luka: It's okay we understand. We were looking for our friend Marinette have you seen her she has disappeared again and we are worried.

Ladybug: Oh I saw her on my way in. She Is okay she was talking on the phone. I'm sure she will be back soon.

Nathalie: [from the other side of the curtain:] ...And here they are in person Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: Ready Bugaboo? [Holding out his hand]

Ladybug: Ready. [Both walk through the gap in the curtains. Goes Dark]

Dressing room.

Marinette: [runs in.] Hi, I'm sorry I got locked outside.

Luka: are you okay you look frazzled.

Marinette: I'm fine I am just a bit cold. [Ivan wraps her in a jacket.] Oh thanks Ivan but I'm fine.

Ivan: [looks at his watch] we need to go back on now.

All: okay, Cool etc. [All but Luka and Marinette leave]

Luka: Are you sure you are okay Marinette?

Marinette: Yeah I'm fine. I promise.

Luka: Okay then, [holds out his hand to her]

Marinette: [goes red but takes his hand.] Let's go.

. Stage, curtains open.

Marinette: Hello again everyone. Our first song is about Crozer who was Akumatised after confessing to his crush but she rejected him as she liked someone else.

If I could tell her, Dear Evan Hansen

Applause

Ivan: This next song is about The Wanderer whose father is in the army so she was moved around a lot. After starting at a new school she got in a relationship but was told that she had to leave again and after telling her boyfriend she broke down and was Akumatised.

Walk away, HSM

Applause

Juleka: our next song was requested by Alya Cesare who runs the ladyblog.

Right here, right now. HSM

Applause

Luka: the next song is a special request from our lead singer Rose. It is one of her favourites so we thought we should sing it for her.

If I could turn back time, walking on sunshine

Applause

Marinette: That's all from us tonight but we have a few concerts in the coming months and if you want to hear more check out our social medias. I am happy to say that tonight we have raised over €10,000 for the akuma victim support initiative. All the proceeds from tonight will go directly to AVSI to help provide counselling for Akuma Victims and their families. Thank you for listening you were a great audience. [Applause as the curtains close, Marinette turns to the rest of the band to see them all staring at her.] What? What's wrong? You guys are freaking me out.

Luka: No it's just that your hair fell down.

Marinette: What? [Reaches up to touch her head to feel that her messy space buns had fallen out during the last song.] Oh no.

Ivan: no no it looks cool. Really punk rock style.

Juleka: yeah.

Alya: [runs on and sweeps Marinette into a hug] Wow girl that was amazing. And the way your hair fell in the last song was awesome.

Marinette: I...I didn't mean for it to happen.

Alya: [Pulls out her phone.] Well it was awesome. How did it feel? Your first concert that is Mari?

Marinette: It was scary but once I got started I really enjoyed it.

Alya: How about all of you how did you think it went?

Luka: I think it was one of the best concerts we have done. Plus we had one of the best singers in Paris as our lead.

[Clara nightingale walks up behind them]

Marinette: [goes red.] I...I wouldn't say that.

Clara Nightingale: I would you were really good. [they all gasp and turn around]

Marinette: Thank you Miss Nightingale.

Clara Nightingale: Please just call me Clara. I am holding a charity event for families who cannot pay rent.

Juleka: Cool

Clara Nightingale: I was hoping you would play some songs at it.

Marinette: wow that would be amazing

Adrien: [runs on and hugs Marinette almost knocking her over.] WOW Marinette that was incredible.

Marinette: [Turns red.] Umm Adrien I'm kind of in the middle of something right now.

Adrien: [turns to see Clara Nightingale] oh my gosh I am so sorry Marinette.

Clara Nightingale: No worries I see how close you all are. That's one of the things that make you the best by far.

Ivan: thank you.

Clara Nightingale: we need to be off; someone will be in contact with you in the next few weeks.

Marinette: we will Thank you.

[She leaves]

Adrien: I am so sorry Marinette.

Marinette: [hugs him]. It's ok Adrien you didn't know.

Luka: [Joins the hug.] That last song though Marinette. I don't know how I managed to keep it together it was so emotional.

Juleka: [join hug.] I almost cried.

Marinette: thanks guys.

Alya: [joins the hug.] As I left I don't think I saw one dry eye in the house.

Ivan: [also joins the hug.] I love you guys. [Nathalie enters and takes a photo]

Marinette: [squashed in the middle] I love you guys too.

All: Same, Me too, Yeah etc

Nathalie: [standing at the side of the stage Lowers her phone after taking a photo] Adrien we need to leave soon. [Everyone jumps and stops hugging, red faced.]

Adrien: okay Nathalie I will be out in a minute I just need to get my backpack. [Starts to walk off]

Marinette: [to Adrien] See you later.

Adrien: Bye [waves at everyone and leaves.]

Luka: lets pack all our stuff away and load it into the car then I will take people home.

Marinette: sounds good.

Ivan: let's get packing then.

Changing room.

[Only Marinette and Tikki in. Marinette packing stuff away.]

Tikki: that was so cool Marinette

Marinette: I know.

Tikki: I can't believe that Alya followed you into the bathroom though.

Marinette: She was just worried that something was wrong.

Tikki: can we really trust her to not say anything.

Marinette: She has kept being Rena quiet for this long I think she can keep another secret. [Luka knocks on the door.]

Luka: are you ready to go Marinette.

Marinette: Yeah just coming. Hide Tikki.

[Tikki goes into Marinettes pocket as Luka opens the door.]

Luka: Here let me take that. Reaches for her backpack

Marinette: It's okay I can do it.

Luka: How about that? it looks heavy [Pointing to her empty hand.]

Marinette: but that's my ha.... Oh okay [takes Lukas hand and they both walk out the door.]


	2. A Secret Crush?

Marinette's balcony sun

Alya: I can't believe this. How did I not notice? You always disappeared.

Marinette: I don't know. And you call yourself my bestie.

Alya: Oi, Rude.

Marinette: Sorry.

Alya: Hey what happened after the show. You came out holding Luka's hand.

Marinette: Nothing. He just came in to see if I needed help.

Alya: And...

Marinette: He...he asked if he could take my backpack. I said no so he pointed to my hand and said "how about I hold that? It looks heavy"

Alya: Girl!!!

Marinette: I know.

Alya: So what does this mean?

Marinette: What does what mean?

Alya: well if he asked you out would you accept?

Marinette: Yeah... if I could get it out.

Alya: What about Adrien?

Marinette: I got over him, you know that.

Alya: you seriously didn't notice?

Marinette: Notice what?

Alya: The way he ran straight for you? He made you a bracelet?

Marinette: He knows how scary it is to perform on stage and I gave him mine. He was just returning the favour.

Alya: how about the look in his eyes when Luka caught you?

Marinette: I don't know what you are talking about Alya.

Alya: ok sure.

Juleka's House

Marinette: [walks onto the boat.] Hey guys.

Luka: Hey Mari.

Marinette: hey Rose how are you feeling? Are you up for practice today?

Rose: The doctor has put me on permanent vocal rest.

Marinette: Oh no. Rose that's awful.

Rose: yeah. Could you possibly take over as lead singer? You were so good yesterday.

Marinette: Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I am taking your thing.

Rose: No no please I don't want the whole band to suffer because of me.

Marinette: Okay Rose. But only until you are cleared to come back.

Rose: thank you so much Marinette you are the best. [Chat Noir drops onto the deck looking sad.]

Marinette: Hey Chat, What's wrong?

Chat noir: Nothing, I just wanted to come and listen because I couldn't stay yesterday.

Luka: You are more than welcome to come any time you want.

Chat Noir: Thanks Luka.

Ivan: Let's get playing then.

Juleka: What do you want to do?

Luka: Marinette's choice.

Marinette: Hmm... I really like that one you did the other week. Ugh What was it called? The one that Ivan wrote for Melene.

Ivan: Do you need the sheet music for it?

Marinette: Yes please. [Rose flicks through her folder and gives it to Marinette.] Thanks rose. [Starts to read through it.]

Luka: are you ready?

Marinette: Yep.

Luka:3, 2, 1

That's falling in love, Chelsea ward

Chat: That was lovely Princess.

Marinette: [she shoots him a "don't call me that" look] Thank you Chat.

Luka: Princess?

Marinette: Yeah. I don't know why he started calling me that. He just did.

Ivan: Doesn't look like Adrien is coming.

Luka: Yeah. We will just have to do without someone on the piano. Does anyone else have a song they want?

Juleka: can we do my song?

Ivan: YES!

Marinette: OH Yes I really liked that one.

Luka: okay 3, 2, 1

I kissed a girl, katy Perry

Rose: OMGEE that was so beautiful.

Alya: And Gay. Very Gay.

Marinette: Yes. But what did we expect from the two hopeless romantics?

Chat: you Guys are so cute.

Juleka: Thanks Chat Noir.

Chat: can I request a song?

Luka: Is it in the Book?

Chat: no

Luka: Then probably not.

Marinette: [pushes Luka playfully] you don't even know what it is.

Chat; erm. It's eternal flame?

Alya: [giggling] only you would know that song.

Chat: Hey I only know it because me and Marinette watched it the other week. [Marinette throws her hands up and sighs as if to say well now everyone knows] oops, sorry Marinette.

Marinette: It's fine, I know that one. Luka can I borrow your guitar?

Luka: You can play guitar?

Marinette: not very well I'm better on the violin.

Chat: Violin?

Marinette: I had to learn two instruments and sing for my musical theatre school. [looks at Alya] I had a lot more free time then.

Luka: Here [gives Marinette his guitar]

Marinette: Thanks. [Marinette sits on a box and readies the guitar. She strums and then starts playing]

Eternal flame, The Bangles.

[during the song both Luka and Chat stare at Marinette. Luka walks over to Alya and whispers in her ear, Alya nods and whispers back, this goes back and forth for a little while. Alya checks her phone.]

Alya: That was amazing girl

Marinette: Thanks Alya.

Alya: I'm going to have to love you and leave you. I have to go home and look after my sisters.

Marinette: I thought Anansi was looking after them.

Alya: she was but she has a match soon and wants to go early.

Marinette: I will walk you out.

Alya: see you guys later. [waves]

Marinette: I will be back in a minute. [both girls leave]

Ivan: I'm going to go get some water does anyone else want any?

Juleka: I'm coming too.

Rose: Me too.

Luka: I will wait here for Marinette to come back. [all others par Luka and Chat leave]

Chat: You guys are sounding great.

Luka: Thanks. [big pause] Hey, about the Princess thing.

Chat: What about it?

Luka: Is there something going on between you and Marinette?

Chat: Oh no there isn't. I just started calling her that because whenever I go to see her she is on her balcony at the top of the house.

Luka: ahh I see. [another pause] Wait do you go see her often?

Chat: No not really, we just chat or watch a movie.

Luka: Oh, Okay...Has she mentioned me?

Chat: No I don't think so. Not directly anyway.

Luka: Directly?

Chat: yeah she mentioned the guy she likes but I have never managed to get a name.

Luka: Oh. Do you think that if I asked her out she would say yes?

Chat: I don't know. Probably.

Ivan: [walks back in] hey guys.

Luka: where are the girls?

Ivan: they went to the bathroom.

Marinette: [comes back to the boat.] are you ready to go again?

Chat: I'm going to head off. See you guys later.

Marinette: Okay see you another time.

Luka: Bye chat noir [chat leaves and the girls come back] are you ready to start again?

Juleka: yeah.

Ivan: what now?

Luka: can we do number 4?

Juleka: yeah!

Marinette: what page is that on?

Ivan: it should be at the back it's the new one.

Marinette: ok found it. [reads through it and gives a nod. Luka counts down and they start]

Better be home soon. Kasey chambers

Marinette: who wrote that one?

Luka: I did

Marinette: it is beautiful.

Luka: thanks Marinette

Juleka: Mum's on her way home. We have time for one more song or we can move to the park.

Marinette: I need to be back home in 15 minutes to help at the bakery so I can't but I can help pack up to go.

Rose: me and Juleka are going to a movie later so we won't have time to bring stuff back.

Luka: Ok. Which song do you want to finish with?

Rose: I like the one that we did at the park. What was it called?

Ivan: [flicks through his book, shows rose a page] this one?

Marinette: Which one? [Ivan flicks through her book and shows her]

Luka: I will sing the other part.

Marinette: oh I remember this one. Ok I'm ready. [Luka counts down and they play]

classroom mon

Everyone sitting on desks or chairs chatting.

Alya: Ugh I'm starving. [reaching for the tub of pastries Marinette has]

Marinette: hey these are for everyone.

Alya: I only want one. [Marinette lets her take one. Then starts to offer them to everyone]

Marinette: I don't see why you need to put me on Kitty Sections Instagram. I am only part of the band until Rose comes back.

Alya: people loved you on Saturday. [Adrien, Nino and another girl -Sarah- walk into the classroom]

Marinette: hey guys, want some pastries?

Adrien: Yeah of course!

Nino: you are the best Mari.

Sarah: thanks but I am fine. I actually wanted to talk to you guys.

Marinette: Oh? What about.

Sarah: about playing at prom.

Marinette: I'm not the best person to talk to about that. [yelling across the classroom] Hey Juleka?

Juleka: Yeah

Marinette: can you come over here please?

Juleka: hold on a second. [Juleka walks over with Rose] are you okay?

Sarah: I was wondering if you guys would perform at prom? Our other band cancelled and Nino is unavailable to DJ.

Nino: sorry about that.

Rose: Ooh that would be so cool!

Juleka: I will talk to Luka tonight and get back to you.

Sarah: Fabby thank you. [the bell rings] oh I will see you all later. [waves as she walks away]

Marinette: Bye, Wow playing at prom.

Adrien: I will try my hardest to be there and if not I will sneak out.

Alya: we don't want you to get in trouble and not be allowed to come out with us for the picnic.

Adrien: I won't, don't worry.

Madam Bustier: [walks in and hushes the class.] welcome back I hope everyone had a good weekend.

Juleka's House

[Juleka walks in and sets her bag down at the table then sits]

Luka: hey Jules.

Juleka: Hey, you will never guess what.

Luka: What?

Juleka: we have been asked to play at prom. The band cancelled and Nino is away so they asked us.

Luka: wow that's awesome. What did you say?

Juleka: I said I would talk to you.

Luka: when is it?

Juleka: This weekend

Luka: What?!

Juleka: I know. I say we just do songs we already know. Not just the songs we have written. Plus if we asked Marinette she could play her Violin and we can do some slow dances.

Luka: You didn't pay attention in class today did you?

Juleka: n...no

Luka: Go and call everyone and say that we need to meet up and discuss this.

Juleka: Ok [picks up her bag and runs out]

[Goes black]

Juleka's house

[everyone is sitting at the table with pizzas. Adrien is on video call]

Luka: so what do you think?

Ivan: it will be hard but I think we can do it.

Marinette: I won't have time to make many costumes.

Luka: You can raid through our clothes to find something.

Juleka: you are not putting me in a prom dress.

Marinette; I was thinking trousers? Or a long dress?

Juleka: you will have to see what I have.

Ivan: I have a waistcoat and trousers would that be good?

Marinette: Yeah can you send me pictures? Adrien, what do you have?

Adrien: Oh I have lots. I will ask Nathalie if you can come over tomorrow to see.

Marinette: Sounds good. I will have to thank your dad for letting you do this.

Adrien: I'm pretty sure he thinks this will be good for his image.

Luka: Marinette can you still play the Violin?

Marinette: yeah but not as well as when I was little, why?

Luka: Juleka was thinking we could do some slow dance pieces. You and Adrien could duet.

Marinette: That's an awesome idea. Should I bring my violin tomorrow as well and we can see what pieces we both know?

Adrien: Yeah sounds good.

Marinette: Okay,

Luka: Juleka suggested some of our own songs and some other songs.

Ivan: I think that would be fine. If we just send songs to the group chat and we can see who wants to do what.

Juleka: Ok

Marinette: I will clear this up and then I will come down and see what you have. Ivan can you take these boxes to the bin on your way out. [picks up her plate and walks over to the sink]

Ivan: [gives Marinette a salute] Yes Ma'am [starts to stack boxes and tidy up rubbish]

Luka: you don't have to clear up Marinette.

Marinette: Nonsense, can you clear the table and bring me stuff to wash?

Juleka: Sure. [starts to bring plates and cups to the sink]

Marinette: Luka can you dry?

Luka: Sure. [walks over and grabs a tea-towel]

Marinette: thank you. Once we are done I will go see what you guys have.

Ivan: I'm gonna head out. Bye Adrien

Adrien: Bye. Turn me around so I can see what's happening. [Ivan turns Adrien around and goes to leave]

Ivan: Bye guys,

All: Bye, See ya etc. [Ivan leaves. Juleka starts to put away plates and cups]

Luka: you didn't have to do this.

Marinette: It's only polite and knowing you it would have sat there until the morning.

Juleka: That's fair

Luka: thanks Mari.

Marinette: It's no trouble.

Adrien: I need to go. It's dinner time and father is eating with me tonight.

Marinette: ok see you tomorrow. [Adrien hangs up] right let's see what you have to wear.

[Goes dark]

Adrien's dining room

Adrien: thank you, father, for letting me play with my friends.

Gabriel: You are very welcome. You can put those piano skills to use.

Adrien: is it okay if Marinette comes over after school tomorrow? We were hoping to duet for some more classical pieces for slow dances.

Gabriel: Marinette?

Adrien: She won the bowler hat competition. She is styling us all as well as singing.

Gabriel: I remember. She was the one singing at the event on Saturday?

Adrien: Yes she was. She was amazing don't you think?

Gabriel: She was very good. Will she be singing tomorrow?

Adrien: No she is going to play the violin. I didn't know she could play.

Gabriel: A singer, designer and a violinist. I can see why you like her Adrien. [Adrien chokes on his food]

Adrien: L...like her. Yes, she is a very good friend but I don't like her that way. Plus she likes someone else.

Gabriel: ahh I see. You will have to bring her to see me tomorrow. She could give me some opinions on some new pieces I have designed.

Adrien: Of course she would love that. Thank you, father.

Luka and Juleka's bedroom.

[Marinette is standing in front of Luka's wardrobe she pulls stuff out then puts it back or puts it on the bed.]

Marinette: hmmm, no.

Luka: Are you okay there Mari?

Marinette: Yeah [pulls out something else and closes the wardrobe. Looks over the clothes on the bed and starts to match 2 outfits together.] Here take these and go try it on.

Luka: Okay. [takes an outfit from Marinette and leaves the room]

Juleka: Ugh. No frilly dresses.

Marinette: [turns to Juleka's wardrobe and starts to sift through it] you have a lot of dark clothes. 

Juleka: What can I say? I like black.

Marinette: Ooh [pulls out a dress] how about this one?

Juleka: Eh it's not my favourite.

Marinette: Okay, can you try it on though, please?

Juleka: Okay.

Marinette: Thank you. [Luka comes back and Juleka leaves]

Luka: What do you think?

Marinette: Lovely. Casual but still formal.

Luka: Cool.

Marinette: [Turns back to Juleka's wardrobe. Starts sifting through again but can't find anything.] Jules has one good dress.

Luka: Yeah it's her "fancy dress"

Marinette: I'm trying to think if I have anything at home.

Luka: Hey Mari can I ask you something?

Marinette: yeah of course

Luka: well I was wondering...

Juleka: [From outside the room] Marinette I need help, please.

Marinette: Hold that thought I will be back in a second.

Luka: Oh, Okay. [Marinette leaves and Luka sits on the bed, picks up his guitar and plays a slow tune until Marinette returns] Any luck?

Marinette: It won't go up I will see what I have in my wardrobe. I have a blue Jumpsuit that might work. What were you going to say?

Luka: Oh... It doesn't matter anymore.

Marinette: Are you sure?

Luka: Yeah. [Juleka comes back in]

Juleka: Nope.

Marinette: I will see what I have at home. I made a blue Jumpsuit for a competition a while back. I will see if I can find it.

Juleka: Okay.

Marinette: I have to go now. Thanks for having me.

Luka: Ok see you later.

Juleka: See you at school tomorrow. [Marinette picks up her purse and leaves] Did you ask her?

Luka: No.


	3. Sandboy 2.0

Music Classroom, Tues

[Alya and Marinette enter. Marinette's violin case and sheet music book are already there.]

Alya: How have I been in your music class for this long and didn't know you could play the violin?

Marinette: Did you not think it was weird I could read sheet music?

Alya: No I thought it was because you did theatre.

Teacher: Hello students, today you are all to just work on your exam pieces. I am here if anyone has any questions. [Alya puts her hand up and the teacher makes his way over to Alya and Marinette]

Alya: Is there a spare classroom that we can go practice in? Mari has her violin and it might be too loud in here.

Teacher: Yes you can use the staff room there shouldn't be anyone in there.

Marinette: thank you, Sir. [both girls leave and enter the staff room. Students in the other room mime playing. Marinette unpacks her violin and flicks through an old folder she readies her violin and plays]

Distant shore, Steven universe. -violin cover

[during the song the students stop playing to listen to the violin. Towards the end, the teacher leaves the room to stand at the door of the staff room.]

Alya: Wow girl that's amazing. [the teacher comes into the room]

Teacher: Well Marinette I didn't expect that. Play like that in your exam and you are on track for an A.

Marinette: Thank you, sir. [teacher leaves]

Alya: An A did you hear that?

Marinette: I did. I was here too.

Alya: What are you going to play next?

Marinette: [Flicks through her book] Ah how about this one?

When she loved me, toy story2 -violin cover

[During the song Adrien exits the room to go watch the song, he enters the room unnoticed by the girls]

Adrien: Wow Marinette that was so good. I'm pretty sure I saw Madam Bustier standing outside her classroom downstairs.

Marinette: [The girls jump at his voice] Adrien. When did you come in?

Adrien: Just now. You said you haven't played since you were little.

Marinette: Yeah, I still practice now and again though.

Adrien: Can I have a look at your book?

Marinette: Yeah go for it. [Adrien flicks through her sheet music.]

Adrien: Can you play all of these?

Marinette: Yeah I think so.

Adrien: I know a lot of these too.

Alya: I'm going back to the classroom to practice.

Marinette: I will come too I am done for now. [Alya leaves and goes into the classroom to her instrument, Marinette packs away her violin]

Adrien: Which ones do you want to do?

Marinette: [Pulls out some sticky tabs and throws them at Adrien] Mark the songs you know and we can try them. [she follows Alya]

Plagg: I know that look.

Adrien: What look?

Plagg: Don't act dumb, you like her.

Adrien: So what if I do?

Plagg: You told the blue-haired boy that you didn't

Adrien: She likes him. I didn't want to stand in the way of that.

Plagg: You really are an idiot.

school steps

Adrien: [Running to catch up with Marinette] Hey Mari wait.

Marinette: [Turns to see him] I was waiting.

Adrien: Are you ready to go?

Marinette: Yep are we walking or is the Gorilla coming for us?

Adrien: What do you think?

Marinette: The Gorilla. [A horn beeps]

Adrien: Speak of the devil. [Holds out his hand to Marinette, she adjusts her bag and violin case to avoid the offer, Adrien realises and starts to walk towards the car, Marinette follows]

Adrien's room

Marinette: Every time I come here it seems that your room gets bigger.

Adrien: It really doesn't. Nothing changes around here. [Marinette puts her case down and opens it to take out her violin]

Marinette: What do you want to do?

Adrien: Play piano and you play the violin.

Marinette: [Marinette hits him over the head with her sheet music before opening it] How about a thousand years?

Adrien: Yeah I love that song.

Marinette: Same, it was one of the first ones I learnt that wasn't twinkle twinkle. [She readies her violin and Adrien sits at his piano.]

Adrien: Are you ready?

Marinette: Yeah. [Adrien taps his foot to count down and both start to play]

A thousand years -instrumental violin and piano

Marinette: Wow that was amazing I have never played with just a piano before.

Adrien: Really?

Marinette: Yeah I would always play as part of a group or with other violinists.

Adrien: I always play solo.

Marinette: You did well.

Adrien: So did you.

Marinette: Sow about this one? I printed the piano sheet music too because I didn't think you would know it. [she gives him the sheet music]

Adrien: Thank you [reads through it] I know this one. It was one of my mother's favourites.

Marinette: Oh really? We don't have to do it!

Adrien: No no lets it's one of my favourites too. [They both get ready to play and Marinette taps them in.]

Perfect, Ed Sheeran- violin and piano cover

Adrien: [Knock at the door] It's probably Nathalie. Come in. [Gabriel enters]

Gabriel: Good evening Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette: Good evening Mr Agreste.

Adrien: Good evening Father.

Gabriel: Adrien was right when he said you were amazing.

Marinette: Thank you Mr Agreste [She looks at Adrien, both are red faced]

Gabriel: He also mentioned that you were a very good designer and that you were going to [Air quotes] "style him" for your concert.

Marinette: I... I am very interested in fashion and I usually make the costumes for the band but we don't have time for me to make everyone a new outfit. I am piecing together existing bits and making some alterations.

Gabriel: [Pulls out a tablet] I have some designs for you to look at and give opinions on if you would like to.

Marinette: That would be amazing thank you.

Gabriel: [Hands Marinette the tablet and walks over to the piano. Marinette follows] The first piece is a cover-up for our summer line.

Marinette: [Uses a stylus to make some adjustments and notes] I think for this style instead of flowers you could opt for some beading as flowers are usually very big and would drown out the pattern underneath.

Gabriel: [Takes the tablet and shows the next one] How about this blazer?

Marinette: I think that it's amazing but if it's for the summer line you should make the sleeves wide enough to be rolled up. The collar should be quite loose because if it's too snug it will get really hot really fast.

Gabriel: I haven't thought about that. Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng. [He holds out his hand and she shakes it.] That song was one of my wife's favourites. She would have really liked you.

Marinette: thank you very much, Sir. [Gabriel leaves and Marinette turns to Adrien]

Marinette: Oh my god, did that just happen?

Adrien: It did. Did you hear him? That was so weird. He is never that casual to me.

Marinette: Let's take a little bit to cool down and look at your clothes.

Adrien: Yeah ok. [He takes Marinette to his walk-in wardrobe.]

Marinette: Wow, that's a lot of clothes.

Adrien: Yeah. Life of a model and all.

Marinette: Do you remember the rocker shoot you did last year?

Adrien: Yeah?

Marinette: Look for that jacket or something similar and matching trousers please. [She walks to the tops.]

Adrien: On it. [He walks to a different section and ruffles through the clothes.] How about some music?

Marinette: Yeah sure.

Adrien: [He pulls out his phone and puts some pop tunes on. They both sing along as they pull out pieces of clothing. Adrien shows them to Marinette and she nods or shakes her head until they have a full outfit.] That looks good.

Marinette: Everyone is coming over to mine the day of so we can get ready.

Adrien: I can just say we need to get set up early. What time? 

Marinette: Everyone else is coming at about 2 so we can go down, set up and then me, Alya and Juleka can go back and get ready.

Adrien: Why do you need to go back?

Marinette: Do you think we can drag boxes and put up lights in a dress and makeup?

Adrien: No.

Marinette: Exactly. She goes back over to her violin and flicks through sheets] Here can you do this one? [Shows him a song]

Adrien: I can try. [He sits at the piano and puts the sheet music down.]

Marinette: Do you want me to sing it instead?

Adrien: That might be best. [He puts his fingers on the keys and taps them in]

Hopelessly devoted to you, Grease -piano cover

[Marinette walks around a bit whilst singing]

Adrien: That was so good Marinette.

Marinette: Thanks. I think if we do these 4 we should be good. [She starts to pack away]

Adrien: You are leaving?

Marinette: Yeah I have something to do and I need to get ready.

Adrien: Oh really. What?

Marinette: I need to keep some of my secrets.

Adrien: Are you going out on a date?

Marinette: Not quite.

Adrien: What do you mean?

Marinette: [Slinging her bag over her shoulder] I can't tell you.

Adrien: Oh okay. [Marinette gives him a hug from behind]

Marinette: See you tomorrow.

Adrien: See you tomorrow. [she leaves]

Plagg: Are you jealous?

Adrien: No. I just don't like the thought of her off at night with some random person.

Plagg: You are meeting ladybug tonight.

Adrien: Yeah I know.

Plagg: Do you not want to go?

Adrien: I do but I just need to keep an eye out for her.

Marinette's balcony wed

[Alya and Marinette are standing chatting on her balcony.]

Alya: Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or not?

Marinette: Well we had just finished our second piece when Adrien's Dad comes in and complements my playing. He then said that Adrien told him that I was a great designer and he asked me to look at some of his pieces.

Alya: No way! That's awesome Marinette.

Marinette: I know. I still can't believe it happened.

Alya: So is that why you asked me to come over?

Marinette: Not exactly. [holds out her miraculous]

Alya: What?

Marinette: I was wondering If you wanted to come on patrol with me?

Alya: [takes her miraculous and puts it on] Yes, thanks Marinette.

Marinette: Are you ready to go?

Alya: Yep. Trixx Lets pounce.

Marinette: Spots on.

Rooftop

Rena: Hey Ladybug I see something.

Ladybug: If it's another Adrien poster I swear I wil... [She looks over at where Rena is pointing.]

Rena: What is it?

Ladybug: No not him again.

Rena: Who?

Ladybug: Sandboy. Be prepared he brings your worst nightmares to life.

Rena: Oh no. What was yours the last time?

Ladybug: [Using her yoyo to call Chat.] Losing my powers. Chat? Sandboys back. Hurry over here. I have Rena too. See you soon.

Rena: How did you defeat him the last time?

Chat noir: [Lands behind Ladybug.] We cut open his pillow.

Ladybug: Ahhh!

Chat noir: Are you okay M'lady?

Ladybug: I am fine I just thought you were... it doesn't matter.

Rena: What's the plan?

Ladybug: You see those spikes over there? We take them off and we just try to tear open the pillow. Maybe knock him off.

Rena: Ok let's go. [Jumps from the roof.]

Chat noir: Are you sure you are okay Bug?

Ladybug: I am fine. I just can't get hit.

Chat noir: We will be fine. I promise. [They both follow Rena.]

park

Ladybug: Ready guys?

Chat & Rena: Ready

Ladybug: Ok... GO! [They all jump at sandboy. Ladybug stumbles and falls into the magic sand.]

Chat Noir: Ladybug!!

Ladybug: Keep trying I will catch up to you.

Chat Blanc: M'lady how nice it is to see you again.

Ladybug: [Turns around to see Chat Blanc and screams.] No...No not you. Please.

Chat Blanc: What's wrong Marinette? Are you not happy to see me?

Ladybug: I...I can't fight you again.

Chat Blanc: Then don't. Just give me your miraculous and I will go away.

Chat noir: [Landing beside Ladybug.] Are you Okay bugaboo? [Sees Chat Blanc]. Who's that?

Chat Blanc: Can't you see Adr- [ladybug covers her ears]-ien I am you.

Chat Noir: No... How do you know?

Ladybug: He is you. You were Akumatised.

Chat Noir: When?

Ladybug: I fought you a month ago but...

Chat Blanc: I was Akumatised waaay longer than that. I was left on my own. Do you remember? –[singing]- Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady.

Ladybug: No. No stop!

Chat Noir: Bug? Are you okay?

Chat Blanc: Don't you mean ma..

Ladybug: NO!

Chat Blanc: Oh so you haven't told him about us?

Ladybug: Chat Noir go after Sandboy, go help Rena. I can deal with him.

Chat Noir: Are you sure?

Ladybug: Just go. [Chat Noir leaves.]

Chat Blanc: Just me and you Marinette.

Ladybug: I can't do this. I love you too much.

Chat Blanc: Love me? If you really loved me how could you let this happen?

Ladybug: What happened? Tell me and I can help you.

Chat Blanc: Ha... Do you think I would tell you?

Ladybug: Please. I need to know. You haunt my dreams. Not a day goes by where I don't think about that fight.

Chat Blanc: You think about me? How cute

Ladybug: I don't want to do this. [Readies her yoyo]

Chat Blanc: Me neither. [White Cataclysm]

Ladybug: I...I...I can't [She sends out an SOS on her yoyo.]

Chat Blanc: [Steps closer to Ladybug who is paralysed to the spot.] We don't need them Bugaboo. [He wraps his arms around her and leans in for a kiss.]

Ladybug: *Stuttering*

Chat noir: [Shoves Chat Blanc away from ladybug.] GET AWAY FROM HER! [Starts to fight him.]

Ladybug: No Chat be careful he can throw his Cataclysms.

Chat Noir: I'm always careful M'lady.

Ladybug: I'm going to find Rena. Leaves

Chat Noir: [In-between punches.] What's...Your...Problem?

Chat Blanc: [In-between punches.] Father...Is...Hawkmoth

Chat Noir: [Stops punching.] What. [Gets knocked out.]

Chat Blanc: Now to find My Lady

Rooftop

[Rena is aiming a spike at the pillow and throws.]

Chat blanc: [Lands behind Ladybug and Rena]. Hey there Marinette.

Ladybug: [Jumps.] What did you do to my Kitty? Where is he?

Rena: Who is that?

Ladybug: Later Rena. Where is Chat Noir?

Chat Blanc: Don't you mean Ad... [Ladybug punches him and he falls off the roof.]

Ladybug: Leave me alone!

Rena: Mari are you okay?

Ladybug: I'm fine let's just get this done. LUCKY CHARM! [A spear appears.] Wow that's the best one yet.

Chat Blanc: [Landed back on the roof.] You can't get rid of me that easily Bugaboo.

Ladybug: [Ladybug wraps her yoyo around the spear throws it and it goes into the pillow. She pulls it and the pillow rips.] No more evil-doing for you little Akuma time to de-evalise. Gotchaaaah. [Chat blanc pulls her into him and kisses her.]

Rena: GET OFF HER! [Whacks him with her flute. Falls off the roof again]

Ladybug: [Releases Akuma.] MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! Rena can you get this boy home please I need to go find Chat.

Rena: Go I will see you back home. [Both girls leave.]

Park

Ladybug: [Lands next to a crowd. Chat noir is sitting on the ground.] Let me through, please. CHAT! [She gives him a hug.] I am so sorry. I will tell you everything. I am so glad you are okay.

Chat Noir: I need to talk to you Ladybug.

Ladybug: I am going to detransform can we meet you on the roof of the Notre Dame in half an hour?

Chat Noir: OK M'lady [ladybug winces at the name.] Are you okay?

Ladybug: I will tell you later.

Marinette's Balcony

Marinette: How long will you guys be? I need to go back out.

Alya: Why?

Marinette: I need to go talk to Chat. I need to explain what he was and he has something he needs to tell me.

Alya: Who was he?

Marinette: I think it's best that you don't come. You can use your miraculous to get home. Just give it back tomorrow.

Alya: What? Marinette No I want to come.

Marinette: No Alya I need to go alone.

Alya: Okay I understand. I will see you tomorrow. Trixx let's pounce.

Marinette: Tikki Spots on.

Rooftop

Ladybug: [Lands on the roof.] Hey Kitty are you okay?

Chat noir: [Stands up and looks at her.] I know who Hawkmoth is.

Ladybug: What? Did...did he tell you?

Chat noir: Yes. Before I tell you who Hawkmoth is please can you tell me who he was?

Ladybug: He was you. You were Akumatised. I don't know very much. You knew who I was and you told me that our love destroyed the world.

Chat Noir: What?

Ladybug: You destroyed the moon and made all the seas rise. The ladybug from that timeline was killed.

Chat noir: By who?

Ladybug: I think...I think you did it.

Chat Noir: I...I killed you?

Ladybug: It looked like your cataclysm.

Chat noir: Bugaboo I am so sorry. [Ladybug stiffens at the name.] What's wrong?

Ladybug: All I hear when you call me those names is him. Why do you think I have not hung around after fights? I can't stand to hear you call me that.

Chat Noir: Oh I am so sorry.

Ladybug: It's fine. [Big pause.] So Hawkmoth.

Chat Noir: Hawkmoth. [Ladybug walks over to him and folds him into a hug.]

Ladybug: You can do it. We will not go after him. We will go to the police.

Chat Noir: He's Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug: What?

Chat Noir: He is Hawkmoth.

Ladybug: Oh...Oh...Oh no.

Chat Noir: Yeah.

Ladybug: Ok chat. We will need to go to the police.

Chat noir: Not tonight

Ladybug: No. Not tonight. How about I meet you here tomorrow at 4? After school.

Chat noir: Okay Buga... I'm sorry, Ladybug. [Ladybug gives him a hug.]


	4. Caught

Stairs in the school. Thurs

[Marinette is waiting at the top of the stairs for Alya. There are no other students. Alya starts to walk up the stairs. Adrien stands off to the side unnoticed by the girls, watching them]

Marinette: Hey Alya.

Alya: Hey Girl,

Marinette: Did you remember to bring it?

Alya: Of course. I know how important this is to you. [Hands back her miraculous, Marinette puts it in her bag. Adrien sees and looks shocked.]

Marinette: Thank you for your help yesterday.

Alya: No problem glad I could help. [Both girls walk into the classroom.]

Adrien: Could it be?

rooftop

[Chat Noir is pacing on the roof looking stressed out. Ladybug lands next to him]

Ladybug: Are you okay Chat?

Chat Noir: Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Gabriel's son. He doesn't have a mother so where will he go?

Ladybug: I didn't think about that. His Grandmother lives here so he would probably go to stay with her.

Chat Noir: How do you know so much about him?

Ladybug: Well... we are friends. He goes to my school.

Chat Noir: Oh

Ladybug: Are you ready to go?

Chat Noir: Yeah let's go.

Police station

[Ladybug and Chat noir walk into the police chief's office]

Police: Ahh Ladybug, Chat noir. To what do we owe the pleasure?

Ladybug: We know who hawkmoth is.

Police: [Gasp] Really?

Ladybug: Yes. The plan is for one of your officers to go to the house and request to talk to him about his son's behaviour. They will go in and make the arrest. You will have to take his miraculous off him. It will be a brooch.

Chat Noir: It is under his tie.

Police: Where did you get this information from?

Ladybug: We saw him de-transform the last time we fought face to face.

Police: Okay. I will go personally. Thank you.

Ladybug: Thank you for your time, sir. Please keep this as quiet as possible. [They both leave the station.] Are you sure you are okay Chat?

Chat Noir: Yes. I'm fine. I think we should go stake out the mansion. I think I can get inside.

Ladybug: Ok I will wait outside in case he tries to run. [They split up]

outside mansion

News reporter: I am here with Ladybug. So Ladybug what will you do now that hawkmoth is gone?

Ladybug: We will still be here for Paris and we will continue to help the police.

News reporter: How did you find out the identity of Hawkmoth?

Ladybug: I am done here. [She swings up to the roof to meet chat noir]

Chat noir: We need to find Adrien

Ladybug: Yeah. She should be here school ended over 2 hours ago. [She looks at her yoyo]

Chat Noir: What time is it?

Ladybug: Half five, why?

Chat Noir: Oh no I forgot. I have to go.

Ladybug: You go wherever you need to go I know where he is. [They both leave in different directions]

Juleka's house

[Adrien walks onto the boat and everyone looks up]

Luka: Are you okay bro?

Rose: Where have you been? We were worried sick.

Adrien: I am fine guys.

Ivan: Do you know?

Adrien: Yeah I do. Where is Marinette I thought she would be here?

Luka: We don't know you both just disappeared after school. We thought you had run away together.

Adrien: No I haven't seen her.

Marinette: [Running onto the boat] I'm here I'm here. Sorry, I forgot my violin at home and had to run back.

Luka: So what will happen to you now Adrien?

Adrien: I will go live with my Grandma. I will probably have to do an interview for the news. Plus there will be the court hearing.

Marinette: [Gives him a hug] You will be okay. I promise. We are all here for you.

Adrien: [Hugs back] Thank you Marinette. Let's get playing we only have one full rehearsal until prom.

Luka: Yeah let's get our minds off it. What do you want to start with?

Ivan: Let's do one of Marinette and Adrien's songs.

Marinette: Yeah sounds good.

Adrien: Sure. Which one?

Marinette: How about the one I sang last time?

Adrien: Ok cool. [She unpacks her violin-the brooch is pinned to the inside of her purse- and Adrien sets the keyboard up.]

Hopelessly devoted to you, Grease -piano and violin cover.

Luka: Wow guys that was so cool. [Adrien's phone rings, he answers]

Adrien: Nathalie? I am at band practice. Yes, I know. I'm fine. Okay, see you soon.

Marinette: Are you going?

Adrien: Yeah

Luka: Do you think you will be okay to do Prom?

Adrien: Yeah Definitely my Grandma is laxer than my dad. The Gorilla will probably be there though. [The car pulls up and the horn honks] Oh that's Nathalie. See you tomorrow. 12:00 here is that right?

Luka: Yeah, see you then.

Marinette: Text if you need anything.

Adrien: Will do. Bye [He goes to the car and they leave.]

Juleka: I hope he will be okay.

Rose: He is tough he will be fine.

Ivan: Right let's practice. I want to hear more of Mari's violin.

In the car

Adrien: so what's happening?

Nathalie: we will go back to your house and you need to pack some stuff to stay at your grandma's for a while until your cousin Casey comes to live with you at the mansion.

Adrien: Can I still play at prom?

Nathalie: You will have to ask your grandma but I don't see any issues with that. Your bodyguard will have to go as well though.

Adrien: Yeah that's fair.

Nathalie: You will probably have to do a TV interview soon but I can work with you to prepare you for that.

Adrien: Okay. How long do I have to pack?

Nathalie: Probably an hour. You only need stuff for a week or so. You are on summer break now is that right?

Adrien: Yeah.

Nathalie: We are here. I will bring you up a suitcase.

Adrien's room.

Plagg: Are you okay Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah bud, hey go put all your cheese in here and then we can go. [Adrien puts the rest of his stuff in the suitcase. He walks over to the piano and collects all of the papers on it and sees Marinette's lucky charm, he picks it up and puts it in his shirt pocket. He zips up the suitcase and walks to the door] Come on then let's go.

Marinette's balcony.

[Marinette is standing on her balcony looking over Paris.]

Tikki: I know what you're thinking about.

Marinette: And...?

Tikki: You should do it.

Marinette: What?

Tikki: What could go wrong?

When he sees me, Waitress

[Marinette as if she is talking to Tikki]

Marinette: I don't want to risk it.

Tikki: I'm going to bed, just think about it.

Marinette: I'm coming in a minute

[Marinette leans over the railing and Chat noir jumps from his perch and lands on the balcony, Marinette jumps and goes to defend herself.]

Chat Noir: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Marinette: Don't sneak up on me like that.

Chat Noir: I'm sorry. I was on patrol and I was lonely,

Marinette: Why did you come to me?

Chat Noir: You are my only friend as Chat noir, apart from Ladybug.

Marinette: Oh. Do you want to come in? I was going to make tea.

Chat noir: No I'm fine I can't stay long.

Marinette: Are you okay Chat?

Chat Noir: Yeah I'm okay. You guys were great the other day at practice.

Marinette: Thanks Chat.

Chat noir: I can't wait for your next concert.

Marinette: We are playing at prom for the year above us on Saturday.

Chat noir: You don't seem happy about that.

Marinette: No I am excited. I'm just thinking about one of my friends.

Chat Noir: What happened?

Marinette: His Dad was arrested today and he was oddly calm about it.

Chat noir: Is this friend Adrien Agreste?

Marinette: Yeah, I just thought it was weird that he wasn't upset today. Not that I want him to be upset but it's just that...

Chat Noir: Yeah. I understand what you mean.

Marinette: He lost his mother a few years ago. I can't even imagine how awful that would be. But despite that he works to make his father happy and what does he get? Years of loneliness and a terrorist as a father.

Chat noir: I didn't know you felt like that about him.

Marinette: Remember when I was talking about the guy I like?

Chat Noir: Yeah?

Marinette: It was him.

Chat noir: Really?

Marinette: Yeah, I used to be so awkward around him. I would trip over my words and my own feet around him. He just thought I was funny.

Chat Noir: Why are you speaking in the past tense?

Marinette: Oh I got over him.

Chat Noir: When?

Marinette: Well...

A guy I'd kinda be into, be more chill

Chat noir: Luka?

Marinette: Yeah.

Chat Noir: Oh he seems nice.

Marinette: He is.

Chat Noir: I think you should go for it.

Marinette: Really?

Chat Noir: Yeah, you guys would be great together.

Marinette: Thanks chat

Chat noir: I better be off.

Marinette: Thank you for cheering me up Chat.

Chat Noir: I'm always here for you if you need me. [Marinette gives him a hug and chats hugs her back] bye then. [Marinette watches him leave and turns to go downstairs] 

Juleka's house Fri

[Everyone apart from Adrien is there.]

Marinette: He just text, he says he will be here in 5.

Luka: How is he?

Marinette: I don't know. I haven't really talked to him today.

Rose: It's a hard thing he's going through. We all need to give him all the love we can.

Ivan: But not smother him, Rose. Let's not mention it I say we just go about practice as normal.

Marinette: Good plan. We have like 13 songs plus Nino sent us a playlist so in total we have about 3 hours' worth of music.

Luka: That sounds about right. Last years prom was only like 2 hours of dancing. This year is full of athletes and cheerleaders so I wouldn't be surprised if It lasted longer. [Adrien walks onto the boat with The Gorilla, Gorilla goes inside]

Adrien: Hey guys.

Rose: Hey how are yo...

Juleka: Hey rose do you want to see my outfit?

Rose: Oh okay. [Juleka leads rose over to the Jumpsuit which is hanging from a hook]

Adrien: [Shouting] I'm good Rose.

Luka: Good to see you are in high spirits.

Adrien: Well I get to hang out with my favourite people so what's not to be happy about?

Ivan: Right let's get started. Rose, we need Juleka back please. [Everyone goes to their instruments and Marinette goes for the microphone.]

Marinette: Let's just take it from the start of the book.

Luka: Okay. Marinette count us in. [Marinette counts them in]

It must have been love, walking on sunshine

[During the instrumental at the end a cameraman and a news reporter run onto the houseboat. The music stops as everyone turns to see the commotion]

Reporter: Adrien, how do you feel about your father being hawkmoth.

Adrien: Uhhh.

Reporter: Were you aware of his plans?

Adrien: No, I didn't know.

Marinette: [Stepping in-between the reporter and Adrien] We are done here; you are trespassing on private property.

Reporter: Who are you?

Marinette: Go... Get out. Juleka go get the gorilla. [Juleka runs inside]

Reporter: Adrien, Is this your girlfriend?

Marinette: No. I am Marinette and if you don't get off this boat and delete that report I will release the CCTV footage of what has happened today. That wouldn't look good now, would it? You pushing a camera into a minors' face plus trespassing? Just be glad we are not calling the police.

Reporter: Come on let's go. [They both leave]

Luka: Go Marinette!

Juleka: [Returning with the gorilla] Well done Marinette.

Ivan: You are like our everyday Ladybug.

Marinette: Well I wouldn't say that.

Adrien: Thank you so much Marinette.

Marinette: I did what any friend would in that situation.

Luka: I think it's best we go inside. It's really exposed out here and I don't want any pictures to be taken.

Marinette: That's a good idea. Jules grab your Jumpsuit and you can show me it on. 

Marinette's room Sat

[Marinette and Alya are sitting in Marinette's room. Marinette is fixing Alya's dress]

Alya: Wow Mari you really did that?

Marinette: Yep I just felt something take over and I didn't even think.

Alya: You did the right thing.

Marinette: [Holding out the dress] There you go, unnoticeable.

Alya: Thank you so much. I didn't realise there was a rip until this morning.

Marinette: No problem. Do you want to see mine? I made it a while back out of my mum's old bridesmaid dress for an upcycle competition.

Alya: Yes of course. [Marinette goes to the wardrobe and pulls out the dress] WOW, Girl that is amazing.

Marinette: It's nothing special. I was saving it for our prom but now is as a good time as any. It can be my Hawkmoth is defeated dress.

Alya: Yeah! Maybe don't say that to Adrien though.

Marinette: Oh I didn't tell you. Chat Noir came by the other day.

Alya: Really? What did you talk about?

Marinette: We just talked.

Tikki: She told him about her crush on Adrien and how she likes Luka now!

Marinette: TIKKI!!!

Tikki: Sorry Marinette it just slipped out.

Alya: You did what?

Marinette: Yeah I did.

Sabine: [From under the hatch] Marinette. Luka, Juleka and Ivan are here.

Marinette: Send them up. [Puts both dresses into the wardrobe as Juleka, Luka and Ivan all walk in] Hey guys.

Alya: Looking good boys.

Luka: Heh thanks Alya.

Marinette: Once we are done setting up Me, Alya and Juleka are coming back here to get changed.

Ivan: Ok cool. We were going to go get food.

Juleka: We should be done setting up by 4 so if you guys come back for about quarter to 7 and we can run across together.

Luka: Are we just waiting for Adrien?

Marinette: Yeah has anyone heard from him yet?

Alya: Yeah he text me to say is grandma is bringing him because she wants to meet us all.

Marinette: Aww that's sweet. Luka, have you got the stuff in the car?

Luka: Yes we need to use the school's drum set though.

Marinette: Yeah that's fine. I have my violin ready to go.

Sabine: Hey guys, come down there is someone who wants to meet you.

Alya: Bring whatever you need from here and we can go straight there.

Marinette: [Grabs violin and folder] I will follow you all down I just need shoes. [Starts to lace-up shoes as everyone else leaves.]

Living room

[Adrien is standing in the living room whilst his grandma talks to the others. Marinette comes down the stairs with her case]

Grandma: Ahh and this must be Marinette the violinist.

Marinette: [Shocked that she Is talking to her] Yes, hello you must be Adrien's Grandmother. [She adjusts her case so she can shake her hand]

Grandma: You kids are so polite [Shakes her hand] I can see why my grandson is so fond of you all.

Juleka: thank you, Ma'am

Grandma: I must be off. Adrien be sure to send lots of photos.

Adrien: Will do Gran. See you later. [Grandma leaves] Sorry about her.

Luka: No she seems very nice.

Marinette: Right let's get moving. [Everyone leaves apart from Luka and Marinette]

Luka: [Holding out his hand] Let's go then.

Dance hall with stage

[The hall is decorated but the stage is empty apart from a drum kit and music stands. They all walk in with boxes of wires, amps or instruments.]

Marinette: Wow, the hall looks better than ever.

Juleka: Awesome

Adrien: Look at the stage.

Luka: Come on then let's get set up. [They all start to set up their instruments, Alya is helping but mostly taking pictures and videos]

Alya: How about some tunes?

Luka: Yeah sure. [Alya puts on some music and they all sing and dance whilst setting up.]

Marinette: [Off the stage looking up at them] Well done troops. And it's only quarter to 4.

Adrien: What are you guys up to until we start?

Luka: We were going to get some food, you are welcome to join us.

Adrien: Yeah thanks,

Luka: We will come back at quarter to 7 to pick the girls up.

Marinette: Yeah sure, see you boys then. [The girls leave]

Marinette's room

[Marinette does Juleka's hair whilst Alya Vlogs for Instagram]

Alya: Hey kitties, we are getting ready to play at the prom tonight. There is Marinette doing Juleka's hair, say hi.

Marinette: Hey, Alya can you pass me the curbies? [She passes them]

Alya: I will be here all night documenting the concert. The boys are off getting food and will be back in a while.

Juleka: We banished them to the food court.

Alya: We did. I told them to Vlog so you should get videos from them soon.

Marinette: There you go Jules, Alya come here so I can fix your makeup.

Alya: Ok MOM, See you later Kitties. [She puts her phone down and walks over to Marinette's chair.] Just to think we will be back here in two years to get ready for our actual prom.

Marinette: Yeah but we will have everyone then.

Juleka: We could call them.

Alya; Good idea I don't want Rose to feel left out.

Juleka: [pPicks up Alya's phone and video calls the girls group chat]

Rose: [Through the phone] Hey girls, Ohh Juleka you look amazing.

Juleka: Thanks, babe.

Melene: I can't wait for our prom.

Marinette: Alya was saying that.

Alix: Do I have to wear a dress?

Marinette: Of course not, you can wear whatever you want. Just maybe not your skates.

Alix: That's fair. Where are the boys?

Juleka: They went for food.

Alya: Do you want to see our dresses?

Rose: Yes. [Marinette goes to the wardrobe and pulls out the dresses. She hands them to Alya and Juleka]

Melene: I like your one Marinette, where did you get it?

Marinette: I made it out of my mum's old bridesmaid dress. The fabric was very heavy but I took out the internal bit and It's much better now.

Alix: I like Julekas one.

Juleka: Marinette made it too. For a competition, I think she said.

Marinette: Yeah it was.

Alya: My dress was from some online place. I was told to blend in.

Rose: I wish I was there.

Marinette: Me too, it's a shame that you can't come.

Rose: My parents don't want me to be shouting or singing.

Melene: Understandable.

Sabine: Girls, dinner is ready.

Marinette: Be down in a second mum.

Alya: Are you girls coming on Monday?

Rose: Yeah

Melene: Yeah should be.

Alix: Obviously.

Alya: See you then. Bye

All: Bye, see you etc. [Juleka hangs up, the girls go downstairs]

the Livingroom

[The boys are standing in the Livingroom chatting with Sabine]

Luka: Yeah all of our stuff is already there. They are eating in the restaurant over the street then coming over to the hall.

Sabine: What time do you think you will be back?

Ivan: Probably about 11 ish depending on how long it takes us to pack up.

Adrien: Thank you for letting me stay over Mrs Cheng.

Sabine: No problem Adrien, I don't want your grandmother staying up waiting for you. I don't know where the girls are. I will go find them. [Sabine goes up the stairs and opens the hatch.] are you guys ready to go?

Marinette: Yeah you guys go down I need to grab my purse. [Alya and Juleka go down the stairs.]

Adrien: Wow girls you look amazing.

Alya: Thanks Adrien but wait until you see Marinette.

Juleka: [Nudges Luka] Yeah. [Marinette walks down the stairs and sees everyone staring at her.]

Marinette: What? You guys are weirding me out.

Ivan: We have got to go.

Alya: Yeah let's go. [They all leave, Luka and Marinette at the back]

Luka: You look Incredible Mari.

Marinette: [Slips her hand into his] Thanks.

Stage

[Kitty Section are standing on the stage. The room is full of people in dresses and suits. Marinette approaches the microphone]

Marinette: Are you all having fun? [cheers] We will be here until 10 so we want to see everyone on the dance floor.

Ooh La La, Britney spears

Shallow, Lady Gaga and Bradley cooper

Rewrite the stars, Zach Efron and Zendaya

It must have been love, Walking on sunshine

The Only Exception, Paramore.

I'll be there, Jess Glynne

[People dancing, applause at the end]

Marinette: Thank you, We will take a break now we will be back soon. [Applause and they all go off the stage and Marinette puts other music on.]

Luka: Well done everyone.

Madam Bustier: You guys are amazing.

Ivan: Thank you, Miss.

Madam Bustier: Marinette was that you the other day playing the violin?

Marinette: Yeah it was. I'm sorry if it disturbed you.

Madam Bustier: No it was lovely. It took me back to the old days.

Marinette: Oh thank you, Miss.

Madam Bustier: are you playing tonight?

Adrien: Yeah Me and Marinette are doing some slow songs.

Madam Bustier: That will be lovely. [Something smashes in the distance] Oh dear, It was lovely seeing you all, have a good summer. [She leaves]

All: Bye, see you later, you too etc.

Juleka: I am going to the bathroom.

Ivan: I will come too I had too much juice with dinner. Curse you bottomless drinks.

Luka: [Holding out his hand to Marinette] Want to dance?

Marinette: Will you be okay here Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah go off and have fun.

Marinette: Ok see you in a bit. [She takes Lukas hand and he leads her away]

Adrien: What do you think Plagg?

Plagg: About what?

Adrien: About Marinette being ladybug.

Plagg: I don't know Adrien. You heard her; she likes Luka.

Adrien: Yeah and she used to like me. If I had only realised earlier.

Plagg: What that she could be ladybug?

Adrien: No. That I like Marinette.

Behind the stage

[Luka and Marinette are dancing behind the stage.]

Luka: Marinette. I wanted to ask you something.

Marinette: Yeah?

Luka: Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?

Marinette: Oh... Yeah, that would be nice.

Luka: Oh thank god. I have been trying to ask you for ages.

Marinette: Really?

Luka: Yeah. I really like you Marinette.

Marinette: I... I like you too. [Luka pulls Marinette in and kisses her. Alya walks around the corner bangs into a pole and they break away embarrassed] ALYA! [She runs to her] Are you okay?

Alya: Yeah I'm fine. What's going on here.

Luka: I'm going to go find the rest. [He scurries off]

Alya: I will repeat, What is going on here?

Marinette: Luka asked me out.

Alya: And...?

Marinette: Alya do you think I would be kissing him if I said no.

Alya: Girl... This is huge.

Marinette: I know.

Alya: I'm so excited.

Marinette: Don't put anything on social media, please.

Alya: I won't. promise.

Marinette: That's the second last song. We need to go.

Stage

[They both rush to the stage. Where everyone apart from Adrien is standing at the side. She walks on and pulls out her violin. Adrien is sitting at the keyboard. She walks over and puts her sheet music on the stand.]

Marinette: Are you ready?

Adrien: Yeah

Marinette: [The last song stops and Marinette steps up to the mic] We are going to play some more chilled songs so if we could see couples on the floor and if you don't have anyone to dance with this is a good opportunity to make some new friends [She nods to Adrien who taps them in]

Hallelujah, violin and piano cover

whole New world, violin and piano

Hopelessly devoted to you, Violin and piano

[Couples dancing and applause at the end]

Marinette: Thank you, we will be back soon. [The music starts up again as she packs her violin away and walks off. Adrien follows.] I was so nervous I haven't played live in so long.

Luka: You did amazing. [He puts an arm around her. She blushes]

Adrien: How long do we have until we are back on?

Juleka: About half an hour.

Adrien: Okay, I'm just going to go to the bathroom I will be back in a minute.

Alya: Okay, [Pulls Marinette out of Luka's arm] Mari come with me.

Marinette: Oh okay, [Looks back at Luka and mouths sorry. Alya pulls her away to the back exit of the hall] What are you doing?

Alya: You looked a bit sick.

Marinette: I'm fine just a bit in shock. Tonight's been a bit of a whirlwind. [Chat Noir lands in front of the girls.]

Chat Noir: Hey Princess.

Marinette: Hey Chat, you are looking dapper tonight.

Chat Noir: Well thank you. You both look very pretty.

Alya: Thank you. Why are you here?

Chat Noir: I heard some beautiful violin playing and I wanted to see where it was coming from.

Marinette: Thanks chat. Hey, I took your advice.

Chat Noir: Really?

Marinette: Yeah, well kind of. He asked me out.

Chat Noir: That's great.

Marinette: Yeah, I'm really excited. [Marinette looks at Alya as if to say, distract him.]

Alya: Hey chat can I get a few pictures of your new suit for the Ladyblog?

Chat Noir: Of course. [Marinette slips into an alley and transforms. She swings back around and lands behind Alya]

Ladybug: Hey kitty.

Chat Noir: Hey Ladybug, Where did Marinette go?

Alya: She must have gone back inside I will go see where she went. [Alya leaves]

Chat Noir: That's a very pretty dress

Ladybug: Oh thanks,

Chat Noir: What are you doing here?

Ladybug: I think I still owe you a dance.

Chat Noir: Why yes you do. [He takes her hand and pulls her in and slow dances with her]

Ladybug: You are a good dancer Chaton.

Chat Noir: Thank you. I didn't know you knew how to dance.

Ladybug: There is a lot you didn't know about me Chaton.

Chat Noir: [He lets go and sits down. He pats the space next to him] Then tell me.

Ladybug: [She hesitates then sits] uh. Ok, how about we make it a game. Two truths and a lie?

Chat Noir: Really?

Ladybug: Yeah sure. I will go first. Erm, I am 16, my favourite flavours are strawberry and kiwi and I have a Cat

Chat Noir: Hmm. You don't have a cat.

Ladybug: Well done.

Chat Noir: Ooh. Ok, my turn. I have a girlfriend; I am 16 and my favourite flavours are Blackberry and Grape

Ladybug: Hmmm, I'm going to go with that your favourite flavours are Blackberry and grape because I hope the first one is true.

Chat Noir: Nope the first one is wrong.

Ladybug: Still Chat?

Chat Noir: Yeah, but I do have a crush but it's best I don't go after her.

Ladybug: Chat if you are talking about me.

Chat Noir: No, you still have a special place in my heart but...

Ladybug: But what?

Chat noir: She is dating one of my friends.

Ladybug: Oh my Poor Kitty. [She gives him a hug from the side.] Here I know what would make you feel better.

Chat Noir: What?

Ladybug: [Stands up] Another dance?

Chat noir: [Looks at his baton] As much as I would love to I need to get back.

Ladybug: Oh yeah me too. See you later Chat.

Stage.

[Everyone is back on the stage getting ready to play]

Luka: Are you all ready? [Everyone nods.]

Marinette: Hey everyone. We have a few last songs before we finish for the night. [Boos and awes] I know, we have had so much fun tonight. We just want to thank you all for being such a good audience and helping to make tonight a night to remember.

[The crowd cheers and they start to play]

Firework, Katy Perry

Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne

Every day, HSM

[People dancing, applause at the end]

Marinette: Thank you Have a great rest of prom. [The curtains close and everyone squashes into a hug.]

Juleka: You guys were amazing in the last song.

Marinette: Thanks Jules you guys were rocking it.

Adrien: We all did amazing.

Alya: [Comes in through the curtains] Another hug party?

Ivan: Let's get this all packed away and we can drop these girls back home. Marinette looks dead on her feet.

Marinette: I am fine.

Adrien: We need to be out of here Asap.

Luka: Let's get started then. [they start to pack up]

Outside the school.

[Luka closes the boot of the car and turns to Marinette, Alya and Adrien.]

Luka: See you later then. [They say goodbye and turn to leave] Marinette wait. [He grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a kiss,] Okay bye. [He gets into the car and drives away.]

Adrien: what the hell was that?

Marinette: Uhhhh. [They cross the road to Marinette's house]

Alya: Luka asked Marinette out.

Adrien: Finally.

Marinette: Excuse me?

Adrien: Oh. It was kind of obvious that you liked each other.

Marinette: Really?

Alya: Uh Yeah. You two were flirting with each other like mad especially on stage. Someone started a Lukanette hashtag on the Instagram page.

Marinette: Oh.

Adrien: Yeah.

Marinette: [Unlocks the back door and they all go inside] Well everything worked out didn't it.

Alya: Yeah!

Marinette: Alya shh.

Alya: Sorry.

Adrien: Where am I sleeping?

Marinette: You can sleep on the couch downstairs or you can sleep on the Chaise and Alya can sleep in my bed with me.

Alya: Wait I was on the Chaise?

Marinette: No but we don't say that.

Adrien: Heh, I will take the couch.

Marinette: I will go grab you a pillow and blanket. Do you want to have a shower or something?

Adrien: Uhhh Yeah is that okay?

Marinette: Would I be offering it to you if it wasn't okay?

Adrien: No. [Marinette gives him a towel and his duffle bag.]

Marinette: You can use the downstairs bathroom, just put your stuff in the basket and I will wash it.

Adrien: Kk thanks Marinette. [He takes his stuff and goes downstairs. Marinette hands Alya a towel]

Marinette: You can use my bathroom.

Alya: Thanks, Girl. You're the best. [Marinette flicks her hair]

Marinette: I know. [Alya goes up to Marinette's room and Marinette pulls out a blanket and pillow. She puts it on the couch and follows Alya up the stairs.]

Marinette's room

[Alya and Marinette are lying in her bed both in pyjamas]

Alya: Uhh Marinette You might want to see this. [She hands Marinette her phone]

Marinette: What? [She takes Alya's phone and reads aloud] Adrien Agreste plays the piano alongside rumoured girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien Agreste plays a concert alongside band Kitty Section -pictured below- This comes two days after his father Gabriel Agreste was arrested for being Paris' Supervillain terrorist Hawkmoth. Adrien and Marinette have been spotted many times together since he started public school. -pictured on the right- I can't read any more.

Alya: Do you want to go back on your "don't post on social media" rule?

Marinette: Let's talk to Luka tomorrow.


	5. Are You Sure?

Living room sun

[Marinette and Adrien are sitting on the couch, whilst Alya paces back and forwards behind them on the phone]

Alya: Okay, I am so sorry about this Luka. Okay, see you in two. Bye

Marinette: What did he say?

Alya: He says that I can put it on social media if that's what you think is best.

Marinette: But is he okay with it?

Alya: Yeah he says that is probably the best option.

Marinette: Alya if you post something on the Kitty Section Instagram and Adrien you share it we should be okay.

Adrien: Yeah ok. Should I say anything?

Marinette: I think if we don't address it this might blow over quicker.

Alya: How long should I say it's been going on for?

Marinette: Maybe two or three weeks? Then it doesn't sound like we are trying to cover it up.

Alya: Is this okay [Shows Marinette her phone]

Marinette: Yeah it's fine. Just wait for Luka we need to make sure that it's okay with him. [Luka opens the sitting-room door, they all look round and Marinette stands up and gives him a hug.]

Luka: Woah Mari are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah. I'm so sorry about this.

Luka: Marinette it's fine I promise. I don't mind I was going to ask you but it's fine if we rush a bit. 

Marinette: Are you sure?

Luka: 100% [He tilts her head up and kisses her]

Alya: [Coughs] Sorry to ruin this moment but I have a post I need you to proofread.

Luka: [Takes Alya's phone and reads it] Yeah that's fine. [Pulls out his phone.] I think we should post something too.

Marinette: Yeah probably. [They both pull out their phones as they sit on the couch.]

Adrien: Woah.

Alya: What?

Adrien: I have just opened Instagram and I have like a hundred DMs asking if Marinette is really my girlfriend. All from fangirls.

Marinette: Oh dear. Just reply all the word no.

Luka: Mari you can't reply all on Instagram. It's not email.

Marinette: That's stupid.

Adrien: There is still only 4 articles and none in major outlets so I think this will blow over, we just need to be careful.

Sabine: [From behind the door.] Adrien, your grandmother is here.

Adrien: [Picks up his bag]. Where are we meeting tomorrow?

Marinette: At the front of the school. Can you bring a picnic blanket if you have one?

Adrien: I will see what my Grandma has.

Alya: See you then.

Marinette: See you tomorrow.

Adrien: Bye [Leaves]

Luka: Bye Adrien.

Marinette: Do you want to watch a movie?

Luka: Sure.

Alya: As long as you two don't spend the whole time making out.

Marinette: ALYA!

Marinette's room mon

[Marinette is packing up a bag with things for the beach]

Tikki: Have you got sunscreen?

Marinette: Yep

Tikki: Have you got your towel?

Marinette: Yep

Tikki: How about your blanket?

Marinette: Uhm, yeah. [She picks up her bag and heads to the door] Anything else?

Tikki: Yeah

Marinette: What?

Tikki: Me!

Marinette: I could never forget you. [Tikki flies into her bag and she leaves.]

Outside the school

[Everyone is standing in front of the school. Marinette runs in and trips, Luka comes in out of nowhere and catches her]

Luka: Hey beautiful

Marinette: Hi, [Whoops and cheers come from the boys standing in the group. Luka plops Marinette back on her feet and picks up her bag. He holds her hand and they walk towards the class]

Luka: You are looking lovely today.

Marinette: Thank you, are you coming with us?

Luka: Yeah I had the day off so I thought I would go and work on my tan.

Marinette: Hun, you get burnt sitting on the deck.

Alya: Hey girl

Marinette: Hey, who are we waiting on?

Alya: Adrien and Chloe

Marinette: Do we think Chloe is really coming?

Alya: Did you not see her Instagram last night?

Marinette: No?

Alya: She was posting pictures of herself in bikinis.

Marinette: That doesn't surprise me. [A car pulls up and Adrien gets out. Marinette walks to the car.] Hi, I have Adrien's clothes from the concert. [Hands the clothes through the window]

Grandmother: Thank you Marinette, I will see you kids later. Have fun at the pool.

Adrien: Bye Grandma [She drives off and they walk back to everyone else] Who are we waiting on?

Marinette: Chloe.

Adrien: Fashionably late is not a thing anymore. I will just text her and say to meet us at the pool.

Marinette: [Shouting to the class] Right guys let's go. Chloe will just meet us there. [They all start to walk towards the pool]

Alya: That's a cute skirt

Marinette: It's actually my swimsuit.

Luka: What?

Marinette: Yeah it's a dress. I couldn't put my shorts over it.

Alya: I like the colour.

Marinette: Yeah it was this or red spotty fabric and that probably isn't the best option. [Marinette and Alya giggle]

Adrien: Why is that?

Marinette: It's just an inside joke. It would take too long to explain.

Luka: Ahh

Marinette: Are you coming in Alya?

Alya: Obvi, I'm glad they opened up the grass bit too or it would be horribly cramped on those plastic chairs.

Marinette: I brought a blanket for us four to sit on.

Luka: Four?

Marinette: Alya has forgotten hers.

Alya: Ye of little faith.

Marinette: Did you?

Alya: Yes.

Nino; [Breaking away from the group to put his arms around Alya.] I didn't forget.

Marinette: Then it's two on our blanket.

Luka: Fine with me.

Adrien: You are forgetting about me.

Alya: How are you still single?

Adrien: I don't know.

Nino: He is still holding out for his mystery crush.

Marinette: When will you tell us who it is?

Adrien: When pigs fly.

Nino: Bet.

Marinette: I bet Alya has forgotten sunscreen too.

Alya: It's not pick on your Best Friend day.

Luka: Did you?

Alya: YES! I did.

Marinette: You know you love us.

Alya: I do.

Grass Hill

[The class have set their blankets down and some are running off to play in the pool.]

Marinette: [Yelling at their backs] Be sensible guys.

Luka: [Sitting on the blanket] You are like their mom.

Marinette: [Sitting down next to him] I worry about them like I am.

Luka: And that's why you are the best. [He leans over and kisses her, Chloe pushes them aside to get a spot next to Adrien]

Chloe: Adrikins.

Adrien: Oh hello Chloe

Chloe: I didn't think those rumours were true.

Adrien: What rumours.

Chloe: That you were dating her. [Points at Marinette]

Luka: What's the problem with that?

Chloe: Adrikins is too good for her. [Luka goes to stand up but Marinette grabs his shoulder.]

Marinette: Leave it. She's just trying to get a reaction out of us.

Luka: But...

Marinette: Don't.

Adrien: Chloe could you move over a bit.

Chloe: Why?

Luka: Dude take the hint he isn't interested.

Chloe: Ugh I Don't need to take this kind of harassment. [As she storms off she kicks Marinette's bag which emits a small squeak. Marinette panics and picks up her bag]

Marinette: I will be back in a minute. [She runs off to the toilets]

Luka: What was that about?

Adrien: No clue.

Toilets

[Marinette puts down her bag and pulls Tikki out.]

Marinette: Tikki are you okay?

Tikki: Yeah. I just got a fright.

Marinette: Are you sure?

Tikki: Yes I promise.

Luka: [Outside the toilet] Mari are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah. I'm fine. Be out in a second.

Luka: I'm going to go in the pool.

Marinette: Okay. [She looks at Tikki who nods and goes back into Marinette's bag. She leaves the toilet and walks back up to where Adrien is sitting.]

Grass Hill

[Marinette sits down on the blanket where Adrien is still sitting.]

Marinette: Do you want to go in?

Adrien: Nah I think I will just stay out for a bit.

Marinette: Okay, it's a lovely day.

Adrien: Yeah. Where did you get your swimsuit?

Marinette: Some online place. It is the skirt part and then there is. Shorts underneath.

Adrien: Ahh it looks just like a regular dress.

Marinette: I know that's why I chose it.

Adrien: Well it's lovely Princess.

Marinette: Huh?

Adrien Uhhhh I think I will go in the pool now. [He takes his shirt off and runs to the pool]

Marinette: Tikki what was that?

Tikki: [From inside her bag] Erm I don't know I heard Marinette.

Marinette: Could it be? Plagg?

Plagg: No

Marinette: Ah ha [She reaches for his shirt and pulls Plagg out and puts him in her bag.] So Adrien is Chat noir. Wait. I told Chat noir about my crush oh Adrien.

Plagg: Yeah you did.

Tikki: I thought you would be freaking out more.

Marinette: Yeah me too. I think because Hawkmoth is gone I don't care as much.

Tikki: I'm so proud of you Marinette. [Alya comes back dripping wet and sits on her blanket]

Alya: What happened here?

Marinette: Chloe came and Luka told her off and she kicked my bag.

Alya: Are you okay Tikki?

Tikki: Yeah. Then what happened Marinette?

Marinette: You want me to tell her?

Tikki: Yeah. She's trustworthy. Plus you should really get Plagg out of here before he eats your lunch. [Marinette reaches into her bag and puts Plagg back into Adrien's shirt]

Alya: Was that? Another Kwami?

Marinette: Yes that's Plagg. Chat Noir's Kwami.

Alya: WHAT?! [pPeople around them look.]

Marinette: Dude keep your voice down.

Alya: He's Chat Noir.

Marinette: Yeah

Alya: How long have you known?

Marinette: Like 5 minutes. He called me Princess.

Alya: So...What now?

Marinette: I tell him.

Alya: That you know?

Marinette: That I'm Ladybug.

Alya: Really? [Luka, Nino and Adrien come back and wrap themselves in towels.]

Luka: What are you girls talking about?

Marinette: Lunch.

Nino: What time is it?

Alya: Half 2.

Nino: Definitely lunchtime.

Marinette: You guys go wash your hands and I will set out the picnic.

Luka: Thanks beautiful. [They all leave. Adrien picks up his shirt and Plagg falls out. Marinette is rummaging in her bag.]

Marinette: Hey who eat the cheese out of my sandwich? [Adrien picks up Plagg and runs off to the changing area and Marinette giggles.]

Bathroom

Adrien: Plagg. Why did you go into Marinette's bag?

Plagg: Why did you call her Princess?

Adrien: Do you think she heard?

Plagg: Definitely.

Adrien: Oh,

Plagg: I think you need to tell her.

Adrien: Yeah

Grass hill

[Everyone is sitting on the mats when he comes back.]

Marinette: I have some pastries but eat your sandwiches first.

Alya: What did you bring?

Marinette: We have ladybug and Chat noir macaroons so I brought some of them and some pain au chocolats.

Luka: I saw them on the bakery's Instagram.

Alya: You said that they chose the flavours.

Marinette: I said that Ladybug chose the flavours.

Luka: What about Chat Noir?

Marinette: She hoped that the blackberry and grape would suit his tastes.

Adrien: What about the Ladybug one?

Marinette: Strawberry and Kiwi. [Adrien has a moment of realisation]

Nino: What's with that face dude?

Adrien: Oh, what you said reminded me of something a friend said a while back. [Marinette looks at Adrien and winks]

Luka: Hey what have you got in your sandwich Mari?

Marinette: No cheese.

Luka: What happened to your cheese?

Marinette: I don't know. Mum made me my sandwich this morning when she made the picnic. she must have not put any cheese in it.

Luka: Oh.

Marinette: I brought fruit as well. [Takes out a tub of strawberries, blueberries & grapes. bananas and apples]

Alya: You are too good to us Mari.

Marinette: I just want to make sure that my friends are happy. [She offers the tub to Adrien] want any?

Adrien: [Takes some grapes] Thanks.

Nino: Mari I'm done my sandwich can I have a Macaroon?

Marinette: Of course you can. [She opens the tub and puts it on the ground.] I brought 3 of each. [Everyone reaches for different ones. Adrien picks up a chat noir one and Marinette has a Ladybug one.]

Luka: These are so good Mari.

Marinette: What can I say they have good taste.

Alya: Yeah they do [Marinette and Alya giggle]

Nino: What's so funny?

Marinette: Nothing.

Luka: Are you coming in the pool?

Marinette: Yeah. Someone needs to stay with the stuff though.

Adrien: I will stay.

Marinette: Are you sure?

Adrien: Yeah go have fun.

Marinette: Thanks. [She takes off her top, folds it and puts it in her bag.] Come on then. Alya are you coming?

Alya: Yeah. [Alya, Marinette and Luka walk off to the pool.]

Nino: Adrien

Adrien: yeah.

Nino: [Nino launches a cocktail sausage at Adrien] Now you need to tell me.

Adrien: Unfair dude.

Nino: Dem's the rules, Bro.

Adrien: Marinette.

Nino; Bro... no

Adrien: I know.

Nino: When?

Adrien: When she got over me.

Nino: Oh Dude that's rough.

Adrien: Yeah. [Nino stands up]

Nino: Are you okay here?

Adrien: Yeah I'm fine.

Nino: Okay see you in a bit. [Nino leaves and Adrien leans over Marinette's bag]

Adrien: Hey Tikki.

Tikki: Hi Adrien.

Adrien: Do you think she knows?

Tikki: I don't think so.

Adrien: Are you sure? She was acting weird.

Tikki: Yeah she would be more freaked out if she knew.

Adrien: Yeah you are right.

Tikki: Can you pass me the last macaroon, please?

Adrien: [Picks it up and puts it in Marinette's bag.] Here you go.

Tikki: Thank you.

Later

[They are sitting on the blanket.]

Rose: Luka have you heard from the school yet?

Luka: [Casually.] Oh yeah, I got in.

Marinette: WHAT?! WHEN?!

Luka: Just before the prom.

Juleka: Why didn't you tell us?

Luka: I forgot.

Adrien: That's not something you forget to tell people about.

Luka: A lot of things have happened since then.

Alya: That's awesome.

Marinette: Well done. [She kisses him and Lila makes a vomiting noise from behind them. They break away. They all groan and Marinette gives Luka a 'don't you dare' look] Hello Lila I don't remember inviting you.

Lila: You didn't but this is a public place. I can be here if I want to.

Alya: Why are you near us though?

Lila: I am coming back to school this year.

Adrien: That will be nice.

Juleka: And?

Lila: I came here to make nice with you but I can clearly see you don't want to be friends.

Marinette: No Lila, I will give you one more chance but if you lie to or manipulate anyone again none of us will ever be your friends.

Lila: I have changed. I swear.

Alya: We believe you. For now.

Lila: I won't let you down. [She blows a kiss and walks away.]

Luka: Are you really trusting her?

Marinette: No. She hasn't changed. Just wait.

Rose; Why don't we try and heard up everyone and see if they want to go get ice cream.

Alya: Ooh yeah good idea.

Marinette: I will go find them. [She walks off leaving everyone else to pack up the stuff.]

Adrien: I'm going to go get changed.

Luka: Wait a second and I will come too. [Luka picks up his bag and they both go off towards the changing rooms.]

Alya: We need to keep an eye on him.

Nino: Yeah. He likes Marinette.

Alya: [Casually] Yeah I know.

Nino: What?

Alya: It was kind of obvious. [Marinette comes back and picks up her bag.]

Marinette: Everyone will meet us at the gate in 20 minutes.

Nino: Okay

Marinette: Thanks for packing up guys.

Alya: No problem. Let's go get changed. [Both girls and Nino walk away to the changing rooms.]

The gate

[The rest of the class are waiting for Alya and Marinette, they walk up to them]

Luka: Here they are.

Marinette: Sorry I got caught up talking to Nadja and Manon.

Alix; Come on then. Hey, Kim racE you to the shop. [Rhey both run off followed by Marc, Nathaniel, Adrien and Max]

Marinette: [Shouting] Be careful by the road. We don't need a repeat of October. [They all start to walk to the shop]

Luka: What happened?

Marinette: Kim fell and broke his arm.

Luka: Ahh. [He holds Marinette's hand] They will be fine.

Juleka: Yeah probably not though.

Rose: Juleka. Don't be rude.

Juleka: What? [They walk at the front of the group, chatting]

Ivan: Hey Luka when is the next rehearsal?

Luka: Probably tomorrow or Wednesday we have Clara's concert so we need to plan.

Ivan: Melene and I are going to see a movie tomorrow so we can't until like 4.

Luka: How about 4:30 at mine?

Ivan: Is that okay Melene?

Melene: Yeah I haven't heard Marinette singing yet. Can I come and watch?

Marinette: Sure. Jules is that okay with you?

Juleka: Yeah whatever.

Luka: Rose you coming?

Rose: Can't sorry, staying with my grandparents.

Luka: [They enter the shop.] What do you want Mari?

Marinette: Chocolate with sprinkles. [She puts her phone away as Luka orders. She pulls out her purse.]

Luka: My treat.

Marinette: Thanks, [She kisses him on the cheek]

Juleka's house Tues

[Everyone is sitting in the living room when Marinette walks in.]

Marinette: Hey guys.

Luka: Hello beautiful. [He grabs Marinette from behind twirls her around and kisses her.]

Adrien: Ugh guys do you have to do that right in front of us.

Melene: No one asked you to look.

Luka: What do you want to sing?

Marinette: Dream a little?

Ivan: Cool.

Dream a little dream of me, Annapantsu

Melene: [Gets up and hugs Marinette] Wow Marinette. You are amazing. [Adrien's phone rings, he answers and sits down]

Adrien: Hello? Hi Nathalie. Yeah, I am. Thanks. Oh. Okay. What will I have to do? Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye. [He hangs up and puts his head in his hands. Marinette goes over and sits down next to him.]

Marinette: Are you okay?

Adrien: Yeah, Fathers court date is set.

Marinette: When is it?

Adrien: Thursday

Marinette: Oh hun. [She pulls him into a hug] It will be okay. What do you have to do?

Adrien: I just have to be there and listen. Also, make a statement. Nathalie is coming over tomorrow to help me practice.

Marinette: Do you want me to call your Grandma to come to get you. [Adrien nods into Marinette's shoulder and lets go of her.] Okay. [Marinette stands up and takes her phone out of the speaker. She dials Adrien's grandmother.] Hi, It's Marinette. I'm fine. Thank you. Could you possibly come get Adrien? He doesn't feel well. Ok, thank you. See you soon. [She hangs up and goes back to hug Adrien.]

Adrien: Thanks Marinette. You're the best.

Marinette: I can't imagine how hard this is for you. You have been so strong this last week. You just need to be strong for a little bit longer. Just remember that we all love you. And we are here If you need us. [She looks at Luka who is sitting on the couch next to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder and they smile at each other. They sit in silence for a while until a horn honks and Adrien stands up.]

Adrien: That must be Grandma. I will see you later.

Marinette: I will come out with you.

Luka: I will come too. [They all walk out the door leaving Ivan, Juleka and Melene sitting on the chairs.]

The side of the road

[Adrien's Grandmother is sitting in the car, Marinette gives Adrien a final hug and he gets into the car]

Marinette: Text if you need anything okay.

Adrien: Will do. [Luka puts an arm around Marinette and she cuddles into him as the car drives away. Luka pulls her in for a hug]

Luka: He will be okay Mari.

Marinette: Yeah I know.

Luka: You will be a great mum someday with all your wisdom.

Marinette: Heh, thanks.

Luka: Want to watch a movie?

Marinette: [Gesturing to Ivan and Melene inside] As long as those two don't spend the whole time making out.

Alleyway (in this AU Adrien's mum is dead)

[Ladybug lands next to chat noir.]

Ladybug: Hey Kitty.

Chat Noir: Hey Bug.

Ladybug: How are you?

Chat Noir: I'm okay.

Ladybug: What do you think they want?

Chat Noir: I am not sure.

Ladybug: Do you think they want to talk to us about Hawkmoth's court hearing?

Chat Noir: Probably. What's that face for?

Ladybug; I'm worried about his son.

Chat Noir: Why?

Ladybug: I'm scared he will not be the same bubbly, enthusiastic boy I knew. I hate seeing him hurt and this is really hard on him.

Chat Noir: [Runs to Ladybug and tackles her in a hug on the floor] Oh Bug. I promise as soon as this is all over he will be back to normal.

Ladybug: I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't want to worry you with this.

Chat Noir: Look at me Ladybug. You have been so strong for a long time. You just need to be strong for a little bit longer. Then we can go back to being civilians and leave all of this behind us.

Ladybug: But I don't want that. I don't want to lose you Chat.

Chat Noir: You won't lose me Bug. I will always be here for you.

Ladybug: When did you get so wise? [He helps her up and they start to walk to the police station hand in hand.]

Chat Noir: I think I have been hanging around Marinette too long.

Ladybug: Oh?

Chat Noir: Yeah. I love her. She's full of motherly wisdom.

Ladybug: She sounds nice.

Chat Noir: She is one of my favourite people on earth.

Ladybug: [Ladybug pushes the door open] That's lovely Chat.

Police chief: Ahh Ladybug, Chat noir you got our message.

Ladybug: We did. What did you want to talk about?

Police chief: Let's go into my office. [They follow the police chief into his office. They sit in the chairs.] As you know we have set a court date for Mr Agreste.

Chat Noir: We heard.

Police Chief: All we want to do is hear his side of the story and for him to see the damage he has caused Paris and its people.

Ladybug: What do you want us to do?

Police Chief: If you are up to it we would like for you to make a statement. He will be on video from the maximum-security facility he is in he will be able to see and hear you.

Ladybug: That would be great. But on two conditions.

Police Chief: Anything.

Ladybug: We have set times for our speeches and anyone can go out at any point.

Police Chief: That doesn't seem like a problem.

Chat Noir: And this girl is allowed in. [He writes a name on a piece of paper]

Police chief: is she a relative or something?

Chat Noir: No she is just a friend.

Police Chief: That's fine. Those arrangements will be put in place and we will contact you with your time slots.

Ladybug: Can we see the statement that you took from him?

Police chief: Of course. [Finds the piece of paper and gives it to Ladybug, she takes it and reads. Her face falls and she is on the verge of tears.]

Chat Noir: Bug What's wrong? Can I see it? [She reluctantly gives him the piece of paper, he reads it and storms out of the police station, Ladybug stands up thanks the police chief and runs after him.]

Ladybug: Chat, Chat wait.

Chat Noir: How could he do that? how could he do that to his son?

Ladybug: I know Chat. He is awful.

Chat Noir: He asked her to use a broken miraculous. It's his fault she is gone. [She hugs him]

Ladybug: Look I'm sorry Chat I can't stay.

Chat Noir: Go Bug, I will be fine.

Ladybug: I'm so sorry Chat [She swings off and chat noir follows on foot]

Marinette's balcony

[Ladybug lands on Marinette's balcony and detransforms. Chat waits a minute then lands beside her.]

Chat Noir: Hey Princess.

Marinette: Oh hey Kitty. How long have you been watching me?

Chat Noir: I just got here. Why?

Marinette: I doesn't matter. What are you doing here?

Chat Noir: I have come to deliver a message.

Marinette: A message? From who?

Chat Noir: Adrien.

Marinette: Why couldn't he just text me?

Chat Noir: I just got confirmation about it.

Marinette: What?

Chat Noir: Are you available on Thursday to go to his father's hearing?

Marinette: Do I have to make a speech or anything?

Chat Noir: No you would just be going for moral support.

Marinette: Yes, of course, I can go.

Chat Noir: Okay I will go tell him. [He leaves and Marinette leans over the railing.]

Marinette: let's go to bed.


	6. The Hearing

Marinette's room wed

[Alya and Marinette sit in Marinette's room. Alya has a pad of paper on her lap with lots of scrunched balls of paper around her]

Marinette: This is so hard.

Alya: Speak from the heart.

Marinette: I'm trying.

Alya: Let's calm down. We have time. [Bunnix creates a tunnel into Marinette's room]

Marinette: Hey Bunnix.

Bunnix: Hey minibug, Oh and Rena, cool.

Marinette: Why are you here?

Bunnix: To tell you about the past. And maybe the future.

Alya: Who is this?

Bunnix: I'm Bunnix or as you know me right now, Alix.

Alya: No way, so you are from the future.

Bunnix: Yep.

Marinette: So wait. If you still have your miraculous there must still be a hawkmoth.

Bunnix: Yeah there is. She is much sloppier than the dude you will see tomorrow. She attacks in the flesh, not through villains. She keeps disappearing before we can catch her. We are really close though.

Marinette: How did she get a miraculous?

Bunnix: We don't know. It's not one we know of. So we assume that she got it from the temple. Don't worry minibug we are on top of it, any damage she causes you fix.

Marinette: When does it start?

Bunnix: We have been fighting for a few months

Alya: So what were you saying about the past?

Bunnix: Chat Blanc.

Marinette: What about him?

Bunnix: I need to tell you the whole story and you need to tell it tomorrow.

Marinette: What?

Bunnix: Apart from the part about your civilian identities.

Alya: Wait let me grab my laptop and take notes. [She runs over and gets her laptop, Bunnix sits on the chaise and tells the whole story whilst the girls listen on in horror]

Marinette: So that's the whole story.

Bunnix: Yeah, I wish I could change time but I can't.

Marinette: So should I just say I and him instead of Marinette and Adrien?

Bunnix: That's best.

Marinette: Okay, in the future, do we know?

Bunnix: I can't tell you that minibug.

Marinette: Thank you Bunnix, I hope to see you soon.

Bunnix: Same here minibug. [She opens the tunnel and leaves]

Alya: Mari are you okay?

Marinette: I can't believe he would do something like that.

Alya: As she said it's all in the past.

Marinette: How about a movie? Then I need to find an outfit for tomorrow.

Alya: Sounds good.

The courthouse steps

[Adrien is waiting at the top of the steps. Marinette walks up to him and they walk in together followed by the gorilla and Nathalie]

Adrien: Hi Marinette you are looking lovely today.

Marinette: Thanks. Have you got your speech?

Adrien: Yep.

Marinette: Just remember to breathe and you will be fine.

Nathalie: It's a very small courtroom, only us, Ladybug, Chat noir and a few Victims as well as some reporters.

Adrien: Okay.

Nathalie: It's an open-door court which means that you can go in or out at any time without questions being asked.

Marinette: Okay.

Nathalie: Just in here. [She opens a door and they walk in. They take seats at the front.]

Judge: Thank you all for joining us today. This is an informal court so we will just ask people to come up and talk. We will be connected to Mr Agreste in a minute. The aim of today is to see how Mr Agreste's actions have affected people. We should be joined shortly by Ladybug and Chat noir. This is an open-door court so if you need to leave for any reason you can. [Gabriel's face appears on the screen beside the judge.] Thank you for joining us, Mr Agreste. [He nods but sits in silence] The first person we will have up is Adrien Agreste. [Adrien stands and walks to the stand, he looks at the papers In his hand.] Hello Adrien.

Adrien: Hello Sir.

Judge: I see you have a piece to say. Did you write it yourself?

Adrien: Yes Sir

Judge: Can you hear us Mr Agreste? [He nods] Go on then Adrien.

Adrien: [He looks at Marinette who smiles and nods.] Father, I know what you did but that does not excuse the years of loneliness and pain you put me through. Instead of starting to move on and be there for me, you shut me in the house and isolated yourself from everyone. Some days I sat on my own in my room crying and when I couldn't cry anymore I just sat in silence. Not once did you come to check on me. When I started Public school I made new friends who even though I have known them for a fraction of the time I have known you they have supported and cared for me more in the last few years than you have and I want to thank you for that. I have now got a real family who loves and encourages each other through everything. Thank you for showing me who is really there when I need them.

Judge: Thank you, Adrien, that was very moving. [Adrien walks out of the hall. Marinette stands and follows him.] Now we will hear statements from Akuma victims,

Hallway

[Marinette hugs Adrien from behind]

Marinette: Are you okay?

Adrien: Yeah I'm okay. That feels so much better.

Marinette: You did so well. I'm so proud of you.

Adrien: Thank you for coming.

Marinette: I wouldn't have missed it. Also, stop sending Chat to do your dirty work. Not that I don't like seeing him but he's been over a lot and my parents are starting to suspect something is going on.

Adrien: Don't they know you are dating Luka?

Marinette: Yeah, that's the issue.

Adrien: I'm going to go to the bathroom I will meet you back in there.

Marinette: Okay. [Adrien goes into the bathroom and once he is out of eyesight Marinette goes into the ladies' bathroom and they both transform.]

Courtroom door

[Chat Noir is standing at the door when ladybug walks up to him]

Chat Noir: Hey bug,

Ladybug; Hi Kitty, did you remember your speech?

Chat Noir: Yep do you have yours?

Ladybug: I don't need one. It's up here. [She taps her head]

Chat Noir: What are you going to talk about?

Ladybug: Bunnix came and told me the whole story with chat blanc. I'm going to tell the story and talk about how it's affected me.

Chat Noir: Okay. Ready to go in?

Ladybug: Ready. [They both slip in at the back as the speaker finishes talking]

Judge: Thank you, I now ask Chat noir to come to the stand. [Chat Noir walks up to the stand.] Thank you for being here today Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk.

Judge: Take it away then.

Chat Noir: [He looks at Ladybug who smiles and nods.] It may seem like Paris has recovered but If you look closer you will see the bullying, the segregation and the effect this has taken on mental health. I know people who have suffered horribly because of you. I know people who have lost relationships because of you. I know people who have lost loved ones because of you. We may be able to save everyone from the physical damage that you have caused but we cannot save them from the psychological damage. We cannot save them from the years of anxiety they have gone through. We cannot save your son from the fact that you asked his mother to use a broken Miraculous and that you are the reason she is gone. And instead of you realising how dangerous using a Miraculous is and moving on to become a better father to your son you shut him away and put other people's families in danger just to have a small chance to get her back. Think about where that got you. Now you have no wife and no son. The wish would have a price and that could have meant losing him too. Besides that, the wish cannot bring back people from the dead so all this was pointless.

Judge: Do you have anything else to say to Mr Agreste?

Chat Noir: No Sir.

Judge: Thank you for your time. [Chat noir walks back and stands next to Ladybug.] We will now hear from Ladybug. [She squeezes his hand and walks to the stand.] Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to come and talk.

Ladybug: No problem.

Judge: Do you have a speech?

Ladybug: No. I have a story.

Judge: Okay go ahead.

Ladybug: This is a true story of the worst akumatization that I have ever witnessed. This happened in an alternate timeline but I was taken from ours to help save the earth and later I was told the whole story. It all started when Chat noir found out my Identity. He didn't tell me he knew and we started dating as civilians. His father didn't like our relationship and forced me to break up with him. I went to his house and had to tell him that I no longer loved him and that broke me to say. I ran off and he followed. He transformed in front of me to save me from an Akuma. Later I found out that Hawkmoth worked with Chat's father to create a powerful negative emotion to create a villain. [To Gabriel] You forced me to break up with the person who made me happiest for your own selfish desires. That's not even the worst part. Later on, we found Hawkmoth's lair and we fought him. Some things happened and he told us of his plan. Chat wouldn't believe it and Hawkmoth threw him to the Eiffel tower. We both ran after him and Hawkmoth said to him that... that if I really loved him I would let him save Adrien's Mother. That was the final straw and he just broke. He got Akumatised. He shot a cataclysm into the moon which caused the entire worlds ocean levels to rise. Everyone from that timeline died. I was taken from this timeline and put in his one. When I opened my eyes I was terrified at what I saw. All I could see was the tops of the roofs. I turned around and I saw Chat Noir but he didn't look like Chat Noir he was blanc. From head to toe, he was dressed in white. Everything apart from his eyes which were the brightest blue I have ever seen. When I saw him he was sitting on the roof of the Kids+ TV station building singing to himself... [She stops speaking and struggles to keep talking.]

Judge: Do you need a minute?

Ladybug: No. It's okay. He was singing L...little kitty on a roof, all alone without his L...lady. I still hear that song when it's quiet. I can't stand to hear Chat call me his Lady anymore. I had to fight Chat Blanc and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I have crippling anxiety and PTSD from that fight. I hate to be alone and I hate the quiet because I get flashbacks to that day. Hawkmoth you have ruined so many lives and many of us will never recover. We will continue to fight and keep working to keep people safe from people like you.

Judge: Thank you Ladybug, [Ladybug nods to the judge and leaves the hall, Chat Noir follows.]

Chat Noir: I am so sorry Bug; I didn't know how badly this affected you.

Ladybug: Chat I need to go.

Chat Noir: Don't shut me out. I'm here for you.

Ladybug: Chat, I need to go back to work.

Chat Noir: Oh okay. See you later then. [They both go into their respective bathrooms and when Marinette comes back Adrien is standing outside the hall.]

Marinette: Ready to go back in?

Adrien: Yep. [They both go back in and sit down]

Judge: Thank you to everyone who has spoken today It's been hard but we will all get better together. Thank you all for coming today. Mr Agreste, I hope you have realised how your actions have affected the people of Paris. [He looks like he is trying to not show emotion, he nods] Dismissed.

[Everyone stands up as the Judge walks out and the monitor Is switched off. Everyone files out and leave Marinette, Adrien and Nathalie still sitting.]

Nathalie: Your bodyguard has gone to get the car. Marinette do you want a ride home?

Marinette: That would be great thank you. [They all stand up and walk out the back door and get into the car.]

Adrien: Thank you again for coming I probably wouldn't have had the confidence to do it if you didn't.

Marinette: You did so well. You certainly gave your father a lot to think about.

Adrien: Nathalie when is Casey coming?

Nathalie: Her flight gets in on Saturday at 4pm

Marinette: Who is Casey?

Adrien: She's my older cousin.

Marinette: How old is she?

Adrien: She's 24.

Marinette: Oh I can't wait to meet her.

Adrien: Is Sam coming too?

Nathalie: I think so. She has booked two one-way flight tickets to Paris. I had an email saying they are excited to come live with you.

Marinette: Sam?

Adrien: Casey's fiancé.

Marinette; Oh lovely. Paris is the city of romance.

Adrien: Yeah. Are they moving the wedding over here?

Nathalie: They haven't set a date yet but I think so. It will probably just be a courthouse wedding.

Adrien: Yeah probably.

Marinette: Why?

Adrien: Our family is very old-fashioned and when Casey said that she and Sam were getting married they disowned her.

Marinette: Oh that's awful.

Adrien: That's another reason we don't really talk to my family. Mother didn't approve of their old-fashioned ways. That's why they moved to Paris.

Marinette: Where were your parents from originally?

Adrien: Auray. I have been there a couple of times and it's beautiful but I prefer Paris.

Marinette: Oh I have seen pictures online of Auray. It's so pretty.

Adrien: Yeah it is. [They pull up to Marinette's house, she opens the door and gets out]

Marinette: See you later then.

Adrien Bye: [She closes the door and walks inside.]

Marinette's room

[Marinette is sitting at her desk, chatting to Alya who is on video call]

Alya: So how was it?

Marinette: Stressful and emotional.

Alya: You didn't cry though?

Marinette: No but I did stutter a lot especially talking about Blanc.

Alya: You did a good thing. How was Adrien?

Marinette: He was in good spirits despite the situation.

Alya: How did he react to your speech.

Marinette: He didn't really seem very upset about it. It was very weird. [Her phone dings, she reads it and freaks out] Oh Oh Alya

Alya: What?

Marinette: Luka asked me out.

Alya: When?

Marinette: Tomorrow.

Alya: No way. Ugh, I can't even come and help you get ready.

Marinette: He is asking me to go to a movie.

Alya: Ooh. What time?

Marinette: He gets off work at 3 so he says he will walk down and get me after.

Alya: So what are you going to wear?

Marinette: I'm not sure. Maybe the flowered top we got the other week.

Alya: Hh yeah and jeans. [Chat Noir lands on Marinette's roof] What was that?

Marinette: Probably a gust of wind knocking a pot over again. I will go see.

Alya: Call me before you leave.

Marinette: Will do. Bye [She hangs up and yells] Come in Chat. [He drops down into her room and lies down on her chaise.] You good?

Chat: Yep just tired.

Marinette: Why are you in my room then?

Chat: What do you not want me here?

Marinette: Oh no I do.

Chat: Why is your face so red?

Marinette: Luka asked me to go see a movie.

Chat: [Excitement]

Marinette: Do you want to help me find an outfit?

Chat: Why do you think I have any fashion sense?

Marinette: You did well helping me with that date my mum's friend set me up on.

Chat: Oh yeah. Remember when he dribbled water all over his shirt.

Marinette: Yeah that was hilarious. Right pop some music on and I will pick stuff out. [Chat walks over to the CD player and puts a CD in. The music plays] Why did you put that one on?

Chat: I Love Disney.

Bet on it, HSM

[Chat noir dramatically dances around the room as Marinette watches on giggling uncontrollably, he ends dropping onto his knees in defeat, Marinette claps.]

Chat: Thank you, thank you. Right outfits. Where is the shirt you showed me the other day?

Marinette: [Pulls a shirt out of the wardrobe] This one?

Chat: Yes.

Marinette: And jeans?

Chat: Yeah [He wanders over to her jewellery stand and picks up a necklace and a pair of earrings.] Wear these too.

Marinette: [Puts them on top of the shirt and jeans.] Chat what do you want to talk to me about?

Chat: What do you mean?

Marinette: You are walking funny you walk like that when somethings wrong.

Chat: [Noticeably walks differently over to the chaise] No I'm not

Marinette: What's wrong?

Chat: Have you ever been in love?

Marinette: Um. Yeah. Where is this coming from?

Chat: It's nothing. I'm just working through some things.

Marinette: Do you want to talk about it?

Chat: I like this girl but she doesn't know.

Marinette: Well why don't you tell her?

Chat: I tried.

Marinette: Oh! I have a song for this. [She walks over to the CD player and switches the song.]

That's how you know, enchanted

[Marinette and Chat Noir dance around the room as she sings.]

Chat: Thanks Mari I feel a lot better now.

Marinette: That's what I am here for. [They hug and chat noir goes to leave.]

Chat: Have fun on your date tomorrow.

Marinette: What are your plans for tomorrow?

Chat: My cousin and her fiancé are coming on Saturday so I need to clean.

Marinette: Have fun with that.

Chat: I will try. [He pulls himself out of the hatch and leaves]

Marinette's room Fri

[Marinette is sitting chatting with Alya on her phone.]

Alya: You look so pretty.

Marinette: Thanks. How's it going with your sisters?

Alya: Let's just say I'm glad they are going to camp tomorrow.

Marinette: That bad huh?

Alya: They had a friend over and it was chaos.

Marinette: Sometimes I want a sibling but then I remember that I have Chat Noir and he is enough.

Alya: Why does he keep coming to your house?

Marinette: I have no clue. [Her phone buzzes, she checks it.] Tikki time to go.

Alya: I need all the deets when you get back.

Marinette: Promise, see you later.

Alya: Bye. [She hangs up, opens her bag which Tikki flies into, she closes it, puts it on her back then walks downstairs.]

Marinette: See you later Mum.

Sabine: Have fun, I hope this date goes better than the one you went on with Grant.

Marinette: [Walking out the door] Me too. [She walks out the back door and down the street towards where Luka is standing.]

Luka: Hey Beautiful, what's with the bag?

Marinette: Food prices at the cinema are way too high so I brought our own. [He holds her hand and they walk to the cinema]

Luka: You think of everything.

Marinette: That's why you are dating me.

Luka: Well that and your pretty face. [They both fall into fits of laughter.]

Marinette: What are we going to see?

Luka: I was thinking the new toy story.

Marinette: Yeah sure. It looks so good.

Luka: It's supposed to be really sad.

Marinette: I have tissues in my bag.

Luka: Is there anything you don't have in there?

Marinette: I don't think so. How was work?

Luka: I wanted to quit like 5 times.

Marinette: What happened?

Luka: Karen and their hell-spawn.

Marinette: Again?

Luka: Yep, complaining about; Prices, the time it took their food to come out, the brightness of the restaurant stupid things like that.

Marinette: The brightness of the restaurant?

Luka: Yeah apparently it hurt her precious babies' eyes.

Marinette: We get them all the time, "it's my birthday can I get a free croissant" "can't you just heat up some more?" Once I was on my own and I had my tea sitting on the shelf and this lady walked up and demanded a coffee and when I said that we don't do hot drinks she got all offended and was like "well what are you drinking? Why can't I have any?" I was like I live here dude.

Luka: Really?

Marinette: Yeah Dad came back and kicked her out for harassment.

Luka: Can you come to rehearsal tomorrow?

Marinette: [Pushing the cinema doors open] No sorry my parents are going out and I need to stay and look after the bakery.

Luka: Oh okay. [They walk up to the counter and buy two tickets.]

Marinette: Just send me the music. Have you heard from Clara?

Luka: No not yet. The things not for a while though.

Marinette: If we just pick a few songs and once we know more we can change it from there. [They walk into the theatre and sit down]

Luka: Good plan. Any songs you want to do?

Marinette: Hmm. I liked Juleka's one we did the other day.

Luka: I was thinking we could try Defying gravity.

Marinette: Oh god that brings back memories.

Luka: Can you do it?

Marinette: I haven't in a while but probably.

Luka: Seriously?

Marinette: Yeah I was Elphaba one year when we did wicked. I wrecked my voice that show week.

Luka: What age were you?

Marinette: It was the last show I did so about 10.

Luka: You hit that note at 10?

Marinette: Hh no they lowered it but I can do it now.

Luka: Wow how do you keep surprising me? [The lights go down and the trailers start]

Marinette: I am full of surprises. [They watch the movie cuddled up together munching on popcorn. They both cry at the sad parts and laugh at the funny ones. When the lights come back up they clear away and leave the building]

Marinette: I'm glad I didn't wear makeup or I would look like Spinel.

Luka: You look beautiful.

Marinette: Thanks. [He kisses her]

Luka: What time do you need to be home?

Marinette: I have an early shift so probably 9.

Luka: [Looks at his watch] It's only 7. Oh, I have something I want to show you.

Marinette: Oh okay what is it?

Luka: Ahh you will have to wait and see. [He takes her hand and they head off.] You will love it.

Marinette: I trust you. How far is it?

Luka: Just two minutes away. You need to climb up a ladder though.

Marinette: Ladder?

Luka: Yeah. You're not scared of heights, are you?

Marinette: Nope.

Luka: How's Alya?

Marinette: She's good she can't wait for her sisters to go to summer camp though.

Luka: Is Anansi going too?

Marinette: No she's off on a wrestling tour for the summer.

Luka: Ahh. Turn in here. [They turn into an alleyway.]

Marinette: You're not going to rob me are you? [Luka pulls a ladder from behind some rubble. he places the ladder onto the wall and he gestures for Marinette to climb. She starts to climb the ladder and Luka follows behind. They climb onto a roof and Marinette gasps.] It's beautiful up here. What is this place?

Luka: I knew you would like it. This house used to belong to a little old lady who looked after me and Juleka when we were small. We called her Nana. We used to spend hours up here with her. When she passed she left us the house, we rent it out but they are not allowed to do anything to the garden. This is where I write most of my music. [Marinette walks around the flowers and then looks over Paris, Luka walks over and wraps his arms around her. She runs her fingers through his hair.]

Marinette: I have seen Paris many times but I think this one is my favourite.

Luka: Yeah, me too. [They stand looking over Paris for a while,] Want to dance?

Marinette: Okay. [They slow dance on the roof. Marinette starts to shiver.]

Luka: Do you want to go back?

Marinette: It is kinda cold out here. [They climb back down and Luka puts the ladder away. He takes Marinette's hand and they walk back to Marinette's house.] Thank you for showing me the garden it was lovely.

Luka: Thank you for coming with me, beautiful. [He kisses her and waves her back inside.]


	7. Sam And Casey

The Bakery. Sat

[Marinette is cleaning up in the bakery, Adrien walks in with Casey and Sam, she looks up and jumps.]

Marinette: Oh hi Adrien how are you?

Adrien: I'm good, this is Casey and Sam.

Marinette: Hello I'm Marinette.

Sam: Nice to meet you, I'm Sam.

Casey: Adrien said we needed to come and try the macaroons here.

Marinette: Did he? Well, what kind of Macaroons would you like? [She walks over to the case.]

Adrien: Do you still have the Ladybug and Chat noir ones?

Marinette: Yeah we only have a few left though. They are Grape and Blackberry or Strawberry and Kiwi.

Sam: I will take a Strawberry one.

Casey: Same.

Adrien: Can I have a Chat Noir one, please?

Marinette: Of course you can. [She turns away to put on gloves and starts to bag them up]

Adrien: How was your date with Luka?

Marinette: It was lovely, we watched the new toy story and we went for a walk.

Casey: Who is Luka?

Adrien: Luka is Marinette's boyfriend. He's the blue-haired boy In the band.

Sam: He's really cute.

Marinette: I know. how long are you guys staying for?

Casey: Forever we hope.

Marinette: You picked the best city.

Adrien: Yeah.

Marinette: Adrien said you are getting married.

Sam: Yeah we are. Hopefully by the end of summer.

Marinette: That will be great.

Casey: Ideally before we become Adrien's legal guardians. [She hands over the bag]

Marinette: That's awesome. Do you have somewhere to stay?

Adrien: Yeah we are going to stay at mine for now.

Casey: It's going to be a new adventure. [She hands Marinette some coins]

Marinette: Oh that's not necessary. Adrien can apply his 100% off when-I-feel-like-it friends discount.

Sam: No it's fine. You are so polite.

Marinette & Adrien: Politeness is an inexpensive way to make friends. [They all laugh and Marinette and Adrien high five.]

Casey: We best be off. It was nice meeting you Marinette.

Marinette: It was lovely meeting you too. [She waves as they walk out]

Juleka's house, sun

[Marinette walks onto the boat to see the band, Alya, Rose, Sam and Casey standing around chatting]

Marinette: Hey guys.

Luka: Oh hey Beautiful.

Marinette: When will you stop calling me that?

Luka: When will you stop being beautiful? [They kiss and Adrien mimes vomiting. Rose giggles.]

Casey: Those macaroons we had yesterday were amazing.

Marinette: Thank you, Ladybug picked the flavours out herself.

Sam: She has good taste.

Marinette: Save you made a list of songs yet?

Luka: Yep. [He ruffles through a stack of papers and hands one to her]

Marinette: These look good.

Rose: I need to see you sing Defying.

Marinette: I knew this was coming. Right, hold on a second. [She puts her bag down, Alya opens her mouth.] You can have one piece Alya. [She goes back to the middle] Who's singing the other part? [Juleka raises her hand] Cool. Just go when you're ready and don't stop.

Defying gravity, Wicked

[They all just sit in shock]

Marinette: It always feels weird singing that and not being hoisted up in the air.

Luka: Babe that was amazing.

Alya: I got that on video. Can I post it on Insta?

Marinette: Sure.

Ivan: That definitely stays in.

Sam: When Adrien said she was good I didn't realise how good you were.

Marinette: Ahh that's enough. Let's keep going.

First burn, Hamilton

[Again everyone sits In silence.]

Juleka: Jeese dude.

Marinette: What?

Juleka: Remind me not to mess with you.

Adrien: You are going hard today.

Marinette: I'm just feeling it.

Casey: You are awesome Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you.

Luka; Did you make your dress?

Marinette: Yeah, it was fairly easy. I had dinosaur fabric which I used to make Nino's brother a bowtie.

Ivan: Ooh dinosaurs would be so cool.

Marinette: I will go and get some more then shall I?

Rose: Yeah Dinosaurs are awesome!

Marinette: Yeah they are. Nino's brother loves them. Manon is more into princesses.

Alya: My sisters loved us all dressed up for playing prom.

Marinette: Nadja showed Manon and she came over with a paper crown she made for me.

Juleka: Manon loves you.

Marinette: She does. I'm glad that I don't have her full time. I would go crazy. [Marinette's phone rings, she steps to the side and answers] Hello? Oh hi, how are you? I'm fine. Uhm yes, Oh wow that's so cool. Okay. Oh my gosh, yeah. That sounds great. Just email me with the information. Thank you so much. Bye. [She turns all exited] That was Clara's Assistant on the phone. She says that Clara's really excited about the show and has been talking about us non-stop. We need to prepare 3 songs of our choosing.

Luka: That's awesome.

Juleka: Whoop go us.

Rose: This is all because of Marinette. If you didn't come to our rescue we couldn't have performed at the event.

Adrien: [Turns to Casey and Sam] Can I perform with my friends?

Casey: Yeah of course.

Marinette: Oh yeah talk with your families if you haven't already.

Ivan: I'm cleared to go.

Juleka: Same here.

Luka: I'll get Thomas to cover my shift.

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: I'm Game.

Marinette: One last thing. It's going to be broadcast for the whole world to see.

Juleka: What?

Adrien: Seriously?

Marinette: Yeah. I say we go back to our punk style. I think that's the one that suited us best.

Luka: Agreed.

Alya: The question is does Mari let you dress yourselves or does she do it?

Juleka: Can I wear what I did for the event?

Marinette: Yes! Ivan, Same with you.

Ivan: On it.

Marinette: Adrien, Same thing you wore at Prom but with dark jeans. 

Adrien: Got it.

Marinette: Luka, the jacket and top you wore at prom with the trousers and shoes from AVSI.

Luka: Yup. How about you?

Marinette: I have more than a day so I will need to think. Alya, I will find you something.

Alya: Cool.

Sam: You are like their Mother.

Marinette: Well someone has to keep them from going crazy.

Luka: And you do a great job. [Adrien mimes vomiting and Marinette hits him over the head with her sheet music.]

Adrien: Oi what was that for?

Marinette: One day you will get a girlfriend and we will vomit because knowing you, you would spew out jokes and puns.

Adrien: Yeah that's a fair point.

Juleka: What next?

Marinette: Let's just keep working down the list.

Ivan: We are keeping Defying Gravity though.

Luka: Yeah. Is that okay Mari?

Marinette: Yep sounds good. 

Marinette's room, Mon

[Marinette and Alya are sitting in Marinette's room. Tikki and Trixx are zooming around happily]

Marinette: I'm so excited.

Alya: It will be so good and being broadcast all over the world.

Marinette: I'm trying to not think about that.

Alya: Sorry.

Marinette: Trixx, Tikki are you ready to go?

Trixx & Tikki: Yes

Marinette: You go get Nino I will go get Luka and Kagami.

Alya: Okay, Trixx let's pounce.

Marinette: Tikki spots on.

Corner of a street.

[Luka's standing on the corner of the street. Ladybug walks past him as he does she slips him his miraculous he slips away and transforms. He lands behind everyone else]

Ladybug: Where is Chat?

Rena: He's just coming.

Carapace: It's good to see you all again.

Ryuuko: Yes. I have missed running around with you all.

Viperion: We can run around without fear of being stomped on, shot at or thrown halfway across Paris.

Chat Noir: [Lands behind Carapace and leaps onto his back] Hey guys.

Carapace: Dude! [He runs away with Chat on his back, Rena and Ryuuko run after them]

Viperion: How are you?

Ladybug: I'm good. How about you?

Viperion: I'm Great.

Ladybug: We should really go after them.

Viperion: First [He pulls Ladybug in and kisses her] Let's go [He jumps onto the next roof as ladybug stands shocked] Come on Bug.

Ladybug: [Ladybug and Viperion chase after the rest] How...

Viperion: How could I not recognise my own girlfriend? That determination and love for everyone around you.

Rena: Come on slowpokes. [They speed up and they land on the Eiffel tower.]

Chat Noir: Are you okay Bug? You don't look too well.

Ladybug: I'm perfect. Right where do you want to go?

Ryuuko: I bet you my month's allowance I can beat you in a spar Chat.

Rena: You bet €5?

Ladybug: You only get €5 a month?

Ryukko: My mother is scared I will buy a train ticket and leave her.

Ladybug: That's stupid.

Ryukko: Not really.

Chat Noir: Okay bet. [They jump down into the park and start to fence.]

Carapace: Viperion are you coming down?

Viperion: Yeah sure. [They follow and cheer on Chat and Ryuuko]

Rena: What happened Bug?

Ladybug: Viperion knows.

Rena: Oh. Of course, he does.

Ladybug: It was only a matter of time.

Rena: What would Bunnix say?

Ladybug: She said that he would figure it out but to let it happen on its own. It was still a shock.

Rena: Are you still thinking about telling Chat?

Ladybug: Yeah. I think we should.

Rena: It might be best.

Rooftop

[They all stand on a roof.]

Ladybug: I have come to the decision that for now, you can keep your Miraculous.

Carapace: Wow thanks Dude

Ryuuko: Thank you Ladybug.

Viperion: Thanks.

Ladybug: All I ask is that you go out once in a while just to reassure Paris that we are still here if they need us.

Chat Noir: Will Multimouse be around?

Ladybug: [Looks at Alya] Uh Yeah. She is the only other person I will give a miraculous to.

Chat noir: I need to go home. I will see you all later. [He gives Ladybug a bow and jumps away]

Ryuuko: So do I. Thank you for thinking of me Ladybug. [She runs away in the direction of her house]

Carapace: I will see you, tomorrow Babe. [He gives Rena a kiss on the cheek, she pushes him playfully.]

Rena: See you later turtle boy. [He bounces away]

Viperion: [He takes Ladybugs had twirls her and kisses her.] See you later Buginette.

Ladybug: Remember to send me the setlist.

Viperion: Will do. [He runs off; Rena and Ladybug turn and walk away.]

Rena: God he's as bad as Chat.

Ladybug: Okay first off Chat was faking it. Second do you not remember when you and Nino first started dating?

Rena: Okay you got me there. We didn't stand on a roof and make out.

Ladybug: Next time we will sit then.

Rena: You know that's not what I meant. What will the press say when they find out? [They land on Marinette's balcony and detransform]

Marinette: Not a lot I hope.

Marinette's room, Tues

[Marinette is setting up the computer for a movie night. She hears a thud on the roof and a knock on the trapdoor]

Marinette: It's open. [Chat opens the hatch and comes in.]

Chat: Hey,

Marinette: What do you want to watch?

Chat: I don't know.

Marinette: What's your day been like?

Chat: Pretty good. I had breakfast with my Cousin and her fiancé, I met with friends, oh and I saw the girl I like.

Marinette: Have you gotten any further with telling her?

Chat: No. How are you?

Marinette: Good, better than a two-show day.

Chat: I feel that.

Marinette: You did Musical theatre?

Chat: No but I play an instrument and I used to play with an orchestra and we did a lot of shows.

Marinette: Ahh. What instrument?

Chat: Piano.

Marinette: Okay I think we do a light-hearted one. Mamma Mia?

Chat: Sure.

[She puts it on and they spend the evening singing and dancing to the movie when it is over Marinette stands up and stretches.]

Marinette: Right I am going to bed.

Chat: Aww

Marinette: You have cousins to get back to.

Chat: Okay. I will see you later then Princess.

Marinette: See you later Kitty-cat. [He leaves through the roof and Marinette gets ready for bed.]

Tikki: What are we doing tomorrow?

Marinette: We are going to Adrien's with Alya and Nino.

Tikki: You need to finish your dress.

Marinette: I have all of Thursday free so I can do it then.

Tikki: Okay then. 

Mansion gate, wed

[Marinette, Alya and Nino walk up to the gate and ring the buzzer. The gate swings open and they go inside. Adrien meets them at the door, they walk through the entryway which is littered with boxes and random objects]

Adrien: Hey guys.

Nino: Hey bro how are you?

Adrien: I'm good. How are you, girls?

Alya: We are fine, Aren't we Mari?

Marinette: [Distracted] Oh yeah. We are good.

Adrien: Wait until I show you what I found when we were clearing the attic.

Alya: Ancient dusty books?

Nino: Old clothes?

Adrien: Yes and yes but there is something else. Marinette will love it.

Marinette: Oh really?

Adrien: [Pushing the door to his room open.] Yeah, look at this. [He walks over to the piano and picks up a Violin case. He hands it to Marinette] I don't know if it's in tune or even still okay to play but I thought you would like it.

Marinette: [Opening the case] Oh wow Adrien this is beautiful. [She takes it out of the case and looks at it] It's still in great condition.

Adrien: It was my mother's, apparently she used to play when she was our age.

Alya: Play us something boo.

Marinette: Uhm okay. [She raises it and plays a short piece]

Nino: Wow that's awesome.

Marinette: It plays really well.

Adrien: There is also a peacock brooch in there too. It must have been a good luck charm or something.

Nino: Dude your room Is so empty.

Adrien: I can't take all my stuff to a new place so I'm getting rid of a lot. My rule is if I haven't used it in 3 months it's gone.

Marinette: [Looking at the brooch.] that's a good rule.

Alya: Remind me again why we agreed to help you clean?

Adrien: Because you are my best friends. Plus I promised Pizza.

Nino: Yep, what do you want us to do?

Adrien: I have finished my room and the attic and Casey and Sam have done the Guest rooms. The only rooms left are my parents and downstairs. We are not going to leave anything because the house will probably be sold when I am 18.

Marinette: How about we do your parents room. If we are here it will probably be easier to get through it.

Adrien: Sounds good. We just need to sort things into boxes and then put them in the donate room or the entryway to be sold.

Alya: Ooh boxes.

Nino: Let's get started. [They walk to a different bedroom. Nino and Alya walk to the shelves and start to sort. Marinette and Adrien walk to the closet and start to put clothes away.]

Adrien: If you see anything you like you can have it.

Nino: Thanks dude.

Marinette: Are you sure? It's your mum's stuff.

Adrien: Of course. She would have wanted for our stuff to go to a good home. And you can keep the Violin.

Marinette: Adrien are you sure? It's really special.

Adrien: I'm sure. She would have loved you.

Marinette: Thank you, Adrien. [She hugs him and they keep working. Nino puts on music and they dance as they sort. When they are done they stand back.] Are you okay?

Adrien: I actually don't feel sad. It feels good going through memories and giving stuff away.

Nino: You did well bro.

Alya: Let's get this stuff put away and we can go get some food.

[They pick up boxes and walk out.]

Marinette's room, wed

[Marinette sits on her bed with the violin case she's staring at the brooch.]

Tikki: This is a miraculous. It went missing along with the butterfly brooch.

Marinette: [Puts it on, Duusu appears. Tikki flies and hugs him] Hello, what's your name?

Duusu: My name is Duusu. Where is my holder?

Tikki: What happened to you?

Duusu: I don't know.

Marinette: What happened to your last owner?

Duusu: She got sick, really sick. Her son! What happened to her son?

Marinette: Calm down Dussu. He's fine. He has the black cat miraculous.

Duusu: He was such a good boy.

Marinette: Adrien found you whilst cleaning out the house.

Duusu: Why are they doing that?

Marinette: Adrien is moving. He is living with his cousin.

Duusu: That one?

Tikki: Yeah. They are really nice.

Marinette: I am going to put you back into the miracle box if that's okay with you.

Duusu: I can't think of anything that I can help with. Could I please have some food first? [Tikki brings a macaroon. Duusu eats it] Thank you. You are a good guardian. Thank you for bringing me back.

Marinette: Thank you. Are you ready to go?

Duusu: Goodbye Tikki.

Tikki: Bye Duusu. [Marinette takes off the miraculous and puts it away.]

Marinette: Why do you think she had a miraculous?

Tikki: I'm not sure.

Marinette's room, Thurs

[Marinette is sitting at her sewing machine sewing the dress]

Tikki: Marinette I think you should do it. [She turns and shows Tikki the dress.]

Marinette: Yeah. I'm pretty sure he already knows. What do you think?

Tikki: Best one yet. So how are we going to do it?

Marinette: Where can we do it? We can't be seen.

Sabine: Marinette, there is a letter here for you.

Marinette: Coming mum. [She leaves and returns with a letter in hand.] I have never seen this handwriting before. It just says Marinette.

Tikki: Open it.

Marinette: [She opens it and reads aloud.] 1. Go to the place where you first fell for me. C

Tikki: Ooh a treasure hunt,

Marinette: It's from Chat. Look he signed it with a pawprint.

Tikki: Aww cute.

Marinette: Let's go then.

Tikki: Marinette you might want to change.

Marinette: [Looks down,] Oh yeah. [She changes at top speed and runs out the door, she walks down the street to the spot. She sees another letter under a rock. She picks it up and walks as she opens it and reads aloud.] Lady WIFI. That can either mean Alya or the hotel.

Tikki: Call her.

Marinette: [Calls Alya.] It's happening. I have no clue what's happening but it's happening.

Alya: I know. Where did I put the clue? Ahh, here it is. Where the watch broke. I have no clue what that means.

Marinette: Oh I do. [She starts walking] Remember Alix's akumatization? It all started with her watch getting broken.

Alya: Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to help you, but if you get really stuck call me back.

Marinette: Okay, see you later. [She hangs up.] I think this would be quicker if we transformed.

Tikki: It's your call. [She slips into an alleyway and transforms, Ladybug swings to the next clue spot.]

Ladybug: Here [She climbs a tree she reads as she sits in it] It's just a picture of an umbrella? Oh wait. [She climbs down and swings to the school. She finds the next clue and reads out loud] Now it's just two pictures of me. Two identical copycats. But where? The sculpture? [She walks over to the park and the sculpture. She sees a letter with the number 6 on it. She picks it off.] Our first kiss. Dark cupid? [She swings off to the fountain. She sees the letter floating In the water. She picks it out. As she stands up she sees cat ears poking up from behind a wall. She walks over] You do know I could just follow you right?

Chat Noir: [From the other side of the wall.] No, do this it's more fun.

Ladybug: You are glad I have already finished the dress. [She holds out a flower] This is one of the flowers that Uncle Cheng used to make soup with. See you soon cat-boy. [She swings off and Chat Noir sprints away, she lands on the roof of the hotel. She sees the next clue sitting under a sunbed.] Locked up our best friends. The Zoo! [She swings away and lands in the middle of the zoo. She walks up to the door where a letter is taped to the middle.] The last clue. Owl love you. Owl? The Crate? It disappeared. [She pulls out her yoyo.] Alya, I'm stuck. The last clue. Yeah. It's logical, no cameras, no eyes. Thanks, Alya see you tomorrow. [She swings away. She lands in the middle of a shipping container yard. She walks around until she sees a container with a letter on it. She opens the door] wow Chaton. [She closes the door] (the container is full of fairy lights and there is slow music playing)

Chat Noir: Can I have this dance Bug? [He holds out his hand. She takes it anxiously.] What's wrong?

Ladybug: Chat I should tell you that I have a boyfriend.

Chat Noir: I know.

Ladybug: You do?

Chat Noir: [He detransforms, they keep dancing] Yeah

Ladybug: [She gets spun around and takes the opportunity to detransform. They keep dancing] When?

Adrien: I saw Alya hand back her miraculous.

Marinette: Oh, was anyone else there?

Adrien: No I don't think so.

Marinette: Master Fu would have killed me.

Adrien: When did you figure it out?

Marinette: The pool.

Adrien: Ahh so you did hear.

Marinette: Yeah. [They silently dance for a while] Are you disappointed that it was me?

Adrien: No of course not. I couldn't think of anyone better to be my partner. Are you disappointed that I am your Kitty?

Marinette: No, I'm relieved that you aren't a weird middle-aged man. [They both laugh.]

Adrien: Do you want to go get some dinner?

Marinette: [Checks her phone] Oh, sorry I need to get home.

Adrien: See you tomorrow then.

Marinette: See you then Kitty, [She transforms and leaves.]


	8. Clara Nightingale

Juleka's house Fri

[Everyone is standing on the deck finishing the last rehearsal]

Marinette: Well done everyone we will rock it tomorrow.

Luka: What time are we meeting?

Marinette: Kelsie said that we need to be there for 1. We will do a rehearsal on the stage and then talk to some people.

Ivan: Who?

Juleka: We don't know. They didn't tell us much. We were told to not talk to anyone about it.

Adrien: Where are we going to meet?

Luka: I don't have room for everyone in the car, even though we don't have to take anything I only have five seats.

Marinette: Alya is getting a ride from her dad.

Luka: Well that sorts that out. I will pick you all up at like half 12.

Ivan: Okay.

Marinette: Does everyone have their outfits? [They all say yes.] Great.

Juleka: I'm getting nervous.

Luka: We will do awesome Jules. There is no need to be scared.

Ivan: It will be awesome.

Adrien: Yeah it will!

Marinette: [Ayla's phone rings. She throws it to Marinette, She answers] Hello? She can't come to the phone right now; Can I take a message? Who is this? I'm sorry sir there must be a mistake I don't know anyone by that name. Kitty Section? I have heard of them are they not that band that played at the AVSI event a while back? I don't know their number. I'm sorry I need to go now. Bye [She hangs up] That was the same reporter that ambushed Adrien.

Alya: What did they want?

Marinette: They heard we are opening for Clara's charity event and they want an interview.

Adrien: Why did you not talk to them?

Marinette; They ambushed you and they published that article about us. I am not giving them any more information to them.

Luka: Right on. [He hugs her from behind. Adrien checks his phone]

Adrien: Casey's almost here, does anyone want a ride home?

Ivan: I would if it's okay.

Adrien: No problem. Mari, Alya?

Alya: No thanks I'm going to the zoo.

Adrien: Mari?

Marinette: [She taps her earrings.] I'm going to walk.

Luka: [Whispers in her ear] I'm coming too. [Marinette giggles.]

Marinette: See you tomorrow. [Adrien and Ivan walk away, Juleka says bye and goes back inside.] Are you both coming out with us?

Alya: No I need to go help at the Zoo. I will see you later. [She runs after Adrien and Ivan]

Luka: Just us then.

Marinette: Let's go.

Rooftop

[Ladybug and Viperion are racing to the Eiffel tower. Ladybug wins and they drop to the ground. They walk along a wall]

Viperion: Well done Bug.

Ladybug: I have had a lot more practice than you.

Viperion: Do you want your prise now?

Ladybug: Depends what is it? [He looks at her cheekily] Oh. Are we going to make our relationship public as superheroes?

Viperion: Whatever you want.

Ladybug: There is going to be a lot of Ladynoir shippers who don't like it.

Viperion: But the Viperbug shippers will be happy.

Ladybug: I have not heard of any Viperbug Shippers.

Viperion: I am the only one. Well me and Alya.

Ladybug: Okay then. [He pulls her in and they kiss, people on the ground gasp and take photos] Oh look we have an audience.

Viperion: Come on, I will race you to the Louvre. [They race to the Louvre. Viperion tumbles and falls off a roof. Ladybug stops and drops after him.]

Ladybug: Are you okay?

Viperion: Yep just tripped.

Ladybug: Can you get up?

Viperion: Yeah. [He jumps up and starts to run, ladybug chases him, jumps onto his back and he carries her away. They land behind her balcony and she detransforms.]

Marinette: I will see you tomorrow.

Viperion: Have you finished your dress?

Marinette: Yes.

Viperion: Can I see it?

Marinette: You will have to wait until tomorrow to see it.

Viperion: Please.

Marinette: Well you said please so that changes nothing.

Viperion: You tease. [They kiss and he breaks away] I will come to get you at 12.

Marinette: I will see you then. [He puts her down in the alley and runs away, She walks into the Bakery, Says hello to her parents and goes upstairs.]

Outside the bakery, Sat

[Marinette is standing at the door of the bakery chatting to an old lady, The car drives up and she says goodbye to the lady and walks over to the car. She looks in and waves. She gets in the passenger seat.]

Marinette: Hey guys.

Luka: Hey babe.

Juleka: I like your dress Mari.

Marinette: Thanks Jules. Have we got everyone?

Adrien: Yep. [They drive to the Stadium. chatting happily. They get out of the car and they all walk inside. Marinette and Luka walk hand in hand. Alya runs up behind her and scares her]

Marinette: ALYA!

Alya: Are you ready for this?

Marinette: Yeah! I am excited.

Luka: We are going to do amazing. [They walk In first and go up to the desk.]

Desk Lady: Ahh you must be Kitty Section.

Marinette: Adrien, Alya stay where I can see you. Hi yes sorry, we are.

Desk Lady: You guys have dressing room 3. You need to wear these tags. I will just buzz for someone to come get you. [Marinette stands at the desk, Kelsie walks up the stairs]

Kelsie: Hello everyone. I'm Kelsie, if you want to follow me I will take you down to the dressing rooms. [They all follow her] You guys will have about 45 minutes until your mic check and a run through.

Marinette: That sounds good.

Kelsie: You will each get a head mic and Marinette will get a stand mic.

Luka: Head mic?

Marinette: The ones that go through your hair or around your ear. Remember the picture of me playing Elphaba?

Ivan: Yeah?

Marinette: remember the thing Adrien pointed out on my forehead?

Adrien: Yeah it looked like you had sweat your makeup off.

Marinette: that was a hair mic.

Kelsie: Did you do musical theatre?

Marinette: Yes I did.

Kelsie: What other shows did you do?

Marinette: Uhm, Beauty and the Beast, Wicked, Heathers.

Kelsie: That's lovely. Here is your dressing room. I will come for you in a bit. I will send someone to fit your mics.

Luka: Thank you. [They walk in and close the door. They all sit down and chat.]

Dressing room

[Marinette and a tech man are fitting mics onto everyone. Marinette is fitting Luka. Once the tech man is done he asks if they need anything else.]

Marinette: I am almost done here.

Tech man: Standard rules apply, Don't get it wet, Don't touch it, keep mic packs on at all times.

Juleka: Got it thank you. [He leaves and Marinette finishes putting Luka's mic on. He kisses her in thanks.]

Adrien: Are we doing all of the set or just one song?

Marinette: Probably just one song.

Ivan: Let's do Gravity because it's got the best range.

Luka: Good plan. Mari is that okay?

Marinette: Yeah no problem. [Kelsie comes in]

Kelsie: Hi We are ready for your Mic check. [They all leave their bags and follow her to the side of the stage]

Marinette: Come here and I will turn your mics on. [Marinette turns all of the mics on]

Kelsie: Here are your guitars [She hands guitars to Luka and Juleka.] There is already a drum set and keyboard on the stage. Can you just go and play one song?

Luka: Yeah no problem. [They walk on and gasp at the stadium.]

Juleka: WOW there are like a million seats here.

Marinette: Oh my god. This is giving me flashbacks.

Luka: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah I will be fine. [They all walk to their instruments. Alya stands to the side and takes pictures. Marinette turns and gives a thumbs up to them. Adrien starts playing and they all join. They play and when they are done everyone who is setting up clap. Clara stands next to the stage and she runs on.]

Clara Nightingale: Oh my goodness that was amazing guys. I would have never expected such a powerful voice to come out of such a small person.

Marinette: Thank you.

Clara Nightingale: I can't wait to hear your other songs. There are a few people who would like to talk to you if you don't mind. There are the people who are filming it for tv and there is the local news.

Marinette: I don't think that should be a problem. [Alya comes on]

Alya: Could we get a few pictures please Miss Nightingale.

Clara Nightingale: Of course. [They take a few photos and then they leave to go get interviewed. As they walk in Nadja Chamack greets them and tells them to sit. They do as told, Alya stands against the wall behind the camera.]

Nadja: I won't keep you long as you have other people to see. I just have a few questions.

Marinette: That's fine.

Nadja: How do you all feel about performing for so many people?

Juleka: Scared.

Ivan: I haven't done it in front of so many people.

Nadja: How about you Adrien you have performed in front of many high-class people before.

Adrien: I am nervous because it's my first proper show with kitty section.

Nadja: How are you two feeling?

Luka: I'm feeling excited.

Marinette: I haven't performed in front of this many people since I was small so I am feeling quite nervous.

Nadja: I'm sure you will be fabulous and I'm sure Manon will have a lot to say when you see her next. [Marinette giggles] Next question, What's it like dealing with the pressure of being in the public eye?

Luka: I don't think we are put under that much pressure. Like we aren't stopped in the middle of the street and asked for autographs.

Adrien: Speak for yourself.

Luka: Okay Mr Model.

Marinette: As long as we are not harassed we can deal with it.

Nadja: How about when the rumours of Marinette and Adrien dating came up?

Marinette: Well we had been dating for a while before the rumours surfaced so we came to the decision that we would make our relationship public to prevent any further embarrassment on the tabloids end. [Luka nods]

Nadja: I would just like to say how well you handled it.

Luka: Thank you.

Nadja: Just one more question, what are your plans for the future?

Ivan: I don't know.

Juleka: Same

Adrien: I have no clue what lies down the road. I'm not sure if I am going to continue modelling or find another passion.

Luka: I am hoping to get into the music school here in Paris and continue playing with KS.

Nadja: How about you Marinette?

Marinette: I still want to own my own fashion line, but I'm not opposed to sticking with this bunch.

Nadja: Thank you for your time. I think the other people want individual interviews so you can hang here until you are called through. [Nadja and the camera man pack their stuff away and chat with the band as they are all called away.]

Kelsie: Marinette just you left.

Marinette: Coming. Bye Nadja, give Manon a hug for me.

Nadja: Will do. [Marinette walks into the hall and into another room where there is a big camera set up. There is a dude with an American accent who asks some questions and then she is whisked away to the dressing room]

Marinette: Hey are we all ready?

Luka: Yeah.

Marinette: Adrien have you touched your mic pack?

Adrien: No. I promise.

Juleka: How long do we have?

Ivan: 10 minutes until the concert is due to start.

Marinette: We can do this.

Juleka: Are we taken back here after?

Luka: Yeah. We just sit until the shows over.

Marinette: See this screen? [She points to a small screen] this is a direct feed to the stage; we can watch the show from here.

Ivan: Cool.

Kelsie: [Comes in] Hi this is a five-minute call if you could make your way to the stage soon.

Marinette: We are just coming. [Everyone leaves and Marinette opens her purse.]

Tikki: Break a leg Mari,

Marinette: You guys can watch from here.

Luka: Mari come on. [She kisses Tikki and she runs out.]

Stage

[They all stand on the stage with the curtains closed]

Announcer: Thank you all for coming. We have a special treat for you all tonight. We have a band from right here in Paris performing live for us tonight. Some of you may already know them. Put your hands together for Kitty Section. [There is applause as the curtains rise.]

Marinette: Hello, how are we all today? [Cheers] We are Kitty Section. Our first song is Don't you worry 'bout a thing. [Applause and cheers]

Don't you worry about a thing, tori Kelly

[Cheers and applause.]

Marinette: Thank you, Our next song is a new one we haven't done live yet. It's called River deep, Mountain high. [Applause and cheers]

River deep, mountain high, Celine Dion

[Cheers and applause.]

Marinette: Our last song is not one of ours but it was a special request. I come from a theatre background and this is one of my favourite shows that I have done. [Cheers and applause]

Defying Gravity, Wicked

[Cheers and applause come from the audience when she hits the high notes.]

Marinette: Thank you, you have been a great audience. [They walk-off amidst cheers and applause, they all switch their mics off and silently celebrate. They all walk back to the changing room where Marinette goes in first and all the Kwamis hide. They all go in and sit down] Well done everyone.

Luka: We did so well.

Adrien: Marinette you hit those last notes perfectly.

Juleka: Yeah you did.

Ivan: Juleka you did so well with your solo.

Marinette: Yeah. You were awesome. [She hugs her]

Luka: Where is Alya?

Adrien: She should be here in a minute.

Marinette: Right I need your mics. Then you can go to the bathroom. [She helps to get everyone's mics off and she puts them in a tray. The boys go to the toilet and the Kwamis come out]

Tikki: Marinette that was amazing.

Plagg: Yeah

Sass: It was the best music I have heard in ages.

Marinette: Your owners did amazing too. [Alya comes in and they all hide in their owners' stuff.] Hey Alya.

Alya: Girl that was amazing. As I was walking back I heard so many compliments.

Marinette: Can you watch these three? I need to go to the bathroom.

Alya: Yeah sure.

Toilets

[Marinette walks out of the Changing room and starts to walk to the performer toilets. Kelsie walks up to her.]

Kelsie: You guys were amazing.

Marinette: Thank you. All our mics are sitting In a tray in the changing room. The boys have gone to the bathrooms but Alya is in there, just knock.

Kelsie: Thank you. You can leave or stick around until the show ends.

Marinette: I will see how the boys feel.

Kelsie: Okay, I will go get the mics. [She goes to the toilets and when she comes back out Luka is standing at the door]

Marinette: Do you often stand outside the toilets?

Luka: No, Alya said that you were here and I thought you might need extra muscle in case you are ambushed, Miss Superstar.

Marinette: I think you forget I can take care of myself.

Luka: Well what am I here for then?

Marinette: Looking pretty. [She flicks his nose; he holds out his hand]

Luka: Let's go back [They walk back hand in hand, as they walk in they all look up.]

Alya: Where have you been?

Marinette: Toilet.

Alya: Yeah sure. [Marinette sits on Alya.] Get off me.

Marinette: What's our plan? Do we want to stay for the rest or go get food?

Adrien: Food.

Ivan: Yeah I'm hungry

Juleka: Whatever.

Luka: Yeah food.

Alya: Food it is then. [Alya catches Marinette off guard and pushes her off her knee and she falls to the floor. She laughs]

Marinette: Ow. [She gets back up]

Luka: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah I'm fine. Grab your stuff we need to get out before the break or we will need to wait.

Luka's Car

[They all grab their stuff. Plagg is napping in Marinette's bag with Tikki. She picks him out and slips him back to Adrien. He looks at her confused. She points to her bag.] Have we got everything? [They all nod and walk out to the car. They get in and drive away]

Luka: What do you want?

Ivan: Pizza.

Adrien: No. McDonald's.

Juleka: Yeah McDonalds!

Luka: Is that okay with you Ivan?

Ivan: Yeah okay.

Luka: Mari?

Marinette: [Staring out the window] Huh?

Luka: McDonald's?

Marinette: Cool. [Luka pulls up and orders. Marinette collects everyone's money and passes it to Luka who passes it to the window lady.]

Window Lady: You guys look nice are you going to a party?

Luka: No, we were performing at a concert.

Window lady: Oh nice. Enjoy your food.

Luka: Thank you. [They drive, park in a grassy bit of land and sit in the car to eat their food]

Marinette: This was an amazing day.

Adrien: Yeah.

Luka: One of the best.

Juleka: Awesome.

Ivan: Eww pickles. [They all laugh.]

Marinette: What time is it?

Juleka: Quarter to Six.

Luka: Are you okay Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah just got a headache.

Marinette: Do you want something for it?

Adrien: Yeah thanks Mari [Marinette ruffles In her purse and gives Adrien a headache pill.]

Juleka: Oh I love this song. [She drags Ivan out of the car and they dance]

Luka: Shall we? [Marinette and Luka get out of the car and dance, Adrien gets out too and picks Juleka up around the waist. She kicks and wiggles to get free. They spend a few songs dancing and laughing until Ivan's phone rings.]

Ivan: Hello, Yeah almost. Yeah, we stopped for dinner. Okay, I will be home soon.

Luka: That's our cue to get moving again. [They all get back in the car.] Let's drop Ivan first he's closest. [They drive off to Ivan's]

Ivan: Sorry guys.

Juleka: It's fine I feel like I could sleep for a week.

Marinette: Same. It looks like Adrien Is almost asleep already.

Adrien: No. I'm fi[Yawn]ne. [They all laugh]

Marinette: Sure you are.

Luka: See you later. [Ivan gets out of the car.]

Ivan: Bye guys [He closes the door and waves as they drive away.]

Luka: Adrien next. Unless Juleka wants to be dropped.

Juleka: On can you? I need the bathroom.

Luka: Okay. [They drive in silence, Juleka jumps out and goes inside. They drive to Adrien's mansion they stop outside. Marinette turns to say bye and sees that he is asleep] Oh.

Marinette: Put him on my back I can carry him.

Luka: Are you sure?

Marinette: You forget who I am. [They get out and Marinette piggybacks Adrien to the front door. She knocks and Casey opens the door]

Casey: Oh hello, Could you not wake him?

Marinette: No. [She takes him to the spare room and puts him on the bed] I can't carry him all way back up the stairs. He will probably wake up in an hour.

Casey: Thank you for bringing him back.

Marinette: No problem. See you later. [She walks back out to the car where Luka is sitting waiting. She gets in]

Luka: Ready to go?

Marinette: Yeah I need a nap too. [He drives away and Marinette opens her purse] You okay Tikki?

Tikki: Yeah I'm fine.

Marinette: We will be home soon.

Luka: You take such good care of her.

Marinette: More like she takes care of me. She reminds me to eat when I do a big project and she makes sure I go to bed at a reasonable time.

Luka: She sounds like a grandmother.

Marinette: She does feel like that sometimes. How are you and Sass getting on?

Sass: Great, Luka plays all sorts of music. I love it.

Luka: What he said. We are best buds.

Marinette: Awe, I need to catch up with Ryuuko and Carapace.

Luka: I have seen them around.

Marinette: I keep just missing them.

Luka: You are doing an excellent job anyway.

Marinette: thanks Pretty Boy. [He pulls up outside the bakery. They kiss and she gets out and walks around to the driver's side window] I'll see you later.

Luka: What are you up to tomorrow afternoon.

Marinette: I am looking after the Bakery all day. My parents are going to some award thing.

Luka: I will pop in and visit during my lunch.

Marinette: See you then [She leans in and gives him a kiss. She goes in through the Bakery door.]


	9. The Wedding

Bakery, sun

[The bakery is busy and Marinette is trying to keep it under control, chat noir pushes past and walks behind the counter]

Marinette: Chat I don't have time to talk right now.

Chat: I'm here to help. I will man the till and you can bag things.

Marinette: Thanks. [They work until everyone is gone.] Thank you for helping Chat. How did you know I needed help?

Chat: Feline sixth sense?

Marinette: No I think you had some ulterior motive.

Chat: Well, I just wanted to say thank you for taking me home yesterday.

Marinette: I didn't want to wake you up because I know how grumpy you get.

Chat: You're right. I didn't hear the end of it from Casey and Sam though.

Marinette: Well that's your fault for falling asleep in the car.

Chat: I have something to deliver. [He pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it to Marinette. She opens it.]

Marinette: Oh this is so sweet.

Chat: They really like you.

Marinette: I will be there. Is there a dress code?

Chat: I don't know. Semi-formal?

Marinette: Okay, who else is coming?

Chat: It's just me, you and them. They need two witnesses and they asked if you would.

Marinette: I will be there.

Chat: Awesome thank you Bug. How are you doing after the whole court and Chat Blanc thing?

Marinette: I am doing much better now. I think because I talked about it and it doesn't affect me as much.

Chat: So you have stopped having nightmares?

Marinette: They are less frequent.

Chat: If you have any more just call me and I will come over.

Marinette: Thanks Chat.

Chat: Why are you just calling me Chat?

Marinette: I'm not sure.

Chat: I have to go, I will see you later,

Marinette: Thank you for your help,

Chat: No problem. [He leaves and Marinette starts to clean up.]

Tikki: What is in the letter?

Marinette: It's an invitation to Sam and Casey's wedding at the courthouse.

Tikki: That will be so sweet, When is it?

Marinette: Thursday.

Tikki: One of the previous Ladybugs were gay and she and the Chat Noir of the time could not get married.

Marinette: That's awful.

Tikki: They were really happy together.

Marinette: At least you were there for them. [The bell rings and Marinette looks up] Hello Kagami how are you?

Kagami: I'm fantastic.

Marinette: what would you like?

Kagami: Can I get a croissant, please?

Marinette: Of course you can. What have you been up to? [She goes and gets a croissant.]

Kagami: Not much, I have been stuck in the house.

Marinette: That's awful. You are welcome here at any time.

Kagami: Thanks Marinette. [She hands over coins and Marinette hands over the bag.]

Marinette: What are your plans for the rest of the day?

Kagami: I'm just going to have a bit of a wander. Do you have any good spots you like?

Marinette: There is a lovely spot near the Eiffel tower you just need to hop the wall.

Kagami: Thanks Marinette, see you later.

Marinette: Bye. [She leaves and Marinette resumes clearing up]

L'Arc de Triomphe

[Ladybug stands on top of L'Arc de Triomphe, Carapace lands in front of her.]

Carapace: Hey Dude.

Ladybug: Hello Carapace,

Carapace: What's up?

Ladybug: Nothing, I just wanted to check-in and see how you are doing.

Carapace: I'm good. Me and Rena are going on patrol tonight.

Ladybug: I know. How is Wayzz?

Carapace: We are having fun, he gives great advice and we have a great time jamming.

Ladybug: That's great. Is there anything you want to ask or need help with?

Carapace: You and Vip look good together. We should go on a double date.

Ladybug: Thanks, that would be great. I will talk to him next time I see him.

Carapace: I got to go I'll see you later.

Ladybug: I have to go find Ryukko, see you. [They zip off in different directions. Ladybug lands behind Ryukko on top of the Eiffel tower.]

Ryukko: Hello Ladybug

Ladybug: Hi How are you?

Ryukko: I'm good. How are you?

Ladybug: I'm fantastic. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you and Longg are doing.

Ryukko: We are getting along very well. It's nice to have someone to talk to at any time.

Ladybug: That's lovely.

Ryukko: I saw that you and Viperion were photographed together the other day. Are you dating?

Ladybug: Yes we are.

Ryukko: Another one of my friends got into a relationship too.

Ladybug: That's nice, are you dating anyone?

Ryukko: No and if I did my mother would probably kill me.

Ladybug: Your mother sounds really strict.

Ryukko: She is.

Ladybug: Is there anything you want to ask?

Ryukko: Yes, what days do you want me to patrol?

Ladybug: I don't really mind. Carapace and Rena are doing tomorrow and that's all I know of this week.

Ryukko: Thank you Ladybug.

Ladybug: No problem, I will see you soon.

Ryukko: Goodbye.

Marinette's room, Tues

[Marinette is sitting at her sewing machine, sewing. She hears a knock on her trapdoor.]

Marinette: Come in. [Luka comes in with a bag]

Luka: Hey Beautiful. [She stops the machine and spins around in her chair]

Marinette: Hi, What are you doing here?

Luka: I saw you were working on a big commission and I thought you might need some tea. [He pulls out two to-go drinks, Sass flies out and goes to sit next to Tikki]

Marinette: Awe thank you, [He takes her drink over to her and she kisses him. He sits down on the chaise.]

Luka: What are you working on?

Marinette: An Anne Boleyn cosplay.

Luka: How much are they paying you?

Marinette: €60.

Luka: Who's it for?

Marinette: An internet person.

Luka: Where did you get the material?

Marinette: A lot was thrift shop or the fabric place so it was pretty cheap to buy the materials.

Luka: Cool.

Marinette: When do you need to be back at work?

Luka: I need to leave in about 10 minutes I just came over to make sure you are not overworking yourself.

Marinette: Aww.

Luka: Do you want to go out later?

Marinette: Sure, I will be done this part by dinner time so how about I meet you at 6 in the garden?

Luka: Sounds good, What have you got left to do?

Marinette: Just finish the skirt then make the accessories. Should be done by the end of tomorrow. Then I need to package it up and I will take it to the post office on my way to the court.

Luka: Why are you going to court?

Marinette: I am a witness for Casey and Sam's wedding.

Luka: Why you?

Marinette: They need two. I think Adrien suggested it.

Luka: That's weird.

Marinette: Eh. [She stands up and pins the skirt back onto the dummy, Luka gets up and stands behind the dummy.]

Luka: How does it look?

Marinette: You look fabulous pretty boy. [Tikki falls off the railing and Marinette catches her.] Are you okay Tikki?

Tikki: He pushed me. [She points back up to Sass. He floats towards them]

Marinette: Sass. Did you push Tikki off the bed?

Sass: I'm sorry Marinette.

Marinette: I'm not the one you need to apologise to.

Sass: I'm sorry Tikki.

Tikki: It's okay I shouldn't have provoked you.

Marinette: I never thought I would have to parent magical beings that are 13 Billion years older than me.

Luka: Come on then Sass let's go.

Marinette: See you at 6?

Luka: See you then Buginette [He kisses her, picks up his half-empty drink and leaves through the trapdoor.]

Garden

[Viperion is sitting on the roof of the garden when Ladybug lands and sits next to him.]

Ladybug: It's a beautiful evening.

Viperion: You know who else is beautiful?

Ladybug: Uhm, you?

Viperion: Aw man you got me.

Ladybug: I know all the pick-up lines.

Viperion: I forget you hung around Chat for years.

Ladybug: I won't.

Viperion: Hey guess what?

Ladybug: Hmmm, You quit your job.

Viperion: No, you would kill me if I did.

Ladybug: You're right. I don't know. What?

Viperion: The people who live here are moving out soon so I am moving into the house.

Ladybug: That's awesome. When?

Viperion: They need to be out by the end of the week so, the start of next week. Juleka will finally get her own room and we can move the band to here.

Ladybug: That will be so much fun.

Viperion: Yeah, I have worked it out and since I don't pay for the car I will be able to afford the tax and we kept all of the stuff that was in there originally so we just need to paint a bit and redecorate.

Ladybug: We?

Viperion: Yeah team effort. We can get everyone over to help.

Ladybug: That sounds good. Won't it be scary living on your own?

Viperion: I have Sass and you guys will be there all the time, plus we were left home alone more times than I can count.

Ladybug: Yeah and I'm sure Juleka will be staying over. How did she take it when you told her?

Viperion: She was upset but she has warmed up to the idea.

Ladybug: Who lives here now?

Viperion: A family, their two sons just moved out so they don't need a three-bedroom anymore.

Ladybug: Three bedrooms?

Viperion: yeah. Me and Jule's, a guest and Nana's.

Ladybug: You had your own room?

Viperion: She had no other family in Paris and Mum would sometimes be gone on tour for ages.

Ladybug: Ah, [She puts her head on his shoulder]

Viperion: Right let's not sit here like sacks of potatoes, race to the Eiffel tower?

Ladybug: Prise?

Viperion: Always. [Ladybug jumps down and starts to run through the streets of Paris. Viperion yells and chases after her. They run as people point and take pictures. Viperion wins and they stand at the base of the Eiffel tower.] I win!

Ladybug: Well done. [They kiss and people around them aww.]

Viperion: Oh look there's Nadja. let's de-transform and go see her.

Ladybug: Oh yeah. Come on then. [They run away to detransform, they walk back hand in hand and walk up to Manon and Nadja. Manon runs up to Marinette and she picks her up.]

Manon: I saw you on the TV. You looked so cool.

Marinette: thank you, baby girl.

Luka: Hello little lady, What's your name?

Manon: My name is Manon, I'm 5.

Luka: Hello Manon, I'm Luka.

Manon: I know who you are, you are Marinette's boyfriend. [They laugh and Nadja walks up to them,]

Nadja: Hello guys, what are you up to?

Luka: Just out for a walk.

Manon: we are looking for Ladybug and Viperion.

Marinette: We just saw them. They were running down towards the Louvre.

Nadja: Oh dear maybe we will see them another day.

Luka: I'm sure you will.

Nadja: You guys were amazing on Saturday; everyone this week has been asking me to congratulate you on a great show.

Marinette: Thanks.

Manon: Can I come to your house to play?

Marinette: Not tonight baby, but maybe on Friday,

Nadja: That would be great, I have a late show on Friday night so if you could come over to ours and put her to bed.

Marinette: That sounds good, What time?

Nadja: How about 5? I need to go in early.

Marinette: Can't wait. [She sets Manon down] I will see you on Friday then.

Manon: Bye [She takes Nadja's hand and they walk off, Luka holds Marinette's hand and they walk back down the street to the bakery.]

Luka: She loves you.

Marinette: Yeah, and I love her.

Luka: You will be a really good Mum.

Marinette: Thanks, Manon seems to like you as well.

Luka: She seems really funny.

Marinette: Yeah she is but she can scream the house down.

Luka: I'm sure she doesn't mean it.

Marinette: Yeah she always apologises after though. [They stop at the back door of the Bakery.] I will see you later, [She kisses him. And starts to walk in]

Luka: Bye, love you. [He realises what he said and goes red, Marinette spins around and looks at him, he starts to sputter an apology, Marinette walks back over to him and kisses him.]

Marinette: I love you too. [There is a big crash inside the bakery, Marinette whips round.] I'll see you later. [She runs inside.]

Marinette's room, wed

[Alya and Marinette are sitting on the floor whilst the Kwamis sit in the middle playing on Marinette's tablet]

Alya: He said what!?

Marinette: He told me he loved me.

Alya: And...?

Marinette: I said it back.

Alya: Ooh Girl. This is so big.

Marinette: I know. Another thing, he's moving out and is asking if we could help a bit.

Alya: Yeah That's so cool. What are you wearing tomorrow?

Marinette: Oh I almost forgot about the wedding. I'm not sure I think the blue one.

Alya: Let's see it. [She goes over and pulls a blue dress from the wardrobe.] Aww that's beautiful where did that come from?

Marinette: it was one of Adrien's mums.

Alya: Do you think that's a good idea?

Marinette: I don't know, I hope so. I sent a picture to ask if it was okay and he said it was very pretty.

Alya: How is he doing?

Marinette: I talked to him on Sunday and he was in good spirits. He helped me get through the midday rush, gave me the invite and left.

Alya: That's nice of him, What are you up to Friday night?

Marinette: Babysitting Manon.

Alya: Damn

Marinette: Why?

Alya: Wanted to have a movie night.

Marinette: We could still watch something. I can take my laptop and we can do a Netflix Party.

Alya: Okay. Are you staying over?

Marinette: Yeah, her show doesn't end until 10 and she won't be back until 12 because she has after-show drinks.

Alya: Ahh, Right. [Alya's phone rings and she answers] Yeah, Okay, See you soon. Trixx we need to go. [Trixx moans but flies into her bag.] See you later, send me pictures of tomorrow.

Marinette: Will do.

Outside the mansion, Thurs

[Adrien, Sam and Casey stand outside the mansion. Marinette walks around the corner]

Marinette: Hi.

Sam: You look very pretty today.

Marinette: Thank you. I like your dress, Casey. The rainbow ribbon is really nice.

Casey: Thanks, We are just waiting for the photographer.

Marinette: It was nice of Vincent to do this.

Sam: Well he's been Adrien's photographer for years so he owed Adrien many favours. [Marinette looks over at Adrien who is looking at the ground. She walks over to him and pokes him.]

Marinette: Adrien?

Adrien: Hm? [He looks up and sees Marinette.] Oh hi Mari.

Marinette: Are you okay?

Adrien: Yep I'm good.

Marinette: What do you think of the dress?

Adrien: You look beautiful, She would have loved you.

Marinette: Thanks, I'm sure I would have loved her too. [She hugs him, Vincent walks up]

Vincent: Hello, are we ready to go?

Sam: Yeah, are you guys okay?

Adrien: Yep.

Vincent: I am just going to take some candid photos as we walk down.

Casey: Sounds good. [Sam and Casey walk hand in hand as Vincent takes photos. People on the street watch and shout congratulations to them as they walk down the street. Marinette and Adrien walk behind them, Chatting]

Marinette: They are adorable.

Adrien: Yeah they are. I'm sad that they couldn't have a proper wedding with all our family.

Marinette: They do have a proper wedding. They do have their family. They have us. A family doesn't have to be Genetic.

Adrien: You're right. They have us.

Marinette: Oh before I forget, Luka is moving out and asked if we could help. The people who rent from them now are moving out and Luka's friend is helping with moving all the furniture in from storage.

Adrien: Wow. When?

Marinette: Start of next week. The family in the house right now have to be out by Sunday. We need to clean which will probably take a day so probably Tuesday moving all the stuff in.

Adrien: Yeah sure. It will be fun.

Marinette: Thanks I will text you with more details later.

Adrien: I found a few tins of paint when I was cleaning I could bring those if he wants to paint.

Marinette: I will ask. He hasn't been in and they painted when they moved in a couple of years ago.

Adrien: Cool.

Sam: Come on guys, [They find themselves at the bottom of the steps. They run up to join Sam and Casey at the doors. They walk in and sign in. they are lead to a room and Marinette, Adrien and Sam go inside whilst Casey stands outside. Adrien and Marinette sit down and Sam walks to the front. Marinette pulls out her phone to take some photos. A man in a suit walks in and stands behind Sam, Music starts and Casey walks in, they all start to cry as the proceedings go on. They sign the legal documents and they are married.]

Suit-Man: I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other. [They kiss and Marinette and Adrien clap and cheer. They all walk out of the hall]

Adrien: That was a lovely service.

Casey: It was amazing because we had you two.

Sam: Right we have some pictures left to do, Let's head to the park there will be some lovely pictures in the sunset. [They all walk to the park and Sam and Casey keep doing pictures and Adrien and Marinette sit on a wall.]

Adrien: You look like a princess. You just need a crown.

Marinette: Oh I have one in here. Manon made me it a while back and I never took it out. [She ruffles in her bag and finds a paper crown she puts it on.]

Adrien: Now you are a princess.

Marinette: I thought I already was your princess? [Adrien is embarrassed and Marinette starts to laugh.] I'm kidding Kitty.

Adrien: What time is it?

Marinette: Six, why?

Adrien: Plagg will be getting hungry.

Marinette: Mum's asking if we are eating at mine or somewhere else?

Adrien: I'm not sure. I will ask. [He hops off the wall and walks over to Sam and Casey. They talk and he goes back to Marinette sitting on the wall.] They want to do some photos with us then we are going to go get pizza or something.

Marinette: Cool. [She slides off the wall and lands next to Adrien.] Let's go then. [They walk back over and take some photos. When they are done they part ways with Vincent and start to walk towards a burger place.]

Casey: Thank you for coming today Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you for inviting me. It was a lovely day. [They walk into the burger place and they walk up to the counter. People stare.]

Sam: What do you guys want?

Adrien: Cheeseburger, please.

Sam: Mari?

Marinette: Vegan burger, please. [She pulls out her purse.]

Casey: No, it's fine. [She orders her burger and hands over her card, they sit down and wait for the food to be ready.]

Adrien: Are you vegan Mari?

Marinette: Sometimes, I am vegetarian. I use fabrics from cruelty-free stores or upcycling from the thrift store.

Sam: That's cool. [The burgers are ready and they leave, they walk down the street and sit on a bench and eat. They make small chatter as they eat. When they are done they clear up and say goodbye and Adrien and Marinette walk away.]

Adrien: Do you want to transform?

Marinette: Sure.

Rooftop

[They slip into an alley and swing up to the roof. They see a green and orange blur and look at each other and nod. They chase after Carapace and Rena Rouge. Chat tackles Carapace and Ladybug jumps in front of Rena.]

Carapace: Hey dudes. Where did you come from?

Chat: [Sitting on top of Carapace] Well when a mummy and a daddy love...

Ladybug: We were on patrol when we saw you and decided to ambush you.

Rena: How was it?

Ladybug: It was fun, He cried.

Chat: I did not!

Carapace: What are you talking about? [Chat Noir stands up and picks him up and runs away.]

Ladybug: Don't go too far!

Rena: I got your photos. You looked amazing.

Ladybug: Thanks. How was your date?

Rena: It was great, we saw the new toy story and Nino cried the whole time.

Ladybug: So did I. [Her yoyo rings. She answers.] Hey, How are you? I'm great. It was lovely, Thanks. Rena. Carapace and Chat were here but they ran off. Yeah, we are. He went home for his bag. Oh really? Yeah, Alya and Adrien said they would help. Sunday? [She looks at Rena who nods] Adrien said he had paint if you want it. Okay See you on Sunday then. Love you too. Bye. [She hangs up] Come on I need to find Chat. [They run away. They find them sitting on top of the Notre dame.]

Rena: Hey boys what are you up to?

Carapace: Just chatting.

Ladybug: We need to go Chat.

Chat: See you later Guys. [They race to the bakery. They land in the alley and detransform. They walk in.]

Bakery

Tom: Hello you two how was the wedding?

Adrien: It was great, thank you for letting me stay here tonight.

Sabine: Not a problem.

Marinette: Do you want any help closing?

Sabine: No it's fine you take Adrien upstairs and you can put a movie on or something.

Marinette: Okay, Come on then. [They both walk up to Marinette's room.] What do you want to watch?

Adrien: Let's keep watching South Park. You didn't watch ahead, did you?

Marinette: Of course I didn't. Here you can get changed in the bathroom. [She hands him his bag and he leaves to go to the bathroom. Marinette changes and sets the computer up. He knocks on the door as she Is taking off her makeup.] Come in. [Adrien walks back in with damp hair and in a t-shirt and joggers. He sits on the chaise and pulls Netflix up on the computer. Marinette finishes taking off her makeup and sits next to him. She starts the episode. They sit and laugh together until Marinette falls asleep. He carries her up to her bed and tucks her in. He pulls out the blanket and pillow she keeps In her room for when Chat comes over and goes to shut off the light, he sees Tikki and Plagg curled up together and wished he could take a photo. He shuts the light off and lays down on the chaise.]

Marinette's room, Fri

[Marinette sits up confused. The sun is shining through her window. She climbs out of bed and looks at the chaise. Adrien is missing but Tikki and Plagg are still sleeping together. She gets changed and goes downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen is empty, she makes tea and takes it downstairs to the bakery. Adrien is helping Tom to make pastries. She stands in the doorway and watches; Adrien looks up and sees her.]

Adrien: Hey you're awake. Look what I'm doing.

Marinette: Looking good. What are you making?

Adrien: I'm not sure. I'm just happy to help.

Tom: Have you had breakfast, honey?

Marinette: No I just made some tea.

Tom: We are almost done here if you go back upstairs I can bring you guys some up when they are done.

Adrien: Sounds good. [Adrien washes his hands and goes back upstairs. Marinette is washing her mug in the sink.] Are you okay Bug?

Marinette: Yeah I'm fine, why?

Adrien: Nothing. Where are Plagg and Tikki?

Marinette: Still sleeping. They are so cute curled up together.

Adrien: Do you think they are like married or something?

Marinette: She says that she doesn't like him that way but I don't entirely believe her.

Adrien: Plagg definitely loves her. He talks about her all the time.

Marinette: I think she does love him but she doesn't want to admit it. [Plagg and Tikki float through the hatch to them]

Plagg: I'm hungry. It's 11 and I haven't eaten yet.

Marinette: We have camembert if you want some.

Plagg: Yes.

Tikki: Yes what?

Plagg: Yes Please. [Marinette and Adrien look at each other, Marinette goes to the fridge and pulls some out.]

Marinette: Do you want some bread too?

Plagg: No thank you, [She puts the cheese tub on the table and sits down]

Marinette: Dad Is bringing up some pastries.

Tikki: Okay, how did you sleep?

Marinette: Fine, Oh I didn't make up your bed.

Adrien: I have slept here enough times to know how to do it.

Marinette: I'm sorry. [Sabine opens the door and Plagg and Tikki hide, Adrien puts the camembert under the table]

Sabine: What are you guys talking about?

Adrien: The show we watched last night. It was really funny.

Sabine: That's nice. What are your plans for today?

Marinette: We have band and then I'm going to Nadja's to look after Manon.

Sabine: What time will you be back?

Marinette: I'm staying over there because she won't be back until early morning.

Sabine: Okay, Adrien are you going home or staying here again?

Adrien: I am going home.

Sabine: Do you want juice?

Adrien: I'm okay

Marinette: I just had tea.

Sabine: Okay. Come say bye before you leave.

Adrien: Will do.


	10. Moving In

Juleka's house, Fri

[Adrien and Marinette run onto the deck. Marinette runs in front and hides behind Luka, Adrien tries to poke her with a stick.]

Luka: What's happening?

Marinette: He's trying to poke me. It's a sharp stick

Adrien: It is. [Juleka grabs the stick and starts to poke Adrien. He jumps back and falls to the floor] Stop. Stop I give. I'm sorry. [Juleka throws the stick overboard and Adrien gets up.]

Luka: Hey, how was the wedding?

Adrien: Great.

Marinette: It was really sweet.

Luka: I saw the pictures you sent. You guys looked awesome.

Marinette: Thanks, [She kisses him]

Ivan: Shat songs are we doing?

Luka: Mari said she would play with some of our songs.

Juleka: Cool

Marinette: Yeah I can. [She puts the bag down and finds her violin.]

Ivan: So Sunday we are going to paint a house?

Luka: Yeah and then Monday we are going to put furniture in.

Juleka: Cool.

Marinette: How packed are you?

Luka: We packed all my stuff didn't we Jules?

Juleka: Yeah.

Luka: Are you coming, Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah do you want the paint?

Luka: Yes please, I'm going over tomorrow to clean and look at what needs to be done.

Marinette: I will come over and help.

Luka: Thanks.

Ivan: Let's get going. Mari, can you sing and play the violin at the same time?

Mari: I think so.

Adrien: Let's try.

Drift away, Steven universe movie.

Juleka: Cool.

Marinette: Well done guys that was awesome.

Ivan: Yeah it was. What now?

Juleka: The one Luka wrote the other day.

Ivan: Yeah.

Adrien: Yeah sure.

Marinette: Kay. [They all go to their instruments and start to play, Marinette's phone rings. She stops and motions for everyone to keep playing. She steps away and answers] Hello Nadja, Yeah I'm at band, Oh yeah no problem. I will be there in five. Okay, bye. [She starts to put her stuff away.]

Luka: Who was that?

Marinette: Nadja, she has been called in so I need to go.

Adrien: It's only 3.

Luka: Want me to drive you?

Marinette: No thanks pretty boy, it's only five minutes away. [She kisses him on the cheek and walks off, she transforms in an alley and zips off.]

Nadja's house.

[She lands in an alley behind Nadja's, she detransforms and rings the doorbell. Nadja opens the door and Manon runs into her legs.]

Marinette: Hey baby girl,

Nadja: Thank you for coming at such short notice. Someone misplaced the script and I need to write a new one.

Marinette: It's not a problem, we weren't doing anything important. Thank you for letting me stay over.

Nadja: Don't mention it, I don't want you walking back in the dark. Be good Manon, I will be back at about 12. There is spaghetti in the cupboard and there is tomato sauce and meatballs in the fridge.

Marinette: Okay, Have fun.

Manon: Bye mummy. [Nadja leaves and the girls go inside.]

Marinette: Right what do you want to do?

Manon: Draw!

Marinette: Okay let's go get your art pad then. [They play until dinner time, Marinette makes the dinner and they both sit down.]

Manon: Where are your meatballs?

Marinette: Oh I don't eat meat, I'm vegetarian.

Manon: Why?

Marinette: Erm, I don't like the taste of meat.

Manon: Why?

Marinette: I don't know.

Manon: Why?

Marinette: Do you want cheese?

Manon: Yes! [They finish dinner, Manon got really messy so She has a bath. Marinette dries her off and they both change into their pyjamas. They sit on the couch and watch a movie. When it's over Marinette puts Manon to bed and she goes back to the couch. She opens her laptop and watches Netflix with Alya online for a while. Manon walks back in]

Marinette: What's wrong baby girl?

Manon: I had a bad dream.

Marinette: Come here. Tell me all about it. [She sits on Marinette's lap]

Manon: There was a big scary dinosaur and it was walking around and squishing everything. Ladybug and Chat Noir got squished and they didn't save everyone.

Marinette: Oh no. It was only a dream. I promise that if a dinosaur comes Ladybug and Chat Noir will save you.

Manon: Are you sure?

Marinette: I am 100% sure. [Manon snuggles down and falls back asleep. Marinette takes her back to her bed. She sits back down and keeps watching Netflix. Nadja knocks on the door and Marinette lets her in.]

Marinette: Hello Nadja, how was the show?

Nadja: It was great, how was Manon?

Marinette: Perfect, we had dinner and she had a bath. She did have a nightmare but we fixed it and she is back in bed.

Nadja: Thank you Marinette. Goodnight.

Marinette: Goodnight.

Luka's empty house, Sat

[Marinette walks up to the front door and knocks. Luka answers]

Marinette: I brought Boba.

Luka: Thanks Beautiful. [They kiss and go inside.]

Marinette: Wow it's lovely in here.

Luka: Yeah It's changed a lot in the last four years.

Marinette: It doesn't look like we have a lot to do. [She puts the Boba down on the kitchen counter. She picks one up and walks into a bedroom. Luka picks up the other and follows.] The colours are a bit funky in here.

Luka: They are really boring.

Marinette: We could leave these three walls and paint this one.

Luka: Or we could paint all the walls.

Marinette: We could.

Luka: This is going to be so cool. Adrien dropped the paint off this morning. There are a couple of white and cream, but there are loads of real colours.

Marinette: How about we look at the colours and then decide?

Luka: Sure, [They walk into the Livingroom and take a look at the paints.]

Marinette: There is enough here to do the bedrooms and Livingroom.

Luka: I think we steer clear of the kitchen and bathrooms. They are fine.

Marinette: Yeah. So what do you think?

Luka: The couch is grey and all the furniture is oak so maybe this blue.

Marinette: Yeah there should be enough. What about the bedrooms?

Luka: Well, the one downstairs will have all our band stuff so I think we can leave it.

Marinette: What will the neighbours think of a band?

Luka: The walls are pretty thick so I think we will be fine.

Marinette: Okay what about the other two?

Luka: Well there is mine and then I was thinking Juleka's room which would also be a guest room If people stay over.

Marinette: That sounds lovely. She might want to pick some colours then.

Luka: That was the plan.

Marinette: How about your room?

Luka: The bed is the same kind of oak as in the Livingroom but I was thinking about the off-white.

Marinette: Sounds good.

Luka: Oh Adrien also said that he was getting rid of a lot of stuff and we could go see what we wanted.

Marinette: Yeah they are going to move. How about we go on Tuesday once we have all the other stuff in.

Luka: Good plan. Do you want to take this Boba to the park if we are done here?

Marinette: Yeah sure, Alya's coming over later so I need to meet her somewhere. [She picks up her bag]

Luka: Does she know about you being Ladybug?

Marinette: Yeah, so does Chat Noir. Have you figured out anyone else?

Luka: No. Only you, Nino and Alya. [They walk out the door, Luka locks it]

Marinette: Oh you know them too.

Luka: Yeah, it was kind of obvious once I had figured out you, I thought that you would have given one to Alya and since Rena and Carapace are together and Alya isn't the type to double date so I kinda figured. I assume she knows about me.

Marinette: Yeah she knows about everyone.

Luka: Ahh. So who knows?

Marinette: I know everyone, so does Alya, Chat knows me. Carapace knows Rena, none of the others know anything.

Luka: Ahh okay. Here we need to go to the key place, I got new locks and I need 3 more.

Marinette: 3?

Luka: Yeah Juleka, you and a spare.

Marinette: Me?

Luka: Yeah, you are the most logical person to give one to.

Marinette: How did you figure that out?

Luka: Well, 1. You are my girlfriend. 2. Your house is closest if I get locked out, 3. You are getting better at not losing things.

Marinette: Thanks.

Luka: What time are you girls coming tomorrow?

Marinette: Probably midday. Alya's not a morning person but if I put some coffee in her she should be good by 11 or 12.

Luka: Why doesn't that surprise me? [They walk past an alley; something drops into the alley.]

Marinette: Hold on a second [She takes a few steps back and turns to the alley. She sips her Boba] Hello Chat.

Chat: No.

Marinette: No what?

Chat: No Chat's not here.

Marinette: Did you hurt yourself?

Chat: Nooo. [Marinette pulls her phone out and shines it into the alley. Chat is lying on top of bin bags, he jumps up]

Marinette: Why are you here?

Chat: I just saw you guys and wanted to come and say hi.

Marinette: And instead of you dropping beside us or something, you landed in an alley behind us.

Chat: I wanted to scare you. [Luka appears beside Marinette]

Luka: Hey Chat.

Chat: Hello Luka, where are you guys headed.

Luka: Just a walk. Marinette's looking for Rena Rouge.

Chat: Oh I saw her and Carapace. They said something about a surprise double date.

Marinette: Ah right, Chat you need to go.

Chat: Why?

Marinette: Do you want to finish my Boba?

Chat: Okay [He takes it and tries to hug Marinette. She ducks under]

Marinette: You are covered in bin juice!

Chat: I will get you later then. [He slinks off, Marinette goes deeper into the dark and transforms, Luka follows suit.]

Ladybug: I forgot to tell you that Nino suggested a double date.

Viperion: Oh, when?

Ladybug: Monday. I haven't seen him since.

Viperion: Where do you think they are headed?

Ladybug: Yours.

Garden

[They both run back to Luka's and meet Rena and Carapace in the garden.] Hello, what are you guys doing here?

Rena: You guys are coming with us on a double date.

Viperion: Uhm. Okay?

Carapace: It will be fun. We are going to get some food and they are showing old Disney movies at the drive-in.

Ladybug: Okay then, what are we getting?

Rena: I was thinking Chinese.

Viperion: Oh yeah, Bug are you okay with that?

Ladybug: Yeah that's fine. Carapace?

Carapace: I love Chinese food. [They run off to a Chinese takeaway. They buy food and run to the drive-in. They sit on the roof of the snack shop and watch a movie whilst they chomp on take-out and chat. The movie ends and the girls stand up. Ladybug picks up the bag of rubbish]

Ladybug: Thank you for taking me out guys I had so much fun.

Carapace: Are you girls off?

Rena: Yeah we have got to go. [Ladybug goes over to where Viperion is sitting, she squats down and kisses him.]

Ladybug: See you tomorrow.

Viperion: Yeah.

Luka's house, Sun

[Juleka, Luka, Ivan and Adrien are already there, Marinette pushes the door open and they walk in.]

Luka: Hey girls.

Adrien: How did you get in?

Marinette: The door was open.

Luka: I would come hug you but I am covered in paint.

Alya: Yeah I don't want a paint hug.

Marinette: You guys have done a lot already, Where do you want us?

Luka: Juleka and Ivan are in her room so someone might want to supervise them.

Alya: I'm on it. [She walks up the stairs to the bedrooms. Luka hands Marinette a paint roller, she takes it and walks over to Adrien's wall. They paint the walls of the living room. When they finish they step back.]

Luka: It looks good. well done.

Adrien: What time is it?

Marinette: 2.

Adrien: Do you guys want lunch?

Luka: Yeah, what do you want?

Adrien: I don't know.

Marinette: How about I go get sandwiches? I have a coupon thing for 50% off if I order so many sandwiches.

Luka: Sounds good.

Marinette: I will go see what the others want.

Adrien: Do you want me to come with?

Marinette: No It's okay I have my backpack and it's not far. You guys can keep painting. [They all go upstairs to Luka's room. The boys go in and Marinette goes to Juleka's room.]

Marinette: Hey guys how are you getting... wow. [She looks around the room] You guys did a great job.

Juleka: Thanks. I love the colours.

Marinette: They look great. We finished downstairs; we just need to do Luka's room. And then we will be ready to move furniture in.

Ivan: Cool.

Marinette: I am going to get sandwiches, what do you guys want? [Marinette writes down their orders and collects their money] Right. I will be back in a bit. Alya you coming?

Alya: Yeah sure. [They walk out the door, Marinette pops her head around the door and says goodbye to the boys. They walk to the alley, transform and run to the sandwich shop. They detransform and walk in. They get the sandwiches and run back to the house. They all sit and chat as they eat. When they are finished painting they all say goodbye and go their separate ways.]

Marinette's room

[Marinette is sleeping in her bed. She suddenly jerks awake, tears streaming down her face. Tikki flies over.]

Tikki: Marinette are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah, just a bad dream.

Tikki: You should call Chat.

Marinette: It's too late to call him. He will be asleep.

Tikki: If you don't I will.

Marinette: Okay, Okay. [She takes her phone out of the charging port. She sends a text to Adrien, she gets out of bed and goes downstairs for a drink. She comes back up, shuts the door and gets attacked with a hug by a boy in black leather.] Chat!

Chat: Are you okay Princess?

Marinette: Yeah, I just had a nightmare. [He picks her up and puts her back in her bed. He detransforms and sits on her bed.]

Adrien: What happened Buggy?

Marinette: Uhm it doesn't matter.

Adrien: Marinette.

Marinette: There was an Akuma attack and all the villains were re-Akumatised. I had to try and fight them all on my own and I couldn't. Everyone attacked me. I couldn't win and hawkmoth got both of our miraculous. I was tied up and I watched as you stood in civilian form next to him and he made the wish. Your mum appeared as you died.

Adrien: The wish would have consequences.

Marinette: Yeah. [He pulls her onto his lap and holds her close and they sit cuddling for a while.]

Adrien: It will be okay, I promise. He's gone now, we don't have to worry about fighting any more villains.

Marinette: That's not true. Bunnix told me about a new villain that we are fighting, She is not sure how they got a miraculous. She's careless but keeps getting away.

Adrien: That's not right now though bug.

Marinette: It could be at any time.

Adrien: Yes but if Bunnix is fighting it doesn't mean that it's going to happen right now.

Marinette: We don't know when we get our adult powers.

Adrien: I think we have a few years yet, we are only 16.

Marinette: You are right.

Adrien: I'm glad you called me Buggy. I'm not going anywhere until you are back asleep.

Marinette: Why?

Adrien: Because that's what friends do, and because I love you.

Marinette: I love you too chaton. Master FU couldn't have picked a better partner.

Adrien: A better team. We all fit together like a puzzle.

Marinette: Yeah [Yawn] we do.

Adrien: Let's put you back in your bed. [Marinette hums in agreement] You need to let go of me first. [She lets go and slides back under the covers. Adrien sits next to her for a while. She falls asleep, he transforms, kisses her on the head and hops onto the roof. He looks back down to her] That's how you know. [He leaves. Marinette opens her eyes]

Luka's house Mon

[Marinette walks around the corner, a van is sitting outside and two boys who are about Luka's age, help Luka and Adrien to move furniture into the house, Marinette walks up to the van.]

Marinette: Hey, what do you want me to take?

Luka: Hey babe, There are lots In there to take in, just choose something. [Marinette hops into the van and easily picks up a chair and takes it up to the kitchen. On her third trip to the van, she bumps into one of Luka's friends inside the van]

Thomas: Hey, you must be Marinette. I'm Thomas, one of Luka's friends from work.

Marinette: Yes I am, thank you for helping out.

Thomas: Not a problem he's taken more shifts for me than I can count.

Marinette: Can you pass me out that little table, please? [He drags a small table and passes it out to her.]

Thomas: Do you need any help with that?

Marinette: No I'm good. [She picks it up with ease and walks back upstairs. Thomas stands in shock at a small person picking up a heavy table. When they have finished putting everything In their rooms they stand outside. Luka's friends are sitting in the van.]

Luka: Thanks for helping guys.

Thomas: Not a problem, see you on Friday. Joe's bringing Clare so if Marinette wants to come too she is more than welcome.

Marinette: What's happening on Friday?

Luka: Game night.

Marinette: Oh that would be nice.

Luka: See you then. [They drive off.] Right, let's get this boy home.

Adrien: Do you still want to come and see the stuff?

Luka: Yes that would be great, we still have a few things missing.

The mansion

[They all get into the car and drive to the mansion. They get out the car and walk up to the front door and Adrien lets them in.]

Adrien: All the stuff is in the entrance or in the dining room. There are some boxes over there. I am going to the bathroom.

Marinette: Thank you, Adrien. [He walks up the stairs and Luka & Marinette start to look through the stuff, they put some stuff in a box.]

Luka: There is some good stuff here.

Marinette: Yeah. What else was on the list?

Luka: We have everything apart from kitchen things.

Marinette: He cleared the kitchen the other day. I think the stuff was through in the other room. [She goes through and Luka stays in the entrance. Adrien comes back through the dining room.]

Adrien: How are you?

Marinette: I'm fine. When did you leave?

Adrien: You fell asleep after like three minutes. I just left.

Marinette: Thanks, you are the best.

Luka: [Shouting from the entrance] Have you found them?

Marinette: [Shouting back] Yeah. Is it okay if we take this box?

Adrien: Yeah of course. There's cutlery and stuff in there too. Do you want pots and pans too?

Marinette: Yeah that would be great. [He picks up a different box and they both walk back out. Luka is standing at the door with a box] You ready to go?

Luka: Yeah. Are you coming back to the house, Adrien?

Adrien: No sorry, I have stuff to do.

Marinette: I will come back, there is a lot here. [They walk out and put the boxes in the car. Luka gets in and Marinette turns back to Adrien and hugs him she whispers in his ear.] That's how she knows. [She gets into the car and they drive away. Adrien stands in shock. Marinette laughs]

Luka: What's so funny?

Marinette: Nothing. 

Luka: How are you Tikki?

Tikki: I'm great. We went on a run this morning.

Luka: I didn't see ladybug out.

Marinette: No we as in I went and Tikki sat in my pocket.

Luka: Ah, We watched Netflix.

Marinette: We do watch a lot of Netflix. What do you like Sass?

Sass: I like Umbrella Academy.

Luka: Yeah it's good.

Marinette: We watched that. We are watching Friends again.

Luka: Oh is it good?

Tikki: Yeah! We completely missed television, there are so many memes as well. I love them.

Sass: Luka has shown me a lot of memes. I don't understand the humour of today.

Tikki: Me neither they are sometimes very weird.

Luka: That's the point.

Luka's house

[They chat for a while and Luka pulls up next to the house. They pull out the boxes and take them upstairs. Marinette puts the cups and plates away as Luka goes to get the other box. He gets back and puts things away. Marinette finishes first and goes through to Luka's room. He is lying on the bed, she goes and sits next to him.]

Marinette: That's the kitchen done.

Luka: I have put all my clothes away and almost finished decorating.

Marinette: This is crazy. You living on your own in a house.

Luka: Yeah. It doesn't feel real.

Marinette: I bet Juleka will be staying here by the end of the week.

Luka: Yeah, I can't remember the last time she slept on her own,

Marinette: She will be fine. She's a tough cookie.

Luka: Speaking of cookies, we need to go to the shop.

Marinette: Yeah, have you got the keys cut yet? If we go to the big store there is a key place there.

Luka: Thanks beautiful.

Marinette: Right grab what you need and let's go. [He grabs his wallet and their Kwamis, they walk down to the car and drive to the shopping centre. They park and walk in hand-in-hand. They go to the key cutter first and leave the key to be cut whilst they go shopping. Luka grabs a trolley and they walk down the isles; making jokes and chatting. They go to the till and pay. Marinette bags as Luka hands stuff to her.]

Cashier: Are you guys doing your mum's shopping?

Luka: No, I have just moved and she's helping me sort out the house. [He pays]

Cashier: Oh that's lovely, you are such a good sister. [She finishes putting the bags into the trolley.]

Marinette: Oh I'm not his sister, I'm his girlfriend. [They walk away leaving the lady confused. They giggle as they walk back to the key place, Luka goes in whilst Marinette stands outside. Her phone rings. She answers.] Hey mum, just gone food shopping with Luka. Yeah, I will be home in about an hour. Yes, I have my keys. That's fine I will see you soon. [Luka comes back out and they walk back to the car, they load up the car and return the trolley. They both get into the car and head home.]

Luka: Thank you for helping out today.

Marinette: Not a problem. It's been a good day.

Sass: You guys are adorable.

Tikki: Sass, shush.

Marinette: Thanks, Sass.

Luka: What time do you need to be home?

Marinette: About 45 minutes. Mum and Dad are going out for dinner so I need to close up.

Luka: Okay. When are we going out on a date again?

Marinette: Is this not a date?

Luka: It wasn't a proper one.

Marinette: why not? I don't need a "proper date". I just like spending time with you. [Sass laughs and Tikki hits him on the head.]

Luka: I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [They take the shopping back inside and put it away. Marinette closes the fridge and Luka sweeps her into his arms.] What are you doing?

Luka: Showing you how much I love you. [They kiss. She puts her arms around his neck. Luka puts her down on the counter so they are at the same level. Marinette's phone rings. She breaks away and looks at it.]

Marinette: I need to go, I'm sorry.

Luka: Okay, I'll see you later then. [She slides off the counter and grabs her bag. Luka gives her a key.]

Marinette: Thanks, I will look after it. Come on Tikki. [She walks towards the door. Tikki flies over to her and hugs Luka's cheek. She whispers to him in a voice just quiet enough for only Luka to hear.]

Tikki: If you hurt her I will break your knees. [She flies back over to Marinette and they leave. Luka stands dumbfounded.]

Luka's house, wed

[Rena rouge and Ladybug land in an alley, they detransform and walk up to the front door. Marinette takes out her keys and unlocks the door. Ivan, Luka and Juleka are sitting in the living room. Their instruments are there too. Luka's strumming his guitar. He looks up as the girls walk in. Marinette goes over and kisses Luka on the cheek from behind.]

Luka: Hey,

Alya: Where is Adrien?

Ivan: He should be on his way.

Luka: What's wrong Mari?

Marinette: Nothing. I'm fine.

Juleka: What do you want to start with? [Adrien walks in.]

Alya: Hey Adrien.

Adrien: Hey guys.

Luka: Hey dude, where have you been?

Adrien: I got lost.

Juleka: You need a GPS.

Alya: I have a song!

Luka: Oh yeah?

Alya: Yeah, [She goes over and whispers to Marinette, she rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. She searches for a song and sets her phone down.]

Luka: What's going on?

Alya: Shh watch this.

Candy store, Heathers [Explicit]

[Marinette walks around like if she was on stage. she directs it at Luka and he goes red, Alya, Ivan and Juleka laugh. Adrien stands trying to not look awkward]

Marinette: It's so much more fun in heels.

Luka: Wow.

Marinette: Wow what?

Luka: That's my girlfriend.

Marinette: I know, I am her. [Ivan falls off his stool and Juleka doubles over laughing. Marinette goes over and helps him up.] Are you okay?

Ivan: Yeah, you were so badass.

Marinette: I try. [She flicks her hair and walks back to her violin]

Luka: Where did you learn that?

Marinette: I think you forget I have a theatre background. We would learn dances behind the stage. [The doorbell rings and everyone looks at Marinette.] Okay I'm on it. [She walks to the door and opens it. An older lady stands at the door] Hello.

Bella: Hello I live next door,

Marinette: Oh I am so sorry if we are disturbing you.

Bella: No, no dear. I was out on a walk and I just wanted to come and introduce myself.

Marinette: I'm Marinette, [They shake hands]

Bella: You seem too young to live here on your own.

Marinette: Oh I don't live here it's my boyfriend's house, hold on a second. [She takes a few steps back and shouts for Luka, he comes to the door, he slides an arm around Marinette and sees who is at the door.]

Luka: Oh hello Bella I haven't seen you in ages.

Bella: Luka? Is that you? You are so big!

Luka: Yes it's me, how are you?

Bella: I am great. Are you living here now?

Luka: Yeah Nana left the house to us when she passed. Are you and Philip still living next door?

Bella: My Philip passed too last spring. So it is just me.

Luka: I am sorry to hear that.

Bella: I need to have you and your lovely girlfriend over for dinner.

Luka: That would be lovely.

Bella: How about tomorrow night at 6? [They look at each other and nod]

Marinette: That would be great.

Bella: I will see you then. [They wave as she walks away]

Bella's House, Thurs

[Luka and Marinette stand outside Bella's house. He knocks and she opens the door.]

Bella: Hello you two, come in. [They walk In and Bella leads them to the dining room. Luka gives Bella a bunch of flowers.] Thank you, Luka, they are lovely. [She walks over and puts them in a vase of water.]

Marinette: Your house is beautiful.

Bella: Thank you Marinette. You look lovely today. Where did you get your Jewellery?

Marinette: Thank you. I got the necklace and bracelet from my Gran a while back and I got my earrings from an old friend.

Luka: Dinner smells amazing. What are we having?

Bella: We are having a carbonara pasta bake. I hope that's okay.

Marinette: Sounds lovely.

Bella: Take a seat, I will be back with dinner in a minute. [Bella leaves them to sit at the table. Luka pours them glasses of water.]

Luka: Aren't you a vegetarian?

Marinette: It's okay, I can just eat around the bacon.

Luka: Are you sure?

Marinette: Yeah. It's okay.

Luka: Was it wise to leave them alone in the house? [Bella comes back in with a dish full of pasta] 

Marinette: [Hushed] they will be fine.

Bella: Dinner is served. [She sits down across from them and they help themselves to pasta. Bella de corks a bottle of wine.] Would either of you like some wine?

Luka: I will, thank you.

Bella: Marinette?

Marinette: No thank you.

Bella: So, how long have you been together?

Luka: 3 weeks? [Marinette nods.]

Bella: That's nice. Me and my Philip were together for 53 years.

Marinette: That's lovely.

Bella: He took such good care of me.

Luka: He was a lovely man. I remember when we played that mini-concert and he danced around the room.

Bella: Oh yes I remember that. I saw you on the news the other day. You are a great singer Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you. It was a team effort though, everyone did amazing.

Bella: You are so sweet. I see why Luka likes you. [The rest of the evening passes with small chatter. When it's time to leave they hug.]

Luka: Thank you for having us.

Bella: What are your plans for the rest of the evening?

Marinette: I am going back home to bed, We both have work tomorrow so we need an early night.

Bella: You are welcome back at any time.

Luka: Thank you. Goodbye.

Marinette: Bye.

Bella: Goodbye. [They leave and walk back to the house. Luka unlocks the door and calls for Tikki. He turns back to Marinette.]

Luka: I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow for games.

Marinette: Okay, What time will we be done?

Luka: Probably really late. Do you want to stay over so your parents won't have to wait up for you?

Marinette: Sounds good. [She kisses him and Tikki flies over to them. She breaks away and the girls walk off.]

Thomas' Apartment Fri,

[Luka and Marinette walk hand in hand up the stairs to the front door. Thomas answers.]

Thomas: Hey, come in. [They go in, everyone looks over.] This is Marinette.

All: Hey, Hi etc. [Luka sits Marinette down at the table where Jo, Clare and Kenneth are sitting.]

Luka: I'm going for a drink. Do you want something?

Marinette: Yes please. [He goes off to get drinks]

Clare: Hi, I'm Clare and this is Jo.

Marinette: Hello, How are you?

Jo: I'm good. How long have you been with Luka?

Marinette: We have been together a couple of weeks, but I have known him for about two years.

Kenneth: How old are you?

Marinette: Not old enough to drink. [Luka comes back with drinks. He sits back down] Thanks.

Luka: What are we playing?

Thomas: Exploding Kittens. [He sits down and they play a game Darcy comes in half-way through and sits down next to Kenneth.]

Darcy: Oh hello, I don't think we have met you must be Luka's girlfriend.

Marinette: Yes I am. Marinette, nice to meet you.

Darcy: I'm Darcy. I'm Jo's cousin. I heard you couldn't drink either so I brought us some stuff. [She hands Marinette a bottle.]

Marinette: Thank you. [They play games until late. Luka and Marinette stand at the door when it's time to go.] Thank you for inviting me.

Thomas: Thank you for coming. You are welcome any week.

Luka: Thanks. We better get this one home before she falls asleep.

Darcy: See you next time. [They walk out and transform in an alley. They run home and land in the alley. Luka unlocks the door and they go inside.]

Luka: Do you want to watch a movie?

Marinette: Sure. I'm going to get changed.

Luka: Okay. [Marinette goes to the bathroom and changes into her pyjamas. She comes back out and Luka is sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. She goes and cuddles next to him.] I love you, Mari. [She doesn't respond so he looks down. She has fallen asleep. Luka picks her up and takes her to bed. He pulls the blanket over her and kisses her on the head.]

Luka's house sat

[Marinette wakes up in Luka's bed. She rolls over and sees Luka lying next to her. He wakes up and they both sit up.]

Luka: Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?

Marinette: Yeah your bed is really comfy.

Luka: I hope you don't mind, I put you in my bed and I kinda fell asleep. [She leans over and kisses him]

Marinette: I don't mind. 

Luka: Do you want some breakfast? I think we still have some waffles. [They get out of bed and Luka heats up some waffles and she goes to the bathroom. She comes back out dressed and washed. She sits down at the table and Luka puts waffles down on the table. Tikki and Sass share one.]

Marinette: These waffles are great.

Luka: Thanks they are out of a package.

Marinette: They are really good.

Sass: Yeah.

Tikki: You are my favourite person Marinette has gone on a date with.

Marinette: Me too.


	11. Princess Justice

Luka's house, Mon

[Alya, Luka and Marinette are sitting on the couch watching TV. The news interrupts the program]

Nadja: Sorry to interrupt your scheduled programming but we have had a very important video from Ladybug. [They all look at each other confused]

Marinette: I didn't... [Ladybug appears on the TV]

Ladybug: Hello Paris. I have decided that since we defeated hawkmoth it's time to reveal my identity to you all. [She detransforms and Lila appears. Marinette's phone rings.]

Adrien: What is going on?

Marinette: I don't know. [She freaks out and a black butterfly fazes through the wall.]

Alya: An Akuma!!

Luka: Mari Calm down! [The butterfly flies into her earring. Marinette transforms into PrincessJustice.]

Adrien: Mari, What's happened.

PrincessJustice: I am not Marinette or Ladybug, I am PrincessJustice.

Alya: Get over here Adrien.

Luka: Marinette please, Calm down.

PrincessJustice: Come with me. We can watch the world burn together. [They transform]

Rena: We love you, Mari. We don't want to fight you.

PrincessJustice: Then don't.

Viperion: [He pulls her in and kisses her.] Please don't do this.

PrincessJustice: [She pulls away and she smirks] It's too late my love. [She opens the window and jumps out. They follow.]

Louvre

[PrincessJustice lands in the middle of the space around the Louvre. The ground shakes and everyone stares. Her voice rings thought Paris.]

PrincessJustice: Where is Lila?

Passer by1: What's happening?

Passer by2: I thought they defeated hawkmoth

Passer by3: Ladybug will come and save us.

PrincessJustice: Lila Rossi is a liar. If you really think she is Ladybug she will come. But somehow I don't think that will happen. [Chat Noir lands in front of her.]

Chat: Bug, don't do this.

PrincessJustice: I have had enough.

Passer by4: Who are you?

PrincessJustice: Who am I? do you not recognise me?

World burn, Mean girls. [EXPLICIT]

[She walks towards Lila's house as she sings. She puts all the heroes in bubbles using her sceptre so they can't help. She arrives at her apartment and bangs her sceptre on the ground. Lila floats out. She is suspended in mid-air. The song ends]

PrincessJustice: Hello Ladybug.

Lila: What do you want from me?

PrincessJustice: I want you to transform.

Lila: I can't I took my miraculous out.

PrincessJustice: Do these look familiar? [She shows her earrings.]

Carapace: Ladybug?

PrincessJustice: I am sick and tired of people taking credit for what I have done. I want you to apologise. You turned everyone against me.

Lila: I'm sorry.

PrincessJustice: Really?

Lila: Yes! Yes! I'm so sorry.

PrincessJustice: Every time you lie I expose you, you are just digging yourself deeper into trouble.

Lila: I am sorry I will never lie again.

PrincessJustice: No you will not. [She bangs her sceptre and Lila screams. Her hair turns white.]

Lila: What have you done to me?

PrincessJustice: Just a simple yet irreversible spell.

Lila: I can just dye it back. [Her hair turns bright red. People gasp]

PrincessJustice: Everyone will be able to tell if you lie. Even my miraculous ladybugs cannot change it back.

Lila: Change me back.

PrincessJustice: What part of irreversible do you not understand?

Chat Noir: Bug Please.

PrincessJustice: Too late Kitty. [She puts everyone on the ground and detransforms back to Ladybug, She de evilizes the Akuma and fixes everything, Lila's hair stays white. Viperion runs at her.]

Ladybug: What happened?

Viperion: You were Akumatised. Lila faked being ladybug and you snapped.

Ladybug: What did I do?

Rena: You put a spell on Lila. [Ladybug turns to Lila who is standing in the street crying. Ladybug walks over.]

Lila: I am so sorry Ladybug. [Green]

Ladybug: Why did you do it?

Lila: I have a condition... [Red] I don't know. [Green]

Ladybug: I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me.

Lila: I understand why you did it. I took the credit for your work. I didn't think of how it would affect someone else. [Green. Ladybugs earrings beep its' final beep.]

Ladybug: I have to go. [She swings back to Luka's and detransforms. Luka, Adrien and Alya run towards her and all hug her.]

Adrien: Are you okay Buggy?

Marinette: Yeah. I'm fine.

Alya: Come on, let's get you home.

Marinette's room, Tues

[Marinette is sitting on her bed staring at her earrings which are sitting on her side table. There is a knock on her celling.]

Marinette: No. [Chat Noir unlocks the trapdoor. Viperion and Chat Noir drop in and detransform.]

Luka: Hey, how are you feeling?

Marinette: How do you think? I feel guilty. I ruined her life.

Adrien: You didn't. She had it coming.

Marinette: How can you say that? Even if she has to lie to save her life she can't.

Luka: That's true but she will overcome this.

Adrien: Standard spell rules are that once she learns her lesson it will revert to the original.

Marinette: But I said irreversible. I can't be trusted anymore.

Both: What?

Marinette: Take my earrings and go.

Adrien: but Mari you are the Guardian.

Marinette: I la... [Luka puts his hand over her mouth]

Luka: No. Marinette don't you dare. You are the best Ladybug there has ever been.

Marinette: What would Master Fu say?

Adrien: He would say that at least everyone is safe. Remember what he said when we fought Kwamibuster?

Marinette: Yeah.

Adrien: What did he say?

Marinette: He said that no miraculous holder in all of history has ever been mentally and physically strong enough to use that many miraculous at the same time.

Luka: Even though you made a mistake it's no reason to give up on everything you have done. [He picks up the earrings and gives them back to Marinette, hesitates but puts them on and Tikki appears. She flies to her and hugs her. Luka pulls her onto his lap.]

Adrien: I'm going to leave you two. [He transforms and as he leaves Marinette grabs his tail.]

Marinette: Thank you for everything Chat. [He smiles and jumps away.]

Luka: I never got the chance to tell you yesterday but you looked amazing when you were Akumatised.

Marinette: Thanks. [He kisses her. There is a knock on her door. They jump up.]

Marinette: Hold on.

Alya: It's me. I know Luka's up there.

Marinette: Come in. [Alya walks in and Luka transforms.]

Viperion: I should go. [Luka pulls himself up through the trapdoor. Alya climbs up to the bed and sits next to her.]

Alya: How are you doing today?

Marinette: Okay. The boys came over and we talked it out.

Alya: And...?

Marinette: I'm not giving up being ladybug.

Alya: That's great. [Sabine pokes her head out of the door.]

Sabine: Girls do you want anything from the pasta place?

Marinette: Yes, please.

Sabine: The regular?

Alya: Yes, thank you, Sabine. [She leaves]

Luka's house, wed night.

[Luka and Marinette sit watching a movie.] 

Luka: What time is it?

Marinette: 9 ish.

Luka: Are you staying?

Marinette: No, we need to leave quite early to get to the prison.

Luka: You can leave some stuff here next time you come.

Marinette: I will bring some stuff next time.

Luka: When do you have to go?

Marinette: My curfew is 10. [She picks up her empty mug and rinses it out. She puts her shoes on and grabs her backpack.]

Luka: Want me to drop you around the corner? It's a bit late to be running across Paris.

Marinette: No it's fine. I need to stop by Alya's to borrow a book.

Luka: Okay. [He follows her to the door. They kiss and she steps out.]

Bella: Hello you two. [They turn and see Bella leaning out her kitchen window. They wave]

Marinette: Hello Bella, How are you?

Bella: I'm great. What have you been up to today?

Luka: We had dinner and watched a movie.

Bella: That's nice. It's quite late are you not staying?

Marinette: No I have a meeting tomorrow and I need to go home.

Bella: Awh that's nice.

Marinette: [She kisses Luka] I will see you later. See you later Bella. [She walks away, When she is out of earshot Bella turns to Luka.]

Bella: I hope you marry her.

Luka: I hope so too.

Tram station. Thurs

[Marinette is standing on the platform waiting on the next train, The train arrives and she gets on. Adrien waves and pats the seat next to him. She sits next to him.]

Adrien: Hey bug how are you?

Marinette: I'm good. How are you?

Adrien: Well I am going to visit my father in prison, but I am going with one of my favourite people.

Marinette: Look, Kitty. I love you and if we had found out sooner I might have said yes. But I have a boyfriend now and I couldn't do that to him, plus I am happy with him. I'm sorry.

Adrien: I know, I have accepted that I was just saying that you have been so supportive and I admire you.

Marinette: Oh Kitty, [She pats his shoulder.]

Adrien: Where do we get off?

Marinette: Two more stops. [They wait and get off the train. They slip into an alley and transform. They arrive at the prison and they usher them in. they walk to an interrogation room. They stand outside the room whilst Gabriel is lead into the room.]

Ladybug: Are you ready to do this?

Chat Noir: Ready as I'll ever be. [They walk in and stand at the back looking at Gabriel.]

Gabriel: Hello Ladybug, Chat Noir.

Ladybug: I assume you heard what happened.

Gabriel: I did and may I say what a wonderful voice you have.

Chat Noir: How did you Akumatise her when you didn't have your miraculous.

Gabriel: I released two Akuma before I was taken. I ordered them to follow the superheroes and Akumatise you.

Ladybug: You do realise that your chances of ever getting out are now gone.

Gabriel: I think it was worth it. It shows Paris that even the strongest people will break.

Ladybug: Did you ask Miss Rossi to pull the stunt on your behalf.

Gabriel: No.

Chat Noir: Should we ask her?

Gabriel: No.

Ladybug: Why two?

Gabriel: I hoped that Chat Noir would be fragile enough to be Akumatised and you would break and we would have a villain duo. No one could stop you and they would have to give me mine to fix it. I would go rouge and get both of your miraculous to make my wish.

Chat Noir: How can you destroy someone's life like that?

Gabriel: I need my wife back so we could be a family again.

Ladybug: You were still a family. But now that family is broken.

Chat Noir: Your son suffers every day because of what you have done.

Gabriel: I'm done here. I have told you all you need.

Ladybug: Thank you for your co-operation. [She pulls Chat out the room and pulls him in and hugs him.] Right we need to get everyone together.

Chat Noir: I will call them on the train.

Park

[Ladybug and Chat Noir stand in the open space of the park. One by one superheroes land. Ladybug greets them as they appear.]

Ryuko: What's wrong Ladybug?

Ladybug: There is still one Akuma roaming Paris. Apparently it's set to trail us but we are not 100% sure.

Carapace: That's not good.

Ladybug: It could target anyone so stay on the lookout. Stay away from reporters and if they do find you just assure people that everything is okay and it's passed. [They nod] Thanks. If you find it please call me immediately and stay positive. [Rena and Carapace say bye and run off. Ryuuko does the same. Chat bows and leaves.]

Viperion: And then there were two.

Ladybug: Do you want to come for dinner at mine? It's just me and Mum.

Viperion: Sure. [They start to walk back, Ladybug texts her Mum on her yoyo.]

Ladybug: Have you heard anything else from the school?

Viperion: Yeah, just asking about accommodation and funding.

Ladybug: How much is it?

Viperion: I got a scholarship so it's free.

Ladybug: That's awesome. You better work hard.

Viperion: Don't worry I will.

Ladybug: Two weeks and we will be back. I'm not ready.

Viperion: When is results day?

Ladybug: Saturday.

Viperion: How do you think you have done?

Ladybug: Okay. Probably did well with Maths, Art, Music and Physics. Biology and PE were not as good.

Viperion: I'm sure you did amazing. [They turn into an alley and detransform. They walk in through the back door and up to the kitchen. Sabine looks around as they walk in.]

Sabine: Hello Luka it's nice to see you. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Marinette: I will be back in a minute. [She walks out to the bathroom]

Luka: Thank you for having me.

Sabine: Not a problem. What have you two been up to today?

Luka: We met with the others in the park.

Sabine: Did they not want to come?

Luka: Alya and Nino were going on a date and Adrien had to go home.

Sabine: That's nice.

Luka: Is Tom not here today?

Sabine: No he is visiting his family.

Luka: Are you running the bakery by yourself?

Sabine: Marinette is helping out and Tom will be back by lunchtime.

Luka: That's good. [Marinette comes back.] Hey.

Marinette: Mum I will do that. [She takes the cutlery out of Sabine's hands. And sets the table whilst Sabinene pulls out the Lasagne from the oven. Marinette sits down and gestures for Luka to sit. He sits next to her. Sabine sits across from them and serves them all. They eat and chat. When they are all done Luka and Marinette offer to clean up. They stand at the sink, Marinette washes and Luka dries.]

Luka: How was he?

Marinette: Oddly calm he just sat there.

Luka: I meant Adrien?

Marinette: Oh... He got a bit angry and we left. He seemed okay on the train back.

Luka: We need to keep an eye out for the last one. It can't be far. Why did he make two?

Marinette: He saw the way I reacted after sandboy and released two. One for Chat Noir and when he became Akumatised I would not be able to handle it and I would become Akumatised too. They would give him back his miraculous to reverse it. He would bring us in and we would hand over our miraculous.

Luka: Oh babe that's awful. [He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek. She runs her fingers through his hair. Sabine walks in and giggles. They turn to see her, still cuddling.]

Sabine: You two are adorable.

Luka: Thanks.

Sabine: I am going downstairs to do some prep for tomorrow. You are welcome to stay and watch a movie.

Luka: Thank you but I have work tomorrow and I need to get home.

Sabine: Okay. I will be downstairs if you need me.

Marinette: Thanks, Mum. [Sabine leaves and Marinette turns and hugs Luka] I will see you later.

Luka: Stay positive. I love you. [Luka kisses her.]

Marinette: I love you too.

Luka: Come on Sass we need to go.

Sass: Goodbye Tikki. Goodbye Marinette.

Marinette: Bye Sass. [Luka kisses Marinette and leaves.]


	12. Revealed

Bakery, Fri

[Adrien walks in]

Sabine: Hello dear, Marinette is on a break. You can go up and see her.

Adrien: Thank you, Mrs Cheng. [He walks up the back stairs to the kitchen. He knocks on the door and Marinette answers, mug in hand. Plagg flies into her cheek and hugs her.]

Marinette: Hey Boys, Yes there is cheese in the fridge, you can have some.

Plagg: Thank you. [He floats away to the fridge.]

Marinette: Come in. [She opens the door wider and Adrien comes in. She closes the door and they sit on the couch.] Do you want a drink?

Adrien: No thanks I just wanted to stop and say hi.

Marinette: Why are you really here?

Adrien: I may have slipped to Nino that I was Chat Noir.

Marinette: Oh.

Adrien: I'm sorry.

Marinette: It's okay. Did he tell you anything?

Adrien: No...?

Marinette: Alright... He is Carapace, Alya is Rena, Kagami is Ryuko and Luka is Viperion.

Adrien: Uhhhh What?

Marinette: Yeah.

Adrien: Okay. Who knows about you?

Marinette: Everyone but Kagami and Nino. Nino knows about Alya and that's it.

Adrien: Do you think it's time to tell them?

Marinette: I think it would make us stronger because we would know where everyone is at any time but If they let something slip it would put us all in danger.

Adrien: Danger from who? He's gone

Marinette: I don't know. Maybe you are right.

Adrien: Why do you sound surprised? I do have some good ideas.

Marinette: I will think about it.

Adrien: Okay. [He gets up and kisses her on the head.] Have a good day Princess. Come on Plagg [He walks out and Marinette sips her tea]

Tikki: I think it's a good idea, Mari.

Marinette: [She sighs.] where's my phone?

Marinette's room sun eve

[Alya and Kagami are sitting on her bed watching a movie.]

Alya: It's nice of your Mother to let you come.

Kagami: She's not as strict as you think. [Marinette comes back with six macaroons and three mugs]

Marinette: Here we go, Two hot chocolates and a tea.

Alya: Thanks Mari.

Kagami: Thank you Marinette. [She brings the macaroons over and everyone takes one. She offers two into the drawer in her dresser. She eats one and looks around.] Why did you bring so many?

Marinette: I thought the Kwamis would like some. Would Longg like one? [Kagami puts it into her bag and then realises and turns around. Marinette and Alya sit on the bed with smirks on their faces. Tikki and Trixx float next to them. Kagami looks shocked. Longg flies out and hugs the other two Kwamis.]

Kagami: What...? Ladybug...? Rena...?

Alya: The one and only.

Marinette: We didn't know how else to tell you.

Kagami: I can't believe this!

Marinette: Are you disappointed?

Kagami: My four girlfriends are actually my two girlfriends. I am ecstatic. [She attacks Mari with a hug and they fall over onto the mattress]

Alya: Girl what are you doing?

Kagami: Oh I'm sorry. I just got a bit excited.

Marinette: It's fine.

Alya: No I meant why didn't I get one? [Kagami hugs Alya and they all giggle.]

Marinette: There is more... [She tells Kagami everything]

Kagami: Wow...

Alya: Yeah. We don't know when it will strike so we need everyone to stay alert.

Kagami: Okay.

Marinette: Are you okay Kagami?

Kagami: Yeah. I had suspicions. You would all disappear and then the superheroes would appear. [They laugh and Alya reaches into her bag.]

Alya: I heard this was your first sleepover ever and I thought we should do it right. [She pulls out popcorn and DVDs.]

Marinette: Yeah!

Kagami: You girls are the best.

Luka's house, mon

[Marinette, Alya and Kagami walk to Luka's front door. Marinette and Alya have done Kagami's hair and makeup. Marinette has leant her an outfit]

Kagami: You have your own key?

Marinette: Yeah. It's supposed to be for emergencies but I use it to let myself in.

Bella: Hello Marinette, Who are these lovely ladies?

Marinette: Hello Bella, This is Alya and Kagami. We have rehearsal today and they wanted to come too.

Bella: Hello, I'm Bella. I live next door.

Kagami & Alya: Hello.

Bella: I will keep a window open so I can hear your lovely music.

Marinette: We will too.

Kagami: Goodbye Madam. [Marinette unlocks the door and they all go inside. Alya plops down on the couch which has been moved to fit all the instruments. Marinette shows Kagami to the bathroom and follows Alya in.]

Ivan: Dinosaurs!

Rose: Yay!

Marinette: Do you like it?

Luka: I love it. [He kisses her. They all make vomiting noises.]

Marinette: We brought Kagami. Just wait until you see her.

Adrien: Kagami?

Marinette: Yeah she stayed over last night and she wanted to come and listen.

Juleka: Her mum let her?

Alya: Yeah. [Kagami shouts from outside the living room]

Kagami: Marinette?

Marinette: Go one door down. [Kagami walks into the Living room and they all go quiet.]

Kagami: Hey I'm Kagami.

Rose: [Squeals] Oh Kagami you look so pretty.

Kagami: Thank you, you must be Rose. [She holds out her hand and gets a hug instead.]

Juleka: Hi I'm just going to take her. [Juleka unfolds Rose, picks her up and carries her away.] I'm Juleka by the way.

Ivan: I'm Ivan.

Kagami: Nice to meet you. [She turns to Luka and Marinette] Luka, am I right?

Luka: Yes, Marinette has told us all about you.

Kagami: She has told me all about you too. [She whispers] Snake boy. [Luka looks at Kagami and then Marinette, confused. Marinette shakes her head as if to say, I will tell you later. Kagami turns and sees Adrien at the back sitting at the keyboard. She walks over.] Hey Adrien, how are you?

Adrien: [Looks up at Kagami and tries not to blush.] I'm good how are you?

Kagami: Great, What do you think of the jumpsuit, Marinette lent it to me.

Adrien: It's lovely. [Marinette and Alya high five, Luka whispers to them.]

Luka: Well done.

Marinette: Thanks

Ivan: Let's get this party rocking.

Marinette: Hold on a minute. [She opens the window that looks onto Bella's house] Bella asked me to open a window so she could hear.

Rose: That's lovely.

Juleka: What should we start with?

Marinette: Sorry, not sorry? [They all agree and Alya ushers Kagami to stand with her.]

Sorry not sorry, Demi Lovato

[Kagami stands at the back watching them. When the song ends she claps]

Kagami: Wow that was amazing.

Juleka: Thanks.

Luka: How about this one?

Adrien: Sure. Mari?

Marinette: Yeah.

Hit me with your best shot, Rock of ages

Alya: Look at you go girl. I think those dinosaurs have magic powers.

Marinette: I don't know about that.

Kagami: You are awesome Mari. I want to hear another song.

Luka: How about you grab your violin and you and Adrien duet?

Adrien: Yeah! [Marinette goes out to grab her violin, she comes back and everyone is sitting on the couch. Adrien sits at the keyboard chatting with Kagami. Marinette sets down her violin case and pulls out her violin. She tests the strings and fiddles with them.]

Adrien: Ready when you are.

Marinette: What do you want to do?

Adrien: Uhh do you know O mio babbino caro?

Marinette: Yeah. [She shakes it out and then puts her violin up and nods to Adrien.]

O mio babbino caro, violin and piano cover.

[Bella comes to the window and watches. They all clap and Marinette looks over]

Bella: That was beautiful.

Adrien: Thank you Ma'am

Marinette: Thank you Bella.

Luka: How are you?

Bella: I'm fabulous. You guys are sounding great.

Luka: Thank you.

Juleka: Oh hello Bella.

Bella: Hello Juleka. You are so big.

Juleka: I haven't seen you in so long.

Bella: What have you been up to?

Juleka: Not much.

Bella: I need to have you over for dinner.

Juleka: That would be lovely.

Bella: I will see you later then.

Luka, Marinette, Juleka: Bye.

Roof, Wed even

[Ladybug strolls over the Paris rooftops. Viperion climbs the building and wraps his arms around her.]

Ladybug: Oh you scared me.

Viperion: I'm sorry. What are you doing out on your own?

Ladybug: Looking for the Akuma... and we ran out of tea.

Viperion: Come on then. Where do you want to go?

Ladybug: I was just going to the shop on the corner.

Viperion: Did you not want Starbucks?

Ladybug: Yeah but I have run out of my tea leaves so I need to get some of those before they close.

Viperion: Let's go. [They hop down and walk to the shop. They go in and Ladybug buys her tea. They chat with the shop owner and then run to Starbucks. They order drinks and take them up to the top of the Eiffel tower. They sit in silence and drink.]

Ladybug: I love this city.

Viperion: Me too.

Ladybug: Guess what else I love.

Viperion: Hmm... Your snake boy?

Ladybug: I was going to say this tea but you are a close second. [She kisses him. People on the ground cheer and wolf whistle. They break away and ladybug waves. He stands up and holds out his hand. Ladybug takes it and picks up their drinks. They start to walk back to Marinette's]

Ladybug: Oh you will never guess what I was asked to do.

Viperion: What?

Ladybug: There is a thing in the park on Saturday for the kids and I was asked to maybe sing something.

Viperion: Oh cool.

Ladybug: Could you play with me? Chat is piano and Rena is playing the drums.

Viperion: What time?

Ladybug: I'm going to be there all day but we are playing at like half six.

Viperion: That should be fine I get off at 6 so I should be there just after.

Ladybug: Cool [They drop into an alley and Marinette detransforms. She kisses him goodbye] I love you.

Viperion: I love you too. [He climbs back onto the roof and disappears. She walks to the front door and goes in.]

Marinette's balcony thurs

[Marinette's phone rings and she answers.]

Marinette: Hey Kagami, how is school?

Kagami: I hate it here.

Marinette: Oh honey, do you want us to bust you out for lunch?

Kagami: No this place is like a prison. There is no way I could get out. I have an escape plan if I need to transform. I was just calling to say that I was talking to my textiles teacher about designers and I mentioned you.

Marinette: Really?

Kagami: Yeah. I showed him your stuff and he really liked it.

Marinette: Wow thank you Kagami.

Kagami: He is in charge of a big competition and wants to meet with you.

Marinette: That's awesome when?

Kagami: Tomorrow?

Marinette: Tomorrow?!

Kagami: Yeah, will you be able to?

Marinette: Yeah sure.

Kagami: I have textiles tomorrow so I could meet you at the front and walk you in.

Marinette: Thanks Kagami you are the best.

Kagami: No problem. I will come to the front desk at quarter to 11.

Marinette: Thank you so much Kagami. Bye.

Kagami's school, fri

[Marinette stands in the entrance of a big school. Kagami walks up to her.]

Kagami: Hey, I like your dress.

Marinette: Thanks.

Kagami: Are you ready?

Marinette: Yep. [They start to walk through the school. When they walk through the hall that is lined with lockers, people stare at the girls. Marinette goes into the bathroom and Kagami stands outside, two boys come up to her.]

Craig: Hey Kagami?

Kagami: Leave me alone Craig.

Alexander: Where are you headed, loner? The library?

Kagami: No I'm waiting for my friend.

Craig: You have a friend? Where are they? [Marinette exits the bathroom. the boys go silent and stare.]

Marinette: Ready to go?

Kagami: If these idiots move we can.

Alexander: I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?

Marinette: Please get out of our way. Unlike you, we have people who want to see us.

Craig: Ooh we have a jokester on our hands.

Marinette: Move. Last chance.

Alexander: Oh really sweetheart? [He reaches for her and she twists his arm around.]

Marinette: Next time I break it off. [They move and raise their hands in a mock scaredness. everyone stares as the girls walk away.]

Kagami: Thank you Mari.

Marinette: You shouldn't be treated like that. You save them daily.

Kagami: In here. Just slip in and we can go up to Mr Sfits. [They slip into a big department with kids sitting at machines. Mr Sfits is watching one of them and they walk up to the teacher's desk. He makes his way over to Kagami and Marinette]

Kagami: This is Mr Sfits. Mr Sfits this is my friend Marinette.

Mr Sfits: Hello Marinette, Thank you for coming.

Marinette: Thank you for inviting me. This department is amazing.

Mr Sfits: We work hard to keep it colourful. I love your dress.

Kagami: She made it herself.

Mr Sfits: It's very well done.

Marinette: Thank you, Sir. Kagami said you are running a competition.

Mr Sfits: Yes I am. It's a city-wide design competition. This is the first year. I select a theme and you would design and make an outfit for your model. Would you be interested in competing?

Marinette: That would be great, thank you.

Mr Sfits: This year's theme is fear. You are left to interpret it how you want.

Marinette: Is there a certain outfit theme that you would like?

Mr Sfits: It could be a dress or it could be jeans and a t-shirt. Whatever makes the most sense to you. I am not a judge so feel free to contact me with any questions and update me on your progress.

Marinette: Okay, thank you. When is the deadline?

Mr Sfits: You need to have the initial design and research done as soon as possible. You have until the end of the month to finish.

Marinette: Sounds doable. Am I allowed to choose my own model?

Mr Sfits: Of course you can.

Marinette: Thank you sir.

Mr Sfits: You are welcome to use our department if you would like.

Marinette: Thank you very much.

Mr Sfits: Have a look on the website for the whole brief.

Marinette: I will do.

Mr Sfits: Can you find your way out or would you like Kagami to take you back?

Marinette: I will be fine, thank you. [They hug and she walks out the door and back down the hallway. She meets a teacher in the hall.]

Teacher: Why are you out of class and not in uniform?

Marinette: I am not a student here, I had an invite to the textiles department.

Teacher: Let's see your visitor badge. [Marinette shows the badge pinned to her dress. The teacher stares at her.] Okay, move along. [Marinette walks past her and out of the school. She walks to the hill outside the school grounds where Craig and Alexander stand in front of her blocking her path.]

Craig: Leaving so soon?

Marinette: Yes I am.

Alexander: Why not come for a ride with us?

Marinette: No thanks, I already have one.

Craig: That's a cute dress. It would look even better on my bedroom floor.

Marinette: It would fabulous jammed down your windpipe.

Alexander: Ooh You are a savage. Me likey.

Marinette: If you don't get your fingers out of my face in the next three seconds you won't have them.

Craig: Oh really? [She looks dead in their eyes and stamps on their feet. They shout in pain. She blows them a kiss and walks away.]

Park, sat

[Ladybug stands at the side of the stage, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge stand next to her.]

Rena: You ready bug?

Ladybug: Yeah.

Chat: How did your visit to Kagami's?

Ladybug: were two boys who were bullying Kagami. I think I sorted them out though.

Rena: What did you do?

Ladybug: We were out of the school grounds.

Chat: BUG!

Ladybug: I told them off and stamped on their feet.

Rena: Thank god. I thought you had fought them or something.

Ladybug: I would never! [Viperion runs up to them]

Viperion: Sorry I had a party and couldn't get them to leave.

Ladybug: Oh dear, [She goes over and kisses him. A lady in a flower print dress runs over.]

Lady: Oh good you are all here, the storyteller is almost done. how many songs do you have?

Ladybug: How many do you need?

Lady: Three or four.

Viperion: Sounds good.

Lady: Great, I will introduce you in a minute.

Chat: Thank you.

Rena: So we know what we need to do?

All: Yep, Yes etc.

Ladybug: You will do great.

Lady: We have a very special group of guests who are going to play some songs for you today. Here they are Ladybug, Chat Noir, Viperion and Rena Rouge. [They take a breath and walk on. They go to their instruments. Ladybug takes the mic from Lady and walks over to the front of the stage.]

Ladybug: Hello everyone, how are you? [Cheers] We have had such a fun day with you all. Everyone else is really sad they couldn't be here but hopefully next year we will have everyone. Our first song is from a movie that I think you will all recognise. [Looks back at the others.] Are you guys ready? [They nod.]

This is me, The Greatest showman.

[The kids sing along and dance. They clap at the end]

Ladybug: Thank you, I think you will all know this next one. It's one of Mama Bug's favourites.

Shotgun, George Ezra

[The kids dance and sing. They clap and cheer at the end.]

Ladybug: You guys are great dancers. The next song is an old one. The adults will probably know it

Warriors, She-Ra and the Princess of Power theme.

[The kids love it and clap at the end]

Ladybug: We have one more song to sing. You guys have been such a great audience and thank you for inviting us and making today such a good day. 

I'm still standing, Sing

[Kids dance and sing. Ladybug dances around the stage.]

Ladybug: Thank you all for coming today. It has been so much fun! [They cheer as the heroes fist bump and walk off. They hop onto the roof of an apartment block.] 

Rena: I have to go. My parents will start to worry.

Chat: My cousins will be wanting me back. See you guys later. [He bows and runs off. Rena hugs Ladybug and goes too. Viperion pulls her in and kisses her.]

Viperion: I promised Juleka dinner. I love you.

Ladybug: I love you too. [They run off in different directions.]

Marinette's room, Mon

[Marinette is sitting at her desk with her sketchbook open. Ryukko is doing a handstand against the wall.]

Marinette: So how about this one? [She turns in her chair and turns the book upside down]

Ryukko: YES! That's it.

Marinette: It represents Astrophobia. I have put lots about it on my research page in the folio.

Ryukko: What's the folio for? [She stands up as Marinette rolls back to the desk.]

Marinette: The folio is for explaining the idea and how the idea and outfit has developed.

Ryukko: Cool.

Marinette: Do you feel okay wearing this?

Ryukko: What do you mean?

Marinette: Oh, I didn't ask you did I? Do you want to be my model?

Ryukko: Why me?

Marinette: You got me this gig, plus you need a confidence booster.

Ryukko: Yes, thank you Mari. [She hugs her.]

Marinette: Right detransform and I need to take your measurements before I go to the fabric shop.

Fabric shop, mon eve

[Kagami and Marinette walk into the small shop.]

Marinette: Hello Elizabeth. [An old, short, dumpy-looking lady looks around the corner.]

Elizabeth: Hello Marinette, what are we making today?

Marinette: It's for a competition. [She puts her book down on the desk and walks off. Elizabeth walks over to the book and looks at it.]

Elizabeth: That looks great. I don't think we have that fabric.

Marinette: We were going to dye it.

Elizabeth: Is Alya there too? [Kagami walks around the corner] Hello Dearie, what's your name?

Kagami: I'm Kagami, nice to meet you.

Elizabeth: Nice to meet you too. I'm Elizabeth, I taught Marinette here to sew.

Marinette: Elizabeth do we have any rhinestones?

Elizabeth: We should. I will have a look. Come with me Kagami. [She walks into the back and Kagami hesitates. Elizabeth pokes her head back around the door] It's okay dear, you can come past. [Kagami walks around the counter and into the back room. Elizabeth is on a stool searching in boxes.] What size do you want?

Marinette: A mix I think. Silver please.

Elizabeth: On it. Are you a friend from school? She hasn't mentioned you before.

Kagami: I am a friend from an out of school club.

Elizabeth: Oh lovely. Here take these to Marinette and see if she wants them. [She hands a box over and she walks back to the front. She hands the box to Marinette who is looking at white fabrics.]

Marinette: Lovely. What do you think of this fabric?

Kagami: Very flowy. Will it die well?

Marinette: It should and it's not too expensive so it could be mass-produced cheaply and effectively.

Kagami: Cool. Elizabeth seems nice.

Marinette: She is lovely. I have known her since I was tiny.

Kagami: Ah. [Kagami's phone rings and she looks at it] I need to go. I will see you on Friday.

Marinette: See you then. Bye

Elizabeth: Goodbye Kagami.

Kagami: Goodbye Ma'am. [Kagami leaves.]

Elizabeth: She's a good choice.

Marinette: Yeah she is.

Elizabeth: I'm going for a cup of tea can you watch the shop?

Marinette: Of course I can. I need to cut this anyway.

Elizabeth: Thank you. There are some sweeties under the desk if you want some. [Elizabeth goes into the back and Marinette goes behind the register and cuts the fabric. She bags it up and pays for the stuff. She walks to the back and says goodbye to Elizabeth and goes home]

Luka's house Tues

[Marinette walks in. it's dark downstairs so she walks up and knocks on Luka's bedroom door.]

Marinette: Luka? [She hears a groan, she goes in and puts her bag down. She tiptoes over to the bed and crouches next to him.] Good morning pretty boy. [He rolls over and groans.] You need to get up. We have band in a bit.

Luka: Five more minutes.

Marinette: Okay. I will go wake Juleka then come back. [She kisses him and walks back out. She goes down to the next room over and knocks on the door.] Jules, are you up?

Juleka: Noooo.

Marinette: I'm coming in. [She goes in and pulls the covers off her. Juleka curls up] Do you have any laundry?

Juleka: Yeah.

Marinette: Okay, get up we have band in an hour.

Juleka: How are you so awake?

Marinette: [Picks up the washing basket.] It's almost noon.

Juleka: And...? [She throws a pillow at Juleka and hurries out. She walks back down the corridor and into Luka's room. She flicks the light on. He pulls the covers over his head.]

Marinette: Come on my love. Where's your washing pile?

Luka: [Points from under the covers.] Over there.

Marinette: [She goes over and adds it to the basket.] I'm going to put a load on. Alya and Adrien are on their way.

Luka: Okayyy.

Marinette: Oh hush you know you love me. [He jumps out of bed and hugs her.]

Luka: I do. [she wriggles free and escapes through the door. She goes to the kitchen and puts washing on. Juleka walks in and goes for a bowl and cereal. Marinette grabs the milk from the fridge and puts it on the table. Juleka makes a bowl.]

Juleka: Thank you. Why are you here so early?

Marinette: I had a drop off around the corner and instead of going all the way home I decided to just come here.

Juleka: Ah. Who's coming today?

Marinette: Ivan can't so Alya's drumming. Adrien is coming too. Is Rose?

Juleka: No she's going shopping with her mum.

Marinette: Oh yeah school.

Juleka: I know. How long do we have?

Marinette: A week.

Juleka: Oh damn.

Marinette: Yeah I know. Summer went fast. So much happened.

Juleka: Two concerts, no more Hawkmoth and new relationships.

Marinette: I know. It's been awesome. [There is a big bang from Luka's room. They jump.]

Juleka: What was that?

Marinette: I don't know. I'll go see. [She walks quickly to Luka's room. She opens the door and sees Luka standing with the wardrobe door in his hand.] What did you do?

Luka: I just opened it and the door came off.

Marinette: Give it here. [She takes the door and looks at the hinges.] I could probably fix it. You just need new hinges.

Luka: Okay.

Marinette: It's fine don't worry. They were really rusty anyway.

Marinette's balcony, wed

[Marinette stands on her balcony in painting clothes surrounded by fabric and tarp. She is dying the fabric for the dress. She has her headphones on. Chat lands on the railing unnoticed by her, she turns for a new colour and jumps]

Chat: I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you.

Marinette: It's okay Kitty.

Chat: What are you up to?

Marinette: I'm dying the fabric for Kagami's dress.

Chat: Kagami's dress?

Marinette: For the competition. The theme is fear so I decided to do the fear of space. The design is over there if you want to see. [He goes over and looks at her book]

Chat: Wow Mari this is amazing.

Marinette: Thanks, Why are you here?

Chat: Do I need an excuse to see my Princess?

Marinette: Go on then, bring me and Tikki one too.

Chat: Thank you, [He ducks into the window, Marinette puts her headphones back on. She gets lost in the song and starts to sing]

Just a friend, Megan Trainor

[Chat sits on the windowsill and listens. The song ends and she looks round]

Marinette: Where did that cat go?

Tikki: I don't know, do you think he got stopped by your parents. They did say that he needed to use the door.

Marinette: Oh I forgot, should I go after him?

Chat: No it's good. I just said that I was helping on the roof and you asked me to go grab a snack.

Marinette: Well done Kitty.

Chat: What's the next step?

Marinette: We let it air dry. I need to finish the cloth mock first. Do you want to see it?

Chat: Yes please. [She puts the dye away into a box and hands it to Chat, he looks at her confused]

Marinette: I need two hands to get in the window.

Chat: You are not climbing down. [She slides over the railing and into the window. Chat shouts and goes to the edge. She pokes her head back out and holds up her hands]

Marinette: Hand me the box. [He hands her the box and climbs into the window.]

Chat: Don't do that again Bug. If you fell you would get hurt.

Marinette: If I fell I would land on the sill. Don't worry Cat. [She rolls out her mannequin and cloth. She starts to pin, Chat puts the snacks on the table and takes a banana pop to her.] Thanks, Adrien, why don't you plug my phone in and put some music on?

Chat: Where is it?

Marinette: My back pocket.

Chat: Uhm

Marinette: I kinda have my hands full. [Chat carefully takes her phone out of her pocket and plugs it into the stereo. They dance and sing as Marinette assembles the mock. She stands back] What do you think?

Chat: It's great. How will she get it on?

Marinette: Invisible zip at the back.

Chat: Oh right.

Marinette: It will look better once it has colour and gems.

Chat: I'm sure it will look amazing.

Marinette: Do you think she would prefer straps? Even invisible ones.

Chat: I think that she would prefer trousers. [She throws a cushion at him]

Marinette: Be serious Chaton. I have made the bodice piece so I need to see how that would fit.

Chat: When Is she coming?

Marinette: Friday after school. Why?

Chat: I was just wondering.

Marinette: Moved on from me so quick Mon Chaton?

Chat: What?... No. Uhm

Marinette: I see how you look at her. I see how she looks at you.

Chat: Did she say something?

Marinette: I can't say.

Chat: You are a tease.

Marinette: Sorry Chat. That's for you to find out.

Chat: I told you about Luka.

Tikki: We knew long before that.

Chat: Really?

Tikki: Yeah. It was really obvious.

Chat: You could tell that he was in love with you and not me!

Marinette: I... I did know. [She turns around to see him staring at her.] But I was convinced you were just joking. But then I got to know you and I realised you weren't, but by that point, I had moved on from both of you.

Chat: Both of me?

Marinette: Uh, Yeah. I... Liked both Adrien and Chat. But by the time I realised you had moved on and now that I know you had moved onto me.

Chat: Do you regret going out with Luka.

Marinette: No not at all. I had moved on from you well before then.

Chat: When?

Marinette: Do you remember when I stopped being crazy around you?

Chat: a couple of months before you and Luka got together.

Marinette: Exactly. [There is a knock on the trapdoor]

Tom: Marinette, Chat Noir dinner is ready.

Chat: I... I better go. [He turns to go back out the window]

Marinette: Chat. [He turns back] Go for Kagami. Trust me on this.

Chat: Always bug. [He climbs out]

Marinette's room, fri

[Kagami is standing in the middle of Marinette's room in the mock dress. Marinette makes adjustments as they chat]

Marinette: Would you like invisible straps?

Kagami: Uh. I don't know.

Marinette: I can always add them on the day.

Kagami: I don't know how to model Mari.

Marinette: It's fine. I will teach you. It's not hard. You just need confidence and a pretty smile, look at that you have both.

Kagami: Are you sure?

Marinette: Yes of course. Right, that's me done. Can you come back next week?

Kagami: Yes no problem. [Marinette slips the dress off and puts it back on the mannequin. Kagami gets dressed and Marinette pulls out the fabric.]

Marinette: What do you think?

Kagami: Amazing, how did you do that?

Marinette: Magic... and a lot of dye.

Kagami: You are incredible.

Marinette: Thank you, Right are you ready to learn to be a model?

Kagami: We are doing this now?

Marinette: Dinner won't be ready for another half hour. [She reaches into a box and pulls out some heels. She chucks them to Kagami] Put these on. [She takes them and puts them on] Right walk over to me. [She walks over and Marinette takes her hands]

Kagami: I am not sure about this.

Marinette: I have you. I won't let you go.

Kagami: Okay. [Marinette teaches Kagami to walk properly in heels, Sabine knocks on the trapdoor as Kagami walks on her own. Sabine and Marinette clap.] I DID IT!!!

Marinette: You did it. I'm so proud of you.

Sabine: Well done Kagami. Dinner is ready when you are.

Marinette: Thank you we will be down in a minute.

Kagami: Thank you, Madam Cheng.

Sabine: [Quietly to Marinette] Why won't she call me Sabine.

Marinette: One thing at a time. [Sabine walks back downstairs the girls follow] 

Park, sat

[The girls sit on a blanket, Kagami & Marinette look at Marinette's sketchbook. Alya lies on the blanket with headphones in. Marinette's phone rings.]

Marinette: Hey Adrien what's up? Yeah. Really? When? Oh. That would be awesome. I will ask them, hold on. [She shakes Alya and pokes Kagami] Are you guys busy next weekend?

Alya: No.

Kagami: Yeah the Agreste ball.

Marinette: Oh, Adrien was asking if we wanted to go.

Alya: Hell yeah.

Kagami: I'm already going.

Marinette: Fabby, [She unmutes him] They are down. I will call Luka and Nino. You already did? See you on Tuesday. [She hangs up]

Alya: Do I see an idea coming? [Marinette shuffles through her sketchbook]

Marinette: I have the base I just need to find the butterflies and the outer fabric. Also the mask. [She shows them an idea. Their faces light up]

Kagami: That's amazing.

Alya: What do you mean mask?

Marinette: It's a Masquerade ball this year.

Alya: Let's go then. [They pack up and walk]

Kagami: Go where?

Marinette: The craft store. I have a 50% off frequent buyer's thing so I can get the stuff I need cheaper.

Kagami: Should we tell the boys what we are wearing?

Alya: Definitely not. They have to guess who we are, standard masquerade ball rules.

Kagami: Oh.

Marinette: Yeah. We should give them a hint though.

Alya: I have the feather dress.

Marinette: Still?

Alya: Yeah.

Kagami: We could give them something that represents our outfits.

Marinette: Yeah.

Alya: But they shouldn't know it was us who gave it to them.

Marinette: Obviously. I could leave a butterfly next time I am over. Alya could give him a feather and Kagami you can give Adrien something.

Kagami: Adrien? Why?

Marinette: You can't play dumb with me. I know all.

Kagami: You are not wrong there.

Marinette: Trust me on this, I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him.

Alya: Yeah.

Kagami: Did he say something?

Marinette: I can't say. 

Kagami: Really? [Marinette nods slightly as they walk in.]

Marinette's room, mon

[Marinette sits at her sewing machine working on Kagami's dress. Tikki and Plagg sit on her bed whilst Adrien lies in a patch of sun. She puts the dress back on the mannequin and it makes a click sound loud enough to wake Adrien with a jolt]

Adrien: What... Huh...

Marinette: Sorry Kitty. It sometimes does that.

Adrien: It's okay Princess. It looks awesome.

Marinette: Thanks. It's almost done. I only need to put on the sparkles and put together the rest of the outfit, but the ball comes first so I need to get it finished.

Adrien: Are you making the dress?

Marinette: Just making modifications. And before you ask, no you can't see it.

Adrien: Ugh! Why?

Marinette: Masquerade rules. No one can know.

Adrien: No doubt the girls know.

Marinette: And what if they do?

Adrien: Why can they know?

Marinette: Because I said so.

Adrien: Fair enough. Will Ladybug be making an appearance?

Marinette: Hopefully not. Will Chat?

Adrien: Of sorts. I have a cat mask and tailcoat.

Marinette: Tuxedo cat?

Adrien: I couldn't resist.

Marinette: I know you. Alya is excited. It's her first event like this.

Adrien: Who will she be?

Marinette: I can't say. You boys should be getting something soon. It will help you find us.

Adrien: What do you mean?

Marinette: that's all I can say.

Adrien: You are mean you know that bug.

Marinette: I know.

Adrien: I think we will be able to find you.

Marinette: Really? How?

Adrien: I found you once, I can do it again.

Marinette: Yes but I told you about everyone else.

Adrien: How hard could it be?

Marinette: We will see. Here's another rule, you can't ask for help. You need to do it all on your own.

Adrien: Bet.

Sabine: Hey kids, Lunch is ready.

Adrien: Thank you, we will be right down.

Classroom, Tues

[The classroom is full of students, Lila walks in. She sees Adrien sitting chatting to Nino who is sitting on Alya's desk and walks over.]

Lila: Is this seat free?

Adrien: No sorry.

Lila: How about that one? [She points at Marinette's seat]

Alya: Sorry it's Marinette's. she should be here soon.

Lila: Okay. Hey Adrien, I can't wait for the ball.

Adrien: Me neither. It should be fun.

Lila: My dress is beautiful. It has a snow pattern on it.

Alya: [Under her breath to Nino] Well we now know who to avoid. [He laughs and Marinette walks in and sees Lila, she takes a breath and sits down.]

Marinette: Hey.

Adrien: Hi, Your top is lovely.

Marinette: Thanks. Hi Lila. How are you?

Lila: I'm good. [Green, Marinette pretends to look confused but brushes it off, Lila storms off]

Marinette: Alya did you find the dress?

Alya: Yep and it still fits.

Nino: Ooh is this the dress for Adrien's thing? Alya won't tell me anything. I hate surprises.

Alya: I know. That's what makes it better. [Madam Bustier walks in and Nino returns to his seat. She quietens the class]

Marinette's room, wed

[Kagami stands in the near-completed dress.]

Kagami: Wow Marinette this is amazing. It fits so well.

Marinette: I just need to put the sparkles on.

Kagami: How about the dress for the ball?

Marinette: Almost done. Do you want to see?

Kagami: Yeah. [Marinette pulls the cover off a second mannequin and Kagami gasps] That's beautiful.

Marinette: It doesn't have the butterflies on it yet.

Kagami: It looks amazing.

Marinette: Thank you. [She covers it back up]

Kagami: Why are you covering it?

Marinette: Adrien has been trying to get any information about our outfits all week.

Kagami: Oh do you want to see my dress?

Marinette: Sure. [Kagami picks her phone up and shows Marinette a photo. There is a knock on her trapdoor] Come in. [Chat enters and Kagami twirls round. He gasps]

Chat: Wow Kagami you look amazing.

Kagami: Thank you Adrien. [They both go red and stand awkwardly. Marinette sees this and jumps in.]

Marinette: Why are you here Adrien?

Chat: Uhhh, Do I need a reason to come see my two favourite girls?

Marinette: Yes. Can you go?

Chat: Yeah, Okay. Bye.

Kagami: Bye, Adrien. [He jumps out the window. Kagami squeals.]

Marinette: See what I mean.

Kagami: I do.

Marinette: I am so proud of how far you have come.

Kagami: I love you Mari. [She hugs her]

Marinette: I love you too. Ouch

Kagami: I'm sorry did I hug too hard?

Marinette: No you poked me with a pin. Let's get this dress off. [She helps Kagami out of the dress and puts it back on the mannequin. Kagami puts her clothes back on]

Kagami: How much longer do we have?

Marinette: Next week. It will be done by then.

Kagami: Great.

Marinette: Do you want to stay the night before?

Kagami: Yes, please.

Marinette: Great. I have jewellery too. Have you found shoes yet?

Kagami: Yep. I have been practising as well.

Marinette: This is so exciting.

Kagami: I know. [Marinette pulls out a box of fabric butterflies and starts to sort them, Kagami sits next to her.] What are you using as your hint?

Marinette: A butterfly. Not one of these though that would be too easy.

Kagami: Don't you think he will figure it out?

Marinette: He is smart but I think if we don't go too near them we will be fine.

Kagami: How will we know?

Marinette: Ah, we don't. If they don't know we can't either.

Kagami: Don't leave me though. I hate these parties.

Marinette: I will stay by your side as long as you need.

Kagami: Thanks you are the best... You missed one.

Marinette's room, Thurs.

[Alya and Marinette stand in her room holding their hints]

Alya: Are you sure he was telling the truth?

Marinette: Yes. I can tell when he is lying.

Alya: So what's the plan?

Marinette: Drop it off. Hopefully, he takes the hint.

Alya: Do you think yours is too obvious?

Marinette: Maybe. Ah well. Too late now. [They transform and pull themselves out of the hatch. They run through the rooftops. They part ways at the Louvre]

Alya

[She runs to Nino's and crouches by his open window. She puts the feather and note through and they blows into his room. He looks over at the window but no one is there. He picks up the feather and looks at it.]

Nino: What? [He sees the note and picks it up.] To help you find me. A. What? Wait. [He runs to the window and looks out, he doesn't see anything, Rena is already sprinting back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.]

Marinette

[Marinette has two things to deliver. She zips to the Agreste mansion. She lands on the roof and hides. She pulls out the rose and Kagami's note. She throws them into the open window and zips off, Adrien wakes to a prickly thorn to the face.]

Adrien: Plagg! What was that for?

Plagg: Your girlfriend left you something.

Adrien: To help you find me, K. Plagg did you see who left me this?

Plagg: I did not. I was downstairs looking for more of that delicious pasta we had last night.

Adrien: It must be the clue Marinette was talking about. But this is only one for Kagami. Do I not get a clue for the others?

Plagg: Apparently not. [Adrien gets out of bed and crosses to the window. He looks out but Ladybug is gone. She detransforms and lets herself into the house. She has a few minutes at best before he comes home so she silently walks to the living room. She places her butterfly and note on the table. She hears the lock click and freezes. She transforms and slips out the window. Luka walks into the Living room and throws his bag on the couch]

Sass: Look what someone left you. [Luka walks back to the table and sees the butterfly, he picks it up.]

Luka: To help you find me, M. And a butterfly? Sass, what do you think this is?

Sass: I think it's a clue. Remember the other day when Marinette refused a ride to the ball?

Luka: Yeah?

Sass: What did she say?

Luka: You will find me. [He sits on the couch and looks at the butterfly]. Sass, we have something to deliver.

Marinette's room

[Marinette jumps down and almost squashes Alya who is lying on the bed]

Alya: Hey, How did it go?

Marinette: I almost got caught on my way out of Luka's. Did Nino figure it out?

Alya: I have had a text but I just sent a question mark back.

Marinette: Good. Adrien was sleeping and I don't think Plagg saw me.

Alya: They will know it was us who they are looking for though.

Marinette: Yes.

Tom: Girls dinner is ready.

Marinette: Coming Dad.

Later

[Marinette walks back into her room, Gets changed and crawls into bed. She sees something on the covers she picks it up and opens the bit of paper]

Marinette: So it's hide and seek you want to play? I will find you my little butterfly. L [Tikki floats over from the desk]

Tikki: He figured it out.

Marinette: It's so sweet.

Tikki: Will you have finished the dress by Saturday?

Marinette: Yes. Mum found her old mask and I have some jewellery to use.

Tikki: I can't wait.

Classroom, Fri

[Marinette and Alya sit in their seats waiting on the boys.]

Alya: He did that? Girl, you better marry him.

Marinette: Alya!

Alya: I'm not wrong. [The boys walk in]

Adrien: Hey girls.

Marinette: Hi.

Nino: I found a feather in my room yesterday. Would either of you know anything about that?

Alya: I have not got a clue what you are talking about. Maybe it flew in through the window?

Nino: How did you know my window was open?

Alya: I didn't.

Adrien: Are you excited for Saturday?

Marinette: Yes, I should have my dress done by the end of the day.

Nino: Oh what are you going to be Mari?

Marinette: I can't say. Sorry.

Adrien: She hasn't told me either.

Marinette: There is a good reason for that. [Chloe walks over]

Chloe: Don't tell me you are invited.

Alya: We are. What's it to you?

Chloe: I just never thought you would be invited to a high-class event.

Adrien: They are my guests Chloe.

Chloe: Do you want to see my dress?

Marinette: Not really. [She shoves her phone in Adrien's face.]

Chloe: Pretty isn't it.

Adrien: Yeah sure.

Madam Bustier: Chloe please take your seat.


	13. Masquerade Ball

Marinette's room sat

[Marinette straps her shoe on before looking in the mirror.]

Alya: You look amazing and with the mask nothing like yourself.

Marinette: I hope so.

Alya: Ready to go?

Marinette: Yep. [They put their masks on and step outside. (All masks stay on unless stated otherwise)]They walk the few blocks to the venue. They walk in and up the front stairs to the entrance hall. It's bustling with people making their way in. Marinette spots Kagami and they wave. They make their way over to her.]

Kagami: You girls look awesome.

Alya: Thanks, you too.

Marinette: Have you seen any of the boys yet?

Kagami: No.

Marinette: Let's go in and see if we can spot them. Adrien should be here already and Nino was riding with him.

Kagami: I'm so nervous.

Alya: We can do this. [They walk into the main hall and down the staircase. People stare as they walk past. Alya spots them right away.] There, over by the snacks.

Kagami: Let's go talk to them. [Alya stops her]

Alya: You need to act like you are not you. Throw them off the scent.

Kagami: Oh

Marinette: Come dance with me Kagami. [She holds her hand out. Kagami takes it and Marinette whisks her onto the dance floor. Marinette waltzes around with Kagami. Once it ends a boy with a blue bow asks Kagami to dance. She looks at Marinette who nods. Kagami dances with him whilst Alya goes to get drinks. She walks over to the table where a boy in a green bow and mask is standing. He looks at her.]

Nino: Hello. I'm looking for my girlfriend Alya. She should have feathers like yours. have you seen her?

Alya: No I don't think I have.

Nino: Oh, This is harder than I thought. Do you want help with those? [Nino turns back to her but she has gone. She walks back to where Marinette is standing.] 

Alya: Nino found me.

Marinette: So soon?

Alya: Yeah. I don't think he realised though.

Marinette: Did you see where Adrien went?

Alya: No sorry. I haven't seen Luka either.

Marinette: He will be here. I have no idea what he is wearing. I am going to let him find me.

Alya: I have seen some other people with butterflies.

Marinette: Good. [Kagami comes back]

Kagami: Not Adrien.

Marinette: Doesn't matter who you dance with. He will find you eventually, I promise.

Alya: And if he doesn't you still have us.

Kagami: That's right.

Adrien

[Adrien leaves Nino to follow a girl with red flowers in her hair. He catches up to her and asks her to dance. She declines saying her friends are waiting. He walks back to Nino but sees that he is standing with a girl in a white feather dress. He stands back to watch. Alya, That red hair isn't common. Nino doesn't look like he knows. He follows her at a distance back to where she stands with another girl in a butterfly dress. I doesn't recognise her. He scans around looking for Kagami. He spots a girl in a red and silver mask dancing with a boy with a blue bow. That can't be Kagami. Could it? A voice brings him back to reality.]

Chloe: Adrikins, you look dashing in your cat mask.

Adrien: Chloe shh. I'm looking for someone.

Chloe: Who? Is it Dupain-Cheng or the blogger?

Adrien: Great, I lost her.

Chloe: Lost who?

Adrien: Chloe I don't have time to deal with you right now. I need to find her.

Chloe: Find who? Don't you walk away from me!

Luka

[Luka walks into the big hall decked out in a suit and bow tie. He has a turquoise and grey mask on and he scans the room. He sees a girl standing alone at the side, she has a butterfly in her hair so he decides to go over.]

Luka: Hello, You look lovely this evening, would you like to dance?

Girl: Oh no I'm sorry, I am just waiting on my mother coming back from the washroom.

Luka: Sorry for bothering you, have a nice evening. [He walks away, he goes to the drinks table where he sees Nino standing alone.]

Luka: Hey Nino.

Nino: Hello, Do I know you?

Luka: It's me, Luka.

Nino: Hey dude how are you?

Luka: Good. Have you found Alya yet?

Nino: Not yet. I did meet a girl with red hair and feathers but she said she wasn't Alya.

Luka: Dude she was pretending.

Nino: Really?

Luka: Yes you idiot. Come on let's find her.

Kagami

[Marinette stands with Kagami at the door which leads out to a big garden. Alya walks back towards them when she is stopped by two boys.]

Marinette: Look there is Nino.

Kagami: Who is the other boy?

Marinette: I don't know. [He looks over their way, They duck outside.] Luka.

Kagami: What?

Marinette: That's Luka, He has my butterfly on his coat.

Kagami: Are you going to leave me?

Marinette: No. We are going to move though; He's coming this way. [They slip around the side and back in the hall, they stand under the stairs. They watch Alya and Nino dance.] Kagami why don't you ask him to dance? [She sees a boy in a cat mask and tailcoat.]

Kagami: Okay. [They walk over to him, Marinette stands a bit away.] Hello, would you like to dance? [Adrien freezes and looks at her. He accepts and they go off. That's Adrien. Only he would dress as a cat. The song ends and they walk off the dance floor.]

Adrien: You look beautiful.

Kagami: Thank you,

Adrien: I'm looking for a girl. I really like her and was hoping to ask her on a date sometime.

Kagami: How will you know who she is?

Adrien: She left me a clue.

Kagami: Oh really?

Adrien: Yeah, a rose.

Kagami: There are plenty of girls here with flowers.

Adrien: Ah yes, but you have roses. I found you Kagami.

Kagami: Well done Adrien.

Adrien: Another dance?

Kagami: Sure.

Marinette

[Marinette stands at the side of the room watching Kagami and Adrien. She gives her a thumbs up. She walks through the people to the other side, Alya and Nino are sitting at a table. She smiles. Now to hide she thinks. She spots him on the stairs Clever, he can see everyone. She decides to go outside. Luka spots a girl in a butterfly dress making her way to the door. Marinette walks through the garden. She stops. Luka looks around the corner. She looks amazing. He stares and she keeps walking. She walks around the hedge, he follows. Marinette feels a tug on her dress. She looks around and sees that it is caught on a branch. She stops to untangle it. Luka takes the opportunity.]

Luka: Do you want help?

Marinette: No thank you. I'm good. [She unpicks her dress and tries to walk off. Luka grabs her arm and spins her around]

Luka: Want to dance butterfly girl?

Marinette: Okay. [They dance in the middle of the garden.] Where did you get that pin?

Luka: Oh, this is from my favourite person in the world. I love her with all my being and I intend on marrying her one day.

Marinette: Why are you dancing with me then?

Luka: Why are you dancing with a stranger?

Marinette: Touché [The song ends and Luka keeps a hold on Marinette]

Luka: I found you little butterfly.

Marinette: Well done snake boy. [They kiss.]

Luka: You look stunning Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you. Where did you get your suit from?

Luka: I can have nice stuff.

Marinette: You look good in it. [He kisses her again. Alya runs out.]

Alya: Kagami's in trouble.

Kagami

[Adrien and Kagami stand in the garden.]

Kagami: Did you mean what you said?

Adrien: I did. [He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Chloe runs down the stairs and pushes Kagami away from Adrien. She tumbles and Adrien catches her.]

Chloe: What do you think you are doing?

Adrien: Chloe!

Chloe: This is who you were looking for!?

Adrien: Yeah. [Marinette, Alya and Luka run around the corner. Kagami runs to Marinette and Luka steps between them.]

Marinette: Chloe what are you doing?

Chloe: Why were you kissing my Adrikins?

Kagami: He... I...

Adrien: I kissed her. [Everyone looks at him.]

Chloe: How could you?!

Alya: It's his choice. He was never with you. Do you not have a soul? [A black butterfly flies towards them.]

Luka: Akuma! [It flies into Chloe's crown. They all run off as she battles with it. They land back in the garden. But she is gone.]

Ladybug: Where did she go?

Viperion: That way. [He points to the Eiffel tower. They all run to it]

Top of the Eiffel tower

[The holders land on the Eiffel tower.]

Ladybug: Let's do this. Adrien, Nino go right. Alya, Luka go left. Kagami follow me. [They run their separate ways. She sees Chat and Carapace. She throws a ball of light at them and they fall to the ground. Two ghost-like things float towards the villain. She puts them in a pouch Rena screams and earns herself a zap.] No!

Ryukko: Stay calm. We still have half a team. Let's go down the middle, take him from the back.

Ladybug: Okay, go. [They go down the alley and Ryukko jumps.] VIPERION! [She sees Viperion lying in the street] I can't do this.

Ryukko: You can. We have each other. What's the plan?

Ladybug: Let's flush her out. [Ryukko nods and runs, Ladybug looks at him] I love you more than I can ever say. [She jumps away. She lands on a roof beside her] Lucky Charm!. [A book falls] A spellbook? [She opens it. Only one thing is written. A spell in curly writing. A flash of light and Ryukko falls. Ladybug jumps down behind the villain] Hey! Over here. [Chloe turns and Ladybug starts to say the spell]

Healing Incantation, Tangled

[As she sings the spellbook releases gold slithers, they wrap themselves around Ladybug and stretch across Paris, They lift her up and as she finishes the spell they explode from around her revealing her with wings. She looks like a fairy; super long hair, white glowing eyes and red dress. She conducts the slithers to wrap themselves around her, she flies to Chloe and breaks the crown. Chloe returns to normal as LadyFairy pulls the butterfly back in and cleanses it, the souls return to the holders and they wake up. The slithers retract and LadyFairy floats to lie on the ground. Viperion runs to her and tries to wake her.]

Viperion: Ladybug, Ladybug please wake up. [She is unresponsive and limp, Ryukko runs over and checks her pulse.]

Ryukko: She's alive. I think she just passed out. [He takes her in his arms and holds her close. Rena runs over and shouts]

Rena: What's wrong with her?

Ryukko: I don't know. [LadyFairy stirs. They all look at her]

LadyFairy: What happened? Did we win?

Viperion: Yes my love, we won. [He kisses her.]

Chat: [Chat runs over.] Carapace is taking her back. Are you okay Buggy?

LadyFairy: I'm fine. [She flaps her wings and jumps.] What are these?

Rena: Wings. You read a spell and you transformed into this.

LadyFairy: A spell?

Ryukko: Yeah.

LadyFairy; [Her earrings beep and she jumps.] We need to get going. [Chat helps her stand up and they run back, LadyFairy flying beside them. They detransform in the garden.]

Garden

Marinette: Tikki are you okay?

Tikki: I'm great. [Alya grabs Marinette and hugs her.]

Alya: We did it. It's over.

Marinette: It's over.

Adrien: Yeah! Let's go get a drink. The ball should be over soon. [They walk back in. The hall was half empty. There's no band. Marinette's eyes light up. She whispers to Alya]

Alya: Do you think we would be allowed?

Marinette: There is barely anyone here.

Alya: Ask Adrien. [She pulls Adrien, Kagami comes too.]

Marinette: Would we be allowed to play a song?

Adrien: Yeah, I don't see why not.

Kagami: What were you thinking?

Adrien: How about Andante?

Marinette: Oh yeah. Alya can you do drums?

Alya: Yes boss.

Kagami: Cello?

Marinette: Yes!

Adrien: Let's go then. [They run over to the stage and people stare. Marinette grabs the mic and makes sure her mask is on. She starts singing, Luka turns and stares.]

Andante, Andante. Abba/Mamma Mia 2

[People stop leaving to watch. Luka walks slowly across the room and leans against the wall. They clap and call for an encore. Marinette turns back to them. She says something and they nod. She turns back.]

Fly me to the moon, Frank Sinatra

[Nathalie runs down the stairs. She stops half-way down. She sees Adrien on stage and comes to the conclusion that the girls are Alya, Kagami and Marinette. The song ends and people clap. She makes her way down to the stage.]

Adrien: We are sorry Nathalie.

Marinette: It was my idea. Please don't get them in trouble.

Nathalie: No, I was going to say that the car is ready to take you home.

Adrien: Give me a few minutes. I will meet you outside. [Nathalie walks back up the stairs. People file out. They climb off the stage. They all climb the stairs back up. Alya goes to the bathroom whilst Marinette talks to an old couple.]

Adrien: I better go.

Kagami: Me too.

Adrien: Bye guys.

Luka, Nino: Bye. [He leaves and Kagami follows him out.]

Adrien: So about that date.

Kagami: We don't have to.

Adrien: No, I want to. I really like you Kagami.

Kagami: So do I. [He kisses her]

Adrien: How about next Saturday?

Kagami: Marinette's show. Sunday?

Adrien: Perfect. I will pick you up.

Kagami: I will be at Marinette's.

Adrien: I will see you then. [They both walk away and into their cars. Alya comes back from the bathroom]

Alya: Where did Kagami and Adrien go?

Luka: Home. Are you all coming to mine?

Nino: Yeah, if that's okay.

Luka: We need to walk a bit to the car.

Marinette: Everyone ready?

Alya: Yep.

Luka's house

[Luka unlocks the door and they shuffle in. They take their shoes off.]

Marinette: I'm going to go have a shower.

Alya: Where did you put our bags?

Luka: Juleka's room, You are both in there, unless one of you wants the sofa.

Nino: No it's good. Thanks, bro. [They walk off to get ready for bed. Once they are all ready for bed Marinette takes the dresses and hangs them in the wardrobe. They say goodnight and go to their own rooms. Marinette and Luka climb into bed.]

Luka: I have something for you. I was going to give it to you when I found you but now's a good time as any. [He pulls out a box and gives it to Marinette. She opens it and gasps.] It's a promise ring. I'm sorry it's not anything special. [She kisses him.]

Marinette: It's perfect. Thank you. [He puts the ring on her finger, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him. She tries to stifle a yawn.]

Luka: Time for bed I think.

Luka's house, Sun

[Marinette knocks on Alya and Nino's door]

Marinette: Last warning. It's almost 11.

Alya: Alright we are getting up. [She walks back to the kitchen where Luka is sitting eating cereal and sits next to him.]

Luka: What's with that face?

Marinette: I have had an email through the ladybug account about meeting with the Mayor.

Luka: What about?

Marinette: There have been two Akuma attacks since he has been put away, one of which was me. They are pretty rattled.

Luka: Want me to come?

Marinette: No it's fine. It will be five minutes. I am going to tell them that all the Akuma have gone. We have nothing to worry about.

Luka: Good plan. [Alya and Nino walk into the kitchen looking like zombies but dressed and ready to go.]

Marinette: Do you want breakfast?

Nino: Yes, please.

Luka: We have cereal or toast.

Alya: Toast, please.

Nino: Same. [Marinette pops some toast into the toaster and pulls out the butter. She puts the toast on plates and puts it on the table. She sits down.]

Alya: What are you all up to today?

Marinette: Ladybug has a meeting with the mayor.

Luka: I have work soon.

Nino: I'm going home to sleep.

Alya: What time is the meeting with the mayor?

Marinette: Noon, If we leave early enough we can drop both dresses home and then go.

Luka: When do you need to leave?

Marinette: As soon as Alya finishes her breakfast. [Alya wolfs her toast down and Marinette grabs their stuff. She comes back and Alya is standing in the hall waiting to go. Marinette kisses Luka and walks out. They walk into the alley. They transform]

Rena: Mari you still have wings.

Ladybug: Yeah. [She looks down, she's in her suit but she has wings.] I will tell you on the way. [They make their way to Alya's] So Tikki told me that only the strongest of holders can use the spell. It has only happened once before.

Rena: What if some other bug uses it?

Ladybug: They would get hurt or worse.

Rena: Really?

Ladybug: Apparently. [They land on Alya's balcony and she puts her dress and backpack inside. They run to Marinette's and drop her stuff inside.] Race you?

Rena: Go!

Mayor's office

[Rena runs off and Ladybug flies after her. Ladybug lands in front of the doors first.] You cheated!

Ladybug: No you did. [They push open the door and walk inside. A man rushes up to them.]

Man: Are you here for the meeting with Mr Bourgeois?

Ladybug: Yes we are.

Man: Follow me. [He leads them along a corridor and up to a large room] Wait here. [He leaves them alone, they exchange confused looks. Mayor Bourgeois walks in.]

Mayor: Please take a seat. [They sit] What happened yesterday? I thought you had his Miraculous.

Ladybug: We do. He sent out 2 butterflies before he was taken. He hoped Chat would get Akumatised and I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Mayor: Only two? Are you sure?

Ladybug: Yes, absolutely sure.

Mayor: What are your next steps?

Ladybug: We will continue to watch over Paris and assist the Police with any cases that come up. 

Mayor: What about those? [He points with his pen to her wings]

Ladybug: I cast a spell that transformed me into LadyFairy. I now have wings. I am not sure why [Man comes back]

Man: They are ready for you.

Mayor: Thank you. Are you ready to make your speech?

Ladybug: Yes.

The front of the mayors office

[Ladybug walks to the podium]

Ladybug: Hello, I would like to first apologise for not telling you all this before. Hawkmoth released two akuma before he was arrested in the hopes that us heroes would become Akumatised. Yesterday was the second and final akuma. Our plans going on are to help assist the Police and keep watch over Paris. I will take a few questions. [She looks out across the room.] Mrs Chamack.

Nadja: What's with your new look?

Ladybug: I am not entirely sure, I cast a spell yesterday as you are all well aware. It was an ancient spell that only one other miraculous holder has ever successfully cast. It has altered my suit but I have not had the chance to test out my powers or have an in-depth talk with my Kwami. Um, The man in the green shirt.

Green shirt man: Will you ever reveal your identities?

Ladybug: We don't want this to affect how people see us.

Green shirt man: Would it not help the citizens to see the faces behind the heroes?

Ladybug: It is a possibility but not right now. There will still be other threats and we cannot put our friends and family in danger.

Woman: What other threats?

Ladybug: We can never be sure. I assure you that we will be there if you need us. One last question, Madam in the pink dress.

Pink dress lady: What caused you to be Akumatised?

Ladybug: Some things happened in my personal life that I cannot get into.

Pink dress lady: Did it have anything to do with Lila Rossi's fake reveal.

Ladybug: I'm not answering that, thank you for coming out. [She signals to Rena and they leave.]

Big hall, mon

[Alya and Marinette are stretching when the boys join them.]

Adrien: We have a new phiz ed teacher this year.

Marinette: Really?

Nino: Yeah we just met her. She seems really nice.

Alya: What are we doing?

Adrien: Yoga, gymnastics thing. She wants to assess our skills.

Marinette: We can do it easy. [The teacher walks in and stands on the mat in the front.]

Miss Cameron: Hello class, my name is Miss Cameron and I will be your PE teacher for this year. We will start with some stretching whilst I come around and get your names. [The class start to do some simple stretches. Miss Cameron walks around talking to the other students. Marinette and Alya do advanced stretches with ease and the teacher walks up behind them.]

Miss Cameron: Impressive. What are your names?

Marinette: Marinette.

Alya: Alya. It's good to meet you.

Miss Cameron: Nice to meet you as well. Are you a part of the gymnastics team?

Marinette: No, we used to dance.

Miss Cameron: Ah I see. I'm running cheer try-outs on Thursday after school if you would like to try out. Not that you will have any problem getting on the team.

Alya: Cool, thanks.

Marinette: Thank you, Miss, we will be there. [She walks back to the front to start the lesson]

Hill outside the school, wed

[The class sit outside relaxing. Marinette sits with a guitar plucking strings.]

Nathaniel: I watched you guys play at the Clara Nightingale concert. You were awesome.

Juleka: Thanks, It was really scary.

Adrien: It was. But it was loads of fun.

Alix: Play us something Marinette.

Melene: Yeah!

Marinette: Uh, Okay. [She stands up and everyone turns to watch]

Any way you want it, Rock of ages.

Kim: Why are you not at a music school?

Marinette: I didn't want to. I had an offer but I didn't enjoy It so I declined.

Alya: Really?

Marinette: Yeah. [Chloe walks up to them]

Chloe: So that screeching sound was you. I thought a cat was dying. [They groan]

Kim: Leave us alone Chloe.

Chloe: I don't think I will. I heard you were trying out for cheer on Thursday.

Alya: We are? What's it to you?

Chloe: I'm trying out as well. As you know I am a superhero so I can do all the tricks and splits.

Juleka: And?

Chloe: There are only two spots on the team. Good luck getting on.

Marinette: Thank you, Good luck to you too. [Chloe storms off.]

Max: You girls are doing cheer?

Alya: Yeah, The teacher asked us to try out.

Alix: Don't turn into one of those cheer girls and stop hanging out with us.

Marinette: We promise. If we get on cheer won't take over.

Nino: Plus you will look good in the uniforms. [Alya throws her orange at him]

Gym hall, Thurs

[Marinette and Alya walk into the stadium, Miss Cameron stands taking a register of the cheerleaders. They walk up to the other 2 girls standing at the side.]

Alya: Are you here to try out? I'm Alya.

Katlyn: Yeah, I'm Katlin.

Marinette: I'm Marinette.

Emile: You did the Clara Nightingale concert! You were awesome.

Marinette: Thanks. [Chloe starts to walk over]

Katlyn: Oh no. Not her again. [They turn and sigh]

Chloe: Ready for rejection?

Katlyn: Leave us alone. You already made Gwen drop out.

Marinette: Have you been harassing these girls Chloe?

Chloe: No, I have just been reminding them that I am a superhero and the Mayor's daughter.

Alya: And that will help you how?

Chloe: I don't have to take this. [Miss Cameron approaches them]

Miss Cameron: Hello girls are you ready to try ou... [She sees Chloe] Miss Bourgeois I have told you before, you can't try out. Not after last year.

Chloe: It wasn't my fault. They were being ridiculous. How did you even find out?

Miss Cameron: Mr Damocles told me all about you.

Chloe: I will call my Father, -The Mayor- He will sort this all out.

Miss Cameron: I have already contacted your father about this. He agrees that you shouldn't.

Chloe: Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous.

Miss Cameron: I'm sorry Chloe my answer is no. Please leave.

Chloe: Fine. [She storms off]

Marinette: Well done Miss, no one has been able to deal with her like that.

Miss Cameron: I went to a private school. I knew a lot of girls like Chloe. I know all of their tricks... Right, let's get on with try-outs. Have you all warmed up?

All: Yes.

Miss Cameron: Let's start with some simple motions and jumps, then if we have time we can do some tumbling. [They move over to the mats and are taught a simple routine.] Well done everyone. Can anyone do any tumbling already? [The Girls shake their heads. Alya pushes Marinette forwards]

Alya: She can.

Miss Cameron: Really? Can you show us some?

Marinette: Uh, Sure.

Alya: Sure. [They walk over to a space and they do some tumbles.]

Miss Cameron: Wow, that was great. And you haven't had any previous training?

Marinette: We both took gymnastics when we were small.

Miss Cameron: Can you both do it?

Alya: Not as well as Marinette. She has lots more experience than me.

Miss Cameron: Can we see some?

Alya: Uh. Okay, [She does some basic tumbles]

Miss Cameron: Awesome. Right I will teach you some simple tumbles. [They work on some cartwheels and rolls. They sit at the side whilst Miss Cameron talks to the Cheerleaders.]

Emile: You were so good, guys.

Alya: Thanks. You did great too

Marinette: Would anyone like a truffle? [She offers a little box. They all take one]

Katlyn: These are amazing.

Alya: Her parents own the bakery across from the school.

Emile: You are the best!

Marinette: Thank you. [Miss Cameron walks up to them and Marinette offers the box]

Miss Cameron: No thank you. I will look over my notes and discuss with the Head. You should have an answer by the end of tomorrow.

Marinette's room, Fri

[Marinette and Kagami sit in her room. Marinette is painting Kagami's nails]

Kagami: I'm so excited.

Marinette: I know. You have a date on Sunday.

Kagami: I meant modelling tomorrow.

Marinette: That too. What do you think?

Kagami: Amazing.

Marinette: We have to be there for 11 for the rehearsal. So we need to leave at half 10. We need to do hair and makeup here beforehand.

Kagami: Great. When do we need to be up?

Marinette; What time do you usually get up?

Kagami: 7;30. I do a lot before school.

Marinette: Okay, I was thinking more like half 8.

Kagami: Cool. [Marinette gets up and moves over to the bags. She dives in]

Marinette: How is school. Have those boys been giving you trouble?

Kagami: No. They have stopped being mean to me. They just avoid me.

Marinette: Good. Right we have everything we need. We can do this.

Tikki: Yeah we can.

Longg: Yeah!

Kagami: Whoop. [Marinette's phone buzzes. She checks it]

Marinette: OMG!

Kagami: What?!

Marinette: I got onto the cheer team. And so did Alya.

Tikki: Well done!!

Kagami: Amazing.

Marinette: I have a meeting on Monday to meet the others and to get fitted for uniforms.

Kagami: That's awesome. You will be great at it.

Marinette: Thanks. What do you want to watch?

Marinette's room sat

[The girls stand outside the bakery, Kagami has her hair and makeup done. The car picks them up and they are driven to the event hall. They pull out the bags and walk in. They approach the front desk.]

Desk lady: Hello, Are you here for the fashion show?

Marinette: Yes we are.

Desk lady: You look very pretty. What are your names?

Marinette: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Desk lady: Ah yes. You are in fitting room B3. Just go down the corridor and up the stairs. Your slot for questions and a practice walk is at 11;20.

Kagami: Thank you, Madam.

Marinette: Thank you.

Desk lady: No problem. [They walk to the fitting room. They lay out their stuff and are called to the stage.]

Mr Sfits: Hello girls, how are you?

Kagami: I'm great.

Marinette: Starting to get nervous.

Mr Sfits; Don't be. I saw your folio and design. One of the best I have seen.

Marinette: Thank you Sir.

Mr Sfits: The show starts at 1. Kagami will line up backstage with the other models at 12;45. There are 5 people before you. You will walk then the judges will look over the garments then return to the room. Any questions?

Kagami: No.

Marinette: I don't think so.

Mr Sfits: Do you want to have a go walking?

Kagami: Yes please. [She goes backstage and walks down the runway. Marinette cheers. They finish and walk back to the fitting room to collapse on the chairs]

Backstage

[Kagami stands backstage.]

Model1: What are you wearing?

Kagami: A dress?

Model2: The theme was fear. How does that represent fear?

Kagami: It's the fear of space. I think it's clever.

Model1: How old are you? 10?

Kagami: No, I'm 16.

Model1: How were you chosen? You don't look like a model.

Kagami: I'm Marinette's friend. She said that I was perfect.

Model2: You are so short. Models need to be tall.

Kagami: No they don't. Why would you think that?

Model2: It's basic knowledge.

Model1: You won't win. Your designer should have followed the instructions.

Kagami: She did. [The models walk away. Kagami takes a breath.]

Model3: Just ignore those types of girls. You will do awesome.

Kagami: Thank you. I love your outfit.

Model3: Thanks. My brother was my designer. He thought the same as yours.

Kagami: Haphephobia?

Model3: Yeah. How did you know?

Kagami: I know someone with it. It's so clever.

Model3: Thanks I will tell him that. [Kagami is called forwards and she walks onto the runway, she holds her head up high and walks to the judge's table. Marinette and Luka stand at the back. The judges ask her to turn and they inspect her outfit and ask questions. She answers and walks back up to the changing room. Marinette walks in and hugs her.]

Marinette: Well done. You were so good.

Kagami: I was freaking out.

Marinette: I was so close to crying.

Kagami: Don't cry.

Marinette: We have about half an hour until we are called for the judging. Were you okay backstage?

Kagami: Yep. I met a lovely girl. She was the one with hands all over her outfit.

Marinette: That one was really good.

Kagami: How were the two girls before me?

Marinette: One fell over and the other messed up the questions. Why?

Kagami: No reason.

Marinette: Okay... [They sit for a while until they are called back to the stage. They stand together]

Judge: There were so many great folios and outfits but we have had to choose three. In third place is Demi Smith. [Everyone claps and she steps forwards to receive a handshake and an envelope.] In second place is Arthur Morris. [Everyone claps as he hugs the girl with handprints all over her suit. He steps forward and shakes the judge's hand and takes an envelope. Kagami squeezes Marinette's hand. She squeezes back and looks over at Luka who gives a thumbs up.] And in first place with an incredible folio and use of colours is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. [She steps forwards. She shakes the judge's hand and takes the envelope.] Well done Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you, Madam.

Outside the event.

[Marinette and Kagami walk out the side door to the parking lot. Luka grabs Marinette and gives her a hug.]

Kagami: What are you doing here?

Luka: I came to support my friends. Adrien's sorry he couldn't come but he said he is excited for tomorrow.

Kagami: So am I.

Marinette: I'm starving let's get some food.

Kagami: Yeah! [Kagami gets in the back. Marinette closes the boot and Luka hugs her]

Luka: I'm so proud of you.

Marinette: I love you so much.

Luka: I love you too. [They kiss and Kagami honks the horn, They jump and Laugh]

Marinette's room, Sun

[Marinette and Kagami stand in her room.]

Marinette: You look so pretty.

Kagami: I never thought I would be going on a date with Adrien.

Marinette: I know. Where are you going?

Kagami: I don't know. He sent something about the park.

Marinette: Oh really?

Kagami: You know. Tell me! [She goes to tickle Marinette but she jumps out of the way.]

Marinette: I won't tell you.

Kagami: Please!

Marinette: No. You will find out.

Kagami: Aw.

Marinette: You will like it. I promise.

Kagami: Okay. I trust you. [Her phone beeps] Time to go.

Marinette: You will be fine. Just breathe.

Kagami: Come down with me.

Marinette: Okay come on girls. [They make their way down to the street. Longg flies into Kagami's bag. They spot Adrien standing at the door.] Have fun. Text me when you are home. [They hug]

Kagami: Thank you for everything Mari, I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. Now go, see you later. [Kagami walks to join Adrien, they turn and wave. Marinette waves back.]

Tikki: They will be alright.

Marinette: Yeah they will.[Marinette and Luka stand at the counter.]

Marinette: How is school going?

Luka: Amazing, I have aced all the tests and made a new friend.

Marinette: I am so proud of you.

Luka: How was your week?

Marinette: Good. I had a chem test and cheer try-outs. [She plates up and they sit at the table.]

Luka: This looks amazing babe.

Marinette: It's a simple risotto.

Luka: But you made it so it will be the best risotto. [They take a bite and spit it back out.]

Marinette: Ugh. How much salt did you add?

Luka: 4 teaspoons.

Marinette: It was ¼ teaspoon.

Luka: Indian?

Marinette: Yep. [Marinette clears away as Luka calls the takeaway. They sit on the couch. Luka pulls up a movie and they cuddle. The doorbell rings and Luka goes to get the food. Marinette sets the table. They sit down and eat.]

Luka: How did cheer go?

Marinette: Great, Alya and I both got on to the team.

Luka: That's wonderful Mari.

Marinette: I'm really excited. It's gonna be fun. [They chat and eat dinner. They sit on Luka's bed and watch Netflix. The movie ends and she checks her phone.] Oh dear.

Luka: What?

Marinette: It's almost 11. My parents are going to kill me. [She jumps out of bed and puts her shoes on] If I run I will be home in 5.

Luka: I'm coming too.

Marinette: Hurry then [They transform and run back to Marinette's. They stop in an alley to detransform.]

Luka: 3 minutes to spare.

Marinette: You didn't have to come.

Luka: I didn't want anything to happen to you.

Marinette: What about you? 

Luka: I don't care as long as you are safe.

Marinette: Do you think I can't take care of myself?

Luka: No I...I was just...

Marinette: Why is only my safety a priority?

Luka: Y...You are important.

Marinette: How?! How am I more important than you?

Luka: Y...You are Ladybug, What would Paris do without you?

Marinette: And what would I do without you huh?

Luka: I...Uh...

Marinette: What If you leave here and are attacked?

Luka: I...I would fight them.

Marinette: It's dangerous. Especially at night. What would happen to you if someone came at you with a weapon?

Luka: Who cares?

Marinette: I do. [She starts to cry and Luka stands in shock.]

Luka: Mari, I'm sorry... I just love you too much to let you get hurt. If you fell or something I would never forgive myself.

Marinette: What if that happened to you? You leave me here and fall off a roof and hit your head. Who would find you in the middle of the night?

Luka: I...I...

Marinette: Exactly.

Tikki: Marinette we need to go. [She turns to walk away. She looks back]

Marinette: Text me when you get home.

Luka: I promise.

Gym hall, Mon lunch

[Marinette and Alya stand with the other cheerleaders. They have changed into their uniforms.]

Miss Cameron: Hello girls, and welcome to our two new members. [They clap] We have two weeks until the first game. We will meet every Monday and Wednesday after school. Everyone here is a level 4 so we have a lot to work with. Let's get started. [They work on learning the routine. The warning bell rings.] That's all for today. Grab your things and I will give you notes so you can leave your uniform on. [They run back to the changing rooms and collect notes. They rush to their classroom and walk in. Everyone stares. They give the teacher their notes, sit at their desks and pull out their books for their study period. Nino leans over.]

Nino: Hey, babe. You look crazy cute.

Alya: Thanks, we didn't have enough time to change after practice. [A ball of paper hits Marinette in the head. She turns around and sees Kim and Max giggling. She opens the paper and sees a rather rude message. She turns back and makes a rude gesture at them. She turns back to her books.]

Alya: So Adrien. How was your date with Kagami?

Adrien: Really good. We got dinner at some café and went to a movie.

Nino: Well done Dude.

Alya: How did your date with Luka go?

Marinette: Later.

Marinette's room

[Marinette walks into her room humming softly. She sets down her bag and hears something drop onto her roof.]

Marinette: That cat! [She opens the hatch and pulls herself up. She closes the hatch, turns and jumps.] LUKA!

Luka: I'm sorry Marinette. I shouldn't have come.

Marinette: It's okay. What are you doing here?

Luka: I came to apologise.

Marinette: No no. It's my fault. I started it. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Luka: I understand why you acted the way you did. I was too protective. I will back off.

Marinette: What? [She starts to tear up] Luka you are not overprotective. You take such good care of me and I love you for that but you know when I need space. I wasn't thinking last night, I was tired and emotional. [Marinette starts to cry] I am so sorry.

Luka: Mari. [He hugs her] Whatever happened is in the past. Let's just pretend it didn't happen.

Marinette: I love you, snake boy.

Luka: I love you too, butterfly girl. [He kisses her. She breaks away to wipe her eyes.] What are you wearing?

Marinette: Oh... My new cheer uniform. We didn't have time to get changed. Do you like it?

Luka: I love it. [He pulls her back in and they kiss. The doorbell rings and she breaks away to look over the balcony. She yells down.]

Marinette: IT'S OPEN KAGAMI. [She turns back to Luka] I'm sorry, I need to talk to her.

Luka: It's okay. I have homework. How about we have another date night on Thursday after band? Schools are off on Friday.

Marinette: Perfect.

Luka: I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [He transforms and runs away as she drops back down. Kagami walks in as she jumps off her bed.] Hey.

Kagami: Hi, You were crying. Why are you crying?

Marinette: It's nothing I'm fine. [Kagami runs at her and hugs her]

Kagami: What's wrong? You helped me and now it's my turn. Tell me. Please.

Marinette: Okay. Just let me get changed. [She changes and they sit and talk. They talk about everything.]

Kagami: Thank you for talking with me.

Marinette: Thank you for listening, you are the best. [Kagami checks the time.]

Kagami: The car is waiting I better go.

Marinette: I will walk down with you.


	14. Cheaters

Art Room, Tues.

[The "art squad" sit in the art room when Alix bursts in. They look up.]

Rose: Alix what happened?

Alix: He...He...

Marinette: Come here, Alix. [Alix sits down at the table.] What happened?

Alix: He cheated on me.

Nathaniel: Again?

Alix: Ugh, Why did I trust him?

Juleka: Good riddance.

Marc: Yeah! You are too good for him.

Marinette: He is an idiot.

Alix: This time it's over. He can't win me back.

Rose: I'm going to talk to him. [She starts to walk out Marinette grabs her and hugs her, she kicks out trying to get free.]

Marinette: Woah feisty pants, we can't go running off to confront them. You need to calm down.

Rose: I'm calm, I'm calm. [She is let go but makes a break for the door. Juleka runs after her and catches her. Juleka pulls her back and sits her on her knee and cuddles her.]

Alix: Thanks Rose but I am not going to do anything. I have told him we are through.

Marc: Well done. That must have been hard.

Alix: You know what? I feel a lot better now.

Marinette: Do you want to come to band on Thursday? We can play some songs and have fun.

Juleka: Yeah!

Alix: That would be great.

Marinette: We are all leaving after school.

Alix: Thanks, Mari.

Park Wed

[Ladybug and Chat walk through the park.]

Chat: How did the talk with Vip go?

Ladybug: How did you know about that?

Chat: He text to ask if you were headed home.

Ladybug: Ah. It went great actually. We talked and sorted everything out.

Chat: That's good. Ryukko and I talked and we decided to not make us public just yet. We are going to take it slow. I don't want to scare her.

Ladybug: Well done Kitty. I'm proud of you.

Chat: Thank you for everything princess. Where would I be without you?

Ladybug: Probably dead. Just promise to not mess with her. If you hurt her I will kill you.

Chat: You are so short. What would you do?

Ladybug: Say goodbye to your kneecaps. [She kicks the back of his knee and takes off. He picks himself up and follows. They zip around the city until Ladybug dips down and he loses her. Marinette walks out of an alley and sees Chat standing on the roof with his back to her. She runs down some stairs and down the road. She pulls her phone out when she is a few streets away.] –Let's play Cat and Multimouse. - [She hits send and starts to run.] {Chat Noir's staff beeps, he checks it and laughs. He extends his staff and looks over the city. He spots a red light which disappears around a corner. He runs after it.} [Marinette sees Chat running down the street and climbs over a wall. She hides behind it as he jumps over her and keeps running. She giggles as she climbs back over and runs back up the hill.] {Chat stands on the corner of the street when his staff beeps.} -Missed me. -

Chat: What does she mean? Did I go past her? {He runs back and sees a red hair tie in the dirt. He picks it up.} Damn it. {He follows her back up the hill but takes the wrong path and ends up at the Eiffel Tower. He hops onto the top and looks around. His staff beeps.} -Where did you go? I'm hiding in plane sight- {He stares at the message.} Plane? Is that a typo? {He stands for a while looking at the message. His ears shoot up and he uses his staff to jump off.}

Tikki: What are we doing?

Marinette: Getting back at Chat.

Tikki: Why are we going home?

Marinette: I'm sending him on a wild goose chase. I will send him all over the city but not actually be there.

Tikki: Let's hurry before he catches up.

Marinette's room.

[Chat noir lands silently behind Marinette.]

Chat: You are cruel my lady. [Marinette freezes and starts to panic. Chat realises his mistake and tries to turn her around. At his touch, she screams and jumps. She turns around, breathing shakily with tears in her eyes.] I am so sorry Marinette. [Tikki hears the commotion upstairs and she flies to Marinette's side. She cuddles into her and tries to calm her down.]

Tikki: Adrien that is inappropriate.

Chat: I'm sorry. I didn't think.

Tikki: You should go.

Chat: I really am sorry. [He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze.] See you tomorrow. [He climbs back out the hatch and Marinette sits on her bed.]

Tikki: Are you okay Marinette?

Marinette: I'm okay. I just got a bit scared.

Tikki: Do you want to watch a movie?

Marinette: You can put one on. I'm going to make some tea.

Luka's House, Thurs

[The girls and Adrien walk into Luka's house and fall onto the sofa. Rose and Juleka sit in the armchair.]

Alix: Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?

Marinette: Yes. Both me and Juleka have keys plus I asked yesterday.

Alya: Anyone want anything to drink?

Juleka: Two juices, please.

Marinette: Just water.

Alix: Same.

Alya: Okay.

Adrien: I will come help. [They come back and hand drinks out. The lock clicks and they turn, Luka walks into the living room.]

Luka: Hello people who don't live here.

Rose: Hey.

Luka: I need help bringing the stuff out.

Adrien: I will come.

Marinette: So will I. You okay here Alix?

Alix: Yep. [They walk out as the others push the furniture out. They walk into the instrument room and Adrien grabs the keyboard and goes back out, sidestepping a boom box. Luka kisses Marinette.]

Luka: How is the most beautiful person in the world doing today?

Marinette: I don't know, how are you? [They laugh and pick up the other stuff.] Did you get my text?

Luka: Yeah. It's awful.

Marinette: I know. [They walk back in and Marinette helps Adrien to set up the keyboard.]

Luka: Rose we need Juleka back.

Rose: [Rose cuddles into Juleka] Noo. [Juleka picks her up and drops her into Alya's lap.]

Alya: Do I have to watch her now?

Marinette: Please. Don't let her break anything.

Adrien: What first?

Juleka: Let's just go down the list. [They nod in agreement.]

Rolling in the deep, Adele.

[They all sing and dance.]

Alix: You guys are awesome.

Juleka: Thanks.

Adrien: I love Adele. She is an icon.

Alya: She is. I like her old stuff.

Marinette: Let's do another one.

Knowing Me, Knowing You. Abba

Alya; Mari didn't you say you had written a song?

Marinette: Yes.

Luka: Play it for us, babe.

Marinette: It's ages ago. I don't even have any sheet music for you.

Juleka: Just play it. [Marinette takes Luka's guitar and the other sit.]

Marinette: Uh, okay. I wrote this ages ago. [She plucks a few strings trying to get a rhythm.]

The name of the game, Abba

[Marinette plays not looking at anyone as she does so and they clap.]

Rose: Who did you write that about?

Marinette: I don't remember. I found it in a book whilst cleaning.

Alix: It's really good. You need to put that into your set.

Adrien: Yeah.

Marinette: I will work on it.

Luka: Oh yeah, I booked the hall.

Juleka: Cool. When for?

Luka: Couple weeks, Alya can you set up the tickets?

Alya: Not a problem just send me the info.

Marinette: I'll make sure he does it tonight.

Later

[Marinette stands in the doorway waving off the others.]

Alya: See you on Saturday?

Marinette: Yeah.

Alya: Great.

Rose: See you later Mari. [They hug]

Marinette: See you on Monday. [They walk off and Marinette goes back inside to where Luka is putting the guitars back on the wall. She pushes the couch back on her own, Luka comes back in and they sit down.]

Luka: What do you want to watch?

Marinette: Whatever.

Sass: Horror!

Tikki: Not horror.

Luka: How about a comedy then?

Marinette: 'Kay. [They pick a movie and cuddle down. They watch the movie as the Kwamis sit on a pillow next to them.]

Luka: What's wrong?

Marinette: This is perfect.

Luka: What is?

Marinette: Just being together, not worrying about anything.

Luka: It is. [He hugs her tighter and kisses her head.] I love you so much, Mari.

Marinette: I love you too.

Luka: Dinner?

Marinette: Sure, What's in the freezer?

Luka: Broccoli and a bag of chips.

Marinette: Why is there broccoli in the freezer?

Luka: It was going out of date. You said to freeze anything that was going off.

Marinette: I did, didn't I. [Luka stands up and they walk to the kitchen to make sandwiches and they sit on the roof eating. Ryukko jumps from roofs in front of them.] RY!! [She looks over and they wave. She makes her way over.] Hey, what are you doing out so late?

Ryukko: I needed a break from studying. Why are you here so late?

Marinette: I'm staying over tonight and we are going to game night tomorrow.

Ryukko: Nice. Are we still meeting on Saturday?

Marinette: Definitely. [Ryukko picks some crisps out the bag and eats them. With a full mouth]

Ryukko: Thanks, see ya. [She jumps off]

Marinette: Don't run with a full mouth!

Luka: It's getting cold out here. Let's go back in.

Marinette: Okay, did you lock the front door?

Luka: Yes. I think.

Marinette: I will wash up and you go check. [They go back in and Marinette takes the plates to the sink as Luka locks the doors.]

Luka's room

[Marinette tosses and wakes up with a start. They sit up and Luka turns on the lamp.]

Luka: What's wrong?

Marinette: It's nothing, just a nightmare.

Luka: Are you sure? [He cuddles her]

Marinette: Do you remember me telling you about Chat Blanc?

Luka: Are you still having nightmares about the fight?

Marinette: They stopped but yesterday Chat scared me and I think I got a bit shaken up.

Luka: What happened?

Marinette: I sent him all over the city in a wild goose chase and when he found me, he snuck up to me and I thought it was Chat Blanc. I freaked both of us out.

Luka: It's okay. He's gone, and if he did come back I would protect you.

Marinette: I know you would snake boy.

Luka: Your snake boy.

Marinette: My snake boy, [He kisses her head and she yawns.]

Luka: You ready to go back to bed?

Marinette: Yeah. [They lie back down, Luka puts his arm around her and cuddles her.] 

Luka: I will always protect you.

Marinette: I love you.

Luka: I love you too.

Thomas' apartment, fri

[Luka knocks on the door and Clare answers]

Clare: Hey, you are just in time. We are playing cards.

Luka: Nice. [They go in and they sit on the floor in the circle. They are dealt cards.]

Kenneth: Hey dudes, Where have you been?

Marinette: We got stuck in traffic. [Luka helps Marinette and they play until they finish the deck.]

Jo: What now?

Darcy: I want to hear them sing. [She points at Marinette and Luka.]

Clare: Yeah Karaoke. [Thomas gets up and switches the TV on. He pairs his phone to it and chucks it to Luka. He gives them two microphones for the Wii.]

Luka: Okay. [He types in something and stands up. The song starts and he pulls Marinette up. She groans.]

Why did it have to be me, Mama Mia 2

[Thomas wolf whistles and they laugh.]

Jo: Encore!

Marinette: That's not how Karaoke works.

Clare: That's how it works in this house.

Marinette: Fine but I choose the song. [She picks up the phone and types a new song.]

Take me to church, Hozier

[They all take turns singing. People start to leave and Luka & Marinette follow suit.]

Marinette: Thank you for inviting us.

Thomas: Thank you for coming. Can you still take my shift on Monday?

Luka: Yeah, no problem.

Thomas: Thanks dude, appreciate it. [They leave and walk down to the car. They get in.]

Luka: Let's go home.

Marinette: I'm exhausted.

Tikki: Did you have fun?

Marinette: Yeah. Luka taught me how to play cards.

Sass: One of my masters was a poker genius. We played many games

Luka: We will play sometime then. Am I dropping you at yours?

Marinette: Yes please pretty boy. I have some work to do before I go out tomorrow.

Luka: Cool. Do you have a key? It's pretty late.

Marinette: [She rummages in her backpack] Yep. [They drive and Luka parks outside the bakery,]

Luka: It's like midnight why is there still lights on?

Marinette: There is a big order tomorrow and some things need to rest overnight. [She leans over and kisses him, she gets out the car.]

Luka: Love you.

Marinette: Love you too. [She goes into the bakery]

Tom: Hello honey, I thought you were staying at Luka's.

Marinette: Luka has work in the morning and I'm going out with the girls so I thought it would be best to come home. Where's Mum?

Tom: Upstairs. I think she's gone to bed. Did you eat?

Marinette: Yes. Do you need help?

Tom: No it's fine, I'm almost done.

Marinette: I'll be upstairs if you need me. 

Rooftop, sat

[Ladybug lands on the roof beside Rena Rouge.]

Rena: Hey girl, how was last night?

Ladybug: Good, We played some card games and had food.

Rena: Nice. We played videogames and watched a movie.

Ladybug: What did you watch?

Rena: Some superhero movie. It was pretty accurate. [Ryukko lands]

Ryukko: Hey.

Ladybug: Hey, Ready to go?

Rena: Do you think It's wise to give her it back?

Ladybug: It's only for an hour or so. If she doesn't give it back we will hunt her down.

Ryukko: Let's go then. [They run across rooftops to the hotel. Ladybug uses her yoyo to lower herself down to Chloe's window]

Chloe: LADYBUG!! [She points to the roof and pulls herself back up. Chloe runs onto the roof. She stops in front of the heroes.] What are you doing here?

Ladybug: We are here to offer you your miraculous. We have an invitation to the woman's shelter to discuss their work and meet some people who they have helped. Only for an hour or two and you will return your miraculous to me after. If you do not you will never get your miraculous again. Do you accept these conditions?

Chloe: Yes! [LB hands over the bee miraculous and Chloe transforms.]

Rena: We got to go.

Ladybug: Ready?

Queen Bee: Ready.

After

[They land back on the roof of the hotel. Chloe detransforms.]

Chloe: Thank you so much, girls.

Rena: Thank you for coming with us. I hope we didn't interrupt anything.

Chloe: Oh no you didn't... SABRINA!! [She runs back inside and the heroes laugh as they leap down to the street and start to walk away.]

Ladybug: Did you put out the tickets?

Rena: Yeah.

Ryukko: Tickets?

Ladybug: We are doing a show on the 3rd of October.

Ryukko: Can I buy a ticket?

Ladybug: No.

Ryukko: Oh.

Ladybug: We can get you in as a crew member.

Ryukko: You are the best!! [She jumps onto Rena's back and they run away.] 

Bakery Sun

[Marinette is serving customers in the bakery when Sam, Casey and Adrien walk in.]

Marinette: I will be with you in a second.

Adrien: No rush. [Marinette finishes serving an older couple and beacons them forwards.]

Marinette: What are you guys up to today?

Sam: We are going to explore downtown.

Marinette: That will be nice.

Adrien: Can I hang here?

Marinette: Sure but I am working until late. My parents are out at a catering job.

Adrien: I can help.

Marinette: Okay then. Do you want anything?

Sam: Can I get a croissant?

Marinette: Casey?

Casey: No thanks. [She bags up a croissant and hands it over. Sam pays and the adults leave.]

Adrien: Where do you want us?

Marinette: Go wash your hands and you can help shape the dough when it's risen. [Adrien goes off and washes his hands. He comes back and Marinette is serving another customer. She turns to bag up their order. She throws an apron at him.] Put that on and can you process their order, please.

Adrien: Sure. [He takes the money but can't open the register.] Mari I need help.

Marinette: [She walks over with the bag, puts it on the counter and pushes a button.] There you go.

Adrien: Thank you.

Lady: You two are adorable together.

Marinette: Oh no, we are not together, We both have partners.

Lady: I'm so sorry dear.

Adrien: It's okay. Here you go. [He gives her the change and the bag. She leaves.]

Marinette: Well done Kitty. [They fist bump.] Right, Time to shape the bread. [She goes over to the table and tips out the dough. Adrien walks over and she splits the dough in half.] First, we need to put flour on the table or the dough will stick. [She shows him how to do it and he copies.] Now we need to knead the dough.

Adrien: How do I do that?

Marinette: I will show you. [She teaches him how to knead and shape the dough.]

Adrien: Look Plagg, I did it!

Plagg: You sure did kid.

Tikki: Well done Adrien. [Marinette puts them in the oven.]

Marinette: Those will be about half an hour. Do you want to put some music on?

Adrien: Yeah!! [He puts some music on and they sing as they clean up.]

Marinette: You seriously have this soundtrack?

Adrien: Yeah, We watched all three and they were so good.

Marinette: They were. We need to think about the set.

Adrien: First. [He changes the song.]

Marinette: I'm not doing it.

Adrien: Yes you are. Don't pretend you don't know the dance.

Bella's final, Pitch Perfect

[Adrien and Marinette dance around and sing, Her phone alarm goes off and she takes out the bread.]

Marinette: Your first batch of bread.

Adrien: Cool. [He picks one up and drops it back onto the tray.] Ouch!

Marinette: Silly kitty, they just came out of the oven. They are too hot to serve. [The bell dings.] Are you ready for the lunchtime rush?

Adrien: I suppose so.

School, Mon

[The hero team is sitting in the courtyard eating lunch.]

Nino: It's cold today.

Adrien: It's late September dude.

Alya: How long until Mari takes out her jumpers?

Marinette: Hey, I get cold.

Adrien: End of the week.

Marinette: Hey!

Nino: Start of October.

Marinette: Thank you.

Alya: I think she already has them out. [She reaches into Marinette's bag and pulls out a cardigan.]

Marinette: Oi!

Alya: I win.

Marinette: Are you bullying me because I am cold?

Adrien: Never Bug, we are just saying that you are like an old woman.

Marinette: Oh really?

Alya: Yes, you are always prepared, you have jumpers in your bag and you feed us.

Marinette: I don't hear you complaining when you are hungry or you cut yourself.

Nino: And that's why we love you. [The bell rings and they pack up. Nino says goodbye and runs off.]

Alya: Where will I meet you?

Marinette: At the stairs.

Adrien: Only a week left.

Marinette: I know. Did you talk to Ivan?

Adrien: Yeah, He's down to play.

Alya: Cool, Kagami is coming as crew and so is Nino, Rose and Melene.

Marinette: How many tickets have been sold?

Alya: Almost sold out.

Adrien: Awesome.

Marinette: I'll see you later.

Marinette's room, wed

[Marinette and Tikki sit at the table, working.]

Tikki: You need to carry the 4 and then multiply by 9.

Marinette: Thank you. [She finishes the question and they high five.]

Tikki: Can I have a cookie now?

Marinette: Of course you can. [She offers a plate and they chomp down. She closes her books and put them away. She hears a knock on the roof.] Come in! [Viperion drops down.]

Viperion: Hey beautiful.

Marinette: Hello, what are you doing here?

Viperion: I was on my way back from work and wanted to say hi.

Marinette: Why did you not use the front door?

Viperion: I was already transformed.

Marinette: Babe you took your car this morning. 

Viperion: Oh. [She kisses him]

Marinette: Go. I'll see you on Friday.

Viperion: I love you.

Marinette: Love you too. Now go get your car before it's towed. [He climbs out the hatch. Marinette pulls out a skirt.] I worry about that boy sometimes.

Tikki: What are you working on?

Marinette: I'm adjusting this for the concert.

Tikki: It looks very nice.

Marinette: Thanks, I'm going shopping with Kagami on Saturday, I just need to pick up some new fishnets and metal eyelets.

Tikki: Cool. Have you got all the songs ready?

Marinette: Yeah. We just need to practice.

Tikki: Is Rose not singing?

Marinette: Unfortunately she is not allowed. She is going in for surgery on Monday but there is a chance she wouldn't be able to sing.

Tikki: Oh no. That's awful.

Marinette: I know. She's having a tough time but is trying to stay upbeat.

Tikki: You should take her some snacks.

Marinette: That is a good idea. Let's see what we have.

Luka's house, Fri

[Marinette runs into the Livingroom, she trips and Luka catches her.]

Luka: Are you okay Babe?

Marinette: Yes, thank you. [She stands back up and kisses him.] Sorry I'm late, I had to deliver a cake. I forgot the macaroons and had to go back.

Ivan: We haven't done much.

Juleka: Adrien played some classical piece. It was pretty boring.

Adrien: It was.

Marinette: What are we starting with?

Luka: Here's the setlist.

Marinette: Thanks. Do you just want to get started?

Juleka: Yeah. [They practice until late. Ivan goes first then Marinette and Adrien help to pack up. Marinette picks up her bag.]

Luka: See you on Sunday?

Marinette: Yep. [He kisses her and Adrien yells from the hall.]

Adrien: Marinette hurry up or I'll leave you.

Marinette: Love you.

Luka: Love you. [She rushes away to join Adrien at the door. They walk out and transform in the alley. They run over the rooftops and wave at little kids. They go their separate ways and Marinette detransforms behind the bakery. She walks into the bakery.]

Sabine: Hello dear, could you watch the shop for a minute, I need to run out and get more food dye.

Marinette: No problem. I will just go wash my hands. [She puts her bag down, washes her hands and puts an apron on. Sabine leaves and Marinette starts the evening shut down. An old man walks in and Marinette looks up.] Hello Sir, just to let you know we are closing in five minutes and there are only the things on display available.

Drau: Are you the Hero Ladybug?

Marinette: Um... No. I know of her. May I ask who you are.

Drau: I am a guardian of the miraculous, I have come to retrieve the peacock miraculous for repair.

Marinette: Um...

Tikki: Master Drau!

Drau: Hello Tikki. How are you?

Tikki: I am very well. I will go get the miraculous for you.

Marinette: Thank you Tikki. [She leaves]

Drau: I see you cast the spell. Congratulations.

Marinette: Thank you, What does it mean?

Drau: Once you decide to pass the miracle box back to us or onto another holder you will keep your memories. You can also merge any number of miraculous together but I wouldn't advise it unless in serious danger. [Tikki returns and hands over the peacock miraculous.] Thank you, I am taking it back to the temple for repair.

Marinette: What's wrong with it.

Drau: We won't know until we run some tests. [Sabine walks in and Tikki hides]

Marinette: There you go sir, [She hands over a bag] please keep me updated.

Drau: I will, thank you. [He leaves]

Sabine: Who was that?

Marinette: I'm not sure.

Shop, Sat

[Marinette and Kagami walk through the clothes shop picking out things.]

Kagami: Thank you for coming with me. I have no clue what to wear.

Marinette: Not a problem, I needed to come anyway.

Kagami: What do you think of this?

Marinette: Nice. What do you think though?

Kagami: I like it. And I have ripped jeans at home.

Marinette: Cool, how about shoes?

Kagami: Brown boots?

Marinette: I have taught you well.

Kagami: I googled ideas.

Marinette: Still good. How about this red one?

Kagami: Even better. [She puts it in the basket and they walk over to the accessories.]

Marinette: Can you see any knee-high fishnets?

Kagami: Here. [She picks some up off the wall.]

Marinette: Well done. You are a pro. What about accessories?

Kagami: I was thinking a choker? One that goes with my miraculous.

Marinette: Kay, how about this one?

Kagami: Nah. Ooh how about this? The silver bits go with the grey on the shirt.

Marinette: Lovely, how are you getting there?

Kagami: Car. Then picked up after is the deal. What time?

Marinette: Probably about half 6 so you don't get confused with the ticket holders. It should end at about 9.

Kagami: Cool. Are you excited for Monday?

Marinette: More nervous, we have a practice tomorrow and then we are out of afternoon classes to get ready and have one more.

Kagami: Make sure to send me pictures.

Marinette: No doubt Adrien will take lots.

Kagami: Yeah.

Marinette: Do you want to check out and go make some kid's day?

Kagami: Yes!

Stadium, Sun

[The cheer girls walk out of the stadium into the rain. They stand at the entrance and Alya spots Luka's car.]

Alya: Mari, Luka's over there.

Marinette: Do you want a ride back?

Alya: No it's fine, Dad should be on his way.

Marinette: I'll see you later then. [She says goodbye to the other girls and walks with a girl, she stops at her car.] See you tomorrow Eli.

Eli: Do you want a ride?

Marinette: No it's fine, My boyfriend is just over there.

Eli: Okay then.

Marinette: Bye. [She dips into the car and Marinette walks over to Luka's car. She knocks on the window and he jumps. She gets in.] Thank you for picking me up.

Luka: Not a problem. Where are we going?

Marinette: I don't mind. I'm hungry though.

Luka: We still have that quiche at home.

Marinette: Home it is. [They drive away.]

Luka: Have you got your outfit sorted for Saturday?

Marinette: Of course. Have you?

Luka: Yes.

Marinette: Good job hun.

Luka: What are you up to the weekend after next?

Marinette: My parents are in London and I'm looking after baby Green until they get back.

Luka: What time will they be back?

Marinette: Green comes to us at 4 and Mum and Dad should be back at 6.

Luka: How olds baby Green?

Marinette: 6 months? Adeline is going to visit her grandma but can't take Green with her.

Luka: Are you allowed to have a baby on your own?

Marinette: Yeah, it's only a few hours. I do need to set the travel crib up which is a pain.

Luka: Is he staying over?

Marinette: Yeah, just Saturday night. Adeline should be back at lunchtime. [They pull up the house and get out.]

Bella: Hello dearie.

Luka: Hello, Where are you off to?

Bella: I'm going to the Sunday market. What are you up to?

Marinette: Just going to have some dinner and look over the plans for our concert on Saturday.

Bella: That will be fun. Do you need anything from the market?

Luka: Milk if possible.

Bella: Not a problem dear. I will leave you to it.

Marinette: See you later Bella. [She waves as Bella walks away. Once she has turned the corner they go inside.]

Stadium, Mon

[The stadium is packed and the Girls are standing at the side warming up. Miss Cameron gathers them together.]

Miss Cameron: Is everyone ready? [They all say yes] Let's do this. For some of you, this is your last time doing this so let's give it our all. [They all put their Pom Poms in the middle and break. They run to their positions and the crowd cheers. They start their routine and Marinette scans the seats for their class. They finish and run to the side for the game to start. They hype the crowd up and cheer as the game goes on. The game ends and they win. The crowd cheers and the team make their way back into the changing room. The girls stay on the field as the stands empty. Adrien, Luka and Nino come to the railing where the girls are packing up.]

Nino: You were awesome.

Alya: Thanks, babe. [She kisses him.]

Adrien: I didn't know you could do those things when you weren't transformed.

Marinette: There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Kitty.

Miss Cameron: Marinette, Alya come on.

Alya: Coming.

Marinette: We'll meet you at the side door in 10.

Luka: Kay. [The girls run off to join the others in the changing room.]

Later

[The boys stand at the side door and the girls come out.]

Marinette: Hey. [Luka grabs Marinette and spins her]

Luka: You look so pretty.

Marinette: Thank you. [He kisses her and the others laugh]

Alya: You guys are so sappy.

Marinette: Thank you.

Adrien: Where are we going now?

Alya: I need food.

Nino: Same.

Marinette: How 'bout we go get Kagami and go on a triple date? [She looks at Alya and she understands what Marinette means.]

Alya: Yeah! Boys go get food and we will go get Kagami.

Luka: What do you want?

Adrien: Pizza?

Marinette: Sure. We will meet you there in 15.

Nino: 'Kay. [They run and transform. Ladybug and Rena run to Kagami's. Ladybug lowers herself down to her window and knocks on the window. Kagami runs to the window and opens it.]

Kagami: Hey, what's up?

Ladybug: Do you want to go see a movie?

Kagami: Sure. Let me grab my purse. [She grabs her keys and purse. She transforms and climbs out the window. They run across the city and land at the open cinema. The boys are standing with boxes on the roof across from the screen. They drop down and buy tickets. They watch the movie and eat pizza.]

Ryukko: How was the game?

Rena: Great, we won.

Ryukko: I was more interested in your stuff. Do you have photos?

Chat: I took a video of the whole thing.

Ladybug: You did!?

Chat: Of course I did. You need something to show the grandkids. Ouch! [Ladybug kicks him as he hands his baton to Ryukko who watches the video and periodically going ooh, wow, cool.]

Ryukko: You are awesome.

Ladybug: Thanks.

Rena: I was crazy scared. I felt like I was going to fall over.

Carapace: You did amazing babe.

Rena: Thanks. [Silence as they watch]

Ladybug: Where did you leave the car?

Viperion: Don't worry it's around the corner.

Chat: What happened with Luka's car?

Ladybug: He left it at work. He only just got to it before the parking marshal came.

Viperion: That was ONE time!

Ladybug: It was really funny though.

Viperion: I left my bag in the library the other day too.

Ladybug: I worry about you. [They sit and finish the movie. When the credits roll they stand up and stretch.]

Ryukko: I better head home, I will see you on Saturday.

Chat: I will come with you.

Ladybug: See you later. [They run away. Carapace and Rena go next with the boxes to put in the bin. Viperion and Ladybug hop down and say thank you to the staff. They walk down the street hand-in-hand.]

Viperion: Do you want a ride home?

Ladybug: No thank you, my love. I'm only a few streets over.

Viperion: See you later then. [They kiss and Ladybug zips away.] 

Art Room, Weds.

[Rose and Juleka walk into the art room and Marinette hugs Rose.]

Marinette: How are you? [She puts her thumbs up]

Juleka: She can't talk for the rest of the week and can't sing for at least three months.

Marc: Three months!! [Rose nods and they hug her.]

Alix: Are you going on Saturday? [She shrugs]

Juleka: Depends on how she feels. Is Kagami coming?

Marinette: Yeah, She's super excited.

Nathaniel: It will be awesome.

Marinette: Is Luka picking you up?

Juleka: Me and Rose are staying over. Do you need a ride?

Marinette: Nah, Adrien is going to swing past for me. [Rose scribbles on paper] Yeah Adrien's cousin and her wife are coming to watch and help set up.

Juleka: We will all need the hands we can get.

Nathaniel: Play us something, Mari!

Marinette: Um, sure. [She zooms out of the room and brings back a Violin and guitar, she hands it to Juleka.]

Juleka: 12?

Marinette: Sure.

Toxic, Britney Spears

[They play and the others dance. The finish and the bell rings.]

Marinette's room, Thurs

[She is sitting with her head on her desk.]

Tikki: Let's go blow off some steam.

Marinette: Yeah. What do you want to do?

Tikki: I think I have an idea. [She whispers in Marinette's ear. She jumps up, grabs her bag and runs downstairs.]

Marinette: Can I go out?

Sabine: Have you finished your work?

Marinette: Yes.

Sabine: Of course. Be back before 10.

Marinette: Thank you so much. [She runs out and down the street. She transforms and zips away. She detransforms and walks to the front door. She unlocks it and goes in.] Luka?

Luka: In the living room. [She goes through and sees Luka and Sass sitting playing chess] What's up?

Marinette: I need my violin. I will bring it back.

Luka: Of course. What for?

Marinette: Just want to play. [She grabs her violin from the hook in the music room and goes back into the living room. She kisses Luka.] Thank you.

Luka: Not staying?

Marinette: I think I will go to the gardens.

Luka: Do you want me to come?

Marinette: It's okay, you seem pretty wrapped up here. [She looks at the board and moves a piece.] Checkmate. [Sass laughs and Luka sighs.] I'll see you later. [She goes back to the door]

Luka: Love you.

Marinette: Love you too. [She leaves and transforms]

Sass: We are following her aren't we.

Luka: Yep.

[Ladybug wanders around with the violin magically attached to her back. She lands on the top of a roof near the Eiffel tower. She opens the case and takes it out. Lots of people stare and point. She takes a breath and plays]

How Long Will I Love You, Ellie Goulding

[Everyone stops and stares.] {Viperion takes the alleys and streets to follow Ladybug. He loses her after he had to dip into an alley to not be seen. He decides to go to the gardens next to the Eiffel tower. He runs down and looks around, He hears music and looks for where it's coming from. He spots a red figure in the distance on the top of a roof. He sneaks closer and listens.} [Ladybug finishes singing and everyone claps and cheers. She waves and spots some small children. She puts her violin back up and she plays.]

One kiss, Descendants 3

[They sing along with Ladybug. Her voice rings through the streets. She finishes and looks down. She spots Viperion and smiles. He doesn't realise she can see him.]

Ladybug: One more.

[They clap and cheer]

Can't help falling in love with you, Annapantsu

[She sings and as the song goes on the tight feeling in her stomach loosens and as she plays the last few lines she feels light. She packs her violin away to moans and claps. She waves and runs back to Luka's.] {Viperion sits on a bar of the Eiffel tower, listening to Ladybug play. She starts to play a new song and he immediately recognises it. He looks at her and thinks. This is the woman I'm going to marry.} [She detransforms and slips into the house, she puts her violin back and Luka sneaks in. He grabs her as she walks past the living room.]

Marinette: Hey, Did you win the game? [He kisses her.] What?

Luka: I love you.

Marinette: I know, I love you too. [They kiss again and Marinette's phone rings, she leaves it but it rings again. She answers.] I'm kinda in the middle of something. Yes. Because why not. No, I can't. I'll see you tomorrow. [She hangs up] Alya.

Luka: It's almost 10.

Marinette: Do I care?

Luka: [She kisses him.] Yes. Are you staying tomorrow?

Marinette: I am looking after Manon.

Luka: After?

Marinette: It will be late. I have a lot to do before.

Luka: I'll see you there then.

Marinette: See you then. [They kiss and Marinette picks her bag up.]


	15. Surprise Songs

Bakery Sat

[Marinette is standing at the door of the bakery in a long jacket. Adrien's car pulls up and Marinette puts her case and bag in the boot, then gets in.]

Marinette: Hey, Thanks for picking me up.

Casey: Not a problem.

Adrien: Is Rose coming?

Marinette: As far as I know. Alya is bringing her camera to stream it to her if she doesn't feel like staying.

Adrien: That's good. Is Kagami coming?

Marinette: Yeah. She should be there at about half 6.

Adrien: Cool. [They make small talk as they drive down. They hop out and Marinette grabs her stuff from the boot. They walk in and sign in at the front desk. They make their way to the stage. It's silent and you can hear Marinette's heels as she walks.]

Marinette: Wow.

Sam: There is such a cool echo in here.

Adrien: That's because it's so big. [Luka, Juleka and Rose come in and onto the stage, they greet everyone. They put the things they are holding down and Luka wraps his arms around Marinette who is staring across the audience. He kisses her head.]

Luka: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah.

Luka: Let's unload the rest of the stuff from the van. [They all make their way to the door and unload the van. Alya and Nino arrive and they finish setting up. Nino fiddles with the lights and sound. Ivan and Melene walk in once they are done.]

Nino: Can we have a song?

Marinette: What do you want?

Nino: Something varied.

Luka: Okay. [They go to their instruments, Marinette takes her jacket off and grabs the mic stand. Luka plays the intro and everyone else joins in.]

What can I do for you, Steven Universe.

[They play and Nino fiddles with lights and the audio levels. When the song ends they clap. Kagami walks in and Marinette drops off the stage and runs to hug her.]

Kagami: I'm a bit early.

Marinette: It's okay. You look so pretty.

Kagami: Thank you. You guys are sounding amazing.

Juleka: Thanks K. [Kagami joins Alya, Rose and Melene in the audience and Marinette gets back up on the stage.]

Adrien: We have 45 minutes till doors open.

Juleka: I need a snack.

Alya: I'm going to the bathroom.

Melene: Me too.

Luka; I'm going to put the bags away.

Ivan: I'll help. [They all go off. Marinette grabs Melene and drags her out and leaves Adrien and Kagami together. They watch through the crack in the door]

Adrien: You look really nice.

Kagami: Thanks Adrien. You look handsome. [He pulls her up onto the stage.]

Adrien: Kagami. I wanted to ask you something.

Kagami: What is it?

Adrien: I really like you and I was wondering If you maybe wanted to, only if you feel comfortable. If you would like to be my girlfriend? [Kagami stands on her tiptoes and kisses him.]

Kagami: I would love to. [He kisses her. Marinette and Melene giggle from the other side of the door and run.]

Marinette: Melene can you keep an eye on Kagami. It's her first thing like this and I don't want her to be on her own.

Melene: Of course I can. I have a spare pair of plugs if it gets too loud.

Marinette: Thank you. [They walk into the room where Luka, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Rose and Juleka are sitting.]

Alya: Did he?

Marinette: He did.

Luka: Finally!

Ivan: They are coming. Shh. [Adrien and Kagami come in.]

Adrien: Hey. [Rose is sitting with Juleka looking like she is going to explode. Juleka whispers in her ear.]

Juleka: Calm down angel.

Alya: What's up?

Kagami: Nothing. [They sit down.]

Nino: What did you bring to eat Mari?

Mari: Some macaroons. Do you want them now?

Ivan: Yeah! [They snack and get ready. They all head out to the stage and Kagami, Alya, Rose and Melene go down to their seats.]

Marinette: Are you ready?

Adrien: As I'll ever be. [They all go onto the stage with the curtains down. They go to their instruments. Luka grabs Marinette and they kiss.]

Luka: You will do great.

Marinette: Yeah we will. [She stands at the front and gives Nino the thumbs up. He lowers the lights and introduces them. The curtains rise.] Hello, how are you all doing today? [Cheers and applause.] Wow there is a lot of you. I need to give some general info; We will take a 15-minute break at some point. Erm... The fire exits are there and there. It should not go off but if it does just make your way out. I think that's everything. [She turns to the others] Are you ready? [Nods]

Since U been gone, Kelly Clarkson

[People dance and sing along. They cheer when it ends.]

Marinette: The next song was written by our own Ivan. Do you want to tell them about it? [He shakes his head.] Do you want me to? [He nods] Ivan seems really scary the first time you meet him, but he is actually really kind. Isn't he Melene? [She nods.] That was a yes. Melene is his girlfriend. How long have you been together?

Ivan: Three years. [The crowd cheers.]

Marinette: They are adorable. He wrote this song for everyone who is misunderstood and judged by how they look. [She looks back at the others and they start playing]

Human, Rag 'n bone man

[The crowd dances and cheers. When she is done she chucks the mic to Juleka]

Juleka: This is a song I wrote when I first met Rose. I was in a bad relationship with a girl who we will call Dani and I was scared of what she would do if I left her. Dani had mental health issues and was put into the hospital a few times. She would manipulate me into staying with her by saying some really awful things. Rose helped me see how toxic Dani was and when I broke it off she helped me to get through the messages and stalker-like things Dani did. Rose has never heard this song so I thought this would be a good time for her to hear it. [The crowd cheers and awes.]

Bad Romance, Halestorm

[She gives the microphone back to Marinette who gives the thumbs up at Juleka. They play and Rose claps.]

Marinette: Our Rose had surgery on Monday and she helped me to get this song ready for everyone to play so I thought that we could play it. Are you feeling better? [Rose nods] That's good. We all love you and can't wait until you are back up here with us. I wrote this song about a year ago.

The name of the game, Mamma Mia 2

End of the second half

Luka: We were asked to write a song for a man who was going to propose to his girlfriend. You may have seen the video on our Instagram. Unfortunately, we couldn't be there to see it in person but we all had a good cry at the video. [He reaches into his pockets] Mari who has the paper?

Marinette: I thought you had it. [The audience laugh.]

Luka: I gave it to you.

Marinette: No. Nino, did I leave it on the stand? [Nino sticks his hand from side stage, Marinette grabs it] Thank you, That is our friend Nino who you might already know from our social media or from his own DJ stuff. He is amazing and we couldn't do this without him. [The crowd cheers] Who's reading the thing?

Luka: I'll do it. [He takes the page and unfolds it] This is what was said at the proposal and we thought it would be a nice opener to the song. 'To me you are perfect. You may see things like your height as flaws but they are not. You are the perfect cuddle size. Besides, the way I think of it is that when I finally get to hug you, our hearts are closer together and that's the way I like it. I love you more than I can ever say and you are the most precious thing to me.' [He puts it back in his pocket, picks her violin up and they play.]

Thinking out loud, Ed Sheeran.

Marinette: [She puts her violin down and pulls out her phone] We asked you the other day for some song suggestions. We got over 2,000 responses and we had to pick two. The first one is Burn. This was suggested by Kat12887Lof, Weird username but we love that song as much as you all do. Luka and Ivan worked together with a lovely lady called Janelle to write this song for her military husband who cheated on her whilst deployed leaving her with two young children.

First Burn, Hamilton

[The audience is silent as she sings. They applaud and cheer at the end. Marinette takes her phone over to Adrien and he reads off it.]

Adrien: The last song was requested by Lana88_88Lana. [Someone in the crowd yells] Oh are you here? [Yell- It's my favourite-] Cool. It's one of my favourites too so I'm glad you suggested it. [Yell]

Marinette: That's enough of him. You did great. [She pats him on the head and everyone laughs.] He's the best pianist, isn't he. [Cheers]

Umbrella, Rhianna

[The crowd clap and cheer.]

Marinette: Thank you. I have one last special surprise song. I wrote it and only one other person has heard it. I want to thank my music teacher for helping me get this ready. [She nods to Nino who plays the track.]

I've been waiting for you, Mamma Mia 2.

[(Change Mum to Friend) She pulls Kagami, Alya, Melene, Nino and Rose onto the stage as she sings. She twirls Rose and Kagami hugs her. She pulls the others away from their instruments and they all stand together on the stage. They hug and dance together. At the end, the crowd explodes with cheers. They all hug Marinette.]

Luka: Thank you all for coming. Keep an eye on our social media for events and new releases. [The audience cheers and claps as the curtains close. All the lights come on and people start to file out.]

Alya: So that's why you spent so much time in the music room.

Ivan: Why didn't you tell us?

Marinette: Then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?

Kagami: You are the best friend I could ask for.

Juleka: Yeah! [Rose whispers to Marinette.]

Marinette: I love you all too. [They are packing up when Casey and Sam run in through the wings.]

Sam: That was beautiful Marinette.

Adrien: Is the auditorium clear?

Casey: Almost. Just a few stragglers.

Kagami: I will need to go in a bit. Do you want any help packing away?

Luka: That would be great.

Juleka: Everybody grab stuff and take it to the van. [They pack up and take stuff out to the van. Kagami pulls Marinette aside.]

Kagami: I know you were watching.

Marinette: I was. How are you?

Kagami: Nervous. But mostly excited.

Marinette: It will be okay. I'm always here if you need me.

Kagami: Same here. [The car pulls up and Kagami says goodbye to everyone. She leaves. They finish and Melene and Ivan get picked up. Adrien leaves with Sam and Casey. Luka, Marinette, Rose and Juleka get in the van. He drives Rose and Juleka back to the boat. They get out and go inside. Luka pulls up to the house and They start to move the stuff inside. They collapse onto the sofa.]

Luka: I'm exhausted.

Marinette: Same.

Sass: You were amazing.

Marinette: Thank you Sass. Where did Tikki go?

Luka: She fell asleep so I took her to Juleka's room.

Marinette: You are so sweet. [She kisses him] I'm going to go take a shower.

Luka: Okay. [They get ready for bed and sit on the bed. Luka pulls a movie up on the laptop. They cuddle and chat about nothing.] Why didn't you tell me about your song?

Marinette: It was a surprise. I only told Nino seconds before we went back on. Did you not like it?

Luka: It was beautiful. [They kiss]

Marinette: I love you.

Luka: I love you too. 

Classroom, Tues

[Everyone sits inside the classroom whilst a storm pours outside. A movie plays but no one is watching. They all chat and stare off into space.]

Alya: Mari do you want to come over on Saturday?

Marinette: I have baby Green.

Alya: Oh yeah. Sunday?

Marinette: How about we take him and your sisters to the park.

Alya: Sounds good.

Adrien: Are we supposed to be watching this?

Nino: Nah. [The lights go out and Melene freaks]

Ivan: It's okay love. I'm here.

Madam Bustier: It's okay everyone. The storm must have taken out a power line. I will go see what's happening. [She leaves and Marinette reaches into her bag and pulls out a pack of glow sticks. She gets up and crouches next to Melene. She cracks it and gives it to her.]

Marinette: It will be fine. Do you want one Rose? [She nods and Marinette passes one over.] Nath? [He nods. She sits down next to Rose]

Kim: Why did you bring glow sticks?

Marinette: Last time it stormed like this everyone was at mine and the power went out. I had a bunch of these left from when we took Alya's sisters out trick or treating. We cracked them, built a fort and told stories. It was simple but it distracted everyone. The warm glow is comforting. Anyone else want one? [Adrien, Alya, Juleka and Ivan take one. Lightning flashes and Melene jumps. Ivan holds her closer.]

Rose: Sing us something, Mari.

Melene: Yeah.

Marinette: Okay, What do you want?

Rose: Dream.

Chloe: Not another song.

Melene: It's not just any song. It's special.

Chloe: In what way?

Rose: You will see. Sing it for us.

Marinette: You all know it, I have sung it hundreds of times.

Rose, Melene, Juleka: Please?

Marinette: Okay.

I have a dream, Mamma Mia 2

[She sings and the Juleka, Alya, Melene, Adrien and Alix join in staggered. Madam Bustier stands just behind the door out of sight.]

During instrumental:

Kim: Why do you all know this song?

Marinette: It was a lullaby my mum used to sing me when I was anxious or sad. I sang it once and they keep asking for it.

Rose: It's Magic duh. Keep going.

Marinette: Okay.

[The class Is silent. Thunder still rumbles but people are more relaxed. Madam Bustier walks back in.]

Madam Bustier: I see you managed to keep morale up, Well done.

Rose: It was Marinette's magic song.

Nathaniel: I think it might be magical. I feel better.

Max: So do I.

Madam Bustier: Music is a great relaxant.

Nino: What did Mr Damocles say?

Madam Bustier: Everyone is to stay in their rooms until the storm is over. [The class protest] I don't want to hear it. It's too dangerous to go out.

Kim: Lightning never strikes twice.

Alix: Lightning hasn't struck once dingbat.

Madam Bustier: It's not my decision. [The storm clears by the end of the day. They are let out early and they all run their separate ways before it starts again.]


	16. Baby Green

Marinette's room, Thurs.

[She stands on her balcony drinking tea. She sees a blue shape out of the corner of her eye. She turns but can't see anything, she looks over the bannister and sees Luka walking towards the front door.]

Marinette: Hey Luka! [He looks up and waves. She takes her keys out of her pocket and drops them down, Luka catches them.] Just let yourself in. [He does so and pops his head round the door to say hello to Tom and Sabine. Marinette is washing dishes in the kitchen as Luka walks in. He goes over and kisses her neck.] Hello my love.

Luka: Hey, how are you my darling?

Marinette: Good.

Luka: What are you up to?

Marinette: Dishes. [She takes her hands out the water and flicks her wet fingers at him. He yells and she laughs.]

Luka: Ahh!

Marinette: I'm sorry. [She dries her hands and kisses him. He keeps his hands around her waist and he puts her hands behind his neck.]

Luka: I heard what you did.

Marinette: Did you?

Luka: It was lovely of you.

Marinette: I knew Rose and Melene would get scared even if the lights didn't go out so I thought that glow sticks would be a good distraction.

Luka: She really appreciated it.

Marinette: It's the simple things that make the biggest impacts.

Luka: How are you so wise?

Marinette: I'll let you in on a secret. [She stands on her tiptoes and puts her forehead on his. She whispers.] I'm really old. [They laugh and Sabine walks in.]

Sabine: Oop, Sorry.

Marinette: It's okay.

Sabine: That's us off to London, Will you be okay here on your own?

Marinette: I will be fine.

Sabine: Okay. I'll see you on Saturday. [She hugs Marinette and kisses her cheek.] Be good.

Marinette: I will.

Sabine: Don't forget about the crib.

Marinette: I won't. [Sabine waves and leaves.]

Luka: You will be fine. Do you want me to stay?

Marinette: I'll be okay. The water damage won't be repaired until at least Monday so Adrien is coming to stay.

Luka: Adrien?

Marinette: Yeah, His cousins are going to some rally so he asked if he could stay.

Luka: That will be nice...

Marinette: You are welcome to stay for dinner.

Luka: Thanks. [There is a crash upstairs.]

Marinette: I told that cat to use the front door! [She climbs the stairs and opens the trapdoor.] CHAT! [Chat Noir jumps, she pulls him down the stairs, she stands with her arms crossed]

Chat: Hey Buggy.

Marinette: I told you to use the door.

Chat: Sorry.

Marinette: This will take ages to sort again. What do you have to say for yourself?

Chat: I feel like I am being threatened by a cupcake. [Luka stifles a laugh and Marinette shoots him a look, he stops.]

Marinette: You are on dish duty tonight for that comment.

Chat: What!? No...

Marinette: I don't care. Go detransform and pick it up. Just put it in a tub.

Chat: Okay. [He skulks off upstairs.]

Marinette: Want to help me make dinner?

Luka: Do you trust me after the salt incident?

Marinette: I have full faith in you.

Luka: What are we having?

Marinette: Pizza. I made the dough this morning so we just need to split it. [She goes to the fridge and pulls out the stuff]

Luka: What could go wrong?

Marinette: A lot actually. Last time we made pizza he forgot to put the top on the mixer and It went all over us. [He chuckles] It's not funny when you have flour up your nose.

Luka: Sorry. What do I have to do? [She shows him how to roll out the dough and shape the pizzas. Chat comes back down and puts his toppings on his pizza. Marinette puts them in the oven and they sit down to watch a movie. Marinette takes the pizzas out and they eat sitting on the couch. They watch movies and play video games until late.]

Luka: I better get going. [He stands up and Marinette does too.]

Marinette: I need to check the doors.

Adrien: I will wash up.

Marinette: Okay, Don't use too much soap this time.

Adrien: I learnt my lesson. [Marinette and Luka make their way downstairs. Luka opens the door and steps out.]

Luka: I'll see you later.

Marinette: Love you.

Luka: Love you too. [He kisses her and walks away. Marinette waves and then closes the door, She checks the doors and windows as she goes back upstairs. Adrien finishes putting away the dishes as Marinette comes back in.]

Adrien: What do you want to watch?

Marinette: We are almost done South Park so we could try and finish it.

Adrien: Kay.

Marinette: I'm going to go have a shower. You can start it if you want.

Adrien: Cool. [They go off and do their separate things. Marinette knocks on the trapdoor.] Come in.

Marinette: I need some help getting the cot down from the attic.

Adrien: Okay. [She opens the attic trapdoor, jumps up and grabs the ladder. She pulls it down and starts to climb.]

Marinette: Can you flick that switch? [She points and he turns the lights on. She goes in and he hears a crash?]

Adrien: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yep. Aha! [She drags the cot out and passes it down to Adrien. She brings down a box of baby things. She puts it down and pushes the ladder back up. They take the cot and baby things to the living room.] I will do it tomorrow. [They go upstairs and Marinette sets up the laptop on her bed. They lie on her bed watching.]

Adrien: When does the baby come?

Marinette: Saturday at about 4.

Adrien: Will you be okay on your own?

Marinette: It's only two hours until they come back.

Adrien: You could bring him to the shoot.

Marinette: No, we would be a distraction. We will be fine.

Adrien: Are you sure?

Marinette: Yes. [They watch. Adrien turns to Marinette.]

Adrien: Hey bug... [She's fallen asleep. He lies her down and kisses her head. He closes the laptop and puts it on the table, He snuggles down next to her.] Just five minutes.

Marinette's house, Fri.

[Marinette's alarm goes off, she turns It off, rolls over and sees Adrien lying next to her. She squeaks and sits up]

Adrien: What?

Marinette: Why are you in my bed?

Adrien: I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep.

Marinette: You can't be sleeping here anymore.

Adrien: I'm sorry. What time is it?

Marinette: 7:30.

Adrien: You get ready and I'll make breakfast.

Marinette: And by make breakfast you mean go downstairs and pull two pastries out of the case?

Adrien: You know me so well. [They get ready and sit down in front of the computer with their breakfast. Marinette logs on and opens the video call. Madam Bustier and some of the class pop up on the screen.]

Madam Bustier: Hello you two.

Adrien: Hello.

Madam Bustier: What are you doing together so early?

Marinette: He's helping me to set up the baby things.

Madam Bustier: Baby things?

Marinette: We have a baby coming to stay on Saturday.

Madam Bustier: On your own?

Marinette: No my parents will be back from London by then.

Madam Bustier: That will be lovely. [They work through video call all day. When they are done they move to the living room and put on a movie as they put together the cot and the other baby things.]

Marinette: Well done us.

Adrien: What time is it? I have been turning this for hours!

Marinette: Six. Are you hungry?

Adrien: Always. Do you want to order something in?

Marinette: How about we call Kagami and Luka?

Adrien: Okay. [He calls Kagami and Marinette calls Luka. They agree to come over and Chat Noir runs to get the food. Half an hour later they are all sitting around the table with their Kwamis, chatting and eating.]

Kagami: Thank you for inviting me over.

Marinette: You are always welcome here Kagami.

Kagami: Why do you have so much baby stuff out?

Adrien: Marinette has a baby coming to stay tomorrow.

Kagami: I love babies. How old are they?

Marinette: 6 months.

Luka: Where is he sleeping? Not in the living room?

Marinette: I'm my parent's room, he will get up a few times in the night. Especially if he is in a new environment. I just built it in here because he will go down for a nap at about 5 and I need to keep an eye on him.

Adrien: We built.

Marinette: I built. You spent 10 minutes turning it the wrong way and gave up.

Adrien: See, I proved what way to not turn it...helping. [They both leave at about 9. Marinette sees them off.]

Luka: I'll see you on Tuesday?

Marinette: Of course.

Luka: Are you coming K?

Kagami: Maybe.

Marinette: I might bring Green along to Sal's on Sunday, Alya and I are talking the twins out to the park.

Luka: Sounds good. [He kisses Marinette] Love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [He runs off.] Are you okay Kagami?

Kagami: Perfect. I'll see you later. [She runs off]

Marinette: Bye...

Marinette's house, Sat

[Marinette sits at the table with a cup of tea watching baby Green sleep. Her phone rings and she picks it up.]

Marinette: Mum?

Sabine: Hello.

Marinette: What's wrong? You should be in the air.

Sabine: We can't get out of London.

Marinette: What?

Sabine: There is a storm over London and it's too dangerous to fly and the trains are not running. 

Marinette: What am I supposed to do? I can't have a baby on my own.

Sabine: Call Alya. We are trying our hardest to get home.

Marinette: Okay. Keep me updated.

Sabine: Stay positive. I need to go now. I'll see you later.

Marinette: Okay. [Sabine hangs up and Tikki flies to Marinette. She starts to panic.] What am I supposed to do?

Tikki: I'm on it. [She dials the phone and tosses it to Marinette.]

Luka: Mari are you okay?

Marinette: You called Luka?! [Tikki shrugs and flies over to Green]

Luka: Marinette what's wrong?

Marinette: The baby... Can't get out of London... Storm...

Luka: Do you want me to come over?

Marinette: Please.

Luka: I will be there in ten.

Marinette: Thanks.

Luka: Stay calm my love. [He hangs up and Marinette calms down.]

Luka

[He rushes into the kitchen. He stops in front of a middle-aged dumpy lady with a southern accent.]

Tracy: Are you okay?

Luka: Can I go home? My girlfriend's parents can't get out of London and she's home alone with a friend's baby.

Tracy: Of course you can honey. Wait there for two minutes and I will fix you both some dinner.

Luka: Thank you.

Tracy: Not a problem.

Luka: I will go explain to my tables and get Vin to cover mine.

Tracy: Okay, She's a vegetarian right?

Luka: How did you know?

Tracy: You leave every Friday with something green that you would never eat.

Luka: Thank you so much. I will still be in tomorrow.

Tracy: Don't worry yourself it should be quiet anyway. [Luka asks Vin to cover and introduces him to his tables. He grabs his bag and jacket from the pegs and Tracy is standing at the door with two boxes.]

Luka: Thank you so much.

Tracy: Just make sure to bring her along I want to meet her.

Luka: Her and a friend are taking the baby and a friend's little sisters out tomorrow and they were planning on dropping by.

Tracy: That will be lovely. I'll see you tomorrow.

Luka: Thank you. [He runs out into the rain and to the car.]

Marinette

[She sits at the table, knee bouncing. Luka opens the door, Puts the boxes and his bag down, crosses to Marinette and hugs her.]

Luka: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah.

Luka: What happened?

Marinette: Mum and Dad can't get out of London because of a storm.

Luka: I'll stay here and help.

Marinette: Are you sure? [He kisses her]

Luka: I would do anything for you. [Baby Green wakes and Marinette gives him some toys and he sits in his cot playing. Luka unwraps the boxes and puts them on the table. They sit down.]

Marinette: What did you bring?

Luka: I'm not sure. Tracy just packed us something.

Marinette: That's nice of her.

Luka: She' really nice. Me and Jules used to go there every weekend with Nana.

Marinette: [She opens her box.] Ooh, This looks amazing.

Luka: It's vegetarian too.

Marinette: That's so sweet of her.

Luka: Look she wrote something on my napkin.

Marinette: Mine too. [Luka- Take care of her. Marinette- He loves you so much, don't let him go.]

Luka: What does yours' say?

Marinette: She's excited to meet me. What about you? [She folds it and puts it on the table.]

Luka: Reminder that I'm covering someone.

Marinette: Ah. [They eat as Green plays in the cot. Luka is washing up when he starts to cry. He dries his hands and picks him up. Marinette comes back from the bathroom and stands at the door.]

Luka: Hello buddy, I'm Luka. Do you want to play with some toys? Or are you hungry? [He sets him down and sits next to him, Marinette watches them play.]

Green: Mama.

Luka: Well done bud. [He reaches for the door.] She's coming back don't worry, I miss her already too. [Green babbles and he talks back] Yeah, Really? Is that right? [Marinette leaves the doorway and starts to make Green's dinner. Luka whips around.] How long have you been there?

Marinette: Just came in. Come sit him in the highchair. [Luka straps him in and Marinette sits down next to him and starts feeding him. Luka sits and watches. Marinette chats to Green as she feeds him.]

Luka: What's that?

Marinette: Mushy peas. I hate the stuff but he seems to love it. [He eats it all but gets covered in it.] Oh dear, what will we do with you? [Green babbles.] I think we need a bath, don't you?

Luka: How do you bath a baby?

Marinette: Can you watch him for a second?

Luka: Okay. [She goes to the bathroom and grabs some towels, bubble bath and some toys. She brings them back to the kitchen and takes the basin out of the sink. She runs the water and puts the bubble bath in. She stops the water.]

Marinette: Come on then my lovely. [She picks him out and makes a face.] Ooh.

Luka: What?

Marinette: He needs his nappy changed. If I do this can you put the crib in my room? [Marinette changes Green as Luka puts the crib in Marinette's room. She puts a naked Green into the sink and he splashes around.] Oh, sorry you might get a bit wet. I have some things upstairs that will fit you and If you put that stuff in the wash It will be dry ready for tomorrow.

Luka: I don't mind. [Marinette and Luka stand at the sink playing with and bathing Green. Marinette pulls the plug and they say bye-bye to the water. She wraps him in a towel and hugs him.]

Marinette: Can you grab his pyjamas out the bag?

Luka: Okay. [He rummages in the bag and brings out a babygrow and a new nappy. He passes them to Marinette]

Marinette: Thank you. [She dresses him and hands him to Luka. She tidies and then makes her way over to the bottles. She makes him one and sits on the couch next to Luka.] Do you want to give him it?

Luka: How do I do that?

Marinette: I'll show you. [She gives the bottle to Luka and helps him to feed Green. Luka's eyes shine as he looks at Green.]

Luka: Wow. He loves it.

Marinette: Yeah. I will take him upstairs to settle. Try and not make too much noise.

Luka: Okay. [Marinette takes the baby upstairs and Luka tidies the toys and sits back on the couch. Marinette's phone rings and he answers] Hello?

Sabine: Luka? Oh thank goodness you are there. How is Green?

Luka: Great, Marinette is just putting him to bed.

Sabine: Amazing. What have you been up to?

Luka: He had a bath, had dinner and we played.

Sabine: Thank you for helping.

Luka: Not a problem, It's been fun.

Sabine: That's great. We have checked into a hotel and we have a 10 am flight tomorrow. Can you tell Marinette?

Luka: Of course I can.

Sabine: Thank you.

Luka: Goodbye.

Sabine: Bye. [She hangs up and Marinette comes back down.]

Marinette: Who was on the phone?

Luka: Your Mum, she says they are safe and sound in a hotel and they have a flight at 10 tomorrow.

Marinette: That's good.

1 am

[Marinette and Luka are sleeping when baby Green stirs and starts to cry, Marinette gets up and picks him out. She rocks him.]

Marinette: It's okay, I'm here. Sh sh sh.

[Luka rolls over to look at them. He sees Marinette standing next to the window cuddling Green. Moonlight seeps in through the gap in the curtains. She bounces him and She turns and a beam of light hits her face and her eyes shine like diamonds. She's so beautiful. He grabs his phone and starts to record the scene.]

I do adore, Mindy Gledhill

[She sings softly to Green and he calms down then falls back asleep. Luka stares at her listening to the song. I love her so much, wait that sounds familiar. My darling? I say that, is she singing about me? Marinette puts him back in the crib and Luka switches his phone off and turns over before she sees. Marinette lies back down and Luka turns over to hug her. She whispers.]

Marinette: Did he wake you? [He doesn't reply and they fall back asleep]

3 am

[Green cries and Luka goes over to him, Marinette sits up.]

Luka: I've got him. [Green cries and Luka rocks him.] It's okay Green, I'm here. What's wrong? Oh dear,

Marinette: What?

Luka: He needs a change. [Marinette gets out of bed.] No I'll do it. You go back to bed.

Marinette: Are you sure?

Luka: How hard can it be?

Marinette: The bag is just down there. Don't get poop on my carpet.

Luka: I won't. [He changes Green and sits on the chaise and rocks him back to sleep. Marinette looks over at them and gets a warm feeling. She grabs her phone and takes a picture. He puts Green down in the cot and Marinette rolls over. He goes back to bed.] Your still awake aren't you?

Marinette: No. [He puts his arms around her and she snuggles into him.]

Marinette's house, Sun.

[Marinette straps Green into a pushchair as Luka locks the door. He gives her the keys.]

Luka: See you later?

Marinette: Yep. [He kisses her as Alya's sisters run around the corner]

Ella: Eww.

Etta: Gross.

Marinette: Hello you two. Where did you leave Alya?

Etta: I'm not sure. [Alya runs around the corner]

Alya: Don't run off like that.

Ella: Sorry.

Etta: Sorry Alya.

Alya: Ready to go?

Marinette: Yeah, This is Green.

Etta: He is so cute.

Ella: Aww.

Luka: I better be off. I'll see you later.

Marinette: Bye. [He runs off and they make their way down the street. They chat as they walk down to the park. Alya's sister run away.]

Alya: Stay close girls. [They sit on a bench and play with Green. Marinette tells Alya the story.] Why didn't you call me?

Marinette: I was panicking and Tikki called for me. I thought she had called you and before I could hang up he answered and suddenly he was at the door. Anyway you had these two.

Alya: How did the night go? Did he sleep through?

Marinette: No he woke up twice, the first time I got to him and I don't think Luka woke up. I just sang to him and he fell right back asleep.

Alya: What did you sing? Dream?

Marinette: No, a new song.

Alya: Ooh what about?

Marinette: Wouldn't you like to know.

Alya: Luka!

Marinette: Maybe.

Alya: How about the second time?

Marinette: Luka got up and changed Green.

Green: La-La.

Marinette: That's right Luka. He changed you and put you back to bed, didn't he? [Green smiles and wriggles.]

Alya: He was good with Green was he?

Marinette: Green loved him.

Alya: You guys will make such good parents plus your kids will be so cute.

Marinette: Alya!

Alya: Don't pretend you are not planning on marrying him.

Marinette: You're not wrong there. [They play with the girls in the park until about noon.]

Ella: I'm hungry.

Etta: Me too.

Marinette: How about we go down to Sal's?

Alya: Yeah. I haven't been there before. Luka says it's really good.

Etta: Yay. [They tidy up and walk down to Sal's. Alya and the girls go in as Marinette parks the buggy in the designated area. She grabs the bag and takes Green out. She follows the girls in and Tracy greets them.]

Tracy: You must be Marinette, I'm Tracy.

Marinette: Hello, How are you?

Tracy: Fabulous and is this baby Green?

Marinette: Yep.

Tracy: Luka told me all about your night. It sounds like you handled it really well.

Marinette: Thank you.

Tracy: I'll show you to a table. Just one highchair?

Alya: Yes, thank you.

Tracy: Follow me. [She sits them at a table and gives the twins some colouring to do. Marinette puts baby green in the highchair and Luka sneaks up behind them.]

Green: La-La. [Marinette turns and sees Luka.]

Marinette: Hey.

Luka: Hello girls. [He kisses Marinette and the twins go eww. She sits down.] What can I get you all? [They order drinks and Luka goes to get them. Tracy comes over with the drinks.]

Tracy: There you go. Would you like to order?

Alya: Can we get two kids chicken nugget combos and a side of fries, please?

Tracy: Of course you can. Marinette?

Marinette: Can I have the broccoli soup, please?

Tracy: Not a problem. How about for Green?

Marinette: I have baby food for him. If that's okay to feed him in here.

Tracy: Of course it is. Would you two little ones like a baby chino?

Ella & Etta: Yes please.

Tracy: My Dad would give all the kids a baby chino with their order. Now that I run this place I continue on the tradition. I think it makes it feel homely.

Marinette: That's lovely.

Alya: Would Luka and Juleka come a lot?

Tracy: Every Saturday at 10 on the dot. Luka would help take orders and Juleka would help me to clear tables. One time when Luka was about 10, he brought his guitar and sat over there playing, everyone loved him... [Luka comes over]

Luka: You're not telling the guitar story again Aunt Tracy?

Tracy: Of course I am, you were so proud of yourself. When are you bringing the rest of the band? I saw you on the telly and can't wait to meet them.

Luka: It's Ivan's birthday in a few weeks, we could come down here.

Tracy: That would be lovely. I'll go pop this in. [She leaves.]

Luka: Sorry about her, she's always been this talkative.

Marinette: Don't be, she's lovely.

Luka: What are you girls drawing?

Etta: I'm drawing a cat.

Luka: Wow, that's so good. How about you Ella?

Ella: Dog. [She shows it to Luka.]

Luka: That's amazing, well done. [The girls giggle. Marinette ducks under the table under the pretence of getting the baby food out of the bag to hide her smiling face. She hits her head on the way back up, Alya laughs.]

Marinette: Ouch!

Luka: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah, I just hit my head. [Luka crosses and kisses her on the head.]

Luka: Better?

Marinette: Much.

Alya: You guys are so gross. [She throws a napkin at Alya and they laugh.]

Luka: I better go. [He leaves and they sit and chat, Marinette feeds Green and Tracy comes with the food.]

Tracy: I'll be back with the rest.

Marinette: Thank you.

Alya: When will you show him the song?

Marinette: I wasn't planning on it.

Alya: You should. He would love it.

Marinette: I couldn't.

Tracy: What's this about a song?

Alya: Marinette wrote a song about Luka.

Tracy: That's lovely.

Alya: She won't play it for him.

Tracy: Oh, you should. I'm sure he would love it.

Alya: That's what I said.

Marinette: Fine. Tuesday at rehersal I will play it.

Alya: Yes!

Tracy: You will have to record it so I can see.

Alya: Don't worry I will. [Marinette picks up the napkin and opens it.] Hey something's written on it. [She flips it over. -I have never seen him this happy. He really loves you.]

Marinette: Oh.

Alya: What?!

Marinette: Nothing. [She tries to put it in the bag but Alya snatches it and reads it.] Hey!

Alya: That's weird.

Marinette: She wrote one last night too.

Alya: What did it say?

Marinette: He loves you, don't you let him go.

Alya: That's kinda creepy.

Marinette: I think it's nice. [They eat and when they are finished they get ready to leave. Tracy comes back over. Marinette pulls out her purse to pay.]

Tracy: There is no need to pay hun. You make my Luka happy and that's payment enough.

Marinette: I couldn't.

Tracy: Family doesn't pay.

Marinette: Thank you so much.

Tracy: Not a problem. You kids have fun. [They head to the door, Thomas comes in.]

Thomas: Hello Marinette, is this the reason you couldn't come on Friday?

Marinette: Yeah, This is Green. [Thomas shakes Green's hand. Green babbles.]

Thomas: Hello little man. [Luka comes up to them.]

Luka: Hey Thomas. You heading out?

Marinette: Yep, Alya has taken the twins home and I'm off to the train station to meet Green's Mum.

Luka: Okay, I'll see you on Tuesday. [He kisses Marinette and Green's head] I will see you soon bud. [Marinette straps Green into the buggy.]

Marinette: See you, boys, later. [The boys say goodbye and they leave.]

Train station

[Adeline stands on the platform when Marinette and Green come walking up to her. She runs to them and hugs Marinette.]

Adeline: Thank you for taking care of my baby. I was so worried. Was he good?

Marinette: He was an angel.

Adeline: Your parents called me. Did you have him all on your own?

Marinette: No my boyfriend came over to help.

Adeline: That's a big thing to help with.

Marinette: He was really helpful.

Adeline: Did he sleep okay?

Marinette: He woke twice but we got him back to sleep really fast.

Adeline: Really? It takes me ages to get him back to sleep, What did you do?

Marinette: I sang to him.

Adeline: What did you sing?

Marinette: Uh, a song I wrote.

Adeline: Can you send it to me? He refuses to go back to sleep for me.

Marinette: Of course I can. We have booked the studio and are recording a bunch of our songs next weekend.

Adeline: That will be fun. We better get going. See you later.

Marinette: Bye-Bye.


	17. The Soul Spirit

Luka's house. Tues

[Marinette stands outside waiting on Kagami. She runs up to her and they go inside.]

Kagami: How are you?

Marinette: Good, how was school?

Kagami: Boring. How was your day?

Marinette: We had a really funny sub for chemistry. [They walk into the living room and sit down on the floor around the table.]

Ivan: Hey.

Marinette: How many have you got?

Luka: 5. Those are the new ones since we last recorded.

Alya: 6, Marinette has a new song.

Adrien: Really?

Marinette: It's not ready to be recorded.

Rose: Can we hear it?

Marinette: Um. [She looks at Alya who nods.] Okay. Sure. [She grabs the acoustic that is leaning on the wall. She sits back down and takes a breath. She starts to play and they all listen. She tries to not make eye contact with Luka for fear she would stumble. They listen in silence. She finishes and looks up at them, they all sit in silence.] What's with those faces?

Alya: When you said you had written a song I thought it would be like the other one.

Juleka: You even sang it different. I have never heard you sing like that.

Adrien: It was a good different.

Rose: Yeah.

Marinette: I sang it for Green when he woke up during the night and. he fell right back to sleep.

Luka: It was beautiful.

Marinette: Thank you, my love.

Adrien: Anyone have any more? [No, I don't think so, etc]

Ivan: So that's 6 we are recording this weekend.

Alya: We could do 3 on Saturday and 3 on Sunday. That would give us at least 2 hours per song.

Juleka: Sounds good. We need to record each instrument on its own.

Marinette: Do you want my violin?

Luka: Yeah If we do these three on Saturday. Those are the ones that need the violin.

Marinette: Sounds good. [They finish making arrangements and start to pack up.]

Adrien: Oh yeah! I am having a Halloween party on the 1st if you want to come.

Alya: Sounds good.

Marinette: I'm down.

Juleka: Sounds good.

Luka: I'm not working that weekend.

Ivan: Can I bring Melene?

Adrien: Sure. A bunch of Sam and Casey's friends are coming to stay.

Kagami: I will ask my mother but I will probably be able to come.

Rose: Do we dress up?

Adrien: We are. You can if you want.

Juleka: We best be going if we want to make the movie.

Luka: You go, I can tidy this stuff. [They pack up and Alya, Juleka, Rose, Kagami and Adrien run off to the cinema. Marinette and Luka finish tidying up. Marinette puts the box and acoustic in the music room. She goes back into the living room, grabs her bag and shouts to Luka.]

Marinette: That's me off.

Luka: Wait a minute. [She adjusts the strap of her bag and Luka sneaks through the door and puts an arm around her from behind.] I have something for you.

Marinette: You didn't have to.

Luka: I saw it a while back and I thought you would like it. [He passes it to her.]

Marinette: Luka it's lovely, thank you.

Luka: Open it silly. [They sit on the couch and Marinette undoes the bow that holds the book shut. She opens it and gasps.]

Marinette: It's us. [There are pages full of photos, papers and little notes from Luka. She flicks through.]

Luka: Yeah. I got Alya to send me the photos you had on your phone. It has the tickets from our first date, the wristbands from when we played Clara and tons of photos. You can add extra pages into it so we can fill it with more stuff. [Marinette comes to the page with photos from Saturday, He wrote a quote from the song onto the page, cut out the messages from the napkins and stuck in the photo of Marinette cuddling Green.]

Marinette: You were awake.

Luka: I was. You look so beautiful there. Do you like it?

Marinette: It's amazing, Thank you so much.

Luka: I knew you would like it. [She kisses him.]

Marinette: You are the best, I love you.

Luka: I love you too.

Tikki: I hate to break this up but we have to go.

Marinette: I'll see you later.

Luka: Yeah. [She puts the album into her bag and kisses him. They run out the door.]

Marinette's room, Thurs

[Marinette paces around her room.]

Tikki: It will be okay. I promise. [Ryukko pokes her head through the trapdoor.]

Marinette: Kagami what's up?

Ryukko: Come with me. [She holds out her hand.]

Marinette: Okay. I'll meet you in the alley. Tikki we are going.

Tikki: Okay. [She runs downstairs and tells Sabine that she is going for a run. She meets Ryukko in the alley and transforms. They run to Alya's.]

Ladybug: Where are we going?

Ryukko: You will see. We need to go get the others. [Ladybug lands on Alya's balcony and knocks on the window. She beacons them out and Carapace and Rena Rouge land on the roof next to Ladybug.]

Rena: What's going on?

Ladybug: I don't know. [Ryukko leads them to Adrien's. They stand on the roof and Adrien spots them, transforms and makes his way over to them.]

Chat: What's up?

Carapace: We don't know. Ry won't tell us.

Ryukko: Just Viperion now. Is he at home?

Ladybug: I don't have a tracking chip on him... I will text him. [Five minutes later Viperion lands on the roof.]

Viperion: Hey guys.

Chat: Hey.

Ladybug: We are all here what are you wanting to tell us?

Ryukko: I want to show you something. Follow me. [She runs off, and they all follow her. She stops on the roof of an industrial estate.] You need to close your eyes. I will help you the next bit.

Rena: Where are you taking us?

Ryukko: You will see in a minute. [They close their eyes and Ryukko helps them to move the next few units. They stand on the roof of a unit looking at a big brick wall.] Okay you can open your eyes now. [They open their eyes and look at a big mural of all the heroes. They all go wow, ooh, cool.]

Rena: That's so cool.

Carapace: They painted us so well.

Chat: Look at your hood dude.

Viperion: Are you okay Bug? [They all look at Ladybug who is standing with her hands over her mouth.]

Ladybug: Wow. How did you find this?

Ryukko: I was researching street art around Paris for a project and I was on my way back from one over there and I spotted this.

Rena: Let's get a picture for the Ladyblog. [They jump down and Rena sets her phone down and sets a timer. They all stand together in front of the Mural] Thank you, do you know who it's by?

Ryukko: No. You could put out a post and ask.

Rena: Good idea.

Carapace: How about we go for ice cream or something? [They all agree apart from Ladybug who is still silent, but they don't notice. They all run off Viperion stops and looks back Ladybug still stands with her hand on the wall looking at it. He walks back to her.]

Viperion: Are you okay babe?

Ladybug: What? Yeah.

Viperion: Somethings wrong. What is it?

Ladybug: It's just that someone admires us so much that they would make us part of Paris's landscape.

Viperion: It's incredible isn't it. We will be part of history. In 10 years our kids will learn about us in history class.

Ladybug: Our kids...?

Viperion: Yeah... Well, our as in the team's kids. I... I didn't mean our kids. Not that I wouldn't like that... Just...

Ladybug: You're rambling honey.

Viperion: Sorry. Come on let's go. [They jump up onto the roof and follow them]

Ladybug: You know what.

Viperion: What?

Ladybug: I quite like the sound of our kids.

Viperion: What?!

Ladybug: I don't mean right now.

Viperion: I like the sound of that too. [She breaks away from his hand, trips him up and runs off]

Ladybug: Catch me if you can! [She takes off and he picks himself up and runs after her.]

Marinette's room. Friday Night

[Marinette sits up. The light of the golden full moon shining through the skylight.]

Tikki: You heard it too?

Marinette: What was it?

Tikki: I don't know.

Marinette: You are not a very good liar Tikki.

Tikki: I can't tell you until it's over.

Marinette: What's over? [There is a bright light from the locked box under her bed that she keeps the Miracle Box in. She slides off the bed and unlocks it. She opens the miracle box and a small ball of light flies out.] What is that? [She jumps as the ball zips around the room.]

Into the unknown, Frozen 2

[Marinette stands in her room listening to and watching the ball of light. {You're not} She transforms and slips out the window. She walks the streets of Paris whilst being followed by the light. {Into the} She turns back and scales a building. She runs after the light and {what do} Stops at the edge and stares at the ball. {everyday} She turns to look over Paris and spots the Eiffel tower. {there's a} She bounces on the balls of her feet as if she is deciding whether to go. {into the} She flaps her wings and takes off; she flies around Paris and lands on a lamppost on the last unknown. {are you} On every cymbal she jumps to another post and red and gold sparks flash from under her feet. On the cymbal after show me she lands on the ground and a big sparks flash. {ah ah} She runs towards the tower and {where are} zips to the top. {Follow you} She stands on the top of the tower and the ball splits into 6 and flies off on the last beat one flies into her chest and she falls off the tower. She lands on her feet and looks down, her wrist tingles as if she has an itch. Her yoyo buzzes and she answers the hero team group call.]

Alya: What the hell is this on my wrist?

Adrien: I am going to be murdered.

Kagami: How are we going to explain this to my Mother?

Ladybug: Calm down, what's happening?

Nino: Your wrist. What's on your wrist. Do you not have one?

Ladybug: I don't know I am transformed.

Luka: Where are you?

Ladybug: Eiffel tower.

Luka: Everybody come over. [They all agree and hang up. 10 minutes later they are all sitting in their pyjamas in Luka's living room with cups of tea and cocoa. They look at each other's wrists where a minimalist animal that represents their hero sits.]

Marinette: Tikki what's going on?

Tikki: These are soul tattoos.

Nino: TATTOO!!??

Tikki: Yes, please calm down. Only other heroes can see them.

Kagami: What does it mean?

Tikki: They mostly act as a reminder of your hero days. They protect you from getting seriously hurt. Car crash? Fine. Burning at the stake? Don't die.

Luka: How did we get these?

Tikki: The Soul-Spirit.

Alya: The what?

Tikki: Soul-Spirit. It only blesses the purest of the heroes and the ones who not only love their cities but each other as well. When you go near your soulmate for the first time it should tingle and appear for them too. [They look at each other.] I wouldn't recommend testing it out right this moment.

Adrien: What if you have already been near your soulmate?

Tikki: It sort of resets when you get it. The more you are around them the quicker it will die down. [They fire more questions at her, she answers but then...] I think it's best you go home and go to bed. You have a big weekend and need your sleep. [They say goodbye and start to transform. Marinette goes to the bathroom before she leaves. She comes back to the kitchen where Luka is washing the mugs. She comes up behind him and reaches for the washed mugs and her wrist tingles. They look at their wrists then up at each other.]

Luka: I guess we are soulmates.

Marinette: I guess we are.

Sass: It was so obvious!

Marinette: It was?

Tikki: It was. [They finish the washing up and put the dishes away. They kiss and Marinette transforms.]

Ladybug: I'll see you in 10 hours.

Luka: See you then. [Ladybug runs back to her room and detransforms. Marinette lies on her bed.]

Tikki: Are you okay?

Marinette: Yeah, I just never thought that I would find my soulmate at sixteen.

Tikki: Do you not love him?

Marinette: I do and I am not disappointed or sad but I didn't think that it would happen right now.

Tikki: You don't have to be with him if you don't want.

Marinette: I want to be with him. I love him.

Tikki: Whenever is going to happen I am here all the way.

Marinette: Thanks Tikki. I think I am going to go to bed.

Tikki: Okay. 

Studio, Sat

[Marinette runs up to the front door and Alya jumps at her.]

Alya: Hey girl.

Marinette: Hey.

Alya: So... did you try out your soul tattoo with Luka.

Marinette: Um... Yeah.

Alya: And?

Marinette: We are.

Alya: That's awesome.

Marinette: How about Nino?

Alya: He ran before I could catch him.

Marinette: Oh, It's okay.

Alya: How do you feel?

Marinette: Good.

Alya: Are you not happy? You love him and a week ago you were happy to be with him.

Marinette: I am and I still do but Mum told me a story that you could have multiple soulmates and yes Luka could be my soulmate but I could have another one in Iceland but they also may have one in Egypt.

Alya: That is a nice thought. [They open the studio door and everyone is already there, Luka comes around the corner and leans on the wall outside.]

Sass: Are you okay?

Luka: She doesn't think I am her only soulmate.

Sass: And?

Luka: What if it's true and she finds another soulmate?

Sass: She won't. I promise It is just a story. It has never happened in the history of the Soul-Spirit, Let's just get in there. [They go in and Nino is sorting out the audio and Ivan is already in the booth with his drums.]

Luka: Hey girls.

Alya: Hey.

Juleka: Ivan has to go first so he's just doing his stuff.

Luka: Cool.

Alya: How does he know what to play?

Nino: He has old recordings in the headphones. [They chat as Ivan does his thing. He comes back out.]

Ivan: Who next?

Juleka: I have already done mine this morning.

Adrien: I will. [Nino helps him to set up and record the piano parts. Everyone sits on the couches and chat. It takes Adrien about 35 minutes to record his parts. Ivan leaves halfway through.] You're up Mari.

Marinette: Okay. [She un-packs her Violin and Nino helps her get ready] What do I do?

Nino: Stand here and I will play the song and you just need to play your parts.

Marinette: Okay. [Nino plays the tracks and Marinette plays along. Luka goes in to grab her violin. He grabs it and their wrists tingle not as much as last time but still slightly noticeable. They smile at each other. Luka leaves the booth and Marinette steps back to the Mic. Nino talks through the headphones.]

Nino: I will play the old tracks and you just need to sing. Okay? [Marinette puts her thumbs up and Nino starts the track. They can't hear her but can see her through the glass. Between takes, she makes faces and they all laugh. She has to do multiple takes for different harmonies and stuff.] I will fix them tonight and see what needs to be fixed. [Marinette comes out of the booth and sits down.]

Luka: Thanks Nino.

Alya: What time is it?

Juleka: 6.

Alya: Dinner?

Luka: Sure.

Nino: Yep.

Juleka: Where?

Marinette: Baoli Bao? [They all agree and pack up. Luka locks the room and throws the keys to Marinette. She puts them in her bag and they all squeeze into Luka's car.]

Luka's house

[Marinette and Luka sit in the living room, Marinette sits reading and Luka is staring at the ceiling. She puts her book down.]

Marinette: What's wrong?

Luka: Nothing.

Marinette: I can tell when something is wrong.

Luka: I'm fine.

Marinette: Please. We never talked about the soulmate thing. Are you not happy with it being me?

Luka: Are you?

Marinette: What?

Luka: Luka could be my soulmate but I could...

Marinette: Is that what this is about? It's only a story.

Luka: Every legend stems from the truth.

Marinette: I told that to Alya to make her feel better.

Luka: What if you find another one?

Marinette: I won't.

Luka: What if you do!?

Marinette: I won't!

Luka: But...

Marinette: Don't you see? [She sits on his lap to stop him getting up, grabs the front of his jacket and pulls him in so close that her warm breath tickles his lips.] You are the only one I want to be with.

Luka: Promise?

Marinette: I promise.

Luka's house, Sun

[Marinette sits on the bunker drinking tea. Sass and Tikki splash around in the sink. Luka walks through and pours some water into a mug to make coffee. They sit in silence sipping their drinks and watching the Kwamis splash around.]

Luka: What time is it?

Marinette: Ten. We have half an hour until we need to go.

Luka: Okay. Have you had breakfast?

Marinette: Yeah. There is some cereal left but there is no milk.

Luka: That's fine I can eat it dry. [He pours some cereal and sits at the table to eat. Marinette finishes her tea and takes the Kwamis out the sink so she can wash up.]

Marinette: I'm going to go get dressed. [She goes to the bedroom and gets ready. Luka finishes the cereal and tidies up. He knocks on the bedroom door.] Come in. [Luka goes in as she is pulling on her overalls.]

Luka: Ready to go?

Marinette: Yep. [She clips her straps, pulls on her boots and grabs her bag. They get in the car and Luka drives them to the studio. Alya and Nino are standing outside. Marinette unlocks it and they go in. Luka switches the light on and they sit on the couch. Nino starts up the board.]

Nino: Who first?

Marinette: I can. Luka's finished his parts so it's just me, Jules and Adrien for today's songs.

Alya: Have you heard from them?

Luka: Juleka is on her way and Adrien is at a shoot until 1.

Nino: I need you to re-record Mademoiselle. [She nods and slips into the booth, puts the headphones on and pulls the mic down.]

Marinette: Ready when you are.

Mademoiselle Noir, Peppina

[She sings and they chat. Juleka comes in and sits down with her guitar. Luka goes off to find the toilet. Marinette finishes and Nino calls through to her.]

Nino: Awesome thank you. Can you come out? [She puts the headphones back and comes back through.]

Marinette: Was it okay?

Juleka: Creepy.

Marinette: Thank you.

Nino: Jules you in next?

Juleka: M'kay. [Her and Nino set up the booth. Once he closes the door Marinette turns to Alya.]

Marinette: So?

Alya: No.

Marinette: Oh.

Alya: But the story. What if a soulmate is to be earned? What if because you and Luka went through everything together you became soulmates? If he hadn't come into your life you would have found another and created a soulmate with them. Maybe we just haven't created that bond yet.

Marinette: That's actually a really clever idea.

Alya: Why do you sound so surprised? I'm full of good ideas.

Marinette: That you are. [Nino comes back out as they fall about laughing.]

Nino: What's so funny?

Alya: Nothing hun. [Nino starts the recording as Luka comes back in. He sits next to Marinette.]

Luka: What are you two talking about?

Marinette: Alya was just saying that she thinks a soulmate is to be earned and since we went through so much together that we built a bond that made us soulmates.

Luka: I love that idea. [He pulls Marinette onto his knee and squeezes her.]

Marinette: Stop! You're ticking me.

Nino: Shhhh, Dudes.

Luka: Sorry. [Juleka finishes and Marinette takes her turn as Adrien hasn't turned up yet. He walks in halfway through the last song and she waves through the glass he waves back and sits down.]

Adrien: What's up?

Luka: What is on your face?

Adrien: What? [Alya gives her phone and he goes red.] Oh it was a shoot for a makeup line. I forgot to wash it off. [Alya reaches for Marinette's bag and pulls out a pack of makeup wipes. She hands them to Adrien.]

Alya: The bathroom is around the corner.

Adrien: Thanks. [He goes off to wash it off and Marinette comes back out.]

Marinette: Where's he going?

Luka: Bathroom.

Marinette: Ah.

Nino: Do you want to hear the first draft of Romance?

Juleka: Yeah! [Nino plays it through the speakers and they listen.] Wow that's amazing.

Nino: Any notes?

Juleka: No that's exactly how I imagined it. Thank you.

Nino: No problem. [Adrien comes back and throws the wipes at Marinette. They hit her on the head.]

Marinette: Ow.

Adrien: Sorry.

Marinette: It's okay. Are these mine?

Alya: Yeah I took them out. Hope that's okay.

Marinette: It's fine. [She puts it back into the bag quickly. Nino hurries him into the booth. They chat as Adrien plays. He finishes quickly and they pack up... Luka closes the boot and Marinette closes the passenger door.] I'll see you on Friday for games?

Luka: Of course. [She kisses him.] Are you sure you don't want a ride?

Marinette: Yep. I need a run anyway.

Luka: Okay, I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [She walks away and her hand slips out of his. He watches her go.]

Sass: That face. You are so lovesick.

Luka: I am not. [He gets in the car and Sass teases him all the way home.]

Marinette's Room, Tues

Italics= whisper

[Marinette sits at her sewing machine working on her costume. Kagami sits on the chaise trying to knit.]

Kagami: Marinette help me.

Marinette: Coming. [She stops the machine and pushes herself to the chaise and leans over her shoulder.] Ah see there? You have dropped a stitch.

Kagami: Fix it? Please?

Marinette: I can help you to fix it. [She shows her how to fix the stitches.]

Kagami: Thanks. [Marinette pushes back over to the machine and opens and closes the drawers in the stand.] What are you making?

Marinette: My costume.

Kagami: Ooh, What are you going as?

Marinette: A witch.

Kagami: Cool.

Marinette: What about you?

Kagami: I might wear your dress and be space.

Marinette: Nice.

Kagami: Can I see your sketches?

Marinette: No sketches.

Kagami: [She gasps dramatically.] The Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sewing without a sketch.

Marinette: I know. I just decided to let the creativity flow. [Sabine knocks on the hatch.]

Sabine: Girls dinner is ready.

Kagami: How did she know I was here?

Marinette: I don't know. Be down in a second. [She switches the machine off and they go down. Tom comes in and they sit to have dinner, Tom goes back to the bakery and Marinette and Kagami help to clear up, they go back up to Marinette's room. Kagami puts her knitting back in her bag and Marinette pins the dress onto the mannequin.]

Kagami: That looks awesome.

Marinette: Thanks. I'll see you later.

Kagami: See you soon. [She goes downstairs.]

Sabine: I'll see you later dear.

Kagami: Thank you for having me, Madam Cheng.

Sabine: Not a problem, you are welcome at any time.

Kagami: Thank you, Ma'am

Sabine: Please call me Sabine or Mama Cheng. That's what Marinette's other friends call me.

Kagami: But that's rude.

Sabine: Not to me. You are Marinette's family so that means you are ours too.

Kagami: Thank you, Sabine, that means a lot to me.

Sabine: You better get going. You don't want your Mother to worry.

Kagami: You won't. [She rushes to the door and Sabine smiles.]

Sabine: She will be okay.

Tikki: They all will.

School, Thurs

[Marinette is holding a box of paints. She bumps into Chloe and they spill. She bends down to pick them up.]

Marinette: Sorry I was distracted.

Chloe: It's fine, What are you wearing?

Marinette: My painting clothes?

Chloe: You look like a farmer.

Marinette: Is it the overalls? I like them.

Chloe: Of course you would.

Marinette: Excuse me?

Chloe: Nothing... Actually. I am having a party tomorrow night. Why don't you come over after school and I can give you a makeover?

Marinette: Why not? I need to be gone by 9 as I have a date.

Chloe: Fine [She picks up the box and Chloe looks at her hands.] What is that?

Marinette: What?

Chloe: That ring.

Marinette: Luka gave it to me.

Chloe: It's not very big.

Marinette: That's not what makes it special.

Chloe: Oh dear, we have a lot of work to do. Send me your details. [She starts to walk away.]

Marinette: Okay.

Street.

[Marinette runs through the streets of Paris. Chat lands beside her and runs beside her.]

Chat: What is wrong? Why are you running?

Marinette: The same reason you lay on my chaise for an entire weekend.

Chat: Ah I get it. A sense of satisfaction.

Marinette: No because I am bored.

Chat: Why are you running then?

Marinette: Why are you running?

Chat: To keep up with you.

Marinette: Come back later.

Chat: Okay. [She keeps running and then circles back around to her house.]

Sabine: Hello dear. Your Cat is upstairs.

Marinette: I know, He caught me on my run and I told him to come and find me later.

Sabine: Okay.

Marinette: I'm going for a shower.

Sabine: Dinner will be ready soon.

Marinette: Kay. [She goes up to her room and sees Chat lying on the Chaise. She collects her clothes.]

Chat: Welcome back.

Marinette: I said later.

Chat: It is later.

Marinette: Fifteen minutes later.

Chat: And your point is?

Marinette: You have a girlfriend to annoy.

Chat: I know but she's going to some dinner.

Marinette: Chloe made me a strange offer today.

Chat: What?

Marinette: She offered me a makeover.

Chat: Really? What did you say?

Marinette: I said yes.

Chat: Why?

Marinette: I don't know, I thought it would be fun.

Chat: Is this for the party on Friday?

Marinette: Yeah you going?

Chat: Unfortunately. I convinced her to let me bring Nino though. You can probably sneak Alya in.

Marinette: I was thinking Kagami. Right, I'm going for a shower. You can stay If you want

Chat: Nah, I'm going to go home. I have a dinner to get ready for. [She looks at him. He bows and laughs as he climbs back out.]

Marinette: That Cat.

Chloe's, Fri

[Marinette walks into Chloe's room.]

Chloe: Nice isn't it.

Marinette: Yeah.

Chloe: I picked out a couple outfits for you to choose from.

Marinette: Why are you being so nice to me?

Chloe: I am always nice.

Marinette: What is wrong? I can tell when something is up?

Chloe: Nothing. [Marinette crosses her arms] Come on we have a makeover to do. [They go over to her wardrobe and she pulls out three outfits. Marinette tries them on. When she is in the bathroom they chat.] So what are you doing on your date?

Marinette: Friday is games night at one of Luka's friend's house so we usually have dinner first.

Chloe: Where?

Marinette: Do you know Sal's?

Chloe: No.

Marinette: He works there and the owner makes us something. What do you think of this? [She comes out of the bathroom and Chloe claps.] Perfect.

Marinette: I don't think this top is good for October. Oh! [She pulls her blazer out and puts it on.]

Chloe: Whatever makes you feel comfortable. How about these shoes?

Marinette: Okay. [She puts them on.]

Chloe: Your necklace and bracelet are okay but you need to take that scarf off your wrist.

Marinette: Um okay. [She tries to undo it but can't, Chloe goes over and helps. It comes off and she gasps.]

Chloe: You have a tattoo!?

Marinette: Um. It's not a tattoo.

Chloe: Yes it is.

Marinette: It's a fake one. We were doing them the other day

Chloe: Sure you were. I need to do something about these nails. [They sit and talk as Chloe paints Marinette's nails.]

Marinette: They are lovely thanks, Chloe. [Chloe throws a pack of Makeup wipes at Marinette.] What?

Chloe: Take your makeup off whilst I get changed. Just your eye and lips. [She walks away and Tikki flies out.]

Tikki: That was close.

Marinette: I thought you said only holders could see.

Tikki: She was a holder. You handled it well.

Marinette: Thanks. Do you need any food?

Tikki: I'm fine. You have fun. I will be here when you come back.

Marinette: Okay. [She disappears as Chloe opens the door.]

Chloe: Who were you talking to?

Marinette: Kagami, She called to ask where I was.

Chloe: Invite her to the party. You would have snuck her in any way.

Marinette: Thanks, Chloe.

Chloe: Did you bring any makeup?

Marinette: Only powder.

Chloe: We will work with that. [Chloe helps Marinette do her makeup and hair then Chloe does hers.]

Party

[They go downstairs and the guests start to arrive. When Adrien and Nino arrive Marinette comes up to them. They gawk at her.] Stop looking at me like that.

Adrien: I can see your tummy; You do know that right?

Marinette: I know. Have you seen Kagami?

Adrien: Is she coming?

Marinette: She said maybe. Watch out for her, please.

Nino: Will do.

Marinette: OH! Chloe can see the marks. She thinks I have a tattoo.

Adrien: Oh no.

Marinette: Try and not let her see.

Nino: Don't worry. [Chloe calls for Marinette and she waves as she goes off.]

Chloe: Meet Jayme and Candi they are models from America.

Marinette: Nice to meet you I'm Marinette.

Jayme: I know all about you Marinette, You sang with Kitty Section.

Marinette: I did. I like your pantsuit Candi, where did you get it?

Candi: Don't know. Just sort of appeared.

Chloe: Ooh come with me. [She drags Marinette away and hands her a drink.]

Marinette: What's this?

Chloe: You looked like you needed one. Hold your head up high and walk with purpose.

Marinette: Okay.

Chloe: Just have some fun. [Kagami texts Marinette.]

Marinette: I will be back in a minute. Kagami's lost.

Chloe: Be careful.

Marinette: I will. [She walks off to find Kagami. She spots her looking terrified with the two boys Marinette met the time she went to her school. She goes over.] What's going on here?

Alexander: Nothing. We are just talking to our friend Kagami.

Marinette: What did I say would happen if you went near her again?

Craig: What are you going to do tiny? [Marinette gives her drink to Kagami.]

Kagami: Mari don't. [She punches Alexander in the nose.] Mari!

Marinette: Go.

Craig: You are crazy.

Marinette: GO! [They scramble away.]

Kagami: You shouldn't have done that.

Marinette: They were harassing you. Someone needed to teach them a lesson.

Kagami: You don't go about punching people.

Marinette: Sorry. Come on let's go in. [She takes back her drink and they go in, She takes Kagami over to the drink table and they pour cups.]

Kagami: You look very pretty.

Marinette: Thank you, You too.

Kagami: Thanks. Did you really accept a makeover from Chloe?

Marinette: I did. [Adrien comes up behind Kagami, wraps his arms around her middle and picks her up. She squeals.]

Kagami: Put me down. [He puts her down and kisses her.]

Marinette: How did dinner go?

Adrien: Pretty well. The adults got on really well and Kagami's Mom didn't object to us dating.

Nino: That's awesome dude.

Kagami: Is Alya coming?

Nino: Maybe later.

Adrien: We need a boy's night.

Nino: Yeah.

Kagami: And we need a girl's night too when Alya feels better.

Marinette: We do. [A new song starts.]

Adrien: Ooh Kagami I love this song, come dance. [He takes Kagami off and Marinette & Nino stand at the table watching them.]

Nino: I'm going over that way.

Marinette: Okay, I'm going to the bathroom. [Marinette walks towards the bathroom and Lila steps in front of her.]

Lila: I saw what you did to that boy. I'm impressed.

Marinette: I did what I had to.

Lila: I didn't think you had it in you.

Marinette: My friend was uncomfortable so I had to step in.

Lila: That's what's so nice about you Marinette, you put others before yourself.

Marinette: Thanks?

Lila: I may have misjudged you. I hope we can be friends.

Marinette: I'm okay. [She slips around Lila and goes into the bathroom. She comes out and her phone beeps. L- Thomas cancelled and out of work early, want me to come save you?- She types a reply. M-How about hero's night out?- L-Perfect. I'll meet you outside in 20.- M-Stay where you are. We will come to you. Just need to round them up.- L-Okay <3- She calls Alya and she says she will be there in 10. Marinette runs upstairs, grabs her bag and goes to find the others.] Nino!

Nino: Hey.

Marinette: Thomas cancelled, want to go for a hero's night out?

Nino: Sure. Where?

Marinette: Sal's for dinner and then an adventure.

Nino: Sounds good. Let's go find the lovebirds. [They walk through the party.]

Marinette: You and Alya were like that once.

Nino: Surely we weren't that bad?

Marinette: You were. [Chloe comes up to them.]

Chloe: Hey.

Marinette: Hey, great party.

Chloe: Thanks. Are you leaving?

Marinette: Yeah, sorry we have a big order due in the morning.

Chloe: Okay. See you later then. Have you seen Adrien?

Nino: Him and Kagami went that way. [He points over to where they came from and she wanders off. They turn the corner to see Kagami and Adrien.] Come on you two, hero's night out. [They break away, red-faced.]

Adrien: Coming.

Sal's

[They all make their way down the stairs outside and into an alley to transform. They run down and find Rena sitting on a roof about a block away from Sal's. They land in the back alley where Luka is already standing. They detransform whilst Ladybug kisses him.]

Alya: It's so weird to see Luka kiss her as Ladybug. Like I know they are the same person but it's just weird. [She detransforms.]

Marinette: Better?

Alya: Eh. [Marinette hits her with her bag.]

Luka: Let's go in.

Adrien: Yeah. I'm starving.

Nino: You are always hungry. [Marinette collects Kwamis in her bag as they go in through the back door. Luka takes the bag and hangs it on his peg.]

Luka: You look beautiful.

Marinette: Thanks my love.

Tracy: Ahh, you must be Luka's friends. Let me guess. Nino, Alya, Kagami, Adrien. [She points as she guesses.]

Kagami: Hello Madam.

Tracy: Please call me Auntie, everybody does. [Marinette and Luka come around the corner.] Hello Marinette, How are you?

Marinette: Hello Auntie. I'm great.

Tracy: I will put you all on a table. [They go over and sit down. They order drinks and Tracy goes off to get them.]

Luka: How was the party?

Marinette: Pretty boring.

Nino: Marinette punched a guy and they made out.

Alya: You punched someone?

Marinette: They were harassing Kagami. It was those two boys from her school.

Luka: Still, you shouldn't have.

Marinette: I know.

Kagami: Did I not tell you that they were both expelled?

Marinette: No!

Kagami: They were doing some nasty things and were caught.

Adrien: They better not come to our school.

Kagami: Nah some other private. They were just being rowdy seniors. [Tracy comes back, drink tray in hand.]

Tracy: Were you at a party?

Nino: Yeah.

Tracy: That's nice. Are you ready to order? [They order.]

Adrien: I will have... Um.

Marinette: He will have a cheeseburger.

Tracy: Fabby, those will be out soon.

Adrien: How did you do that?

Marinette: I have spent enough time with you to know what you would order.

Alya: Also you are magic.

Marinette: That too. [They chat and the food is brought out. They eat and talk about the plans for the rest of the night.]

Alya: I found a beautiful garden about a 15-minute run away.

Marinette: I'm up for an adventure.

Nino: Why not.

Adrien: Sounds good.

Kagami: It will be lovely in the moonlight.

Luka: We won't all fit in the car.

Alya: That's why I said run. [They finish and pay. On their way-out Tracy stops Marinette and gives her a bag of cookies.]

Tracy: For your adventure.

Marinette: Thank you.

Tracy: Have fun.

Marinette: We will.

The woods.

[They land in the middle of a fairy world like garden and detransform. There is a big metal gate, lots of overgrown plants and trees, stone stairs and in the middle a wishing well.]

Kagami: Wow.

Tikki: This is incredible.

Nino: This is crazy awesome.

Alya: I know. It's straight out of a story. [They walk through the garden and stop at the well. They look down.]

Luka: That's deep. [His voice echoes.]

Plagg: Cool. Oooooooo [The other Kwamis join in. Marinette sings and they stop.]

Hallelujah, Tori Kelly

[They listen as her voice bounces off the sides of the well, Adrien and Kagami dance around and Alya and Nino go off to explore. Luka stands beside Marinette watching her. She finishes and Luka grabs her hand to spin her around.]

Luka: Want to dance?

Marinette: Sure. [They dance around the middle of the garden. The birds tweet and they hear a stream running. The world is at peace in the garden. Alya and Nino come back.]

Kagami: What time is it?

Adrien: Almost 9.

Marinette: We better get going before Kagami's Mother gets worried. [They transform and run back, They split at the Eiffel tower.]

Viperion: You not coming home?

Ladybug: I have a haircut tomorrow pretty early but I will be home for band I might just be a bit late.

Viperion: Ooh, What are you getting done?

Ladybug: Just getting it cut. [She kisses him and turns to go.] Oh and I'm getting it dyed. [She runs and he stands watching her go.]


	18. A New Freindship

Marinette's Room, Tues

Italics= whisper

[Marinette sits at her sewing machine working on her costume. Kagami sits on the chaise trying to knit.]

Kagami: Marinette help me.

Marinette: Coming. [She stops the machine and pushes herself to the chaise and leans over her shoulder.] Ah see there? You have dropped a stitch.

Kagami: Fix it? Please?

Marinette: I can help you to fix it. [She shows her how to fix the stitches.]

Kagami: Thanks. [Marinette pushes back over to the machine and opens and closes the drawers in the stand.] What are you making?

Marinette: My costume.

Kagami: Ooh, What are you going as?

Marinette: A witch.

Kagami: Cool.

Marinette: What about you?

Kagami: I might wear your dress and be space.

Marinette: Nice.

Kagami: Can I see your sketches?

Marinette: No sketches.

Kagami: [She gasps dramatically.] The Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sewing without a sketch.

Marinette: I know. I just decided to let the creativity flow. [Sabine knocks on the hatch.]

Sabine: Girls dinner is ready.

Kagami: How did she know I was here?

Marinette: I don't know. Be down in a second. [She switches the machine off and they go down. Tom comes in and they sit to have dinner, Tom goes back to the bakery and Marinette and Kagami help to clear up, they go back up to Marinette's room. Kagami puts her knitting back in her bag and Marinette pins the dress onto the mannequin.]

Kagami: That looks awesome.

Marinette: Thanks. I'll see you later.

Kagami: See you soon. [She goes downstairs.]

Sabine: I'll see you later dear.

Kagami: Thank you for having me, Madam Cheng.

Sabine: Not a problem, you are welcome at any time.

Kagami: Thank you, Ma'am

Sabine: Please call me Sabine or Mama Cheng. That's what Marinette's other friends call me.

Kagami: But that's rude.

Sabine: Not to me. You are Marinette's family so that means you are ours too.

Kagami: Thank you, Sabine, that means a lot to me.

Sabine: You better get going. You don't want your Mother to worry.

Kagami: You won't. [She rushes to the door and Sabine smiles.]

Sabine: She will be okay.

Tikki: They all will.

School, Thurs

[Marinette is holding a box of paints. She bumps into Chloe and they spill. She bends down to pick them up.]

Marinette: Sorry I was distracted.

Chloe: It's fine, What are you wearing?

Marinette: My painting clothes?

Chloe: You look like a farmer.

Marinette: Is it the overalls? I like them.

Chloe: Of course you would.

Marinette: Excuse me?

Chloe: Nothing... Actually. I am having a party tomorrow night. Why don't you come over after school and I can give you a makeover?

Marinette: Why not? I need to be gone by 9 as I have a date.

Chloe: Fine [She picks up the box and Chloe looks at her hands.] What is that?

Marinette: What?

Chloe: That ring.

Marinette: Luka gave it to me.

Chloe: It's not very big.

Marinette: That's not what makes it special.

Chloe: Oh dear, we have a lot of work to do. Send me your details. [She starts to walk away.]

Marinette: Okay.

Street.

[Marinette runs through the streets of Paris. Chat lands beside her and runs beside her.]

Chat: What is wrong? Why are you running?

Marinette: The same reason you lay on my chaise for an entire weekend.

Chat: Ah I get it. A sense of satisfaction.

Marinette: No because I am bored.

Chat: Why are you running then?

Marinette: Why are you running?

Chat: To keep up with you.

Marinette: Come back later.

Chat: Okay. [She keeps running and then circles back around to her house.]

Sabine: Hello dear. Your Cat is upstairs.

Marinette: I know, He caught me on my run and I told him to come and find me later.

Sabine: Okay.

Marinette: I'm going for a shower.

Sabine: Dinner will be ready soon.

Marinette: Kay. [She goes up to her room and sees Chat lying on the Chaise. She collects her clothes.]

Chat: Welcome back.

Marinette: I said later.

Chat: It is later.

Marinette: Fifteen minutes later.

Chat: And your point is?

Marinette: You have a girlfriend to annoy.

Chat: I know but she's going to some dinner.

Marinette: Chloe made me a strange offer today.

Chat: What?

Marinette: She offered me a makeover.

Chat: Really? What did you say?

Marinette: I said yes.

Chat: Why?

Marinette: I don't know, I thought it would be fun.

Chat: Is this for the party on Friday?

Marinette: Yeah you going?

Chat: Unfortunately. I convinced her to let me bring Nino though. You can probably sneak Alya in.

Marinette: I was thinking Kagami. Right, I'm going for a shower. You can stay If you want

Chat: Nah, I'm going to go home. I have a dinner to get ready for. [She looks at him. He bows and laughs as he climbs back out.]

Marinette: That Cat.

Chloe's, Fri

[Marinette walks into Chloe's room.]

Chloe: Nice isn't it.

Marinette: Yeah.

Chloe: I picked out a couple outfits for you to choose from.

Marinette: Why are you being so nice to me?

Chloe: I am always nice.

Marinette: What is wrong? I can tell when something is up?

Chloe: Nothing. [Marinette crosses her arms] Come on we have a makeover to do. [They go over to her wardrobe and she pulls out three outfits. Marinette tries them on. When she is in the bathroom they chat.] So what are you doing on your date?

Marinette: Friday is games night at one of Luka's friend's house so we usually have dinner first.

Chloe: Where?

Marinette: Do you know Sal's?

Chloe: No.

Marinette: He works there and the owner makes us something. What do you think of this? [She comes out of the bathroom and Chloe claps.] Perfect.

Marinette: I don't think this top is good for October. Oh! [She pulls her blazer out and puts it on.]

Chloe: Whatever makes you feel comfortable. How about these shoes?

Marinette: Okay. [She puts them on.]

Chloe: Your necklace and bracelet are okay but you need to take that scarf off your wrist.

Marinette: Um okay. [She tries to undo it but can't, Chloe goes over and helps. It comes off and she gasps.]

Chloe: You have a tattoo!?

Marinette: Um. It's not a tattoo.

Chloe: Yes it is.

Marinette: It's a fake one. We were doing them the other day

Chloe: Sure you were. I need to do something about these nails. [They sit and talk as Chloe paints Marinette's nails.]

Marinette: They are lovely thanks, Chloe. [Chloe throws a pack of Makeup wipes at Marinette.] What?

Chloe: Take your makeup off whilst I get changed. Just your eye and lips. [She walks away and Tikki flies out.]

Tikki: That was close.

Marinette: I thought you said only holders could see.

Tikki: She was a holder. You handled it well.

Marinette: Thanks. Do you need any food?

Tikki: I'm fine. You have fun. I will be here when you come back.

Marinette: Okay. [She disappears as Chloe opens the door.]

Chloe: Who were you talking to?

Marinette: Kagami, She called to ask where I was.

Chloe: Invite her to the party. You would have snuck her in any way.

Marinette: Thanks, Chloe.

Chloe: Did you bring any makeup?

Marinette: Only powder.

Chloe: We will work with that. [Chloe helps Marinette do her makeup and hair then Chloe does hers.]

Party

[They go downstairs and the guests start to arrive. When Adrien and Nino arrive Marinette comes up to them. They gawk at her.] Stop looking at me like that.

Adrien: I can see your tummy; You do know that right?

Marinette: I know. Have you seen Kagami?

Adrien: Is she coming?

Marinette: She said maybe. Watch out for her, please.

Nino: Will do.

Marinette: OH! Chloe can see the marks. She thinks I have a tattoo.

Adrien: Oh no.

Marinette: Try and not let her see.

Nino: Don't worry. [Chloe calls for Marinette and she waves as she goes off.]

Chloe: Meet Jayme and Candi they are models from America.

Marinette: Nice to meet you I'm Marinette.

Jayme: I know all about you Marinette, You sang with Kitty Section.

Marinette: I did. I like your pantsuit Candi, where did you get it?

Candi: Don't know. Just sort of appeared.

Chloe: Ooh come with me. [She drags Marinette away and hands her a drink.]

Marinette: What's this?

Chloe: You looked like you needed one. Hold your head up high and walk with purpose.

Marinette: Okay.

Chloe: Just have some fun. [Kagami texts Marinette.]

Marinette: I will be back in a minute. Kagami's lost.

Chloe: Be careful.

Marinette: I will. [She walks off to find Kagami. She spots her looking terrified with the two boys Marinette met the time she went to her school. She goes over.] What's going on here?

Alexander: Nothing. We are just talking to our friend Kagami.

Marinette: What did I say would happen if you went near her again?

Craig: What are you going to do tiny? [Marinette gives her drink to Kagami.]

Kagami: Mari don't. [She punches Alexander in the nose.] Mari!

Marinette: Go.

Craig: You are crazy.

Marinette: GO! [They scramble away.]

Kagami: You shouldn't have done that.

Marinette: They were harassing you. Someone needed to teach them a lesson.

Kagami: You don't go about punching people.

Marinette: Sorry. Come on let's go in. [She takes back her drink and they go in, She takes Kagami over to the drink table and they pour cups.]

Kagami: You look very pretty.

Marinette: Thank you, You too.

Kagami: Thanks. Did you really accept a makeover from Chloe?

Marinette: I did. [Adrien comes up behind Kagami, wraps his arms around her middle and picks her up. She squeals.]

Kagami: Put me down. [He puts her down and kisses her.]

Marinette: How did dinner go?

Adrien: Pretty well. The adults got on really well and Kagami's Mom didn't object to us dating.

Nino: That's awesome dude.

Kagami: Is Alya coming?

Nino: Maybe later.

Adrien: We need a boy's night.

Nino: Yeah.

Kagami: And we need a girl's night too when Alya feels better.

Marinette: We do. [A new song starts.]

Adrien: Ooh Kagami I love this song, come dance. [He takes Kagami off and Marinette & Nino stand at the table watching them.]

Nino: I'm going over that way.

Marinette: Okay, I'm going to the bathroom. [Marinette walks towards the bathroom and Lila steps in front of her.]

Lila: I saw what you did to that boy. I'm impressed.

Marinette: I did what I had to.

Lila: I didn't think you had it in you.

Marinette: My friend was uncomfortable so I had to step in.

Lila: That's what's so nice about you Marinette, you put others before yourself.

Marinette: Thanks?

Lila: I may have misjudged you. I hope we can be friends.

Marinette: I'm okay. [She slips around Lila and goes into the bathroom. She comes out and her phone beeps. L- Thomas cancelled and out of work early, want me to come save you?- She types a reply. M-How about hero's night out?- L-Perfect. I'll meet you outside in 20.- M-Stay where you are. We will come to you. Just need to round them up.- L-Okay <3- She calls Alya and she says she will be there in 10. Marinette runs upstairs, grabs her bag and goes to find the others.] Nino!

Nino: Hey.

Marinette: Thomas cancelled, want to go for a hero's night out?

Nino: Sure. Where?

Marinette: Sal's for dinner and then an adventure.

Nino: Sounds good. Let's go find the lovebirds. [They walk through the party.]

Marinette: You and Alya were like that once.

Nino: Surely we weren't that bad?

Marinette: You were. [Chloe comes up to them.]

Chloe: Hey.

Marinette: Hey, great party.

Chloe: Thanks. Are you leaving?

Marinette: Yeah, sorry we have a big order due in the morning.

Chloe: Okay. See you later then. Have you seen Adrien?

Nino: Him and Kagami went that way. [He points over to where they came from and she wanders off. They turn the corner to see Kagami and Adrien.] Come on you two, hero's night out. [They break away, red-faced.]

Adrien: Coming.

Sal's

[They all make their way down the stairs outside and into an alley to transform. They run down and find Rena sitting on a roof about a block away from Sal's. They land in the back alley where Luka is already standing. They detransform whilst Ladybug kisses him.]

Alya: It's so weird to see Luka kiss her as Ladybug. Like I know they are the same person but it's just weird. [She detransforms.]

Marinette: Better?

Alya: Eh. [Marinette hits her with her bag.]

Luka: Let's go in.

Adrien: Yeah. I'm starving.

Nino: You are always hungry. [Marinette collects Kwamis in her bag as they go in through the back door. Luka takes the bag and hangs it on his peg.]

Luka: You look beautiful.

Marinette: Thanks my love.

Tracy: Ahh, you must be Luka's friends. Let me guess. Nino, Alya, Kagami, Adrien. [She points as she guesses.]

Kagami: Hello Madam.

Tracy: Please call me Auntie, everybody does. [Marinette and Luka come around the corner.] Hello Marinette, How are you?

Marinette: Hello Auntie. I'm great.

Tracy: I will put you all on a table. [They go over and sit down. They order drinks and Tracy goes off to get them.]

Luka: How was the party?

Marinette: Pretty boring.

Nino: Marinette punched a guy and they made out.

Alya: You punched someone?

Marinette: They were harassing Kagami. It was those two boys from her school.

Luka: Still, you shouldn't have.

Marinette: I know.

Kagami: Did I not tell you that they were both expelled?

Marinette: No!

Kagami: They were doing some nasty things and were caught.

Adrien: They better not come to our school.

Kagami: Nah some other private. They were just being rowdy seniors. [Tracy comes back, drink tray in hand.]

Tracy: Were you at a party?

Nino: Yeah.

Tracy: That's nice. Are you ready to order? [They order.]

Adrien: I will have... Um.

Marinette: He will have a cheeseburger.

Tracy: Fabby, those will be out soon.

Adrien: How did you do that?

Marinette: I have spent enough time with you to know what you would order.

Alya: Also you are magic.

Marinette: That too. [They chat and the food is brought out. They eat and talk about the plans for the rest of the night.]

Alya: I found a beautiful garden about a 15-minute run away.

Marinette: I'm up for an adventure.

Nino: Why not.

Adrien: Sounds good.

Kagami: It will be lovely in the moonlight.

Luka: We won't all fit in the car.

Alya: That's why I said run. [They finish and pay. On their way-out Tracy stops Marinette and gives her a bag of cookies.]

Tracy: For your adventure.

Marinette: Thank you.

Tracy: Have fun.

Marinette: We will.

The woods.

[They land in the middle of a fairy world like garden and detransform. There is a big metal gate, lots of overgrown plants and trees, stone stairs and in the middle a wishing well.]

Kagami: Wow.

Tikki: This is incredible.

Nino: This is crazy awesome.

Alya: I know. It's straight out of a story. [They walk through the garden and stop at the well. They look down.]

Luka: That's deep. [His voice echoes.]

Plagg: Cool. Oooooooo [The other Kwamis join in. Marinette sings and they stop.]

Hallelujah, Tori Kelly

[They listen as her voice bounces off the sides of the well, Adrien and Kagami dance around and Alya and Nino go off to explore. Luka stands beside Marinette watching her. She finishes and Luka grabs her hand to spin her around.]

Luka: Want to dance?

Marinette: Sure. [They dance around the middle of the garden. The birds tweet and they hear a stream running. The world is at peace in the garden. Alya and Nino come back.]

Kagami: What time is it?

Adrien: Almost 9.

Marinette: We better get going before Kagami's Mother gets worried. [They transform and run back, They split at the Eiffel tower.]

Viperion: You not coming home?

Ladybug: I have a haircut tomorrow pretty early but I will be home for band I might just be a bit late.

Viperion: Ooh, What are you getting done?

Ladybug: Just getting it cut. [She kisses him and turns to go.] Oh and I'm getting it dyed. [She runs and he stands watching her go.]

Luka's Sat

[Marinette walks into Luka's out the rain with her hood up. She bumps into Rose in the hall.]

Rose: Hey Mari.

Marinette: Hey Rose, I will be through in a minute.

Rose: Okay, Do you want a drink?

Marinette: Just water. [She takes her hood down and Rose squeals.] Shhhh!

Juleka: [Yelling] Are you okay angel?

Rose: Yep. It looks so good.

Marinette: Thanks. I'm just going to put my jacket into the shower and I'll be through. Don't say anything.

Rose: I won't. [She scurries off and Marinette puts her stuff away. She stops just outside of the doorway. Adrien comes out and stares at her.]

Adrien: Are you com... Wow.

Marinette: Hey. Do you like it?

Adrien: You look so cool.

Marinette: Thanks. Ladybug doesn't have it though.

Adrien: Come on they are starting. [Adrien goes first and Marinette goes in after. They look over and their mouths fall open.]

Marinette: What?

Alya: Your hair.

Marinette: I know. I wanted a change.

Juleka: It looks like a mermaid's.

Marinette: That's what I was going for. The colours are quite bright but will fade eventually. It should last until at least Christmas.

Ivan: It looks awesome.

Marinette: Thanks, I thought that since Luka and Juleka already have blue and purple I should go for something different.

Luka: It's beautiful Mari.

Marinette: Thanks love. [He hugs her from behind.]

Ivan: Fixed it. [He sits down on his stool and crashes the cymbal.]

Juleka: Let's start then. [They grab their instruments.]

If I ain't got you, Alicia Keys.

[She dances around as she sings.]

Juleka: Hey Mari can you do that riff from the burlesque movie?

Marinette: Um... I don't know it.

Alya: You totally can. [Juleka pulls up the video.]

Marinette: Maybe. Can I hear it again? [She plays it again.] Okay. [She gets some notes wrong the first time. But the second time she does it. They whoop and clap.]

Rose: Cool.

Alya: I told you.

Adrien: That was awesome what else can you do?

Marinette: Um. Hold on a second. [She types into her phone and scrolls through a video. She does the last verse of Beautiful from heathers. She runs her hands through her newly dyed hair and it shines in the light.]

Luka: You never stop amazing me.

Adrien: Staap.

Juleka: You are so embarrassing.

Marinette: I know.

Rose: Ooh do the one about destroying a car.

Marinette: Okay. Do you guys know it? [They all say yes and ready their instruments.]

Before he cheats, Carrie Underwood

[They have fun asking Marinette to sing riffs and different songs and she does them... After they head out and Marinette puts the guitar away when the doorbell rings. She goes to the door and opens it.]

Marinette: Oh hello Bella.

Bella: Hello dear. I love your new hair.

Marinette: Thank you, I thought I needed a change.

Bella: It's lovely, Like a mermaid.

Marinette: Juleka said that. What can I do for you?

Bella: I have a parcel for Luka. [She hands over a small box.]

Marinette: Thanks.

Bella: Can I also get the spare key? I locked myself out.

Marinette: Of course, How about I unlock it and I can bring it right back.

Bella: That would be great. [Marinette slips shoes on and calls to Luka.]

Marinette: I will be back in a minute love.

Luka: Okay babe. [She grabs the keys and follows Bella back to her house. She unlocks the door.] 

Bella: Thank you Marinette.

Marinette: Not a problem.

Bella: Do you want to come in?

Marinette: No thanks, I have the dinner in the oven.

Bella: What are you having?

Marinette: Luka's having chicken and I'm having stuffed peppers.

Bella: That's lovely. I'll see you later.

Marinette: Bye. [She goes back and checks the food.] Dinner's ready.

Luka: Coming. [She plates it up as Luka comes back through. She sets the plates down and they sit.] Your hair looks amazing.

Marinette: Thank you. I just needed something different.

Luka: What did your parents think?

Marinette: Dad loves it but Mum needed a bit of persuading.

Luka: Who was at the door?

Marinette: Bella, she was dropping off a package.

Luka: Oh that will be my costume.

Marinette: Ooh what are you going to be?

Luka: A pirate. How about you?

Marinette: A Witch.

Luka: Cool, your hair will work perfectly with that.

Marinette: I will have to get new flowers.

Luka: Flowers?

Marinette: Yeah, I have a flower crown but the colours are the same as my hair so I need to get plain black ones.

Luka: You will look beautiful.

Marinette: You will look handsome as a pirate. You are halfway there.

Classroom, Mon

[Marinette walks in, hood up. She puts her bag down and takes her jacket off. The boys at the back whoop and she whips her head around, they stop.]

Nathaniel: You look very pretty Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you, Nath. [Chloe runs up to her.]

Chloe: What have you done to your hair?

Marinette: I dyed it. I think it's nice.

Chloe: It's okay. [Madam Bustier comes in and the class quiet.]

Madam Bustier: We have a new girl joining us today. I think some of you already know her. [She beacons to the door and Kagami walks in and stands at the front scared.] This is Kagami. [Kagami spots Marinette and waves.] How about you sit over there and later when Sabrina comes back I can put you with Marinette. [Kagami nods and goes to sit next to Chloe who grins and leans over to talk to her. Alya and Marinette look at each other.]

Break

[The class file out apart from the hero team who go over to Kagami. Marinette gives her a hug.]

Marinette: Why didn't you tell us?

Kagami: It was a surprise to me too.

Adrien: I can't believe you are here.

Kagami: My Mother saw how happy I have become around you and how badly they treated me at the other school.

Alya: We were going to Marinette's for the break, Want to come?

Kagami: Yeah! [They walk over to Marinette's.] When did you do that to your hair, Mari?

Marinette: Saturday. [They go in through the Bakery.]

Sabine: Hello, Oh Kagami are you out of school?

Alya: Actually she has joined our class, She has almost the same timetable as Marinette and me apart from one class that she has with Adrien.

Sabine: That will be lovely.

Marinette: Let's go upstairs. [They all go up and eat lunch. The boys go back to school and the girls have a free period so they decide to help Kagami get changed.]

Alya: What did Chloe say to you?

Kagami: She was nice. She invited me to go shopping with her tomorrow.

Marinette: She invited me too.

Alya: Great! We have two who can try and find out what she is doing.

Kagami: Is she trying to do something?

Marinette: We think so. She's being oddly kind to us all.

Kagami: Will she like me when she finds out me and Adrien are dating?

Alya: We don't know. I think she will try and break you up so she can get in once she finds out.

Marinette: He has been spending less time with her.

Kagami: We just need to be careful.

Marinette: Are you ready to go?

Alya: Yeah we need to get back.

Shops, Tue

[Marinette, Kagami, Chloe and Sabrina walk into the shop and Chloe takes them off to find an outfit. They walk around for ages and chat.]

Chloe: So Kagami, do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend.

Kagami: [Kagami looks at Marinette and she nods.] Yeah.

Sabrina: Ooh, Do we know them?

Kagami: Yeah It's Adrien. [Chloe looks at Kagami]

Chloe: Really?

Marinette: Yeah, they have been together for a while.

Chloe: That's good. If he couldn't have me at least he chose someone nice.

Kagami: How about you Chloe?

Chloe: Not yet. I have my eye on someone though.

Marinette: Oh? Who?

Chloe: Just wait. How are things with Luka?

Marinette: Great, we had dinner on Saturday after band rehearsal.

Sabrina: Where did you go?

Marinette: We stayed home. We don't like fancy restaurants.

Chloe: That's cute. Ooh, let's go in here maybe we can find you some new earrings, Mari. [They keep shopping with Chloe helping Kagami get new outfits for school. They finish and they split.] I'll see you tomorrow girlies. [She wiggles her fingers as she leaves, Sabrina, trailing behind. They go around the corner and transform.]

Ladybug: That was torture.

Ryukko: She's not too bad. I feel kinda powerful with her.

Ladybug: That's her front. She's powerful but she is dangerous.

Apex Predator, Mean girls.

[They sing as they walk down the streets]

Ladybug: Don't forget our mission. Find out her plan before she hurts someone.

Ryukko: And I think I am that someone.

Lunch line, Wed.

Alya: So what happened yesterday?

Kagami: We walked around and chatted.

Marinette: We don't have any more information. Apart from when you asked if she was dating anyone and she said she had her eye on someone and said that we will see.

Alya: That sounds ominous.

Kagami: I guess we will see what happens.

Marinette: How are you finding school?

Kagami: I love it. It's so much better than my old school. [They sit down and Chloe comes over.]

Chloe: What do you think you are doing?

Kagami: Eating lunch.

Chloe: You sit with us now. You can sit with us too Alya.

Alya: I'm going to go find Nino and Adrien. Thank you for the offer though. [She scurries off and Kagami & Marinette go over to Chloe's table.]

Chloe: Are you going to Adrien's Halloween party?

Kagami: Yeah, the whole band was invited.

Chloe: They were?

Marinette: Yes. What is your costume?

Chloe: I got this cute red dress and a tail to be the devil.

Sabrina: It will look amazing.

Chloe: How about you two?

Marinette: A Witch, I made a black dress.

Chloe: Nice, how about you K?

Kagami: I'm just going to wear the dress Mari made me for the show.

Chloe: I saw that on your Instagram. It was very nice.

Marinette: Thanks. Is the boy you like going to be at the party?

Chloe: Maybe...

Kagami: Ooh. I can't wait to meet him.

Chloe: Where did you get your top Mari?

Marinette: I can't remember.

Sabrina: It's so cute.

Marinette: Thank you, Sabrina.

Marinette's Thurs

[Marinette sits on the balcony with Alya looking at the stars.]

Marinette: I just got a text from Chloe.

Alya: What does it say?

Marinette: How about a sleepover? I want to let you in on my secrets.

Alya: Is it a trap?

Marinette: Probably.

Alya: When?

Marinette: Next Saturday.

Alya: Are you going to do it?

Marinette: Yeah I think I will. She only text me so I don't think Kagami is invited.

Alya: She does know this is all pretend? Right?

Marinette: Yes, She keeps reminding me. I think I will have to tell her, If I don't it might look weird.

Alya: Good plan, If our suspicions are right we need to warn Adrien.

Marinette: Yeah, I will keep digging and try and get it to fail. I have complete faith in Adrien.

Luka's Fri

[Marinette runs around the corner and lets herself into the house. She stands dripping wet on the mat.]

Marinette: Luka?

Tikki: I don't think he's home yet.

Marinette: I'm going to hang up my bag and jacket. Can you watch for him?

Tikki: Yes. [Marinette is sitting at the table doing homework with Tikki when the door unlocks and Luka comes in, shaking his umbrella. She gets up and pokes her head around the door.]

Marinette: Hey, want a coffee?

Luka: Mari! What are you doing here?

Marinette: Hiding from the rain. I was out on a delivery and it started to pour and you were closer than my house. I was coming anyway to drop stuff off.

Luka: Ok, A coffee would be great.

Marinette: Kay, Go put your stuff in the shower to dry. [He does so and she makes drinks. They sit at the table doing work. The rain gets worse as the evening goes on.] What are you working on?

Luka: It's a presentation on Alan Freed. How about you?

Marinette: Child development, I have a test on Tuesday.

Luka: You will do great.

Marinette: OH! [She dives into her bag and pulls out a calendar. She puts it on a hook on the wall of the kitchen.]

Luka: What's that?

Marinette: A calendar. I have already put some things on like birthdays and holidays, you can put dates for assignments and appointments on it.

Luka: Thanks Mari, you are so thoughtful.

Marinette: You are an adult now; you need to keep track of your appointments.

Luka: You will still call the dentist for me though?

Marinette: Of course.

Luka: Are you staying?

Marinette: Can I? It's quite bad out there.

Luka: Of course. What time is it?

Marinette: 5. Are we going to Thomas's?

Luka: He's away at his gran's.

Marinette: Okay. [They keep working until Luka closes his laptop.]

Luka: I'm over this. What have you got left?

Marinette: I have been done for a while. I was just doodling.

Luka: Want to get dinner?

Marinette: Sure. What's in the fridge?

Luka: I'm not sure. I can check. [He goes to the fridge.] There is not a lot.

Marinette: [She joins him after putting her stuff away.] There is tomato sauce here so we could make bolognese.

Luka: That's got meat in it.

Marinette: I know. I got Quorn the other day, we can use that and at least I can show you how to make it. What veg do you have?

Luka: Carrots, Pepper, Mushrooms and some cucumber.

Marinette: Okay, can I get a carrot, the pepper and maybe 3 mushrooms.

Luka: On it. [He puts them on the counter as she pulls out pots. She shows him how to chop the veg and make the sauce.] This looks so good.

Marinette: There is nothing better than a home-cooked meal. [She serves it up and they sit down.]

Luka: Are you excited for Sunday?

Marinette: Yeah. Did you try on your costume?

Luka: Yep.

Tikki: Marinette made me a cape.

Luka: That's nice of her.

Marinette: I made all the Kwamis little capes. They are in my bag if you want to go get it. [The Kwamis fly off] I was going to drop the rest off on my way home. [They come back with a little package with a silver ribbon.] You can open it. [Sass sits on the table next to Luka and undoes the ribbon. He flies around in excitement.]

Sass: Thank you so much Marinette.

Marinette: Not a problem. Come here and you can try it on. [He pulls it out and Marinette puts it on him.]

Sass: I love it!

Marinette: It has a special attacher so if you get caught on anything it should just undo.

Sass: I love you. [He flies to her and gives her a hug.]

Marinette: I love you too.

Tikki: Leave her to eat. [Sass sits back down next to his little plate.]

Sass: Sorry.

Marinette: It's okay. [They finish eating and after clearing up they sit down to watch a movie. The Kwamis run off to play.]

Luka: That's a really nice thing you did for them.

Marinette: It was all extra fabric and it didn't take very long. Trixx stayed in hers the whole time they were over, just zooming around.

Luka: They are like kids sometimes.

Marinette: Yeah, Tikki gets very hyper.

Luka: So does Sass. He has a lot of energy for such a small bean.

Marinette: I think they all do...

Luka: What have you been up to this week? Jules said something about Kagami.

Marinette: Yeah, she joined our class.

Luka: That's great. How did she convince her Mother?

Marinette: We don't know.

Luka: How is Chloe handling it?

Marinette: She has been oddly nice. She has invited me and Kagami shopping and we sit with her at lunch.

Luka: Really?

Marinette: Yeah, I have even been invited to spend the night next weekend. Kagami hasn't though.

Luka: It sounds like a trap.

Marinette: Alya thought that. We think she's trying to befriend us to either spend more time with Adrien or to try and break Kagami and Adrien up.

Luka: Oh.

Marinette: I'm hoping to get close to her so she will spill.

Luka: It sounds like some spy mission.

Marinette: It does. Do you know what could be a spy mission?

Luka: What?

Marinette: Halloween patrol.

Luka: Ughhhh!

Marinette: You don't mean that. It's better than just sitting in the house.

Luka: Tell me you at least put us together.

Marinette: You are with Nino, I have Kagami since this is her first.


	19. Halloween

Adrien's Sun

[Marinette and Alya walk up the stairs and knock, Adrien lets them in. They go in and meet him on the stairs.]

Marinette: Sorry we are early but I have a present for Plagg and Wayzz.

Adrien: Come in. Is Luka picking up everyone else?

Alya: I think so. Kagami is coming on her own.

Adrien: She's already here.

Marinette: I have Longg's too.

Adrien: She was telling me about your Chloe problem.

Marinette: What did she say?

Adrien: That you were going to try and find out what her plan is and why she is being so nice.

Alya: Did she tell you what we thought?

Adrien: Yes and I think that you should be careful and I promise that I won't dump Kagami for Chloe.

Marinette: Good. [They go in and wait for the others to arrive. The Kwamis sit in Adrien's room in their capes. The others go downstairs and "mingle". Luka, Juleka, Rose, Ivan and Melene arrive about 20 minutes in. Luka leaves them to go find Marinette. He sneaks up behind her and scares her.] Hey.

Luka: Hey, you look beautiful.

Marinette: Thanks, you are a very handsome pirate. [He kisses Marinette and Chloe walks up to them, Sabrina in tow.]

Chloe: Have you seen Kagami?

Marinette: Um... no?

Chloe: Okay. You must be Luka. I'm Chloe.

Luka: Yes. Marinette has told me all about you.

Chloe: All good things I hope.

Luka: I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?

Marinette: Yes please. [He goes off and Chloe turns to Marinette]

Chloe: He's cute.

Marinette: I know.

Chloe: Come on. let's go find Kagami. [They walk off in search of her.]

Marinette: Is Kagami coming on Friday too?

Chloe: No. I like her but she can't find out this secret. [They walk to the base of the stairs and see Kagami and Adrien standing together. Chloe gets fire in her eyes.]

Marinette: Oh. OH!

Chloe: Shut. [She pulls them out of the way.]

Marinette: That's the secret?

Chloe: Yes. And I need your help to get him. They both trust you.

Marinette: That's the reason you befriended us. So I could help you and so she wouldn't expect.

Chloe: It was but since I have hung around you I have realised how cool you are. Please will you help?

Marinette: Fine. But I don't want it to trace back to me.

Chloe: Deal. [Marinette looks around and walks up to them just out of earshot of Chloe. She throws her arm around Kagami.]

Marinette: Hey. It is what we thought.

Adrien: Seriously?!

Marinette: Don't do anything. Let me handle it.

Kagami: Okay.

Marinette: Can I borrow Kagami for a bit?

Adrien: Go for it. [He kisses Kagami and they go back over, Chloe looks calm but inside she is super jealous.]

Kagami: Hey Chloe, I like your dress.

Chloe: Thanks, your dress is lovely too.

Kagami: Thanks. [Luka comes back with a drink for Marinette.]

Luka: There you go.

Marinette: Thank you, my love.

Luka: Hey Kagami, Where is Adrien?

Kagami: He was over there a minute ago. I think he was going to play some piano.

Luka: Thanks. [He kisses Marinette's head and disappears.]

Chloe: You guys are head over heels for each other.

Marinette: Yeah we are, you could say we are soulmates. [Kagami giggles and it catches on.]

Chloe: You still have your tattoo Mari, and Kagami has one too.

Sabrina: What do you mean? [Marinette looks at Kagami.]

Kagami: I'm going to go to the bathroom.

Marinette: I will come too, She needs someone to undo her dress. [They zoom off.]

Kagami: I forgot to cover it.

Marinette: I tried but couldn't, makeup wouldn't stay on no matter what I used.

Kagami: What do we do?

Marinette: Chunky bracelets and scarves.

Kagami: Right.

Marinette: I'm going to go find the boys.

Kagami: Mari I wasn't kidding. I need the bathroom.

Marinette: Right.

Later

[Marinette and Luka sit on a windowsill.]

Luka: Are you wanting a ride home?

Marinette: Nah. I think I will walk, I have a lot to think about.

Luka: Are you sure you are okay with this?

Marinette: How bad could it be? It could either end with Chloe and Sabrina mad at me or Chloe with Adrien.

Luka: It will be fine. And do you know why?

Marinette: Why? [He hops down and lifts Marinette off the sill.]

Luka: Because you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you can solve any problem. And because we love you no matter what.

Marinette: I love you all too. [Adrien starts playing the piano and Alya comes over.]

Alya: Go sing something, Mari.

Marinette: No. I couldn't.

Alya: If you don't I will make Nino.

Luka: You know she is serious babe.

Nino: Yes and I am prepared to go on.

Marinette: Okay, fine. [She goes over to Adrien and leans on the piano as she talks to him. He laughs and agrees.]

Holding out for a hero, Annapantsu

[They start to play and people turn. They cheer and dance. Chloe stands at the side looking shocked. She stands on the platform as she sings. She thanks Adrien and runs off back to Luka, Alya and Nino.]

Alya: Girl.

Luka: That was awesome.

Nino: Crazy.

Marinette: Stap. [Kagami runs over and hugs her.]

Kagami: So cool.

Marinette: Thanks Kagami.

Kagami: Did you tell them?

Marinette: Not yet. Our suspicions were true.

Alya: Really? How did you figure that out?

Marinette: My expert detective skills. Plus I saw how her face went when she saw them.

Nino: What did you say?

Marinette: That I would help but I didn't want it to be traced back to me.

Kagami: Marinette is going to Chloe's next Friday and hopefully she will tell more. [Chloe approaches them]

Alya: Speak of the devil.

Chloe: Hey, that was impressive M.

Marinette: Thanks. Where did Sabrina go?

Chloe: I don't know. Let's go. [She walks off and turns back.] Are you coming?

Marinette: Yep. Who picked up my drink?

Luka: Don't worry I did. [He hands it back and She kisses him and whispers.]

Marinette: I'm going to ditch her, How about I meet you on the roof in half an hour?

Luka: Sounds good. [She follows Chloe and Kagami away. They stand at the side. Casey comes over.]

Casey: Hey Girls how are you?

Kagami: Hello Casey. I'm great.

Marinette: You have done an amazing job decorating.

Casey: It was all Sam and Adrien. I hope the new place will look as good.

Kagami: Have you found a new place?

Casey: We have. It's just a small three-bedroom house.

Marinette: That will be great. I am more than happy to help you move and I will drag Luka along too.

Casey: Thank you Marinette but we have almost finished. We have been moving stuff in for the last few weeks and we only have the essentials left to go.

Kagami: I can't wait to see it.

Casey: You are welcome to stay any time.

Kagami: Thank you.

Casey: I better go find my wife before she does something stupid. [She walks off. Chloe scoffs.]

Marinette: Is something wrong?

Chloe: How can you be so friendly all the time?

Kagami: It's how we were raised. Politeness is the best way to make friends.

Chloe: You guys are weird.

Later

[Ladybug sits on the roof against a chimney, Viperion lands on the other side and leans over the top. He taps her head as she looks up he kisses her.]

Viperion: Hey.

Ladybug: Hey, Come on I want to show you something. [She runs and jumps off the roof. He runs after her, they land on the top of the Eiffel tower.]

Viperion: What did you want to show me?

Ladybug: That. [She looks over the silent city and he stands behind her.]

Viperion: What?

Ladybug: Exactly. [They stand together.]

Viperion: It's too quiet.

Ladybug: That's because it has not been this quiet in the last few years.

Viperion: It's perfect.

Ladybug: Want to dance?

Viperion: What?

Ladybug: We never got to back in there.

Viperion: Of course I want to dance. [She jumps down.] Where are you going? [He follows and she holds out her hand. He takes it and they dance around the base of the Eiffel tower. People stop to watch.]

Can I have this dance. HSM

[As they dance red and blue slithers of light snake their way up their suits and when they fade they show Ladybug in heels and a dress and Viperion in a suit. They don't realise because they are too involved in the dance. Every step they take gold and silver sparks fly. People take videos and photos as they sing. They stop dancing and kiss. People cheer and they break away and look at each other.]

Viperion: When did that happen?

Ladybug: Look at your shoes.

Viperion: Look at yours. [The Ryukko and Rena land beside them.]

Rena: So this is where you ran off toooo...

Ladybug: Sorry I told Ry and Chat.

Ryukko: Have you seen your suit?

Ladybug: Yeah. I think Tikki did it.

Viperion: You look stunning.

Ladybug: And you look handsome. [They kiss and Rena and Ryukko go eww.]

Ryukko: Mom, Dad you are so embarrassing.

Ladybug: That's it I'm coming for you. [She runs at the girls and they run away. Ladybug's shoes transform back and her dress billows in the wind as she runs. She grabs Rena and hugs her tight.]Get Ryukko. [He chases Ryukko and picks her up. He carries her back over to where Ladybug is struggling to keep Rena in her arms.]

Rena: Let me go!

Ladybug: NO!

Rena: I need to go find my boyfriend before he leaves.

Ladybug: You are still coming to mine?

Rena: Of course just let me go!

Ladybug: Okay. [Rena runs off.]

Ryukko: I'll see you at home, I left my bag at Chat's. [She runs off and Viperion pulls Ladybug back in.]

Viperion: I love you so much.

Ladybug: I love you too. [Her yoyo buzzes and she checks it.] Ah it's almost 10, I will see you later.

Viperion: Okay. You better go find your girls. [She kisses him and runs off.]

Marinette's room, Mon

[The girls sit in Marinette's room. Juleka sits on the chaise with Rose asleep in her arms as she reads a book. Kagami and Marinette sit looking at photos on her bed whilst Alya types on the computer. Marinette reaches under the bed to get another box and gasps. They all speak in hushed tones as to not wake Rose.]

Kagami: What?

Marinette: Look what I found. [She shows them the box.]

Juleka: Ooh can we play?

Marinette: It doesn't fit in the new TV. We could probably set it up on Luka's. We could have a team bonding night instead of rehearsal on Saturday night.

Kagami: What is it?

Alya: You have never played the Wii?

Kagami: No.

Marinette: It's like an interactive game console designed to get people exercising. You can come too.

Kagami: Thanks but I have some dinner on Saturday.

Alya: What games do you have?

Marinette: A few just dances, Mario cart, and Wii sports.

Juleka: That will be fun.

Marinette: I'll ask Luka. [Once the girls have gone Marinette puts the boxes away. She takes a picture of the Wii and sends it to Luka. M-Band bonding on Saturday? She puts the box on the chaise. L-Sounds good, How about I pick it up on my way home? M-Kay. Say hi to Tracy. L-Will do. She puts her phone in her pocket and goes downstairs to help close up. Luka comes in an hour later and Tom looks up.]

Tom: Hello son. Marinette is in the back, I'll go get her.

Luka: Okay. [He goes the doorway and yells for Marinette. She comes down, Box in hand.]

Marinette: Hey love.

Luka: Hey. Is that it?

Marinette: Yep. All the pieces are there. I can come down early and help set up if you want.

Luka: It's okay, we used to have one. I think we have more controllers at home.

Marinette: There are 4 in there as well as nunchucks and stuff.

Luka: Cool. [He takes the box] What time will you be home?

Marinette: I think about 3. It really depends when I escape Chloe's.

Luka: Okay. [He kisses her.] I love you.

Marinette: Love you too. [He leaves and Marinette turns and sees both Tom and Sabine standing in the bakery] Can I help you?

Classroom, weds

[The girls walk in and sit down. Adrien leans over.]

Adrien: Hey, I saw the video. It was magic.

Marinette: Thanks, we didn't know that would happen.

Nino: It was awesome.

Kagami: It was like something out of a movie.

Marinette: It felt like that.

Alya: When's the wedding?

Adrien: Ooh can I be a bridesmaid?

Nino: You would look very pretty in a dress. [Madam bustier comes in and they all stop talking.]

Chloe's, Fri

[Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina sit in Chloe's room.]

Marinette: So what are we going to do?

Chloe: I had some ideas. [She pulls out a notebook.]

Marinette: Wow you really want Adrien.

Chloe: We are soulmates.

Marinette: Sure.

Chloe: I have already finished the first step which is befriend Kagami.

Marinette: What's next?

Chloe: We feed them little lies.

Marinette: Like what?

Chloe: Subtle things like she keeps getting texts from someone called Paul or he keeps checking other girls out. I have a list.

Marinette: Oh, okay. [She takes a look at the notebook and reads.] When they break up comfort Adrien so he sees how supportive and kind I am. Will they fall for this?

Chloe: Adrien might be harder to crack but Kagami seems quite gullible.

Sabrina: Yeah she does.

Marinette: Well we convinced her that we liked her.

Chloe: True. If we stick to this I will have him by Christmas.

Marinette: Sounds doable.

Chloe: Good. Let's get this party started then.

Luka's Sat

[Marinette walks into the house to the sound of everyone laughing. She smiles and after hanging up her jacket she goes into the living room where they are playing games.]

Marinette: Hey what are you playing?

Alya: Golf.

Juleka: What are you wearing?

Marinette: Oh, another Chloe makeover. I'm going to go get changed. Where's Luka?

Ivan: Luka went to find something in his room.

Marinette: Okay. I'll be back in a minute. [She goes off and knocks on the bedroom door.]

Luka: Come in. [She goes in to see him looking through his drawers, he jumps when he hears her.]

Marinette: Lost something?

Luka: It doesn't matter. I like your outfit.

Marinette: Thanks. I got a lot of blazer sets online. Chloe wanted to do another makeover and I just let her.

Luka: It's very pretty. [He kisses her.]

Marinette: Have you washed my stuff?

Luka: Yes. They are in your drawer.

Marinette: Thanks my love. [She grabs a top and leggings out of the drawer and he leaves her to get changed. She goes back through and sits on the couch. They play games and eat food. They hang around until late and Alya, Marinette and Luka sort the house out. They sit on the couch and Marinette tells him all about what Chloe said.]

Luka: Seriously?

Marinette: Yep. I just agreed and said that since we had convinced her this far she would probably fall for the rest.

Alya: That's not true.

Marinette: I know.

Luka: Just promise me you will be careful.

Marinette: I promise.

Rooftop, Sun

[Ladybug and Ryukko sit on a roof talking about Chloe's plan.]

Ladybug: I have talked to Chat and he agrees.

Ryukko: I can't believe how much she has thought of.

Ladybug: I wish you could see that notebook... Actually you can.

Ryukko: Ooh Ladybug has a plan. Whatcha thinking?

Ladybug: If I ask to look over it I can take pictures. It would be a good fallback if she gets rid of it.

Ryukko: Good idea. What are we up to tomorrow?

Ladybug: Chat has a shoot all day so Alya will probably have a lunch date with Nino.

Ryukko: We will be on our own?

Ladybug: I was going to work on my textiles project in the art room.

Ryukko: Oh.

Ladybug: You are welcome to come too.

Ryukko: I can deal with Chloe on my own.

Ladybug: You sure?

Ryukko: Yes it needs to seem like I am actually interested in being with her.

Ladybug: Okay.

Park, Tues

[Juleka and Alix race up the path on skateboards as Marinette skates behind talking to a regular customer.]

Marinette: Not too fast guys, stay where I can see you.

Gale: How have you been? I haven't seen you on weekends very often.

Marinette: I try and do as many Sundays as possible but I usually spend Friday nights with my boyfriend and Saturdays are band rehearsal or going to do homework with friends.

Gale: When did you get so big? [Juleka goes over a rock and falls off the board. She sits up and there is blood coming out of her arm.]

Marinette: Welp we are going to mosey over to the hospital. I'll see you later. [She skates over and presses her jumper the wound.]

Alix: You okay Jules?

Juleka: I'm fine I don't need that Mar.

Marinette: Keep that on. You will need stitches.

Juleka: For what?

Alix: The massive hole in your arm?

Juleka: What!?

Marinette: Can you stand? [She helps Juleka up and they make their way along the street towards the hospital.] Alix help her hold this whilst I call Luka. [Alix takes the cardigan and Marinette pulls out her phone.] Hey babe, Hey, We are on our way to the hospital. What!? Juleka fell and has a big gash on her arm that will probably need stitches. I'm on my way, do you need to be picked up? We are almost there we will meet you in A&E. Okay, I'll be there in five. [They sign into A&E and sit down. Alix runs off and Luka hurries in a few minutes later, he hugs Juleka.]

Luka: You okay?

Juleka: I'm fine, honestly. [Marinette takes off the gauze they were given and Luka winces.]

Luka: You are really not. How long is the wait?

Marinette: Not too long. She's a priority because you can see bone and it could be broken.

Luka: Do we have to put her down? [They laugh and sit for a bit longer. They are called through.] Are you coming?

Marinette: Yeah, I have to sign her back out. [They stand in the hall as Juleka gets checked and stitched up. She's given drugs for the pain that make her a bit loopy.]

Nurse: It's good you were wearing a helmet.

Juleka: Yeah, Marinette made me.

Nurse: Good sister you have there.

Juleka: She is awesome, I hope her and my brother get married, they are so good together.

Nurse: Um... But she's your sister?

Juleka: No she's like a sister.

Nurse: That's nice. I have a friend like that, we call her grandma.

Juleka: Marinette's like a grandma. She likes to feed us.

Nurse: So does my friend. That's you ready to go.

Juleka: Thank you, ma'am.

Nurse: Not a problem. Just stay off the skateboard for a while.

Juleka: I think I will stay in the art room with Rose.

Nurse: That will be nice. [She packs her stuff away and Juleka goes out of the room.]

Luka: Ready to go home?

Juleka: To the boat?

Luka: No we are going back to mine so I can keep an eye on you.

Juleka: Okay. [They sign out and Marinette helps them out to the car. She closes the door and turns to Luka.]

Luka: You sure you don't want a ride?

Marinette: It's okay. I need to grab some stuff on my way home.

Luka: See you on Friday?

Marinette: Of course.

Luka: See you then. [He kisses her and Juleka taps on the window.]

Juleka: Get a room.

Luka: I have a house! [Marinette giggles and kisses his cheek and waves to Juleka.]

Marinette: I'll see you tomorrow Jules. [She waves back and Marinette skates off.]

Hallway

[Marinette and Luka stand in the hospital hallway whilst Juleka gets stitched up.]

Luka: What happened?

Marinette: Her and Alix were practising and she went over a pebble. She skidded a long way.

Luka: At least they were wearing helmets.

Marinette: It scares me to think what would have happened if she wasn't. They all promised me to wear helmets.

Luka: You worry too much love.

Marinette: I know but I love them too much to not.

Luka: They are sensible. They won't do anything stupid.

Marinette: At least she didn't break anything.

Luka: That would have been bad. I never knew you could roller skate.

Marinette: Yeah, I learnt really young. It's so much easier than lugging a bike around.

Luka: Cool... Hey, my instrumental class are putting on a show thing in a few weeks and we are allowed to invite someone. Do you want to go?

Marinette: Don't you want to invite your mother or sister?

Luka: They are busy.

Marinette: So I was your third choice?

Luka: N...no. Y...

Marinette: I'm kidding. I would love to go.

Luka: You are mean.

Marinette: I know.

Luka: Speaking of Christmas.

Marinette: Were we?

Luka: Sure, What do you want?

Marinette: You don't have to get me anything.

Luka: You just like spending time with me, yes I know but I want to.

Marinette: I don't know.

Luka: You will have already made me something thoughtful and I don't want to get you something silly.

Marinette: Let me have a think then snake boy.

Luka: Okey, [Juleka comes out of the room.] Ready to go?


	20. Who Are You?

Marinette's room, Thurs

[Marinette climbs the stairs to her room after a study date with Adrien. She flops onto the chaise and closes her eyes. She hears a rustling and opens them.]

Marinette: What have you gotten into Tikki? [She climbs the ladder to her bed and gasps.]

Tikki: They are so pretty and smell awesome. [She picks up the flowers and smells them.]

Marinette: Wow, Was there a note?

Tikki: Yes! [She flies up and gives the note to Marinette.] Read it!

Marinette: Thank you for taking care of Juleka. I'll see you tomorrow. Xxx

Tikki: Aww, He is so cute. One of my previous owners was a flower gatherer and he would give flowers to everyone.

Marinette: I love him so much.

Tikki: We need to put them in water before they die. [Marinette takes them down to the kitchen and is chopping the ends off when Sabine comes in.]

Sabine: Ooh are they from your Luka?

Marinette: Maybe.

Sabine: What's the occasion?

Marinette: Taking Juleka to the hospital.

Sabine: They are lovely.

Marinette: I know.

Sabine: You didn't come in with any.

Marinette: I thought you had put them in my room.

Sabine: No, he must have climbed to the roof. [Sabine laughs]

Marinette: Oh you would be surprised.

Sabine: Supper will be done in 15 minutes.

Marinette: Okay, I will go put these on my desk. [She goes back upstairs and puts the flowers down. She sends a text to Luka. M-Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. L-Thank you for making sure Jules was okay. I'm sorry if they were a bit wilted. I got them last night but it was too late to come over. M-They are perfect. I love you. L-I love you too. She exits the chat and goes into Alya's. She sends a picture and adds a comment. M-I love him so much. A-OMG Girl, what did you get those for? M-Taking Jules to the hospital. A-You better marry him. M-Stop. ;). She sets her phone down and goes downstairs.]

Luka's Fri

[The heroes land and detransform. Marinette lets them into the house and they sit down in the living room. Marinette goes through to the bedroom and puts her bag down.]

Kagami: Mari?

Marinette: Yeah?

Kagami: What did you see when you were transforming into LadyFairy? [She walks back through and sits down, pulling Kagami onto her knee.]

Marinette: Um. I can't really remember.

Tikki: You can show them.

Marinette: I can?

Tikki: Yep!

Marinette: Why can't you tell me this stuff beforehand?

Tikki: Plot conveniences.

Marinette: What was that?

Tikki: Nothing. You need to transform. [Nino closes the curtains and they all do so. They join hands and close their eyes as Tikki told them. They appear in front of the castle and see Marinette in her ball gown. She takes off her mask, drops it to the floor and starts to sing.]

Show yourself, Frozen 2

[(-hide) There is a bright light coming from the door and Marinette walks towards it. (Show-Learn) She walks in and they all follow behind. She walks into a big entrance hall and up some stairs. She stops at the top. (Ah-Ah) A bright light flashes down a hallway and she turns. (I've- Why) She runs after it, ball gown flowing behind her, she picks up the front and kicks off her shoes. They all run behind her. She runs through the castle ruins. (Show-yourself) She throws open some double doors and keeps running. (Let-Are) She opens the doors to a big ballroom. She walks to the middle and stands on a circle. (Come-More) Red lights fly from statues and she sees that they are statues of former Ladybugs. They circle her and drop down. (Where-memory) Ladybug ghosts appear as the lights land on the floor. (Come-Bound) A ladybug steps forward with a child in her arms. (I-found) She turns. (Show-New) She transforms and LadyFairy stands en pointe in ballet slippers, floating hair and wings. (You-Yourself) The ladybug sings and she sings back. (ah-ah) the gold slithers wrap her up and she reaches for the ladybug. They wave and she disappears with a bright light. The room is dark and they "wake up" in the living room all with shiny eyes. They detransform and sit down.]

Luka: Wow...

Marinette: So... lunch?

Adrien: Are we not going to talk about you seeing those Ladybugs?

Alya: That's incredible Mari.

Marinette: It felt like a dream.

Kagami: Do you not remember the spell? Or what you did?

Marinette: I saw videos.

Luka: We woke up to see you in the air.

Marinette: I honestly don't know what happened. I can't remember anything after I opened the book until I woke up.

Nino: Really?

Marinette: Honest. I couldn't even remember the Ladybugs.

Luka: It was so cool.

Tikki: They were all the previous ladybugs dating back millions of years. The one singing was Bayani Anh she was the only other Ladybug to use the spell successfully. She used the spell during the final battle in a big war. Her love was killed during the battle. They won but her love was already dead. She found out she was pregnant soon after and decided to give up being Ladybug to protect her child so she buried the box in no man's land and it wasn't found for thousands of years.

Marinette: That's horrible.

Tikki: The magic of the spell gave her the baby as that was what she wished most in the world. To be with her love again. I don't know what you wished but It should have or will come true. Can you remember?

Marinette: I remember thinking about you all. I just heard a voice whisper do it for them, do it for Luka, You can all be together again if you just do it. I don't know what it was.

Tikki: That's why you got the marks. So you would always be together even when apart.

Kagami: So they are not Soulmate marks?

Tikki: They are. Mari your wish was to have everyone you loved safe and the soulmate marks keep them safe.

Luka: That's amazing Mari.

Alya: You wished for us? Of everything you could have wished for you chose us?

Marinette: Of course. What would I do without any of you? I love you all too much. [They run at her to hug her and they laugh-cry.]

Adrien: I love you too Buggy.

Alya: Yeah.

Kagami: I love you.

Nino: Me too.

Luka: Hey, She's mine. [They all laugh and sit for a while just talking about everything.]

Night

[Marinette and Luka lie sleeping on the couch snuggled up together whilst Luka's laptop asks if they are still there. Marinette feels heat in her chest and wakes. She looks at Luka who is still sleeping beneath her, both Kwamis lie on the pillow. She slides out of Luka's arms. He stirs but doesn't wake. She pulls a blanket over him and kisses his head. She picks Tikki up and carries her to the bedroom.]

Tikki: What's wrong?

Marinette: I need to speak with Bayani. Can you do that?

Tikki: I can take you back there. It's her choice If she wants to talk.

Marinette: Please.

Tikki: Okay. [Marinette closes her eyes and transforms. She feels a hand in hers and she opens her eyes in front of the castle. She turns and sees Luka.]

Marinette: What are you doing?

Luka: What are you doing?

Marinette: I just want to know more. You were supposed to still be asleep.

Luka: You left, of course, I would wake up.

Marinette: Come on then, but you are sitting outside.

Luka: Okay. [They walk hand in hand to the doors of the ballroom. She stops.]

Marinette: Wait here. [She tries to go in but he pulls her.]

Luka: Be careful. I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [She slips in and he sits on a rock. She walks to the middle and looks around.] Um... Miss Anh? Can I speak to you please? [Silence.] I just wanted to ask you about your wish. [Silence.] And about your love. [A light comes out of a statue and lands in front of Marinette.]

Bayani: Hello Marinette.

Marinette: Bayani Anh?

Bayani: The one and only.

Marinette: And this little one?

Bayani: Tikki told you about him and me.

Marinette: She told me that you used the spell.

Bayani: I know. We Ladybugs watch over you. I know all about you... and that boy you brought with you.

Marinette: I'm sorry, I was supposed to come alone.

Bayani: It's okay, We love him as much as you do. Almost, I don't think anyone will ever love him as much as you do.

Marinette: Me neither. What happened to your love?

Bayani: Come sit down. [They walk over and sit down.] He was a soldier from the opposite side of us. We would meet in secret. We had plans to run away the next night but another fight broke out and I saw him running across the field. I yelled and he stopped, He was shot. I transformed and called for a lucky charm, the book fell and I ran to him. I hugged him close and opened the book. I used the spell, not knowing what would happen. I was hoisted into the air like you were. Everyone stopped fighting to look and the ribbons flew all over the battlefield.

Marinette: What were you thinking?

Bayani: I had the same voice speaking to me. If you can just hold it for a little longer you can fix him, you can bring him back, You can be with him again. I fell to the ground and I had transformed into this. [She gestures to her clothes.]

Marinette: Why didn't your wish bring him back?

Bayani: I got him back.

Marinette: You did?

Bayani: Meet Dušan Wadud.

Marinette: Soul friend. Soulmate.

Bayani: Bingo.

Marinette: What was he like?

Bayani: A lot like your Luka. Brave, selfless and unbelievably cute.

Marinette: He sounds like a great guy.

Bayani: I can show you him if you want, but I need to take Luka too.

Marinette: Okay. [The doors open and he looks around the corner. Marinette holds out her hand and he walks over to take it.]

Bayani: Hello Luka.

Luka: Hello Miss Anh. [They are engulfed in red smoke and when it clears they are standing on a battlefield.] Wow. [They are led through people fighting until they are stopped. They watch on as the story comes true, They watch as he gets killed and she transforms. She runs to the body, yoyo swinging as a shield.]

Young Bayani: No, No, please, come back to me. Hold on I will fix it. You will be okay. [She calls on a lucky charm and the spellbook falls. She starts to read the spell and is taken into the air. Gold ribbons fly across the battlefield and she is revealed in a flowy dress with angel wings.] You will stop this fighting. We have all lost people and homes. I have lost the most important thing to me today and that's not okay. STOP! [They all drop their weapons as if they are hot. Bayani falls to the ground and everyone runs from her. She wakes up on an empty battlefield. She crawls over to her love who is still lying on the ground. She pulls him in close and screams.] No. No. Please. You can't take him from me. Please. No. No. I love you; you can't be gone. [She detransforms.]

Tikki: He's gone, I'm so sorry.

Bayani: He CAN'T be gone. The lucky charm should have worked.

Tikki: I don't know what happened. Come away now.

Bayani: Kill me. Someone kill me!

Tikki: What? No.

Bayani: If I can't be with him in this world I want to be with him in the next.

Tikki: It will be okay. I have a feeling something great is about to happen.

Bayani: Are you sure?

Tikki: Yes. Now come away and let's go home.

Bayani: I don't want to leave him here.

Tikki: How about we bury him?

Bayani: Okay. [The scene stops and Bayani walks over to him and crouches. Luka looks at Marinette who is clinging to his arm with tears streaming down her face. He hugs her.] We buried him on a hill not far from here. The next day I found out I was pregnant. I knew that if I was to keep my baby safe I needed to get rid of the miraculous so I buried it too. [Marinette walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.]

Marinette: You are so strong. I could never even imagine the pain you were in.

Bayani: You will have many choices in your life. Some of which will hurt but you will be strong because you have all of us with you. And the people you wished for. Most importantly you have that. [She points to her heart.] You can love, that is the most important thing in the world. Never forget that.

Marinette: Thank you Bayani. [A cloud of red and then they are back in the ballroom. Other Ladybugs stand together.]

Ladybug: Hello Marinette.

Marinette: Ladybugs. Thank you for showing this to us.

Bayani: It's important to remember that we are all here for you.

Marinette: Thank you. [She goes to the door but stops.]

Bayani: What's wrong?

Marinette: I don't know.

I am Moana, Moana

[(-Who you are) Bayani walks over and holds her hand, she pulls her back to the middle. Luka stands at the door watching. (I-calls me) She drops her hand. Ladybugs walk over and stand together. She stands in the middle looking at them all.(And-Rising) She looks around and scenes play around her of battle, weddings, children running. Etc. She smiles as she watches them. (I-me) She hugs Bayani and touches the baby's head. (That-Way) She gets hugged by other Ladybugs. (I-Moana) She sings out and is engulfed in red smoke, she sees the ladybugs wave as her vision is obscured. The song ends and they wake up back on the couch. Marinette opens her eyes and sits up.]

Luka: That was crazy.

Marinette: It was.

Luka: Did you mean what you said when you were in there?

Marinette: There was a lot you will have to be more specific.

Luka: About not thinking anyone could love me as much as you do.

Mariette: I did. [He kisses her.]

Roof, Sat

[Ladybug's yoyo buzzes.]

Ladybug: Hello? Marinette get over here, We have a problem. Chloe? Yes! Hurry. I'm a bit busy right now can I come in a half-hour? Fine. Don't bring Kagami with you. Okay, See you in a bit.

Chat: What was that?

Ladybug: Chloe's having a problem.

Chat: Ah, that will be us going public.

Ladybug: What! That's great.

Chat: I know. Kagami wanted to tell you but she has to accompany her mum on some trip.

Ladybug: That's amazing. Well done kitty. [She hugs him and kisses his head.]

Chat: Thanks, Princess.

Ladybug: I need a drink before I deal with Chloe. Want to grab a drink?

Chat: Sure. [They walk down the street chatting and taking pictures with tourists. A while later Marinette stands outside Chloe's room tea in hand. Chloe opens the door and pulls Marinette inside.]

Marinette: So?

Chloe: Have you not seen the news? I thought she would have text you immediately.

Marinette: No. She's on a trip with her mother.

Chloe: They are public!

Marinette: We need to move fast.

Chloe: We do. Let's skip to step 3. [She thrusts the book into Marinette's hands]

Marinette: "Stage a side chick."?

Chloe: Yep. I have a friend who is happy to do it.

Marinette: When?

Chloe: When does she come back?

Marinette: Wednesday.

Chloe: Lunch on Wednesday then.

Marinette: Sounds good. Remember. Don't let it trace back to me.

Chloe: Don't worry, I haven't told anyone you are in on the plan.

Marinette: No one else suspects anything.

Chloe: Good. I was going to see if you wanted to grab a drink but it looks like you already have.

Marinette: It's cold outside.

Classroom, Mon.

[Marinette sits in the classroom talking to Alya and Adrien.]

Adrien: Okay, so what are we going to do?

Alya: You could hide.

Marinette: No we need to face her. She would think I told you if you were missing.

Adrien: So what do you suggest?

Marinette: You need to get a hold of the notebook.

Alya: How do we do that? [Chloe walks in and waves.]

Marinette: Leave it to me. Just be ready to guard the doors.

Lunch hall, Wed

[They sit with Chloe at the lunch table.]

Chloe: Ugh, white bread makes me bloated and I have a dress to fit in. I'm going to go change it. [She nods to Marinette and walks off.]

Marinette: You ready for this?

Kagami: No. but I don't have a choice. [A voice rings out from Adrien's table.]

Gabbi: OMG Adrien? [He turns confused. Gabby hugs him]

Adrien: Who are you?

Gabbi: Your girlfriend silly. [Gasps ring out and Chloe stands just behind them.]

Adrien: What? No, I have never seen you before in my life.

Gabbi: Oops, is she here? I'm so sorry. I will go. [She leaves and Adrien comes over to Marinette and Kagami.]

Kagami: Who was that?

Adrien: I don't know.

Marinette: How could you do that to Kagami?

Adrien: I genuinely don't know who she is. I swear.

Alya: I can't believe you, Adrien. [She starts to laugh and they all fall into fits of laughter.] Sorry I can't do it.

Chloe: What's going on here?

Marinette: Do you want to tell them or shall I?

Chloe: I don't know what you mean.

Marinette: Really?

Chloe: I'm out. [The boys block the doors to stop her from getting out.] Let me go.

Marinette: Chloe has been trying to break up Adrien and Kagami.

Chloe: You have no proof.

Marinette: Do I not?

I'd rather be me, Mean Girls

[So your, Everyone looks. So, She stands. Whatever, She gets up on her chair. I won't, She walks along the table. And if I, She looks over the dining hall. With you, She points to Chloe who gets up and tries to leave. Kagami grabs her bag and throws it to Marinette. We're supposed, She jumps down and walks through the hall and speaks to different girls. So here's, She gets on another table and walks along. So I, She stops and takes out the notebook and throws it to Adrien who grabs it and reads it. Chloe looks scared. It's a, She sings out and points to Chloe on you. I'll say, She sings on the table. I don't, she jumps off the table and walks back through the crowd to Chloe, She gives back her bag. So raise, She appears back on a table and raises her hand. She dances on the table. The song ends and everyone cheers and applauds. Chloe runs out of the hall and Marinette jumps off the table, picks her bag up and silently walks out.]

Madam Bustier's room.

[Chloe, Gabbi, Adrien, Marinette, Kagami and Alya sit in front of the desk.]

Madam Bustier: Alright so Miss Bourgeois has been "Plotting" to break up Miss Tsurugi and Mr Agreste?

Marinette: Correct.

Madam Bustier: And you decided to expose her in front of the entire student body?

Marinette: Yep.

Madam Bustier: Detention until the Winter break Miss Bourgeois.

Chloe: WHAT?!

Madam Bustier: You heard me and I will be calling your parents.

Gabbi: That's so unfair.

Madam Bustier: Who the hell are you?

Gabbi: Oh Gabbi Miles. I go to west high.

Madam Bustier: You better get back there then. Both of you go. [They storm off and Madam Bustier looks back at the others.] You have ten minutes left until the end of the day, you may go home.

Adrien: Thank you. [They pick up their stuff and go to walk out.]

Madam Bustier: Marinette.

Marinette: Yes Ma'am.

Madam Bustier: I'm proud of you.

Marinette: What?

Madam Bustier: You have come so far since I first met you. You defended your friends and stood up to Chloe.

Marinette: Thank you, Miss.

Madam Bustier: I still need to call your parents.

Marinette: That's fair.

Madam Bustier: You can go now.

Marinette: Thank you miss. 

Kitchen. Fri

[Marinette and Luka stand in the kitchen of Luka's house, waiting for the brownies to cook. Marinette shows him something on her phone.]

Luka: Wow Mari you look badass up there. Did you get in trouble?

Marinette: Surprisingly not. Madam Bustier got Chloe in trouble but my parents just found it funny.

Luka: Lucky, If I had done that mum would have killed me.

Marinette: My parents are awesome. [The timer dings and Marinette pulls out the tray. Luka goes to touch them and she bats his hand away.] Not yet, they are too hot.

Luka: Aww.

Marinette: You neither Tikki.

Tikki: Aww.

Marinette: I will cut them and when the timer goes off again you can have one. [She cuts them and puts the timer back on. She switches the oven off and sits on the bunker.]

Luka: What do you want to do tonight?

Marinette: I don't know. We haven't been out since Halloween.

Luka: Sounds good, we could get dinner and go for a walk.

Marinette: We can pack these up and drop by mine and grab some baguettes?

Luka: Sounds good. [They pack up stuff and transform. They run off to the bakery. They detransform and walk into the bakery.]

Sabine: Hello dears.

Marinette: Hey Mum, we are heading to the park can we get to baguettes, please?

Sabine: Of course you can. What do you want on them? [They grab them and after Sabine insisting they don't pay they transform and walk hand-in-hand down the streets of Paris. They sit on a wall and eat. They wave at passers-by and some stop to chat. They take a walk around the gardens near the Eiffel tower and Ladybug suddenly disappears.]

Viperion: Bug? Where did you go? [He looks around and sees a red blur at the other end, he runs and looks over a hedge. Ladybug sneaks up behind him and tags him.]

Ladybug: TAG! [She sprints away and he chases after her. They run all over the city chasing one another. Chat and Ryukko appear.]

Ryukko: Whoa, what are you doing? [Ladybug runs up and tags Viperion and keeps running.]

Viperion: Look what you have done! [He tags Chat and they scatter. They play tag which morphs into hide and seek until night falls and they can't see. They meet on the top of a building.]

Ladybug: Truce?

Ryukko: Truce.

Viperion: Yeah. Where's Chat? [He runs up and falls over.]

Ryukko: You okay babe?

Chat: Yeah.

Ladybug: We better head home.

Ryukko: Thank you for dealing with Chloe.

Ladybug: No problem. It was fun.

Chat: You coming back to mine Ry?

Ry: Sure.

Viperion: How's the new place?

Chat: Great. My room's much smaller but I like it.

Ladybug: That's great.

Viperion: We best be off. [Ladybug hugs Ryukko.]

Ladybug: Have fun. [They run off and land back on the roof of Luka's]

The bakery, Sun

[Marinette stands in the bakery on her own. Master Drau comes in and walks up to the counter.]

Marinette: Hello again Master Drau. How are you? [He grabs her wrist and looks]

Master Drau: Ah, I had a feeling you did that. Have you found them?

Marinette: Um... yeah.

Master Drau: That's good. I just came to return the Miraculous to you. [He hands it over.]

Marinette: Thank you Sir. They will be very happy to have Duusu back.

Master Drau: Where is Tikki?

Marinette: She's upstairs having a nap, we had a long transformation today.

Master Drau: Ah. Have a nice day. I hope to see you at the temple at some point.

Marinette: So do I. [He walks out and Sabine comes back.]

Sabine: That man again?

Marinette: Yep. He's harmless.

Sabine: What did he get?

Marinette: He just wanted to chat.

Sabine: You are a good girl.


	21. Fear Factor

The art room, Tues

[They sit in the art room when the Akuma alarm goes off.]

Madam Bustier: Everyone stay calm. I'm sure it's just a test. [A video pops up on the projector.]

Fear Factor: Hello Paris. I am Fear Factor. You had your happy ending but now I will take that away. I want all the miraculous holders to come to the Louvre to hear my demands. [It switches off and Marinette's phone dings. L-What the hell is going on? M-I don't know. Please don't go. L- Okay. Where are you? M- Class, We will meet you at the point.]

Kagami: What's going on? I thought we got them all.

Marinette: He must have lied.

Alya: How do we get out?

Adrien: We can't all ask to go to the bathroom.

Madam Bustier: Everyone stay here I will go find out what's going on. [She leaves and the class look at each other.]

Kagami: We need to go.

Marinette: Just go. We can deal with the consequences later, whether that is tell Miss B or reveal to them, [Adrien tries the door.]

Adrien: Locked.

Marinette: There is no other option. I will transform and cataclysm it. Adrien, I need the ring.

Adrien: What no?

Marinette: Do I have to take it from you? [He hands it over and she transforms. Everyone stares. She cataclysms the door and she yells.]

LadyNoir: Go. [Rose, Juleka and Nath file out confused. She detransforms and gives Plagg food.]

Marinette: Ready? [They all transform and climb out the windows, they run down the streets towards the meeting point.]

Viperion: What's going on?

Ladybug: I don't know. We will get a report as soon as the police question Gabriel.

Chat: I don't like the sound of Fear Factor.

Ryukko: Sounds like a horror movie.

Ladybug: The only way to find out what he wants is to go to him. [They run down to the Louvre and walk in.] Come out. We are here.

Fear Factor: Hello holders.

Ladybug: What are your demands?

Fear Factor: You have perfect lives. I want to make you suffer as I have.

Chat: What makes you think that?

Fear Factor: You have each other. You are in love. Love makes you weak.

Viperion: Love makes you strong. [Fear Factor laughs]

Fear Factor: Say goodbye to your loved ones. [Chains come out of the walls and pull them apart. They struggle as they are pulled away.]

Ladybug: I will find you all. [Viperion grabs her hand as chains wrap around them. She screams as they are pulled apart. They cling onto each other.]

Viperion: You can do this. I love you.

Ladybug: Hold on!

Viperion: Let me go.

Ladybug: No! [They are dragged apart and are dragged into separate rooms.]

Chat Noir

[He stands in an empty room.]

Chat: CATACLYSM!! [He tries to destroy the wall but nothing happens. The wall behind him turns and Hawkmoth emerges with the heroes tied to the wall they struggle.] NO!

Hawkmoth: Hello son. Happy to see me?

Chat: What have you done to them?

Hawkmoth: Nothing, what have you done to them? [Their feet start to go black like a cataclysm but slower. They scream into their gags.]

Chat: NO! What do you want?

Hawkmoth: You. I want you to come away with me. We can be together again, as a family.

Chat: You were never my family. They are and you are hurting them.

Hawkmoth: No you are. It's your cataclysm that did this to them. Look how much pain they are in because of you.

Chat: You are lying.

Hawkmoth: Look at them. [He walks over to Kagami.] Is that your girlfriend? She is very cute.

Chat: Get your hands off her.

Hawkmoth: She can come too.

Chat: This is a trick. You are just trying to scare me.

Hawkmoth: Is it? How do you think you will defeat me?

Chat: Like this. [He whacks him over the head with his baton. He falls to the ground and poofs. Chat runs to the wall and tries to undo them.] I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. [Kagami poofs.] Huh? [He tries Nino and he poofs too.] Ah. Do I just need to poof them all maybe? [He poofs them all and a button appears. He presses it and the floor falls away.]

Ryukko

[She lands in the middle of a small room. She calls out.]

Ryukko: Can anyone hear me? Hello? [Adrien emerges through the wall.] Adrien! Thank god. Adrien?

Adrien: I don't love you. I never have.

Ryukko: What?

Adrien: You will never be good enough for me. I hate you. [He walks away]

Ryukko: What? Adrien? [Ladybug comes through the wall.] BUG! What's going on?

Ladybug: You are a terrible superhero and an even worse friend. Why did I choose you?

Ryukko: Bug?

Ladybug: You will never be good enough. [She follows Adrien. Her mother walks in.]

KM: You are so disobedient. How could I ever love you?

Ryukko: What? This must be a trick. They would never say these things. [She stands up and runs at the wall they come through. She bounces off it and hits into the wall behind her. She screams in pain.] How do I do this? Help! [Adrien walks back through the wall and repeats what he said.] A loop? [She follows him to where he goes out and slips out. She is in a long hallway and she walks down the corridor to a staircase. She goes down into a big room.]

Carapace

[The chains unwrap and he is left alone in a room with a music box.]

Carapace: What is this? RENA! [He sits down in front of it.] I'm not playing this. These things terrify me. [He sits in the silent room for a while until he hears a scream.] FINE! [He reaches for the handle and turns it. Eerie music plays and he closes his eyes for the jump but it doesn't come. He opens his eyes and stares at the box which he is still turning the handle to.] Okay, I'm ready for the clown. [He turns it faster and faster but it doesn't pop. He flips it over and crushes it with his shield. The music stops and he sifts through the remains. He finds a small key.] What? [He walks around the room until he notices a small keyhole on the floor. He puts the key into it and turns it. A hole appears in the floor and he walks over. Before he gets there a clown head springs out. He yells and falls back into a new hole in the floor.]

Rena

[The chains release Rena and drop her into a dark room. A single candle illuminates a small portion of the room she runs to it and picks it up.]

Rena: What is going on? [There is a deep rumble and the walls start to move.] NO! [She tries to use her powers but they don't work. The walls slowly come closer and closer. She tries to push them back. She uses her flute to climb the wall and slips in-between the ceiling and the wall. She crawls out and drops down into the same hallway Kagami was in. She runs down the corridor and down the stairs. One step falls away and she plummets.]

Viperion

[Luka is plopped into a long room.]

Viperion: Bug? Where is she? If you hurt her I swear. [A spotlight at the end of the room illuminates Marinette.] MARI! [He runs towards her.] Mari are you okay? What did they do to you? [She pulls her sleeve up.]

Marinette: [Quietly.] It's gone. [He looks down]

Viperion: What? It can't be.

Marinette: It's gone. I... I have to go. [She runs and disappears.]

Viperion: Marinette wait! [He runs after but hits a wall. He pounds on it. He turns to see Marinette lying on the ground covered in blood. He runs to her.] MARINETTE! No. No. I will get us out of here.

Marinette: It's too late.

Viperion: No. Stay awake. Help! Let me out of here.

Marinette: I love you snake boy.

Viperion: I love you too my butterfly girl. [She closes her eyes and he tries to wake her again.] Mari. Please. [She disappears and he jumps up.] What?

Marinette: Luka. [He turns.]

Viperion: What is this? [She walks towards him.]

Marinette: I can't do this anymore. [She takes off her ring and gives it to him.] I'm sorry.

Viperion: Mari? [She walks away. He tries to grab her hand but she poofs.] What is this? [He looks around.] I want the real Marinette. Where is she? Please. [He sinks to the floor in defeat. A hole appears in the floor. He crawls over to it and looks in. Marinette is hanging onto a thin pole.] Is this another trick?

Marinette: Help me. [She reaches back up and he tries to grab her but she is too deep. He tries to go lower but as he reaches for her they fall.]

Ladybug

[Ladybug lands in the middle of a dark room.]

Ladybug: Hello? Who's there? [The lights come up and she sees the heroes lying on the ground. She screams.] NO! [Viperion stirs.]

Viperion: Mari. [She runs over and holds him.]

Ladybug: What happened?

Viperion: He was too strong. I'm sorry.

Ladybug: No. Stay with me. Stay awake.

Viperion: Take care of Juleka for me.

Ladybug: Don't say that. You will be okay. I will get us all out of here.

Viperion: They are gone bug.

Ladybug: NO. They can't be. You were just here. How did this happen?

Viperion: I love you Marinette.

Ladybug: I love you too.

Viperion: Don't cry. It will be okay.

Ladybug: How will I do this without you?

Viperion: I will always be with you. [He grabs her wrist and closes his eyes. Ladybug screams and pulls him close.]

Ladybug: No, wake up. Please wake up. [She sits crying.]

Hold on, Chord Overstreet.

[She sings to him through tears. She screams the second please don't leave me and whispers from the last hold on until the end. She cries as she puts him down and goes over to the others. They poof as she touches them.]

Ladybug: What is going on? [She stands up and Luka poofs.] What? [The wall goes like glass and...]

Before

[They all fall from different directions into a big room to where Ryukko is standing.]

Viperion: What's going on here?

Rena: Our fears. They are coming true.

Ryukko: How do we know this isn't a trick?

Viperion: Where is Bug? [As he says that a wall goes like one-way glass and Ladybug is dropped into the room on the other side. They watch her find their bodies. Viperion pounds on the glass and the other stand frozen.] We are here Bug. [She crosses to Viperion's body and watch as she holds him close and their talk. He keeps banging] That's not us. We are here. [Chat holds him back and they listen to her pleas for him to wake up. They listen to her singing. She poofs the others and Chat yells as he whacks the glass with his metal staff. The glass shatters and they stand looking at each other.]

Ladybug: What? [Viperion runs and she pushes him away.] NO!

Viperion: Bug it's me.

Ladybug: No. It's another trick. [He grabs her hand and puts it to his heart.]

Viperion: It's not. I promise. [She hugs him and cries with joy. The others run to hug as well.]

Fear Factor: Aww so lovely. You found each other again. You may have faced one fear but you still have to fight me. [They drop into a big bright room. Fear Factor stands at one side and the heroes stand at the other.] Ready? [They fight and manage to pin him down. Ladybug calls for the lucky charm and a pair of glasses fall. She puts them on and his bracelet glows. She breaks it and a black butterfly comes out. She cleanses it and they appear back outside the Louvre but it's night. Fear Factor turns back into a man and Carapace and Chat help him up. Ladybug's legs give way and she falls to the ground. Viperion rushes over.]

Viperion: Are you okay bug?

Ladybug: I just saw you all dead but other than that yeah I'm great.

Viperion: Come on let's get you home.

Ladybug: Home or to mine?

Viperion: To your house. [He helps her up and they walk back to Marinette's. They detransform and Alya helps Marinette up to her bed.]

Alya: I know today has been scary but you should try and sleep.

Marinette: Yeah. Thank you.

Alya: No problem. You gave us all a scare with that song.

Marinette: You heard it?

Alya: Yeah. Luka was pounding on the glass like mad.

Marinette: I was so scared.

Alya: I know. [They hug.] I love you Mari.

Marinette: I love you too.

Later.

[Ryukko lands on Marinette's balcony at the same time as Chat Noir.]

Chat: It looks like we had the same idea.

Ryukko: I didn't want to be alone and your bed was empty.

Chat: You went to mine?

Ryukko: Yeah. [Chat pulls the key out of his pocket and opens the trapdoor. Ryukko goes first and detransforms on her way down. She crawls under the covers and cuddles up to Marinette. Chat lowers himself down and curls up at the bottom of the bed.]

Marinette: Huh?

Kagami: Shhh, sleep time. [They fall back asleep until another lowers themselves into the trapdoor. Alya detransforms and slides under the covers on her other side.]

Alya: Sorry. I just wanted to check you were okay. [Marinette cuddles into her and they fall back asleep. Luka appears on the balcony a while later and goes to open the trapdoor but stops. He smiles seeing them all cuddled together. He pulls his phone out and takes a picture. A good one for the album.]

The art room, Thur

[Marinette walks in and Rose tackles her.]

Marinette: What?

Rose: What was that?

Marinette: What?

Juleka: Leave her. [Juleka helps her up.]

Rose: You had the cat miraculous.

Marinette: Yeah. I was just holding it for Chat.

Nathaniel: So you know who he is?

Marinette: No. He just left it for me to look after.

Juleka: Still that's cool.

Marinette: Ehhh. [The other heroes walk in and hug Marinette.] Woah what is it with you and hugs today?

Kagami: How are you?

Alya: We missed you yesterday.

Marinette: I'm okay. I was just feeling a bit under the weather. You know how I am at wintertime.

Juleka: Luka was off yesterday too. Do you know anything about that?

Marinette: No? I was in my room all day.

Juleka: Yeah. Okay.

Marinette: Tell her Alya.

Alya: She was. I visited her at lunch and after school. She was in bed all day. [This wasn't a lie. Marinette did spend the day in her room but she did know why Luka was off school. They spent the day together talking about what had happened and the lyrics to Marinette's song. They both felt a lot better after and Luka went home just after 3.]

Sal's. Sat

[Marinette walks into Sal's. Tracy makes her way over and hugs her.]

Tracy: Hello Marinette. What can I do for you today?

Marinette: Is Luka here yet? I gave my keys to my mum and she's off to town.

Tracy: No not yet. You are welcome to have a drink while you wait.

Marinette: Thank you, Auntie. [She sits on a stool next to the gap in the wall were chefs put the food to be served.]

Tracy: What's wrong darlin'?

Marinette: Nothing, I have just had a rough week.

Tracy: What happened?

Marinette: How much time do you have?

Tracy: How much time do you need?

Marinette: Did Luka tell you about Chloe?

Tracy: Yeah, he said she wanted to break Adrien and Kagami up. She didn't!

Marinette: No she didn't. I exposed her in the middle of the cafeteria.

Tracy: Did you dance on the tables?

Marinette: Yes actually.

Tracy: Ooh. I need to get you in one day.

Marinette: That would be nice.

Tracy: That's not all that is troubling you.

Marinette: Let's say I had a nightmare. It's close enough to what happened.

Tracy: Oh darlin'. Nightmares are the devil's work. What you need is a dreamcatcher.

Marinette: I will look into it. I'm sorry for ruining your day with my sad stories.

Tracy: That's okay baby. It's good for someone to just listen. [She pushes two plates out.] Can you take those to table fourteen, please?

Marinette: Of course I can. [She takes them over.] Who ordered the chicken pasta salad? And the macaroni cheese? Do you need anything else?

Man: Can we get some salt and pepper for the table?

Marinette: Sure, there should have been some already. I will go grab that for you. [She grabs some from the trolley and takes It back.] There you go, anything else?

Man: Do you work here? You don't have a uniform.

Marinette: Oh no, I am waiting for my boyfriend with the house keys and I was asked to help out.

Man: You are very good.

Marinette: Thank you, sir. If that will be all. [She smiles and walks back. She takes a couple more plates out and comes back to see Luka hanging up his coat.]

Luka: Hey babe, what are you doing here?

Marinette: I gave Mum my keys so I can't get in.

Luka: You want to hang for a while? I'm the only server for the next half hour.

Marinette: Sure. [He puts his apron on and passes one to her. They walk back to the main dining area.]

Tracy: Table eight. [Luka takes them off.] You working here now?

Marinette: Looks like it. [Some more people come in and Marinette goes over to sit them down. Tracy calls to Marinette.]

Tracy: Put something on the jukebox. [Marinette goes over and puts something in. It stays silent.] 

Luka: You need to kick it. [He kicks the side and it starts to play.]

Marinette: Thanks love. [The music starts and Marinette hums as she cleans tables.]

Tracy: Sing us something Marinette.

Marinette: Um... [She goes back over and puts a new song in. She kicks it and it plays.]

Money, Money, Money, ABBA

[Marinette sings as she serves. Luka and Tracy stand at the counter watching her. She comes back over as the song changes.]

Tracy: That was lovely.

Marinette: Thanks. [Luka wraps his arms around Marinette and kisses the back of her head.]

Luka: I like that one more than Wednesday's song.

Marinette: So do I. [Another server comes in and Marinette gives him her apron.]

Server: Thanks.

Luka: You heading home?

Marinette: Yeah. Do we need anything from the shop?

Luka: I don't think so, I went on Thursday. [He pulls the keys out of his jacket pocket and unhooks the car key.] I will be home at about 7.

Marinette: Perfect. [She grabs her jacket and kisses him.] Bye Auntie.

Tracy: You have a good day Mari. Remember what I said.

Marinette: Will do. [She buttons up her jacket and waves as she walks out.]

Luka's

[Marinette sits at the table looking over a book. There is a knock on the door. She answers to Luka.]

Luka: Hey.

Marinette: Hi. [They go back in and Luka dumps his bag on the couch.]

Luka: What are you up to?

Marinette: I have my lit test on Monday because we are off to some cheer meet on Wednesday.

Luka: That will be cold.

Marinette: Yeah. It's to do some team bonding.

Luka: Where is it?

Marinette: I'm not 100% sure. We are away until Friday.

Luka: Friday?

Marinette: Don't worry I will be back in time for your concert, I promise.

Luka: Good. I can't wait for you to hear my groups stuff.

Marinette: It will be awesome.

Luka: When do you break up for Christmas break?

Marinette: Friday.

Luka: Cool.

Marinette: What's for dinner?

Luka: I don't know. I got a pizza that needs to be eaten.

Marinette: Pizza it is. [They sit down to eat.] Did you ever think this is how life would turn out?

Luka: What do you mean?

Marinette: Superhero adventures? Playing concerts? Being in the history books forever?

Luka: Not exactly, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Would you?

Marinette: I could do without the anxiety but no. I wouldn't. I like where we are at.

Luka: So do I. If this was forever I wouldn't be mad. [Marinette sigh-laughs.]

Marinette: Me neither.

Marinette's Tues evening

[Marinette closes her suitcase and stands up.]

Tikki: Have you got everything?

Marinette: Yep.

Tikki: I'm going to miss you!

Marinette: It's only two days.

Tikki: I know but still. [She hugs Marinette.] Why can't I come?

Marinette: We can't have jewellery and if I lose my earrings or someone takes them you are gone.

Tikki: What if another Akuma strikes?

Marinette: Chat can do it. I believe in him.

Tikki: They questioned him didn't they.

Marinette: Yeah. He said he didn't know how it happened.

Tikki: That's a bunch of bullcrap.

Marinette: LANGUAGE!

Tikki: Sorry. [Chat taps on the roof.]

Marinette: It's open. [He pokes his head through.]

Chat: Hey bug.

Marinette: Hey.

Chat: You excited for the trip?

Marinette: Yeah. I need a break.

Chat: The fencing team went there, it's not relaxing.

Marinette: I know but at least I'm out in the fresh air.

Chat: You will have an amazing time [Tikki flies to hug Marinette.]

Marinette: I'll see you on Friday.

Tikki: Bye, be safe.

Marinette: I will. [She takes off her earrings and hands them to Chat along with the fox miraculous.]

Chat: Don't worry princess we will have fun. Plagg has been nonstop talking about spending time with Tikki.

Marinette: She has been excited too. Remember the plan?

Chat: Yep, meet you outside the school at 12. You run home, get changed, transform and arrive at Luka's school for 2:30.

Marinette: Well done Kitty. [She pats his head and he pulls himself back up.] It's going to be a lonely night.

Camp, Wed night

[The girls sit on logs around the campfire. They are cold, wet and miserable.]

Miss Cameron: Maybe December isn't the best time to do this.

Eli: Duh.

Miss Cameron: Hey, I didn't book it. How about we play some games to get to know each other better? [They moan] I wasn't asking. Right everyone put your hands up. Anything said here won't be repeated again. Agreed? [They nod.] Okay, never have I ever gotten a tattoo. [Some people put their fingers down.] Ooh, okay. Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket? [A few more put fingers down and so does Miss Cameron.] Never have I ever dumped someone over text. [Fingers go down.] Never have I ever had a holiday romance. [She puts a finger down and the class ooh.]

Pretty: What was the story behind that miss?

Miss Cameron: I was 18 and had just left school. Me and some friends went away to Spain for a week and I met a very cute boy called Enoch. He came out with us on day trips and to the clubs at night. [They aww] I think you forget teachers were young once too. Okay, a new one. Never have I ever kissed a celebrity. [Marinette and Alya giggle and put fingers down.] Ooh. Okay here's a good one Never have I ever lied in this game. [A lot of fingers go down and they laugh.] Never have I ever stole something with a value higher than €5. [Some fingers go down.] This one is for the older girls. Never have I ever lied to my parents about being drunk. [One or two fingers go down along with Miss Cameron's.] Okay that's most people down. How about truth or dare since there is such a small group of us? [They agree and move three to a log.] Okay who wants to go first?

Jayme: Bae. Truth or dare?

Bae: Dare.

Jayme: I dare you to scream the first word that comes to mind.

Bae: FARTS! [They laugh.]

Jayme: That was the first word?

Bae: I panicked.

Miss Cameron: Okay Bae your turn.

Bae: Patricia Truth or dare?

Patricia: Truth.

Bae: What is the worst rumour you have told?

Patricia: Oh. The one in the fourth year about Madam Dubois being pregnant with a student's baby. Turns out she used a donor.

Pretty: I remember that.

Miss Cameron: Okay, Who are you picking Patricia?

Patricia: Maisie. Truth or dare.

Maisie: Dare.

Patricia: Do as many pushups as you can in one minute. [She jumps up and does the dare. They cheer and clap when she's done. She sits back down.]

Miss Cameron: Well done Maisie.

Maisie: Thank you, Miss. Jaymie, truth or dare?

Jaymie: Dare of course.

Maisie: Um... Ooh. Say a tongue twister really fast.

Jaymie: Betty Botter bought some butter but, said she, the butter's bitter. If I put it in my batter, it will make my batter bitter.  
But a bit of better butter will make my bitter batter better.  
So she bought some better butter, better than the bitter butter,  
put it in her bitter batter, made her bitter batter better.  
So 't was better Betty Botter bought some better butter. [They laugh and cheer.] Thank you, thank you. Miss C truth or dare?

Miss Cameron: Hmm. Truth.

Jaymie: What was your most embarrassing story?

Miss Cameron: Ooh, when I was in university I went out one night and I was stopped by a police officer who escorted me home and my roommate said some pretty rude things that are sure to get me fired if I repeat them. It all worked out because that police officer is now my fiancé. But that roommate is going to be my maid of honour so I think that story will come up. [The girls ooh.] Okay my turn. Alya truth or dare?

Alya: Dare.

Miss Cameron: See how long you can do a handstand for. [She casually flips onto her head.]

Alya: Okay. Mari truth or dare.

Marinette: Truth.

Alya: Are you or are you not planning on spending the rest of your life with Luka?

Marinette: I am. [Alya stands back up and sits on the log.]

Pretty: What's your boyfriend like Marinette?

Marinette: He's great.

Bae: Have you said I love you yet?

Marinette: Yeah loads of times.

Maisie: Ooh so it's really serious?

Marinette: Yeah. Wait I thought this was supposed to be truth or dare?

Eli: Nah we just want to hear more about Luka. You said he plays the guitar?

Marinette: Yeah?

Patricia: Has he written any songs for you?

Marinette: Yeah, some.

Alya: Sing us the one you wrote for him.

All: Yeah, Go on, etc

Marinette: Okay, fine.

I do adore, Mindy Gledhill.

[She sings as the campfire crackles. They all silently listen.]

Miss Cameron: That's beautiful Marinette. You are truly in love.

Alya: You could say you are soulmates? [Marinette and Alya laugh]

Maisie: What's funny?

Marinette: It's an inside joke.

Pretty: Ah. 

School, fri

[They hop out the bus and Marinette spots Adrien and Kagami, she grabs her bag and runs over to them.]

Kagami: Hey. How was camp?

Marinette: Cold and wet. Great fun though.

Adrien: Here is your earrings back and Alya's necklace.

Marinette: Thank you so much. I hope they were good.

Adrien: Angels. Nino took Trixx away on Wednesday and they apparently had some interesting talks.

Marinette: Oh no. How about Tikki?

Adrien: Perfect as always.

Marinette: Thank you so much for looking after them.

Adrien: Anytime. Plagg loved having someone to eat cheese and cuddle with. [Plagg pokes him through his jacket.] Ouch! [Alya comes over and Marinette gives her the necklace.]

Alya: Thanks. How were they?

Adrien: Great. Trixx spent the night with Nino.

Alya: Oh. Right we better get going.

Kagami: Have fun.

Marinette: Are you two off on a date?

Adrien: Yeah. You have one too so go before you are late.

Marinette: Okay, I'm going. Love you. [Alya drags her away and they wave from the pavement. An hour later Marinette and Alya stand in Marinette's room both had showers and dressed Marinette for the concert.]

Alya: Got everything?

Marinette: Yes stop worrying, that's my job.

Alya: Sorry. Have fun and don't stay out too late.

Marinette: That's my line.

Alya: You better go.

Marinette: See you later then. [The girls hug and Marinette goes downstairs.] That's me off, Alya's still upstairs but she's getting picked up soon.

Sabine: Are you staying at Luka's?

Marinette: I'm not sure when the show finishes but probably.

Sabine: Have fun. [Marinette kisses her mum's cheek and slips out the side door. She stops in an alley and puts her earrings back in.]

Tikki: I missed you.

Marinette: So did I. It sounds like you had fun with Plagg and Adrien.

Tikki: Yeah! Let's transform. [She transforms and runs over the roofs. She lands near the school and detransforms. She pulls her ticket out as she walks towards the front. She shows her ticket and goes into the lobby. She waits around until the doors open. She finds her seat and sits down next to an old couple.]

Eunice: Hello dear. My name's Eunice.

Marinette: Hello I'm Marinette.

Eunice: That's a lovely dress you have on.

Marinette: Thank you, I made it myself.

Eunice: You are very talented. Are you here to see a sibling perform?

Marinette: No, my boyfriend.

Eunice: Oh that's lovely. We are here to see our granddaughter, she's a pianist.

Marinette: Lovely, he's a guitarist and songwriter.

Eunice: Wow, you must be so proud of him.

Marinette: I am. [They make small talk until the lights go down and they are announced. The curtains go up and they cheer. Eunice waves.]

Marinette: Is that your Granddaughter?

Eunice: Yes. [They watch as they play a few pieces and then they move onto groups.]

Professor: The classes were split into 5 groups of 6 and given a prompt to write a piece to perform. [He announces the groups and they play. There is Adventure, Gratitude, Clouds and Past. Eunice points her Granddaughter out in group 2.] And the next group's word in contradiction to past is future. This piece is very different from the others we have seen tonight. Written by Luka Couffaine here is be with you.

Marinette: That's him. [She points to Luka.]

Eunice: He is very cute. You have matching hair.

Marinette: Yeah kind of.

Just wanna be with you, HSM

[Marinette cheers and Luka looks up, he spots her and smiles. They start to play. Marinette smiles as she listens. Pictures of the people in the group and their friends and partners flash through behind them. There are some pictures of Luka and Marinette and some of the band and hero team as civilians. Tears fall as they get to the end. The audience claps. Eunice puts a hand on her knee and offers a tissue.]

Eunice: Did he write it?

Marinette: Yes.

Eunice: You are one lucky girl.

Marinette: Thank you.

Eunice: 56 years of marriage and this one has never written me a song. [Her husband turns.]

Husband: You know I am tone deaf. [They laugh]

Marinette: I hope in 56 years we are as happy as you are.

Eunice: You will be. [The concert ends and they walk back out to the lobby. Eunice hugs Marinette and goes to warm up the car. Marinette turns to the husband and pulls out a piece of paper that she scribbles her details on. She offers it to him.]

Marinette: If you want to write that song.

Husband: Thank you, dear. [The students come out and Marinette spots Luka at the side.]

Marinette: See you later. [She runs over and hugs him, he puts down his case and hugs her back.] 

Luka: I take it you liked the song.

Marinette: I loved it. You are amazing. [He kisses her.]

Luka: No you are. [He wipes her tears away.] Oh, your makeup's ruined.

Marinette: It was worth it.

Luka: Come on let's go home. [They walk through the lobby. A middle-aged man comes up to them.]

Kevin: Well done Luka your song was a big hit.

Luka: Thanks, Kevin. Oh, Marinette this is my Professor.

Kevin: Ah Marinette, Luka told me about you when we were brainstorming.

Marinette: Did he now?

Kevin: All good things don't worry. I'll let you two go, good job today.

Luka: Thanks, man. [He walks away and they walk towards the car. Eunice calls from a few cars over.]

Eunice: Great song Luka.

Luka: Thank you, Ma'am. [They get in.] Who was that?

Marinette: Eunice. She sat next to me. We might be helping her husband write her a song.

Luka: Okay. What do you want to do?

Marinette: How about we go play?

Luka: Sounds good, where?

Marinette: I'll find somewhere. You had dinner?

Luka: I was waiting for you.

Marinette: Home for dinner then go play.

Luka: Sounds good. [After they have had dinner and grabbed their instruments they transform and Ladybug runs in front with Viperion close behind.]

Viperion: Where are we going?

Ladybug: Hold on we are almost there. [She leads them to the Louvre and they land in the middle. Their instruments are transformed to where they are unrecognisable. They walk through the courtyard and stop on a raised platform. They pull their instruments off their backs and they talk about what they want to play first. A small crowd forms around them as people wander through to find somewhere to eat. Rena and Carapace are walking by and stop when they hear the music. They stop to watch.]

Home, Philip Philips

Lava, Disney music

[LB puts her Violin down and asks the little kids if they want to dance. They dance as Viperion plays. She joins him back on the platform to sing the other part.]

Say you won't let go, James Arthur

[They finish and run back to the house. They detransform and collapse onto the bed.]

Luka: That was so much fun.

Marinette: Yeah.


	22. Snow and Sparkles

Marinette's Sun.

[The girls are sitting in Marinette's room chatting.]

Alya: So other than Luka and Chat as Ladybug have you kissed anyone else?

Marinette: Well...

Kagami: No! Ooh, who?

Marinette: Don't hate me, it was a while back, emotions were high.

Alya: No. Not my Marinette.

Marinette: Chat as Marinette.

Alya: What!? When?

Marinette: About a year back.

Kagami: Ooh, I can totally tease him about this.

Marinette: No! You can't tell anyone. We swore we would never tell. Kagami: Okay. What happened!

Flashback- Marinette's balcony, night

[Marinette sits on her balcony crying. Chat drops down and crouches down beside her.]

Chat: Princess? What's wrong?

Marinette: You know how I told you about the boy I had a crush on?

Chat: Yeah?

Marinette: I have decided to give up trying to ask him out.

Chat: Oh princess. [He sits beside her and pulls her onto his knee to hug her.] You are amazing how someone not like you?

Marinette: Thanks Kitty, I wish he saw me like that. I get so flustered and I stumble on my words. He just thinks I'm funny.

Chat: He's such an idiot.

Marinette: Don't say that. He has a good heart and is a really good friend.

Chat: Handsome?

Marinette: Yeah, that too. [He turns her face so she looks into his eyes.]

Chat: Mari you are incredible. You are so talented, smart and beautiful, he doesn't deserve you. [He brings her face to his and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. She puts her hands on his chest, after a few seconds she pulls away.]

Bad Idea, waitress

It's a bad idea, me and you [She sits beside him]  
It's a bad idea, me and you  
I've never known anything so true  
It's a terrible idea, me and you

You are in love with Ladybug  
You have a crush  
You're a superhero  
You can't know my identity   
It's a bad idea, me and you [They look back at each other]  
Let's just keep kissing til we come to [They kiss and Marinette stands up to back away. He grabs her hand and they dance, feet moving fast.]

Heart, stop racing  
Let's face it, making mistakes like this  
Will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind, stop running  
It's time we just let this thing go [She walks over to the railing and looks back at him.]  
It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

It's a bad idea, me and you  
It's a bad idea, me and you  
Hold me close while I think this through [He hugs her.]  
Yeah, it's a very poor idea, me and you [She pushes him away. He grabs her hand and they fast dance again.]

Heart, stop racing  
Let's face it, making mistakes like this  
will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind, stop running  
It's time we just let this thing go [She breaks away and leans against the railings. He stands next to her]  
It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

It's not right for me  
It's the only thing I've ever done  
What if I never see myself ever be anything more  
Than what I've already become? [He pulls her back in and kisses her. She walks to the other side of the balcony.]  
I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea  
Just one

Heart, keep racing [She runs back to him and they fast dance again.]  
Let's make mistakes  
Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad  
This secret is safe  
No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had  
Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense  
And make good what has been just so bad  
Let's see this through  
It's a pretty good bad idea  
Me and you [They stand looking at each other.]

Chat: I...I better go.

Marinette: Yeah.

Chat: It's a bad idea?.

Marinette: Yeah it is. [End flashback]

Marinette: And then he left.

Alya: Jeeze dude.

Marinette: I know.

Kagami: That's crazy.

Marinette: I hope you're not mad at me.

Kagami: I'm not mad. [She lies down across Marinette's legs.] I think it's funny.

Alya: What do you want to watch?

Later

[The girls lie in the bed watching a movie and Marinette's phone pings. She checks it.]

A- Is Kagami with you?

M-Yeah, What's up?

A-What do you think she would like for Christmas? She's spending the day with us so I want to get her something special.

M-I don't know. Has she mentioned anything to you?

A-No?

M-How about something you made?

A-Like what?

M-I will send you some ideas.

A-Thanks buggy. [She scrolls and sends him a few links.] That one is perfect. Will you come over and help me?

M-Okay but you need to do most of it. Tuesday okay?

A-Great, I love you bug.

M-Save it for your girlfriend.

A-Sorry.

M- Love you too kitten. [She smiles.]

Alya: What are you smiling about?

Marinette: Don't worry about it.

Adrien's Tue

[Marinette walks up the path to Adrien's house. She opens the door and goes in.]

Casey: Hello Marinette, Adrien's room is up the stairs and on the right.

Marinette: Thanks. [She makes her way upstairs and knocks.]

Adrien: Come in. [She goes in to see him sitting on the floor with lots of envelopes and pieces of paper on the floor.]

Marinette: What have you done silly cat?

Adrien: I was putting them all together and it got messy.

Marinette: You had the right idea but you should really keep your floor clear. [She helps him organise the envelopes and they sit down.] Did you have a think about what you want to write for them?

Adrien: Yes, [He pulls a notebook out and she reads it.]

Marinette: These are great Kitten. I have the photos you wanted.

Adrien: Thank you. [He flicks through them.] I think these ones are yours. [He pulls them out and hands them back.]

Marinette: Thanks.

Adrien: What did you make Luka?

Marinette: A jumper because he has no good winter clothes and a photo frame with a picture and messages on it.

Adrien: You sent that to me, he will love it.

Marinette: Let's get started then. [They sit as Adrien writes the letters and Marinette helps to match photos with letters.] Well done Kitty she's going to love it.

Adrien: Thank you for helping Bug.

Marinette: No problem. [She puts her gloves and jacket on and grabs her bag.]

Adrien: What are you up to now?

Marinette: I still have a few things to grab from the craft store. [She pulls a hat on and pets his head.]

Adrien: Okay. See you on Thursday.

Marinette: Thursday?

Adrien: Triple date?

Marinette: Oh yeah. Totally didn't forget.

Adrien: You are crazy bug.

Marinette: I know. [She closes the door and walks down the stairs and to the kitchen, she's filling her bottle up when Sam comes in and sits on the counter.]

Sam: Hey Marinette, how's the project coming on?

Marinette: Really good, he's almost finished them all.

Sam: He was showing me the links you sent. Which one did he choose?

Marinette: The letter one. It's really sweet. [She puts the bottle in her backpack.] Can you video it?

Sam: Of course. We will have the camera on all the time as it's our first Christmas all together.

Marinette: You don't know how much this means to him. We were all so worried about him.

Sam: I love having him around, we weren't planning on having kids and when Casey asked if we could take him I was scared but Adrien's a good boy. Plus he has good friends to look after him which is very important.

Marinette: He has great cousins too.

Sam: That makes me feel so old. [Marinette giggles.]

Marinette: I'll see you later.

Cinema, Thurs

[They stand on the corner of the street waiting on Marinette. She runs up and stops in front of them.]

Marinette: Sorry, Sorry the tram broke down and I had to Ladybug it.

Alya: Good thing I booked the tickets online. Let's go. [They walk down and Luka takes Marinette's hand.]

Luka: How was your day? Apart from getting stuck in the tram.

Marinette: Good, we had a big morning rush which is odd for a Thursday. How was work?

Luka: Good. Someone played your song which made us smile. Tracy was asking when your next shift was.

Marinette: It was fun, we made a good team.

Luka: I will see when she wants you back in. [They sit down in the cinema and Marinette pulls out some snacks from her bag.]

Kagami: My favourite!

Nino: Thanks, Mari. [Luka kisses her.]

Luka: You are amazing babe. [They watch the movie and when it's done they stand in the foyer looking at the snow falling outside.]

Kagami: Aw man.

Nino: Transform and run?

Alya: I'll race you to the Eiffel tower.

Kagami: You're on. [They all go outside and transform in an alley. They stand on the roof ready to go.]

Chat: 3,2,1 GO! [They run off. Ladybug takes a shortcut through some houses. She lands on the Eiffel tower and folds her wings in. Chat is next and then Carapace.]

Rena: How did you get here so fast?

Ladybug: Wings, and I took a shortcut.

Chat: Not fair.

Ladybug: It's entirely fair. [Chat shakes his head, soaking them all. They scream and Ryukko jumps at him tackling him to the ground. She sits on his stomach and he looks up at them all.]

Chat: What do you call a cow with no legs?

Ryukko: What?

Chat: Ground beef. [They groan.] What it's funny!

Ryukko: You're lucky you are pretty. [She helps him up and he kisses her.]

Rena: I'm cold. Bug you coming to mine?

Ladybug: Yeah I just need to go grab a spare change from mine. Will I just meet you there?

Rena: Kay. [They say goodbye and run off. A half-hour later Marinette and Alya sit in Alya's room. Marinette with knitting needles and Alya sits at her computer updating the blog.]

Alya: Is this okay? [She turns her computer towards Marinette and she puts her stuff down to look at it.]

Marinette: Did you video us?

Alya: No, other people did though. They seemed to really enjoy it.

Marinette: It was loads of fun. Did you see Luka's song?

Alya: Yeah, why do you think I was trying to get you there on time?

Marinette: It's perfect, do you want a quote?

Alya: What I want is an interview but you wouldn't want...

Marinette: Okay.

Alya: ...to so I'm fine with that. Wait? What did you say?

Marinette: I will give you an interview.

Alya: Thank you!

Marinette: Not today though.

Alya: That's fine. How about next week?

Marinette: Sounds good, we could take questions from the blog and answer them live.

Alya: Oh! Good idea. 

Marinette's room, sun.

[Marinette closes the curtains and opens her drawer. She hears footsteps on her balcony.]

Marinette: It's open. [Viperion opens the hatch and drops down.]

Viperion: Hey babe.

Marinette: Hey. How was your day?

Viperion: Better now I get to see you. [He kisses her.]

Marinette: God, you are as bad as Chat. [She turns back to the drawers.]

Viperion: How did you get flour on the back of your head?

Marinette: It's not flour its corn-starch. I tripped and It spilt all over me.

Viperion: How are you going to get it out? If It gets wet it will go sticky.

Marinette: I need to brush It out as much as I can, then shower.

Viperion: Ah. I just dropped by to ask what you wanted for dinner this week.

Marinette: Um, I don't know. Just get whatever.

Viperion: Okay.

Marinette: What days are you working?

Viperion: I have Sunday off for band.

Marinette: What time do you get off on Saturday?

Viperion: 5.

Marinette: We are prepping for the Christmas week rush on Saturday so I will be home at about half-past.

Viperion: How about I swing past and get you after?

Marinette: Sounds good. [She kisses him and grabs her brush.]

Viperion: See you then. [He climbs back out the hatch and she tries to run her brush through her hair.]

Marinette: Ouch! 

Mural, Tues

[The girls sit against the wall with Alya's laptop in front of them. Rena sets up the Livestream and sits back down. Ryukko sits in Ladybugs lap. People join and Ladybug pulls the questions up on her yoyo.]

Rena: Hey Bugheads, We will just give it a minute.

Ryukko: Kay.

Rena: Bug you have the questions so just fire away when you are ready.

Ladybug: Okay, Will you give anyone else a miraculous? Also where is Multimouse? Erm, if the situation calls for it we might and we have been unable to find her but we are hopeful. Ry this one is for you. Are you and Chat Noir dating?

Ryukko: I thought people would have figured that out by now, but yeah we are.

Rena: And they are one of the cutest couples.

Ladybug: They are.

Rena: Another one!

Ladybug: Okay, What is something you recommend everyone does at least once?

Ryukko: Oh! Travel, it's so cool to see how other people live.

Rena: Do something crazy like skinny dipping.

Ladybug: We jumped into the seine one time.

Rena: Oh yeah! That was freezing.

Ryukko: What about you Bug?

Ladybug: Um, I don't know. Probably do something good.

Rena: That's such a Ladybug answer.

Ryukko: I like this game. Another one!

Ladybug: Okay. Do your superhero personalities reflect those of your civilian selves?

Ryukko: I think you are pretty similar both in costume and out.

Rena: Yeah. Buggy you are almost exactly the same.

Ladybug: Apart from being incredibly clumsy.

Ryukko: You are much less now. You can wear heels.

Ladybug: I did almost break my leg one show tripping over a wire.

Rena: Good thing Viperion was there to catch you.

Ladybug: Yeah. There was like three falls in a row he managed to catch me. [Rena looks at the chat.]

Rena: There are almost a hundred thousand people here.

Ryukko: Seriously?

Ladybug: That's so cool. Thank you.

Rena: Here's one. What are your plans for the holidays?

Ladybug: I'm spending the 25th with my family and on the 26th we are all meeting up to go do something.

Rena: Same here. I think me and Carapace are going to visit his family on the 23rd.

Ladybug: Ooh! [Rena shoves Ladybug.] Hey!

Rena: What about you Ry?

Ryukko: I'm spending the day with Chat and his family. [The girls ooh] Stop!

Rena: Oh here's a good one, Ladybug will you please sing us a song?

Ladybug: Ah I knew this would happen so I brought something... You are going to have to move boo. [Ryukko slides off Ladybug and Rena moves the laptop. She pulls an electric guitar out.]

Honey, Honey. Mamma Mia.

[They dance around as Ladybug sings. The girls whoop.]

Ladybug: Thank you, thank you.

Ryukko: Oh! Do the one you wrote for us.

Ladybug: Okay but you have to sing it too.

Night falls. Descendants 3

[They dance and sing, Chat and Carapace land and join in.]

Chat: We thought you would be here. [The girls struggle against their boyfriends who have grabbed them.]

Rena: Let me go!

Carapace: NO! [He hugs her tighter and kisses her.]

Ladybug: What are you doing here?

Chat: We were bored so we decided to come to annoy you.

Ryukko: It's working. [He lets her go and she kisses him.]

Rena: If you are not going to leave you can finish the questions with us. [They sit back down and Rena puts the laptop further away so they can all be seen, Ryukko sits back down on Ladybug and Chat pulls her onto his lap. She moves back to Ladybug, hugs her and sticks her tongue out.]

Ladybug: Be nice. [She pulls up the feed on her yoyo and reads.] Where's Viperion?

Chat: Work.

Ladybug: He better be, that's where he said he was. [She looks back down as they laugh.] Um. Who said I love you first?

Carapace: Me.

Rena: No I did.

Carapace: Did you?

Ladybug: She did. I was there.

Carapace: Oh yeah. How about you two?

Chat: I think I did.

Ryukko: Yeah you did. Buggy?

Ladybug: Viperion did. [She scrolls down.] Who has had the biggest impact in your life? I'll go first, Master FU and my Kwami because if I hadn't met them this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have met you guys.

Rena: Aww, I'm going to have to say you, bug. You gave me this opportunity and you are just an all-round awesome girl.

Ladybug: Thanks Rena.

Ryukko: Same here.

Carapace: Yeah!

Chat: Buggy is awesome.

Ladybug: You guys are awesome too. [Ryukko hugs her and she puts an arm around her.]

Carapace: What's next?

Ladybug: Um. What's under your bed?

Rena: Weird question.

Ryukko: Monsters.

Ladybug: There are no monsters under your bed you big baby.

Ryukko: Spiders then.

Chat: Boxes of clothes.

Rena: A black hole and if you put anything under there it disappears.

Carapace: Same.

Ladybug: I have a loft bed so everything?

Rena: What about at Vip's.

Ladybug: Dust. Neither of us can get the hoover under there. Is your hair the same when you transform? It was but I've dyed it since then.

Chat: Almost.

Ryukko: Kinda.

Rena: Not really.

Carapace: I don't know. I could have a Mohawk under here and I wouldn't know.

Ladybug: Okay, one more. What are your favourite memories of each other?

Ryukko: Ooh.

Rena: Defo when we went to the ball. That was so cool.

Carapace: Yeah! I like when we go to the movies.

Ryukko: I like Bug and Chat's concerts. Especially the last one.

Chat: I liked after our last fight when us three camped out with bug.

Ladybug: It was very squashy three of us in my bed.

Ryukko: You have a big bed.

Rena: What about you Bug?

Ladybug: I just like spending time with you. It was really funny when Chat played the kazoo to distract the Akuma.

Chat: I did what?

Ladybug: I will tell you later.

Rena: Are we done? [They nod.] Thank you for all your support in the last few months. We really appreciate it. [They wave as she stops the live.]

Ladybug: Well done everyone. [They high five.] Are you still coming over to help decorate?

Rena: Yep. Ry you coming?

Ryukko: Yup. [She kisses Chat's cheek.] I'll see you on Thursday.

Chat: Okay. [Ladybug swings the guitar over her shoulder and Rena puts the laptop away. They say goodbye and head back to Marinette's]

The bakery.

[Marinette is standing on a ladder hanging lights up. She stumbles and falls. Luka appears and catches her.]

Luka: Looks like you have fallen for me. [Alya laughs.]

Marinette: Put me down. [He puts her down and she kisses him.]

Alya: You okay Marinette?

Marinette: Yeah. Why are you here?

Luka: I saw the Livestream.

Marinette: Did you?

Luka: Yeah, Tracy put it on and everyone was watching it.

Alya: What did you think of the songs?

Luka: Did you borrow one of the guitars from the music room?

Marinette: Yeah, I was careful and I put it back.

Luka: No it's fine I was just curious where you got it. The bakery looks great.

Alya: Thanks. Have you decorated?

Luka: I found a little tree in the attic and some old ornaments from when we were little. There are some broken ones but there are still enough.

Marinette: Sounds good. I have some stuff I can bring. Chat broke my tree last year so I have extra that goes on the tree upstairs.

Luka: Okay. Can you help me set it up on Saturday?

Marinette: Of course I can.

Luka: Cool. [He kisses Marinette.] I'll see you then.

Marinette: Okay. [He runs off.]

Alya: Lucky he was there or you would have fallen.

Marinette: You would have caught me.

Alya: Ehh. [Marinette pushes Alya and runs inside.]

Park, Sat

[They land in the middle of the park at 3 as they had agreed. Chat and Ryukko land last, Chat skids a couple of meters and crashes into a bush next to Ladybug who laughs.]

Ladybug: Are you okay Kitty?

Chat: My son pointed at a tree and said wow look at that bush, I said that's not a bush, it's a treason. [They groan and walk away. He scrambles up and follows.]

Rena: You are really bad at puns.

Chat: Are you kitten me? [Ryukko covers her ears.]

Ryukko: I can't take any more. All weekend it's been puns left and right.

Ladybug: Now you know how I felt having to sit through years of it.

Chat: You love my puns.

Ryukko: Not when you wake me up to tell me one. [Ladybug pushes a gate open and they walk up the steps.]

Carapace: Ice skating?

Rena: I will hold your hand. [They pay for tickets and walk over to the seats where their Kwamis give them ice skates.]

Viperion: These are awesome.

Chat: Don't you mean pawsome? [Ladybug hits him over the head.] Ow, What's with the catitude?

Ryukko: I'm this close to breaking up with you. [His ears droop and she kisses his head.] I can't stay mad at that face. [They walk onto the ice, Rena helps Carapace to stay up, Chat and Ryukko wobble but are okay, Ladybug and Viperion skate around easily picking up small children who fall. They come off the ice and say thank you to the staff. They walk down the street and into an alley next to a restaurant. They go to detransform but before they can their masks disappear and they transform into dresses and shirts.]

Marinette: What?

Kagami: Look, There's a dragon embroidered into my skirt.

Alya: I have a fox.

Adrien: There's a cat on my tie.

Luka: Mari your ring is on the necklace.

Marinette: You have a snake on your leg.

Nino: It's on my shirt.

Adrien: The girls have matching bracelets! [They look at each other.]

Marinette: Do you think they planned this?

Alya: 100%.

Adrien: Come on, we will miss our reservation. [They go in and are seated at the table. They eat and have fun. An older couple walk past on their way out.]

Lady: I just wanted to say that you are the loveliest bunch of kids that I have ever seen. [They thank her.] Make the most of these days because one day you will be like us.

Marinette: We will Ma'am. [The lady walks off and they look at each other and giggle. They finish eating, pay and leave. They retransform and climb up onto the rooftops. They climb over the rooftops and sit down on a less snowy roof.]

Ryukko: What a lovely night.

Chat: It is.

Ladybug: Apart from the snow falling.

Ryukko: That's what makes it nice. [They sit and chat on the rooftop until Ryukko falls asleep in Chat's arms.]

Chat: I'm going to go put this one to bed. [He stands up and readjusts her so she doesn't fall.] I'll see you for the dinner on Monday.

Ladybug: See you then. [He carefully slides off the roof and out of sight. Rena stands up and stretches.]

Rena: I'm going to head home. We are off to see my grandparents early tomorrow.

Nino: Totally didn't forget about that. [She pushes him and runs off, Nino follows.]

Ladybug: See you on Monday! [She watches them go and Viperion pulls her up.]

Viperion: Let's go home before it gets too heavy.

Luka's Sun

[Marinette wakes up and goes through to the kitchen where she makes a cup of tea and opens the curtains.]

Marinette: Oh no.

Tikki: What? [She flies over and looks out.] Ah that.

Marinette: There is no way I'm getting out in that. It's almost to the windowsill.

Tikki: I'll go check the front door. [She flies away and Marinette sits at the table. Sabine- How's the snow? Marinette- Bad. Are we opening today? S-No, the power went out last night so everything went bad. M- The power is out here too. S- Will you guys be okay? M- Yeah, I'll be home at about 12. S- I would rather you stay at Luka's until the snow clears. M- Really? S- Yes, I know you have an important meeting tomorrow but it's supposed to rain so hopefully the snow should clear before then. M- Okay. S- I'll see you tomorrow. M- See you then. She puts her phone down as Tikki flies back in.] It's at least four of me.

Marinette: Mum doesn't want us walking home in the snow.

Tikki: How about transforming?

Marinette: What do I say? No, it's okay I'm actually Ladybug and I can fly home?

Tikki: Maybe.

Marinette: What?

Tikki: It would help for her to know where you are.

Marinette: I don't want to worry her with the fights and falls.

Tikki: I have a feeling she would rather you tell her.

Marinette: Maybe, but if there is another villain she would be in danger.

Tikki: True.

Marinette: I will think about it. [Luka comes through as she is washing her mug out and hugs her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.] Stop! That tickles.

Luka: No. [She flicks water at him and he jumps back.] Hey!

Marinette: Don't tickle me then.

Luka: What's your plan? Sal's is closed due to the snow.

Marinette: So is the bakery. Apparently the snow is 4 Tikkis deep. [He looks out the window.]

Luka: Oh. How are you getting back?

Marinette: I wasn't planning on it. [He pulls her in.]

Luka: It's a bit cold in here so how about we go back to bed?

Marinette: How about breakfast first?

Luka: How about breakfast in bed? [Marinette uses matches to re-light the stove and puts a pot of water on to boil. They make breakfast and take it through to the bedroom. They sit on the bed and eat the food, laughing and chatting. Marinette takes the plates back through as Luka pulls up a movie on his laptop.]

Marinette: How much charge does it have?

Luka: 84% but I have a power bank.

Marinette: Cool, What do you want to watch?

Luka: Justice League?

Marinette: Yeah. [They watch the movie and halfway through the alarm clock beeps. Luka slides out from the covers and goes over to the thermostat and turns it up. He gets back into the bed and Marinette cuddles into him.]

Luka: It should get warmer in a minute love.

Marinette: Okay. [Marinette falls asleep and the movie finishes. He closes the laptop and lays her down. He goes to wash the dishes and have a shower. A while later Marinette wakes up. She walks back through and sits down at the kitchen table.]

Luka: Hello sleeping beauty.

Marinette: What time is it?

Luka: Half one. Are you hungry?

Marinette: Yeah.

Luka: What do you want.

Marinette: What is there?

Luka: Um. [He looks in the cupboard.] Pasta, a few tins of soup. Oh, Pot noodle?

Marinette: Pot noodle sounds good, What type?

Luka: I have chicken or vegetable.

Marinette: I will have a vegetable one, please.

Luka: Okay. [He fills the kettle and flicks it on. Marinette puts a load of washing into the machine. She tries to start it but it won't work.]

Marinette: The washing machine's not working.

Luka: Yeah. There's someone coming this week.

Marinette: Let me take a look at it. [She pulls the machine out and looks at the back.]

Luka: Lunch is ready.

Marinette: Coming. [They chat as they eat and after she grabs the toolbox from under the sink. She takes off the back of the machine and takes a look.] Ah! [Luka looks around the corner.]

Luka: What? [Marinette pulls out a shoelace.] I've been looking for that.

Marinette: This was stopping the drum from turning. [She puts everything back and starts it.]

Luka: Hey! Look at that.

Marinette: It works! [Luka hugs her and spins her around.]

Luka: You are awesome!

Marinette: I know. [They laugh and Luka puts her down.]

Luka: I love you.

Marinette: I love you too snake boy. 

Banquet hall Mon.

[Ladybug walks out of an alley near the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She looks at her reflection in a shop window. Tikki! She's dressed in a satin, ankle-length dress with a sweetheart neckline She touches the little tiara sitting on her head. The theme was royal. Viperion lands behind her and she turns.]

Viperion: Babe you look amazing.

Ladybug: Thank you, you look very handsome sir knight.

Viperion: Well my lovely queen needs a knight to escort her.

Ladybug: I'm a queen am I?

Viperion: You are my queen. [He brings her hand up and kisses it. She laughs.]

Ladybug: You are being silly. 

Viperion: Did you decide on the outfit?

Ladybug: No Tikki did, Why? [She looks] Oh. [There is a silver snake bracelet and a ring with a black heart gemstone on her wedding finger.]

Viperion: That might raise some questions.

Ladybug: Yeah. Sorry Tikki but I'm changing fingers. [She takes the ring off and moves it to her other hand. Viperion holds out his hand.]

Viperion: Shall we?

Ladybug: We shall. [They walk hand in hand to the hero meeting point. They are the first ones so they stand and wait. A little girl of three or four comes up to them.]

Girl: Are you a princess?

Ladybug: Oh no, I'm just going to a fancy dinner. [She crouches down to her level.]

Girl: I like your crown.

Ladybug: Thank you. What are you going?

Girl: I'm going to the park!

Ladybug: That's awesome. I love the park. [The girls mum runs up to them.]

Mum: I'm so sorry, I looked away for a minute and she ran off.

Ladybug: No problem.

Mum: Let's go. [She takes the girl's hand.]

Girl: Bye Ladybug. [She stands up and waves as they walk away. Chat and Ryukko walk up and Ladybug gasps.]

Ladybug: You guys look awesome.

Chat: She does doesn't she? [He twirls Ryukko who is in a red, low back knee length front with a gold vine design on the bodice and skirt. Her dress twirls and her gold vine tiara almost falls off. She pushes it back into place.]

Ryukko: Whoops. [Rena and Carapace appear. Rena in a long, burnt orange dress with gold accessories.]

Carapace: You dudes look great.

Chat: Let's get going. [They walk down the street to where lots of other people in gowns and sparkles. They are let in and they stand in the foyer. People walk around with trays and they all grab drinks.]

Ladybug: You have never been to one of these before so let's go over some ground rules. 1. No talking about your personal lives or the hawkmoth situation. 2. Don't throw the food. Chat and Carapace I'm looking at you.

Chat: That's fair.

Ladybug: 3. Be careful with your words, some of these people are really important. 4. Avoid Chloe. That's self-explanatory. Please just behave yourselves.

Rena: On it boss.

Ladybug: We should all be sitting together but if not we will all meet back here once the dinner is finished. [They agree and the doors open. They hang back and then look on the chart to see where they are sitting. They have been broken up but the couples are together. They go in and look for their seats.]

Ryukko: See you in a bit. [They sit at a table near Chloe and her father.]

Arlette: Hello again Ladybug.

Ladybug: Oh, hello. How are you?

Arlette: I'm great, how are you two?

Ladybug: Awesome. Oh, Viperion this is Arlette Delles, she's in charge of the... I want to say the department for education.

Arlette: Yep. It's great to meet you.

Viperion: Great to meet you too.

Arlette: This is my partner Moises. He was unwell last year so you met my Mother. [They shake hands.]

Viperion: It's great to meet you. [Arlette signs to him and he replies.] Oh I'm so sorry.

Arlette: It's okay. [Ladybug and Moises have a conversation and Viperion watches. Another couple sit down next to Ladybug.]

Sabastian: Hello, I'm Sabastian Garceau. I run the charity Food Grow.

Arlette: Arlette Delles. [They shake hands.]

Sabastian: This is my Grandmother Mathilde.

Ladybug: Hello, Mathilde. How are you?

Mathilde: I'm great. I love your dress I used to have one like it when I was young.

Ladybug: Thank you. [She holds out her hand and she shakes it. Mathilde looks at the ring.]

Mathilde: Celebrating something today? [Ladybug looks down and the ring has moved back to her wedding finger.]

Ladybug: Oh. No, My Kwami replaced the ring I usually wear with this one.

Mathilde: Mhm. [They chat and as the night goes on. When the dinner is finished they are herded back to the other room. They spot the other holders and they weave over to them.]

Ryukko: Hey bug.

Ladybug: Hey, who were you seated with?

Chat: Some people in government.

Rena: Same. It was really boring.

Ladybug: I told you that it would be. Chat do you remember Arlette?

Chat: Yeah, from last year. Were you with her again?

Ladybug: Yeah. She brought her husband this year.

Chat: What is he like? Is he as boring as her mother?

Ladybug: No, we had a really interesting conversation about crime and punishment.

Viperion: And I talked to some guy called Sebastian. [Chloe walks up to them.]

Carapace: Chloe incoming. [They look around.]

Chloe: Hello, Did you bring mine like was asked?

Ladybug: No Chloe I didn't.

Chloe: But I returned the miraculous after the last time!

Ladybug: We take into account things that happen in civilian life too.

Chloe: Is that about the thing with Kagami? I swear it was a setup. I would never.

Ladybug: You know that's a lie, Chloe.

Chloe: This is utterly ridiculous.

Chat: You heard her. You don't get it back.

Chloe: I'm going to get you all kicked out for this!

Rena: Go for it. [She storms off.]

Ryukko: Ugh, I can't deal with her anymore.

Chat: I think she's going to New York with her Mother for next year.

Carapace: Really?

Chat: It was just a rumour.

Viperion: We can only hope. [The mayor comes over to them.]

Carapace: Here we go.

Mayor: Hello you six, how are you all enjoying the party?

All: It's great, yeah etc

Mayor: Great. I just wanted to say how grateful we are for having you here today and all you have done for the city.

Ryukko: Thank you for inviting us.

Mayor: Of course, you are a big part of this city. Are you staying for the dancing?

Ladybug: I'm not sure, we all have work early tomorrow.

Mayor: There is no pressure. I also want to apologise for Chloe. I'm sure she will find you. I ask you don't give her the Miraculous.

Ladybug: She already has and don't worry we didn't.

Mayor: Ah, well I'm sorry for whatever she said.

Viperion: It's okay.

Mayor: I will see you later. [He walks away and Ladybug turns back to the others.]

Rena: Want to make a break for it?

Ladybug: Yup. [They make their way out and walk down the street.]

Carapace: Where are we going?

Viperion: Want to come back to mine? It's still pretty early. [They all agree and start to walk towards Luka's.]

Rena: I need a photo of us. [They stop and Rena puts her phone on a ledge and they take some photos. They detransform and Marinette checks her bag.]

Marinette: Did you pick up the keys?

Luka: Yep. [He passes them forwards and she unlocks the door. They go in and collapse onto the sofa.] Movie? [They choose a movie and sit until they need to head home. Marinette grabs her bag from the bedroom and heads to where Alya is waiting on her. Luka grabs her and hugs her.]

Marinette: Are you okay?

Luka: Do you have to go?

Marinette: I'm sorry love, my parents need me at the bakery tomorrow, and I promised Alya a sleepover. Besides you have work tomorrow.

Luka: Okay. [She kisses him.]

Marinette: You will see me on Thursday morning.

Luka: That's too long.

Marinette: How about I meet you at work on Wednesday at 6? We can sing some songs and head home after.

Luka: Okay.

Alya: You coming Mari?

Marinette: Yeah. I love you.

Luka: I love you too. [She re-adjusts her bag and walks out. Ladybug and Rena rouge land on the balcony and detransform. They slip in, change into their pyjamas and all four of them lie in Marinette's bed.]

Alya: What was with your outfit?

Tikki: I saw something similar in Marinette's sketchbook and thought she would look pretty. I'm sorry.

Marinette: It's okay Tikki. I loved it. I could have done with a cardigan or something.

Alya: I think Luka liked it.

Trixx: Yeah, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. [Marinette kicks Alya under the covers.]

Marinette: Don't be gross.

Alya: And the ring. I bet you had people all dinner asking.

Marinette: Yes actually. [She props herself up and looks at Tikki.]

Tikki: I thought you needed something to ward off the boys.

Marinette: Really?

Alya: Lay off her. You have a ring on that finger already.

Marinette: Not a sparkly one.

Tikki: I stand by my decision.

Marinette: You did well young fashionista.

Alya: Did you find out more about the school in New York?

Marinette: Yeah. I can't apply until I'm older and I need to go to college or university first to build a portfolio.

Alya: That's rubbish.

Marinette: Yeah I know. [Sabine pokes her head through the door.]

Sabine: Hello girls, I didn't realise you were home.

Marinette: Um.

Sabine: You must have come in through the back. Are you staying Alya?

Alya: If that's okay.

Sabine: Of course. Sleep tight. 

Tues

[Marinette's phone dings and she checks it. L- Still on for tomorrow?

M- Of course. L- Tracy is excited to have you back. M- Is six still okay? L- Perfect. M- See you then, xxx. She puts her phone down and Alya smiles.]

Alya: What's Luka saying?

Marinette: Just asking about tomorrow. [They hear a thud on the roof and they look at each other. Marinette opens the hatch to see Chat hiding on the roof.] Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't you kitty?

Chat: Trouble? You are only in trouble if you are caught. [Carapace lands on the wall above him.] I'm in trouble. [She jumps back in as Carapace grabs him.]

Alya: What?

Marinette: Let's just go.

Sal's Wed

[Marinette opens the door and an unknown server greets her.]

Olivia: Hello, is it just one today?

Marinette: Um, I'm not here to eat.

Olivia: Oh, you must be Marinette. I'm so sorry.

Marinette: It's okay. It's dead here today.

Olivia: Yeah. [Other people come in.]

Marinette: I will go find Tracy. [She walks over to the coat pegs and hangs her stuff up.]

Tracy: Hello Marinette.

Marinette: Hey Auntie. It's really quiet today.

Tracy: It was really bad about an hour ago. Just watch if any tables need anything. [She hands an apron over.]

Marinette: Thank you. [She puts it on and goes over to the jukebox, she selects some songs.]

Luka: Hey beautiful.

Marinette: Hey, how are you?

Luka: Good. Ooh do that one. [She kicks it and it plays.]

Don't stop believing, Rock of ages

Almost there, Princess and the frog

Love like you, Steven Universe

[She sings as she walks around the restaurant. People clap. They hang up their aprons and grab their stuff.]

Luka: That's us off Auntie.

Tracy: Thank you for your help today. [She hands two boxes over.]

Marinette: Thank you for having me.

Tracy: You always brighten the place up. [She takes the boxes and adjusts her bag.] What are you up to for new years?

Luka: We are meeting with friends but I think we will fall asleep before 12.

Marinette: Kagami will.

Tracy: Be safe and have fun.

Luka: We will. See you on Saturday. [They head home and sit at the table.] This one is yours.

Marinette: Thank you.

Luka: How was your day?

Marinette: Eh, we cleaned the entire bakery yesterday and I managed to get stale vanilla icing all in my hair.

Luka: How am I not surprised?

Tikki: Multimouse!

Marinette: Oh yeah. I had some books to return and Alya was heading home.

Luka: I saw that. How was Mullow?

Marinette: She was great. We had everyone out last night for a talk.

Luka: What were they saying?

Tikki: They are very happy and like that Marinette takes them out. She has a backpack with clear spots so we sometimes go out and they can see Paris.

Luka: Is that not risky?

Marinette: It is but they don't get to see anything outside of my room or the miracle box. They know the consequences if they are seen.

Luka: You are amazing, you know that?

Marinette: I love you. [They finish their food and Marinette clears up. They sit on the couch watching a movie.] Oh see those.

Luka: Yeah.

Marinette: Those are the bad guys.

Luka: But he's part of them. Doesn't that make him a bad guy?

Marinette: Yes but actually no. He doesn't want to be a bad guy.

Luka: Oh. Right. [He looks down at her. This is perfect.]

New year's eve

[The hero girls wander the streets watching the performers on the streets.]

Kagami: Wow. I have never been out on new years. It's amazing.

Alya: Really? There is so much you haven't done.

Kagami: I know. [Marinette slips her and into Kagami's.]

Marinette: I promise we will do it all. [They round the corner and spot the boys. They walk up to them.]

Adrien: Hey girls.

Kagami: Hey. [He tries to take her hand but she grabs Marinette's arm and glares at him.]

Adrien: Awh.

Alya: Where's Luka?

Marinette: He's coming from work.

Nino: Let's go then, the concert starts at 10. [They walk down to the park and transform. They transform and climb the apartment block across from the stage. Viperion lands after the first song ends.]

Viperion: Hey guys. [They make a noise and turn back to the stage. Ladybug stands up and kisses him.]

Ladybug: Hey love, how was work?

Viperion: Not as good without you there. [He twirls her as the song plays. They spend the next half hour dancing and singing. The band take a break and they sit down.]

Rena: What are your goals for this year?

Chat: I don't know. Pass classes?

Carapace: Yeah that's a good one. More music maybe.

Ryukko: Do more things I have missed out on.

Ladybug: That's a lovely one. How about you Rena?

Rena: Expand the Ladyblog and find out more about the history of the miraculous.

Ladybug: That would be cool. You could ask Tikki and I'm sure Trixx knows a lot.

Rena: How about you, bug?

Ladybug: Um... Relax more. I think I get really stressed.

Chat: You do. Now with no hawkmoth we have more time for ourselves. How about you Vi?

Viperion: Same as Nino and more shows with Kitty Section. [The band starts back up. They dance and sing. At 11:58 they stop for the countdown. Viperion grabs Ladybug.] Do you want to know my real resolution?

Ladybug: What?

Viperion: Spend all my time with you. [She laughs and it catches on.]

Ryukko: What are we laughing about?

Ladybug: I don't know. [The crowd starts chanting.]

10...

9...

8...

Chat: See you next year. [They groan and Carapace pushes him.]

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...


End file.
